Paths
by PhoenixTears55
Summary: As senior year comes to an end, Clark will be forced to make some life altering decisions. What will they be? Who will they evolve around? Lana Lang, the love of his life? Or, will Jor.el play a role in his decision making? Clana. Finished 9.10.05!
1. Starting Fresh

Note: Hi! I'm back with my third fic. Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully you'll enjoy this fic as much as you enjoyed "Moments Frozen in Time."

Summary: As senior year comes to an end, Clark will be forced to make some life altering decisions. What will they be? Who will they evolve around? Lana Lang, the love of his life? Or, will Jor-el play a role in his decision making?

Notes on plot: This takes place around May 2005 of their senior year. Lana did go to Paris for summer 2004, but now she's back—boyfriend-less. No Jason and that whole jumble of mythology. No Lois Lane! Their senior year so far has been as normal as it gets in Smallville (throw in some meteor freaks). Chloe does not know Clark's secret and Alicia never showed up. Pete is still in Wichita, but he may be making an appearance. Lionel Luthor died in prison of liver failure. Lex has been slowly converting to the dark side.

Meanwhile, in Clana-ville, Clark and Lana have been distant ever since school started and they are now just finally starting to get close. Let's see what happens between them, shall we?

* * *

"So, are you enjoying the lack of sleep that trigonometry brings?" Chloe Sullivan asked her best male friend as she poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. She placed the coffee pot down on the table next to the wall that had been affectionately nicknamed "The Wall of Weird."

Clark, who had his head on one of the Torch's desks, raised his head to answer, "Yup, I'm loving it."

"Good," Chloe replied as she sat down at her computer and opened up her email. After a few more clicks that allowed Clark to rub his eyes and stretch, Chloe announced, "Well, you'll be happy to know that Mr. Fong has scheduled a math-a-thon for this weekend. He's looking for volunteers to participate."

Chloe swiveled around in her chair and put her face in her hands. "Which brings me to my next question, is Clark Kent up for some more trigonometry to help bring in cash for prom?"

Clark scowled at her and stood up, walking to the table to pour himself more coffee. "While the idea of a math-a-thon sounds…_appealing_…I don't think many of the Smallville High students are up for it."

"And let me guess, you're one of those average seeking students?" Chloe asked with a small smile. Clark was about to protest when Chloe spoke up again. "Don't worry, Clark. I wouldn't have done it anyway—a math-a-thon isn't exactly the best way to raise money for the senior prom."

Clark sighed with relief. Then, he turned his attention to the door.

"Lana," Clark said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

Lana nearly jumped a feet in the air at the sound of his voice. "Clark," she said, forcing a smile. "Umm…well if you two are busy, I'll just talk to Chloe later then…."

"What?" Chloe nearly exclaimed. "No! Stay, Lana. Don't let Clark scare you away." Chloe sent Clark a look that said "Be nice."

Clark sent her back one that said, "What? I'm not going to bite her head off. I love—like her."

"Oh, okay, then," Lana said holding her books closer to her chest as she took a seat in a chair next to Chloe. "It's about the advanced lit. project…"

Clark took a sip of his coffee and sat back in his chair, avoiding eye contact with Lana. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Nothing bad had happened friendship wise since her return from Paris. Sure, there was a huge rift in between them, but the two of them had managed to be civilized around each other. They hadn't exactly been buddies this year, but Clark figured it was part of life. Things change, people move on. The only problem was, Clark Kent didn't want to move on from Lana Lang. The truth was he was still madly in love with her.

"Clark? Chloe to Clark?"

Clark snapped out of his thoughts to find Chloe waving a hand in front of his face. "Sorry."

"You're excused," Chloe said with a small smile, returning to her desk. "Lana's gone now, you can return to sleeping."

Clark shook his head and decided whether or not to voice what he was about to say. "Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"How is Lana?"

Chloe raised her head from the computer screen and stared hard at Clark. After deciphering the question she said, "Well…besides from the fact that the two of you haven't had a real conversation since she got back from Paris—which was about eight months ago—she's doing pretty well."

Clark winced like he had been exposed to kryptonite. "It's not like she's shown any interest in me since she got back," Clark defended.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Like a typical guy, you only look for her interest in you romantically. Have you ever thought that the two of you need to close the lid on the romance level for now and focus on the level below that? Friendship?"

Clark swallowed and couldn't help but feel guilty. "I was giving her space…."

"Eight months of space is plenty of time to rebound from your two-day love affair," Chloe said bluntly. Then, she added a bit more softly, "Look, as your best friend and Lana's best friend, I think you should talk to her. I know for a fact she misses you. And I also know that you miss her too. So, why don't you just put aside that male pride of yours and ask her to a cup of coffee as _friends_?"

Chloe's words echoed in Clark's mind all day. At first, he enjoyed her words of wisdom, but now, as he sat in history, his last class of the day, he cursed them. He was supposed to be listening to the teacher's lecture that would be on a pop quiz next Monday, but found that he couldn't. Instead, he spent his time staring out the window, pondering Chloe's words. When the final bell for the day rang, Clark had made up his mind.

Clark casually strolled the hallway where Lana's locker was located and to his relief, found her there putting her books away. He stood in front of a set of lockers near hers and just admired her beauty. Finally, he was forced to move when someone came up to him and asked him to move.

"Hi, Lana," Clark said in a voice that he hoped sounded normal.

Lana looked up, unable to hide the shock from her face. She closed her locker and hugged her books close to her chest; a habit that Clark had noticed was practiced when she was nervous. "Hi, Clark."

Clark leaned against the lockers, and then moved away from them. After several positions, he decided to break the silence. "Umm…how have you been?"

Lana's eyes widened and Clark watched as disappointment slipped into her facial features. "You mean how I've been since I came back from Paris? Or how was my day today?" she asked, not able to hide a hint of bitterness in her voice.

_Ouch…I guess I deserved that._ Clark lowered his eyes and suddenly he chickened out. "I'm sorry, Lana." He began slinking away, but stopped when he felt something soft brush up against his hand.

Lana held his hand. "Clark…I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…."

"Yes, you did," Clark said quietly. "But, hey, I don't blame you."

Lana smiled slowly. "Things this year are a lot different, aren't they?"

Clark nodded and was glad Lana didn't pull her hand away. "Look…Lana…I know things haven't been exactly…_right_…between us, but I was hoping…"

Clark paused to look at her and found an encouraging smile written on her beautiful face.

"I was hoping that you could come by the loft later," Clark finished. "Not for anything in particular…just to talk…get to know each other again."

"I'd like that," Lana replied simply. Clark tried reading her expression for any signs of negativity but found none. She was genuinely happy about his invite.

"Good." Clark nodded. "Well…I'll see you later then?" He began walking away, remembering he had a truckload of trigonometry homework to do.

Lana nodded and squeezed his hand once and then released it. Clark found that while he was ecstatic about her positive response to his invitation, he was sad to find the warmth in his hand gone.


	2. A Conversation

A/N: Thanks for all the replies.

"Mom! I'm home!" Clark called through the empty kitchen. Baking pans and various flavors of muffins were laid out on the counter. He shrugged when he didn't get a reply and went to the fridge, looking for a glass of lemonade. To his surprise, he found none and frowned. Instead, he took a muffin and set his red backpack on the counter and went out.

"Hey, dad. Hey, mom. There isn't any more lemonade in the house." Clark greeted as he spotted the pair next to the tractor. His father was under it, trying to fix something and his mother was standing by with the tools.

"Oh, hi sweetheart," Martha said. "As for the lack of lemonade in the fridge, you're just going to have to survive on milk for the time being."

Clark grinned. "Freshly squeezed milk it is then."

Martha gave her son a disapproving look and fanned herself. "It's pretty hot for May, isn't it Jonathon?"

Clark's father grunted and accidentally let out a curse when he bumped his head.

"Clark, give me a hand with this thing, will you?"

Clark easily lifted the tractor. "Mom, what's with the muffins in the kitchen?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I thought you would have heard about it at school…. I'm just having a bake sale to help raise money for your prom," Martha replied like it was no big deal. However, it was a big deal to Clark.

"Mom, you don't have to do that…."

"But I want to," Martha said, and then looked at her watch. "I have to get going to the Talon now. I left some pasta in the fridge for you and your father."

Clark nodded as watched her run to the car. Then, he turned his attention back to his dad. "Dad, is it alright if Lana stops by later?"

Clark lifted the tractor a little higher to allow Jonathon to squeeze out.

"Lana?" Jonathon asked as he wiped his hands on a towel. "Well, I have to admit, I haven't heard that name in a while."

Clark sighed, putting down the tractor. "I invited her over to talk."

"Talk?" Jonathon Kent was now alarmed. "Clark, son, you're not thinking about telling her your secret, are you?"

_Here we go with the secret again….No wonder Lana resents me as much as she does. I'm beginning to resent _myself_ for keeping the secret a secret._

"No, dad…." Clark said, knowing his dad didn't believe him.

"Clark, I know how much you want to tell her, but remember what happened to Pete last year?"

Clark sighed impatiently. "Yes, I remember, dad. But─"

Clark and his father were now walking back toward the house.

"Clark, this is your secret; only you have the right to tell people." Jonathon stopped walking and placed both hands on Clark's shoulders. "If you want to tell her, by all means, tell her. But, just remember, once you tell her, you can never take it back."

* * *

"He invited you to his loft?" Chloe asked with exaggerated widened eyes. Truth to be told, she had seen this coming a mile off. She was glad her earlier conversation with Clark had its desired affect. 

Lana nodded and looked into her cup of coffee. She and Chloe were at the Talon. It was the time of the day when the Talon was packed with students. It was loud enough so that no one could listen in on your private conversations, but it was quiet enough so there was no need to scream to be heard.

"He invited me to his loft," Lana repeated with a soft smile. Then, she frowned. "It took him eight months to do it."

"Hey, better than nothing, right?" Chloe offered, taking a bite of her cookie. "Maybe he just needed the eight months to work up the courage."

Lana stared at her and finally said, "Why do I get the feeling you had something to do with this?"

"Me?" Chloe faked. "Nope, it was all Clark."

Lana smiled. "Thanks, Chloe."

"For what?" Chloe asked, taking another bite of her cookie.

Lana laughed and let it slide. "You know, I think this may be the beginning to mending our friendship."

"And maybe the beginning to something more?" Chloe questioned with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Lana took notice of this and said, "Chloe…I'm sure the right guy is out there for you."

Chloe nodded her head and veered the subject toward Lana again. "Lana, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How do you feel about Clark?"

Lana lowered her eyes and thought. "I don't know…"

"You know, you can tell me how you really feel. I won't break or anything," Chloe said with an encouraging smile.

Lana smiled. "It's hard to pinpoint where my feelings for Clark are….I mean, I thought that a summer in Paris would help me get over him, but it just made things so much more complicated."

Chloe nodded even though she didn't understand.

"I had a summer fling in Paris," Lana confessed, sounding guilty. "I thought I was in love, but when I came back to Smallville, all those feelings for Clark just came rushing back. I think…I still love him."

"Wow," Chloe said quietly.

"And you want to know what the worse part is? I still wonder how I can love him after the countless times he's broken my heart." Lana sighed.

"I guess it's just the Kent charm," Chloe said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Lana tried to smile. "I guess it is."

_

* * *

I can never take it back…_ Clark stared into the night sky, lost in thought. He heard footsteps ascending the loft steps and fought the urge to turn around. 

"Hi, Clark."

Clark gave in and turned to face her. "Hi, Lana."

Clark's face reddened when he realized he had absolutely nothing to say next. His mind went into overdrive, flying through various topics to talk about, but none of them seemed right. Except for one. His secret.

Clark gave a nervous cough and saw she hadn't moved any closer or farther away from him.

"So…"

Lana gave a nervous laugh and blushed when they had both spoken at the same time.

Clark asked the first thing that came to his mind. "Do you want a look? I mean, at the telescope?"

Lana smiled with relief and stepped closer to him so that her arm was bumping against his chest. She bent down, her long silky hair brushing her face as she looked into the telescope.

For the first time, Clark noticed what she was wearing, a pink dress with sparkles. She was dressed up.

Clark pondered how he was going to bring it up, but found himself captured by her beauty. After a few moments, he felt her eyes on him and knew he had been caught. He blushed, but was grateful when she turned away, ignoring the fact that he had been staring at her chest.

"So, what's the occasion?" Clark gestured at her dress as Lana looked up from the telescope.

"Oh." Lana gave a nervous laugh and explained, "It's laundry night for me…and I didn't have anything to wear so I just decided to throw this on."

Clark nodded. "Well, now I feel underdressed."

Lana glanced at his flannel and jeans and laughed.

Clark moved away from the window and sat on the couch, hoping she would follow his example. She did.

After a few more moments of tense silence, Lana spoke up.

"I missed you."

It took Clark a while to respond, but decided to go with a simple reply. "I missed you too."

Lana nodded and looked away, not knowing what else to say.

"How was Paris?"

"Paris was alright…it sure wasn't the same as Smallville," Lana offered.

"Yeah…no meteor freaks in sight, huh?"

"That's not what I meant…."

"I know."

Clark sighed, knowing he had just killed the conversation.

"So, how was your summer?" Lana asked.

"It was alright…it wasn't the same without you, though."

Lana smiled, obviously liking the answer.

"So, how is your senior year so far?" Clark asked, feeling more comfortable with her by the second. "Don't leave out any details."

Lana sent him a melting smile that warmed his heart. "I won't, if you don't."

The two of them sat and talked for hours, not even bothering to notice how late it was getting. Finally, when the conversation died down, Clark leaned back against the couch. Lana did the same and this time, a comfortable silence filled the air.

"Clark, do you think things will go back to the way they were before?" Lana asked quietly, breaking the welcoming silence.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I mean, do you think we'll ever be able to be together again? Like our sophomore year?"

Clark sat up and Lana followed. A pensive look was written across both of their faces.

"I honestly don't know, Lana," Clark said after a while. "I wish they could, but things are so complicated right now….We'll be going away to college soon…"

Lana nodded, turning her head away. Then, she stood up. Clark's heart broke when he noticed tears in her eyes.

"Good bye, Clark."

"Bye, Lana," Clark said softly as he watched her descend the steps, never once looking back.


	3. Burnt Muffins

Note: Thanks for reviewing.

And just to clarify the time line, this fic takes place after the season 3 finale. I've just skipped to the end of their senior year. So, Lana left for Paris and came back boyfriend free. Clark was sucked into the cave wall and eventually was released and found (not by Lois). (I'll get more into what exactly happened in the cave wall later.) Lionel Luthor was on trial , Lex was poisoned, and the explosion with Chloe and her dad did happen. The stones/mythology aspect of season 4 does not exist in this fic. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. I know it's kind of confusing.

Just a warning, the beginning of this chap is sort of 'hot,' so feel free the skip the beginning.

* * *

Clark woke up suddenly, experiencing something that he'd never felt before—Lana Lang rubbing his naked chest.

Clark moaned. He sat up, but regretted it immediately, once her hand left his chest.

"Hey, big boy." Lana giggled and Clark took notice of her attire. She was dressed in a black corset and black panties. She was the epitome of sexiness in Clark's opinion.

"Lana?" Clark managed to get out as he felt himself being pushed back down against the pillows again.

"Yeah?" Lana shifted so that she was on top of him, her center against his crotch. Clark accidentally let out a groan as she began grinding.

Lana bent her head so that her lips were level with his ear and whispered, "You like that?"

Clark nodded and felt his breath quicken. "Oh…Lana…"

He watched through half mast eyes as she continued to grind against him and soon he felt like he was about to explode.

Lana leaned her head toward his and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, never slowing down her pace.

The bed rocked and Lana bounced on top of him. Clark felt drunk—even though he had never experienced the effects of alcohol before. He felt wonderfully dizzy and happy. He heard a door slamming. He woke up.

Clark Kent awoke in his boyhood bed, the sheets fallen on the floor and his breathing coming in pants. To his disappointment, there was no Lana Lang to be found anywhere in his room.

"It was just a dream," Clark said aloud. He ran a hand through his hair and noticed a wet spot on the crotch of his pajama bottoms. Clark jumped to his feet and placed the fallen blanket back on the bed. Then, he made a beeline for the shower, not caring if his parents were awake or not.

Clark emerged from the shower a good half an hour later. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed downstairs.

"Mom? Dad?" Clark called out cautiously. When he saw no one there, he headed toward the kitchen counter and spotted a note. He picked it up and read the note's contents. When he was done, he took a seat at the kitchen counter, his head spinning.

_Dad…breathing problems…hospital…Mom…bake sale…_

Just when Clark was contemplating what his next move should be, there was a knock at the door. Clark crossed the room and absentmindedly opened the door, forgetting he was only in a towel.

"Lana?"

And there, on his front porch, stood Lana Lang dressed in jeans and a white blouse. She was the complete opposite of the seductress in Clark's dream.

Clark actually heard her let out a little gasp. Clark flushed and opened the door a little wider to allow her in.

"I'm going to get dress," Clark informed her and ran upstairs. Once he got to his room, he slammed the door shut and sat on his bed. Then, he got up and began pacing. After a couple of laps around his room, Clark got dressed.

Lana was still in the kitchen when he got back and to his relief, she smiled when he entered the room. He had expected some sort of tension from last night.

"Sorry about that," Clark said, not really knowing why he was apologizing.

Lana blushed and said, "It's okay."

"So, have you had breakfast yet?" Clark asked, making his way toward the fridge, ignoring the note on the kitchen counter. It was better to not think about it.

Lana shook her head, glancing at the note.

Clark rummaged through the contents of the fridge, deciding on what to make her. The only thing he could make was eggs.

"Umm." Lana cleared her throat and Clark turned to face her. "Actually…I wanted to talk to you about something…."

Clark straightened up and closed the fridge door.

"It's about the Talon, actually."

"Oh." Clark nodded. He had thought it had something to do with their conversation last night.

"Your mom didn't open the Talon this morning. And, considering that today is the bake sale, I thought that was sort of weird…." Lana explained.

Clark nodded and took a seat at one of the kitchen stools. Lana followed and wrung her hands nervously in her lap, waiting for a response.

"Lana, my parents are at the hospital," Clark finally said, looking down. He couldn't avoid the note anymore. "My mom wrote that my dad had trouble breathing as he was doing the morning chores. She told me to open up the Talon for her and announce to the town that the bake sale is going to be postponed."

Clark took a breath and avoided eye contact with Lana. He didn't want her sympathy. He didn't deserve it.

"Oh, Clark," Lana said quietly. Almost in slow motion, she got off her stool and wrapped her arms around him, cradling him.

Clark allowed her to hold him and even allowed tears to fill his eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be alright," Lana said, soothingly. "Your dad's a fighter."

Clark nodded and accepted her words of sympathy. After a few minutes, Lana let him go. Clark, who was feeling better, stood up. He noticed that she was viewing the baking materials that were laid out on the counter with a thoughtful expression.

"What is it?"

"Clark, what are you going to do about the bake sale?" Lana asked, still viewing the baking material with a pensive look.

"I don't know," Clark replied, scratching the back of his neck. "My mom worked hard on organizing it and everything…."

Lana reached over and picked up several recipes that Martha had left on the counter.

"Lana…" Clark began, also with a thoughtful expression. "Do you think it would be crazy if I baked the stuff for the bake sale?"

Lana stared at him and then laughed. "Crazy, no. Sweet, yes."

Clark smiled as Lana handed him his mother's recipes.

"What are you doing?" Clark wondered as Lana went to grab two aprons. She handed one to him and wordlessly put the other one over her white blouse.

"I'm going to help you," Lana simply said with a small smile as she tied her hair up. "So, boss, where do we begin?"

Clark grinned and handed her a whisk, a bowl, and an egg. _Well…this is going to be something,_ Clark thought as Lana cracked the egg and began whisking.

Forty minutes and three broken bowls later, Clark and Lana sat in chairs next to the oven, exhausted. They had just whipped up three batches of Mrs. Kent's blueberry muffins and now they were waiting for it to bake.

Silence had enveloped the room as soon as they had shut the oven door. To Clark's relief, it wasn't uncomfortable either.

Lana stood up. "I guess we should get started on those cookies."

Clark stood up too and followed her. He wondered what she was thinking. Was she also thinking about last night?

"Thanks for helping me," Clark said to Lana, hoping to strike up a conversation like the one they had last night before things turned ugly.

Lana continued to mix up the ingredients needed for the cookie batter and it took a while before she spoke. "It was no problem—really." When Clark didn't look convinced that she had given up a Saturday morning just to help him, Lana added, "Besides, you were the one who said last night that we should spend more time together. What's better than a baking escapade?"

Clark laughed and that helped to lighten the atmosphere. Deciding that he could probably do something else beside stand there, he headed over to the cabinets and pulled out two bags of chocolate chips and brought them to the counter.

Lana gave a slight giggle as he opened one of the bags up and started eating the chocolate chips.

"What?" Clark asked with a smile as he popped the chocolate in his mouth.

Lana viewed Clark eating the chocolate for a while before saying, "Nothing."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

Lana glanced at the batter that she was stirring and looked up at Clark. She gave a small smile. "I can't believe that one night conversing about school to 'which came first: the chicken or the egg?' would change things so dramatically between us." She kept her gaze on him and Clark knew she expected him to say something.

Clark, knowing that his reply could make or break the atmosphere for the rest of the baking session, thought hard before replying. "I guess there wasn't as much water above the bridge as we thought there was."

Lana continued to look at him, as if viewing him in a new light. Clark met her gaze and held it.

"I guess not," Lana said softly, still smiling. She returned her attention to the cookies.

Clark sighed mentally with relief, glad that he had obviously said the right thing. Clark went back to munching on the chocolate chips.

"Want some?" Clark offered the bag of chocolate to Lana.

She shook her head. "We're supposed to be saving them for the cookies, Clark." She laughed as he threw one up in the air and tried to catch it in his mouth.

"Let me try." Lana reached over and grabbed a couple of them. After a few attempts of trying herself, she gave up.

Clark was still chuckling when she had thrown the last chips down on the counter.

"Well, that was the end of my idiotic performance," Lana said with a dimpled smile.

"Hey, are you calling me an idiot?" Clark asked with mock defensiveness.

Lana laughed and said in a sing-song voice, "Maybe I am."

Clark pretended to pout, picked up a chocolate chip, and threw it at her.

Lana mouth opened in fake shock. Smiling widely, she threw the chip back at him.

Clark, instead of dodging the chip, leaned his head back and to his luck, he caught the chip in his mouth. He put his hands up in the air like he had just scored a touch down.

"Mr. Cocky, are we?" Lana scooped up a handful of chips and threw them at him.

"Hey!" Clark cried as he was showered by chocolate. "Weren't you the one who said that they were supposed to be for the cookies?"

Lana laughed as Clark tried to pick the chips out of his hair and shirt. A few had even gone down his shirt.

"I haven't had this much fun since—well forever," Lana confessed through her laughter.

Clark turned to her. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you this past year," Clark said to her seriously.

Lana viewed him for a moment, trying to read him. Finally she said, "Well, at least you're trying to make it up now."

"I've been thinking about what you said last night—about us getting together again." Clark took a breath and decided to go for it. He reached for Lana's hand and to his relief, she didn't pull away.

"Clark…" Lana looked at her joined hands and a painful expression crossed her face.

"Wait—just hear me out," Clark said quickly. "I know it's going to take a while for us to get to that point, but I'm willing to try if you are."

"Clark, you just said last night that things were too complicated," Lana said exasperated.

"I know—and if I could, I would take it back," Clark stated hurriedly. "It's just─" Clark sighed, not really knowing what to say next.

Lana gave him an empathetic smile. "Clark, it's okay. You don't have to give me Shakespeare—just be you." She squeezed his hand.

Clark tried cracking the hidden meaning behind her words, but found that there was none. "Well, this is just me then." He reached for her other hand and she allowed him to hold it too. "Lana, I know how much you resented me for keeping secrets…but one of these days I promise I'll tell you. It may not be today or tomorrow, but I promise."

Lana looked at him curiously then broke into a smile. Unexpectedly, she released his hands, stood on tip toes, and gave him a hug. Clark caught a whiff of the strawberry scented shampoo that she used as he returned the hug.

Almost too soon, she released him and returned to work on the cookies. Clark smiled goofily, glad that she had her back turned so she couldn't see the ridiculous smile plastered on his face.

"Clark, is something burning?" Lana said suddenly, alarmed. She whipped around and looked at the oven.

"Crap!" Clark cried. He hurried to the oven and pried the door open. Smoke came billowing out and behind him, he heard Lana cough. He quickly pulled out the muffins and turned the dial to off.

"Oh my God," Lana said softly.

"Yeah; what a waste of muffins, huh?" Clark picked up a muffin and examined the burnt top.

"No," Lana said, still speaking softly. "Clark, you just pulled that tray of muffins out without getting burned!" She tugged at his hands and inspected them.

Just then, Clark's mind let out a spring of curse words. Thinking hastily, he said, "No, I didn't. I used the mittens." And just to add effect to his words, he twisted around and grabbed the oven mitts.

"No, Clark, I saw you!" Lana said, persistent to prove to him that she had seen what she had seen. "And you don't have a single burn on your hands!" She flipped his hands over and over again, seemingly not believing it herself.

"I just have tough skin…." Clark said, pathetically, knowing that she would never believe him. How is it that his brain always turned to mush around Lana? He was so careful around other people like Lex and Chloe, but Lana seemed to have the ability to make him forget about _his_ abilities.

Lana gave him a look that clearly read that she wasn't buying his excuses. "Clark…I saw you…." she said quietly.

After promising that he would be more honest, Clark really didn't know what to do.

"You know, you always do this—you always promise to be more honest, but then when I confront you, you get scared." Lana looked him in the eye. "What is that you're really afraid of?"

"That you won't like what you see," Clark said softly. For once, he kept eye contact with her.

"Clark, you're my friend and I care about you," Lana stated, softening her expression. "But, if you don't let me in, I can't be there for you."

"I wish I could tell you…but I can't."

"Is it because you can't, or are you scared?" Lana gave him a small smile. "Clark, I don't bite and I'm pretty sure I won't blow you off if you are a meteor freak."

Clark shook his head. "I'm not a meteor freak."

"Well, Clark Kent, whatever you think you may be, I promise that I won't leave you when and if you tell me your big secret."

"I did pull out the tray with my bare hands, Lana," Clark finally admitted.

"I suspected that," Lana said with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood. "Clark, you don't have to tell me your secret right now or tomorrow. Just promise me no more lies, okay?" Lana rubbed her thumb over his hands that she was still holding.

Clark nodded. "But, believe me; you're going to be hearing a lot of weird stuff coming out of me from now on."

"I don't care," Lana said lightly, "as long as they're the truth. I may not understand them now, but maybe later I will."

Clark wanted to kiss her right then for being so understanding. Instead, he took the tray of burnt muffins and dumped them in the trash.

"Well, I hate to state the obvious, but there's a bake sale at the Talon in two hours and we have yet to make anything edible," Lana stated, grabbing the tray of cookie dough and placing it in the oven. "This time I'm going to set the timer."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." Clark watched as she set the white timer to fifteen minutes. "I don't think many people would buy burnt cookies or muffins."


	4. Aching of a Broken Heart

Two hours later, Clark and Lana were running late.

"Cindy? This is Lana," Clark heard Lana say on the phone as he was putting the finishing touches on icing a cake.

"Yeah, I know Mrs. Kent was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago, but she's at the hospital right now." Lana paused and Clark could hear Cindy saying something. "No, I'm sure everything's fine—I don't really know anything," Lana lied for the sake of the Kent's privacy. "Just open up and tell the customers that the baked goods will be there soon."

Clark hastily checked the clock in the living area and began to pick up the pace on the cake. After he was satisfied that there were no spots without icing, he dumped the cake in a box and hurried to the truck outside where he and Lana had already loaded it with the other goods.

Clark came back in and tore his apron off. He looked at Lana who was still chatting to a frantic Cindy on the phone. He saw her glance at him and he tapped his wrist to say they need to get going.

"Cindy, I have to go now—I'll be there soon. Bye." Lana hung up and also took her apron off.

"Did you put everything in the truck?" Lana asked Clark as they headed out.

"Yeah." Clark opened the car door for her and went around to the driver's side. "I hope they taste okay, though."

Lana bit her lip and retied her hair. "Me too."

When they got to the Talon, it was already packed with people thanks to Chloe's article about it in the school newspaper and the posters that the student council had made.

Lana made her way to the counter by herself since Clark was still outside; trying to see how many pies and cupcakes he could carry inside without dropping them.

"Lana, thank God you're here!" Lana saw Cindy rushing toward her. She noticed that her face was red; probably from the stress.

"What can I do to help, Cindy?" Lana offered as she tied on an apron. So what if she wasn't going to get paid. She was doing this for Clark.

"The cookies and the pies! Where are they?" Cindy exclaimed frantically, looking around, noticing that Lana had no pies in her hands.

"Clark's bring them in." Lana said calmly, peering at Cindy. "Cindy, take a breath. Clark and I are going to help you get through this."

Cindy did as she was instructed to do and Lana smiled when her face appeared less red.

"Both Amy and Rhea called in sick today! I can't believe them…of all the days. They're probably out fooling around with their boyfriends." Cindy mumbled.

"So you're the only one in today?" Lana asked, shocked. The Talon really needed Mrs. Kent back.

"Yes, and I'm the assistant manager! I have tons of stuff to do…count the money…keep a record of who's buying what. Where the money is going to go—decorations or band…." Cindy said, ticking off her to-do list.

"Well, lucky you; you have me! The former manager and co-owner of the Talon." Lana patted her back and began pulling cups from under the counter. "Everything's going to be fine, Cindy."

Cindy nodded her head and then cried in relief, "Oh, look! There's Clark with the pies now!"

Lana watched as he sent the baked goods on the big rectangular table in the center of the room. The smaller tables had been moved to the sides to allow for it.

"Hello, ladies," Clark greeted Cindy and Lana. "I set the stuff on the table over there." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the table.

"That's fine, Clark." Lana said, starting the espresso machine. _Cindy must have been really out of it since I have to start the machine…. Poor girl…._

"Excuse me, could I get a large double espresso to go, please?"

Lana looked up at the first customer of the day with a smile. "Sure. One moment, please." She turned to get the man's order.

"So, Clark, how's your mother? Lana told me that she's at the hospital," Lana heard Cindy say.

"Actually, it's my dad. He's─"

"I'm sure everything's okay, Cindy," Lana interrupted, saving a hesitant Clark from answering. "Cindy, could you finish up this gentleman's order? I need to borrow Clark for a second."

Lana glanced at Clark and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen behind the door.

Lana jumped right in. "Clark, if you want to visit your dad, you can go. I think Cindy and I have everything under control here."

Clark watched Lana pulled napkins and straws from the cabinets before answering. "Umm…Nah, I'd rather hang around here. I don't really want to face all that yet. I just want to enjoy my day with you."

Lana put the napkins and straws in her arms and asked, "Are you sure?"

Clark nodded. "I can leave if you want me to, though…"

"No!" Lana cried a little more loudly than she had intended to. "I mean, no, it's okay. Stay. You can help out with the bake sale. We're understaffed as it is."

Clark looked at Lana weirdly. "Okay then, I'll stay."

Lana gave a nervous laugh, still embarrassed from her outburst.

"Lana! Clark! I need some back up here!" Clark and Lana heard Cindy calling.

"Well, I guess we had better go help her out," Lana said with a small smile, liking the way Clark was viewing her. She had noticed that he would sometimes sneak glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Although Clark hadn't said anything to her about the way he felt, the glances said it all.

"Is she always this needy?" Clark asked, cracking a joke.

"Cindy's just being Cindy." Lana laughed and shared a look with Clark. Almost too soon, she was being swept away from Clark by another customer.

"Well, it looks like we sold everything but the cupcakes that I iced in five seconds," Clark said, putting up the last chair on the table. The smaller tables had been moved back to their original place and he and Lana were the only ones left. Cindy had been gone a while ago since Lana had insisted that she go home and take a bubble bath to relive the stress of the day. Since Lana had volunteered to clean and lock up, Clark had decided to stay with her.

Lana threw the rag that she was using the wipe the counter with in a nearby basket full of dirty aprons. "Well, I'm about done here," Lana announced, taking the green apron off. "You can go now, if you like."

Clark wondered if she really wanted him to go. "Nah…I'll stick around for a little longer. That is, of course, if you don't mind?"

Lana shook her head. "I could never get enough of spending time with you Clark Kent." She took a few steps from behind the counter and winced. Clark noticed this and looked at her questioningly. "I've been on my feet all day, that's all," Lana reassured him. "Don't yours hurt?"

Clark was about to answer in the positive response, then remembered his promise. "Actually, they don't hurt at all."

Lana glanced at them and then at his face. "I guess this is also part of the mystery of Clark Kent?"

Clark nodded, feeling uncomfortable. He picked up a cupcake from the plate on the counter and handed one to her. "Here, let's celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Lana asked curiously, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"Just this day. Despite having to run around like crazy and serve people, I had fun," Clark admitted. "And I got to spend the day with you." Clark flashed her a dimpled smile.

Lana blushed. "Well, I have to admit, the aching feet afterwards is not fun at all, but I guess that getting to boss you around makes up for it."

"Cheers," Clark said, bumping cupcakes with hers. He took a bite out of the cupcake and made a face.

"I guess I know why nobody bought these," Clark said, swallowing the piece of cupcake with difficulty.

"You should see the look on your face right now," Lana said, laughing. "I'm glad I let you take the first bite."

"Hey, that's not fair. You have to take a bite now."

Lana pretended to pout. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Lana pouted some more and Clark sighed.

"Okay, fine; you win," Clark said, admiring her puppy eyes. "And I thought I had charm."

"Well, Clark Kent, you're not the only person in Smallville with good looks and the ability to charm even the police force into believing you." Lana poked him in the chest with a finger.

"I could never trick you, though," Clark said thoughtfully. "You always saw through me."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Lana asked, moving closer to him and looking into his eyes.

"I'm not sure yet," Clark answered truthfully.

"Fair enough." Lana nodded and glanced at the clock behind her. "It's getting late. Are you going to the hospital?"

Clark looked down in thought then replied slowly, "Nah…I think I'll go home and check if my mom left any messages for me. Besides, I need another shower."

"Another one?"

Clark ran a hand through his hair. "I think I still have some chocolate left over in my hair from this morning."

Lana smiled at the memory. "You want me to drive you back now?"

Clark shook his head. "I'll run."

Lana raised her eyebrows, but didn't question him. "Well…I'm going to head upstairs now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"After I walk you back," Clark said, offering his arm to her. Lana kept her face down so he wouldn't see the big smile on her face.

"You don't have to do that, Clark," Lana told him. Nevertheless, she accepted his arm and allowed him to walk her up.

"But I want to," Clark said quietly. Soon enough, they reached Lana's apartment.

Lana fumbled in her pocket for her key and nearly dropped it. "Thanks for walking me."

"It was my pleasure," Clark said, realizing that he had never actually been inside her apartment before.

Lana turned the key in the lock and got the door open. But, she didn't go in just yet. "Well…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye," Lana said softly. Neither one of them had made any effort of moving.

After a while of debating with herself, Lana finally found her voice. "Umm…Clark, do you want to stay a while? I mean, I know it's late…"

A look of shock momentarily crossed his face. He nodded.

Lana opened the door a little wider to allow for the both of them to enter.

"Wow," was the first word Clark uttered when he entered. Lana saw him looking around and became suddenly self conscious.

"What do you think?"

"It's very…artsy" Clark complimented.

Lana noticed him viewing the picture of the Eiffel Tower that she had drawn when she was at Paris. "Yeah…I decided that Paris would be a one time thing for me so I went all out."

"On the art?"

"And the shoes," Lana added, laughing.

Clark laughed and looked around.

"You lose something, Clark?" Lana asked, noticing this.

"Just the couch," Clark said lightly. "You do have one, right?"

"Yup." Lana grabbed his arm and pulled him into what Clark assumed was her bedroom. "This is my couch."

"Your bed?"

Lana nodded. "I decided to give my couch to Chloe and her father since they were in need of one very badly. Their last couch sort of caught on fire."

Clark couldn't help but chuckle. "Chloe never mentioned that to me."

Lana smiled. "I guess Chloe didn't want people laughing at her like you are now."

"Opps."

Lana took one look at his face and burst into laughter.

"Chloe and her father could've been hurt," Lana gasped, clutching her stomach from laughing too much.

"I know."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Hey, you're laughing too!" Clark fell onto her bed.

Lana sat next to him and waited until his laughter died down. "I want to show you something," Lana said seriously.

"Okay," Clark replied, a little curious at what she was going to show him. She returned a few minutes later with a rectangular shaped object wrapped in tissue paper.

"What's this?" Clark asked as she handed it to him.

"Open it," Lana instructed with a small smile. He noticed that she had her hands in her lap and was wringing them; sure sign that she was nervous.

Clark slowly unwrapped the tissue paper and pulled out a sketch of himself.

"Before you say anything…I know it's kind of stalker-ish, but it was the only thing that kept me going when I heard that you were missing."

"Lana…it's…wow," was all Clark could think of. "Did you draw this from memory?"

Lana nodded. "It took me a few hours to shade it, but…"

Clark examined the sketch of him in the caves; backpack slung over one shoulder and a goofy smile on his face. "You're really good at this stuff—art I mean."

"Thanks." Lana shook her head when Clark tried handing it back to her. "No, I want you to have it."

"Are you sure? You worked hard on this…."

"That's why I want you to have it," Lana said firmly.

Clark knew there was no room for discussion so he thanked her and set it aside on the bed.

"Do you really think I'm good, Clark?" Lana asked quietly.

"Of course."

Lana smiled genuinely. "I've always wanted to do something in art. You know, like a career."

"Then you will," Clark simply said. "You, Lana Lang, were meant for greater things than Smallville."

Lana blushed. "What about you? I know you're not planning to stay in Smallville, are you?"

"I'm not sure. I think my dad wants me to take over the farm…but to be honest, I don't want to stay in Smallville," Clark revealed. "There's just so much out there…so many possibilities…. It's depressing to think that I'm going to stay in Smallville forever."

"If anything, you, Clark Kent, were meant for greater things than Smallville," Lana said, borrowing his earlier statement. "You have the biggest heart I know of and you risk your life just to save people like me who are going to live here for the rest of their lives and die here."

"Hey, that's not true," Clark said softly, detecting tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it is," Lana whispered, leaning her head against his chest. She felt him wrap his arms around him. "You, Clark, were meant to leave me even before I fell in love with you."

Clark's voice caught in his voice at her words. "That's not true…."

Lana looked up with a tear stained face and managed a smile. "I'm sorry….It's just…it's our senior year and soon it'll be prom and then graduation. We're all going to be separating and going away for college."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere for now," Clark informed her, squeezing her.

Lana sniffed and then sat up. "You're right…. We should enjoy the time we have left together. I'm just sorry we're getting to know each other again now."

Clark nodded. "I know what you mean, Lana. But, we still have prom and graduation left. Senior year isn't over yet."

Lana smiled and squeezed his hand. "You always knew what to say to cheer me up."

"Must be the Kent charm."

Lana smiled some more then glanced at the clock. "It's getting really late, Clark. Maybe you should get going."

Clark stood up and stretched. As much as he wanted to spend more time with her, she looked like she needed some sleep. "Bye, Lana."

"Clark, don't be scared to go see your dad," Lana called softly as he made his way toward the door.

He stopped and turned around to look at her. How was it that she could read him so well? "Will you come with me tomorrow?"

"Where?" Lana asked confused.

"To the hospital. To see my dad."

"Of course I will," Lana whispered. She walked toward him and gave him one last hug before letting him go out the door. She then went to her bed and cried.


	5. The Letter

Lana switched her radio off and pulled into the Kent driveway. As usual, the cows were mooing and the chickens were pecking at the ground. All was well at the farm except for the fact that the provider and nurturer was in the hospital.

Lana yawned due to the fact that she had been up most of the night with thoughts of Clark. He had put her through an emotional rollercoaster that had nearly thrown her off and she still loved him with all of her heart. Love was twisted like that sometimes.

She turned off the engine and got out of the car, immediately feeling the Kansas sun beating down on her. It was spring in Smallville and that meant birds singing, girls chattering about prom dresses, and guys worrying about reservations for limousines. Yup, all was well in Smallville.

Although she had convinced herself that prom wasn't all that it was hyped up to be, Lana Lang found herself dreaming of the perfect prom night. She had imagined being wrapped up in someone's comforting arms and he would whisper how much he loved her and that he would never leave her. The ironic thing was that when she looked up to kiss him, Clark's face would fill her vision.

Somehow, Lana had made her way to the Kents' front door. She knocked tentatively, wondering if she had come too early. After spending the night twisting and turning, she had finally gotten up and made a light breakfast.

When nobody came to the door, Lana pushed and let herself in.

"Hello?"

"Lana."

She twisted around and there was Clark.

"Clark." Lana greeted. She noticed sweat running down the sides of his face and dirt on one cheek. "I knocked, but no one answered. So, I let myself in—I hope you don't mind."

Clark shook his head and headed to the fridge. "No, that's fine." He pulled two cups from the cupboard and poured lemonade in them. "Sorry, I was out in the fields doing the morning chores. Even the cows and the chickens have to be fed on a Sunday."

Lana felt her cheeks go pink as he flashed her his famous Kent smile. "Yeah, I noticed that they were looking particularly happy this morning as I was pulling up. Did you slip something in their feed?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Clark said as he handed her a glass of lemonade. He glanced at the clock. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower before we head to the hospital? I don't think the nurses would like it if I came in smelling and looking like I just had a roll in a pile of mud."

Lana laughed. "Take your time. I'll just go through your baby pictures."

Clark snorted and began ascending the stairs. "You can search the entire house and you wouldn't find them. My mom's the only one who knows where they are."

Lana gave him a baffled look. "What do you mean?"

Clark smiled down at her from where at was at on the staircase. "I told my mom one day that I was planning to burn them all and she hid them from me."

Lana's mouth opened in mock shock. "Clark Kent, you couldn't have been that bad looking as a baby."

"Yeah, tell that to Pete. He keeps reminding of the day I got my big head stuck in one of these." Clark bent down and slapped the wooden poles that were holding the hand railing up and together.

Lana's lips curled up in a smile and she couldn't help but laugh at him. "Well, that's a story that belongs on the front page of the Torch. Clark Kent's overly large head as a baby."

"Okay, now I regret telling you that story," Clark said, although he was smiling. "I'm going to go take a shower now before I tell you something else that I might regret."

"Don't worry, Clark. Your story's safe with me," Lana said, grinning at him.

"Do you want to wait down there or up here?"

"Actually, do you remember Mr. Shepard's lecture on Friday?" She began climbing up the steps too. "I was wondering if I could get your notes on it. I have him first period and as you can imagine, I was dozing off with the rest of the class."

Clark shook his head. "Actually, I can't imagine you, Lana Lang, sleeping during one of Shepard's lectures."

Was it her, or was she doing a lot of smiling today? "I can have Chloe take some pictures as proof, if you want."

"Nah, I believe you. My notes are in my room. Check the notebook on my desk and if you can't find them, then I didn't take any."

Lana smiled as he ran to the bathroom to shower. She had permission to enter his room.

She gently pushed the door to his room opened and immediately noticed a lot of plaid. His pillows and blanket were all plaid. Lana began wondering if the guy wore anything else _but_ plaid and flannel. Oh well, he looked cute in anything anyway.

Lana walked to his desk and took notice of the many pictures displayed on the desk. There was a lot of the well known trio—him, Pete, and Chloe. She felt a twinge of sadness wash over her when she didn't see any photos of her on display. Then, she brightened up when her eyes landed on one. She padded to his bedside table and picked up a framed picture of the two of them together under the oak tree.

She traced her thumb over the curve of his angular face and smiled softly at the memory of the two of them together. After a moment, she set the picture back on the table and moved back to the desk, spotting the red notebook that Clark had mentioned.

She picked it up and flipped to the history section. A piece of paper fell to the floor and Lana bent down to pick it up. When she straightened up, she froze. The note was addressed to her.

Slowly, she unfolded it, knowing that if she was caught, Clark had every right to hate her. How many times had he lectured to Chloe about respecting his privacy?

_Lana,_

_There's not much to say to you except that I love you and always will. I know that we can never be together because of what I am, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry for the pain and heart ache I've put you through. You may think of me as a coward for slipping this note into your locker, but believe me, of all the many notes I've written you, this is a huge step. I would include my secret in here, but that would be too dangerous. Besides, my secret is too big and complicated to fit into just one piece of binder paper. There are parts of it that I don't even know the answers to._

_Instead, I will write to you about my feelings for you. It tore me apart to see you last year with Adam. But, I accept the fact that you wanted and needed to move on from me. And, I also understand you running away to Paris. Although you gave me different reasons for wanting to go to Paris, I know in my heart that you ran away because of me. Just thinking about it tears me up. _

_I guess I'm slipping this note into your locker because for once, I'm taking the plunge. I don't want to live the rest of my life wondering how it could have been if I had just told you. Not just my secret, but how much I care for you and love you. It all may seem like bullshit right now, but it's true. The truth is, I, Clark Kent, will always love you, Lana Lang, my first and only love. I will never love another woman like the way I love you._

_You can treasure this note in your keepsake box of letters from friends and family or you can dump it in the next trash can you see. All that matters is that you know. You know. _

_Clark_

_P.S. I was in the truck on the day of the tornadoes._

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she placed the note back on the desk. She ran a hand through her hair and then brought it to her mouth.

He still loved her. Clark Kent still loved her, Lana Lang. She smiled with giddiness, then elated with broken hope.

_Why now? Why does he have to do this to me now? At the end of our senior…just before prom… _

"Lana? Did you─"

Lana turned toward the door and jumped. Clark was standing in the doorway staring at the open letter. Slowly, he looked up and saw tears streaming down her face.

Lana's breathing suddenly got louder and the two of them stood, staring at each other. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and made up her mind that he officially hated her.

With her head filled up to the rim with the fact that he once loved her and now hated her, she ran passed him, her arm brushing up against his. She ran out of the house to her car with tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Dammit!" Lana cried as she dropped her keys to her car. She bent down to retrieve them and after a moment, got the car door open. Not even bothering to see if Clark had followed her, she slammed the car into reverse and pulled out. She was about out of the driveway when Clark appeared in front of the car.

Lana slammed on the brakes and twisted the wheel to the left, knocking over a part of a fence. After breathing slowly like she had been instructed to do in driver's ed, she sank her head on the steering wheel and cried in frustration.

Moments later, Lana heard her name being called and taps on her window.

"Lana! Open up!" Lana heard him calling. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sitting here in my car, crying on my steering wheel! Does it look like I'm okay?" Lana called through sobs, turning her head the other way, not looking at him.

More taps on the window. "Lana, please open the door!"

After a few minutes, she heard the taps on the window die down and looked up. He was still there.

"Lana?" Can you at least open a window?"

Lana shook her head stubbornly and saw him sighing.

"Just a crack so we can talk?"

Lana was about to shake her head then figured, why not? She had a few things to yell at him for anyway.

"Why now?" Lana cried at him, tears cascading down her face. "Why did you have to write me that note now?"

Clark looked taken aback for a moment, and then replied, "I'm sorry."

Lana pushed her guilt down, knowing it should be her that should be apologizing. However, she pressed on, also knowing that she couldn't keep it all in anymore.

"You were right—that note was bullshit!" Lana yelled, realizing that she would regret this later. "You tell me that you would never love another woman like the way you love me and then turn around saying we can't be together!"

Clark looked at the floor sadly then looked back up. "I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry isn't enough anymore! I'm sick and tired of playing this game with you, Clark Kent! You take me on this emotional ride like a rollercoaster and then you drop me off in the middle, expecting me to just forget and forgive! Well, guess what? I'm done! I hate you!"

"I'm sorry."

Lana took a breath and stared lividly at him. "I hate you!"

"I'm sorry."

Lana took one look at him and then got out of the car, forgetting her vow of never leaving the car in his presence.

"Stop apologizing! I hate you! I hate you!" Lana screamed the heartless words at him and pounded at his chest, not caring that this was probably hurting her more than him.

Finally, after several more painful poundings, Lana fell into his arms and sobbed on his chest. She didn't care if he was supposed to be the person that she hated the most in the world. He was still the person that she loved the most.

Lana felt him hold her closer and she buried her head deeper in his chest.

"Shh…it's okay," he whispered, stroking her head tenderly.

Lana felt a lump in her throat. How could she have been so cruel to him and he still had the heart to comfort her?

Even after her sobs subsided, Lana still didn't look up. She was afraid that if she did, she would start crying again.

"Lana?"

She lifted her head off of his chest and slowly met his eyes. Instead of hate and disgust in them, there was only love and warmth.

"Clark," she whispered. She was falling in love with him all over again.

He must have felt it too, because the next thing Lana knew, he was bending his head down and placing a kiss on her lips.

Lana eagerly accepted the kiss; standing on tip toe to get more of him. She felt him begin moving his lips a little more hungrily and she allowed him to sensuously massage her lips.

With her eyes closed, she felt him pull away. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw a worried expression on his face. Lana gave him a small smile to assure him that she wasn't upset about the kiss.

"What now?" Clark asked softly, brining a hand up to caress her face. He gently wiped the remaining tears away with his thumb.

"I don't know," Lana whispered, holding him tighter. She wished that she could stay in his arms all day.

"Let's go back inside," Clark suggested, nodding his head toward the house. To Lana's disappointment, he let her go and grabbed her hand, leading her back to the house.

Lana almost didn't want to go in because that would mean they would have to talk about the letter. However, a kiss on the cheek from Clark convinced her that everything would be alright.

Clark leaded her up the stairs and into his room. He let go of her hand, leaving her standing in the doorway. Lana watched as he took the letter and sat on his bed. He patted the spot in between his legs and Lana felt her legs moving towards him.

There was a moment of silence after Lana had readjusted herself in his lap. She wondered if he remembered the last time they had been in this position. It had been the day that he had planned out an entire picnic for them under the oak tree.

Lana began wringing her hands in lap when neither of them broke the silence. Lana heard him sigh and felt him rest his chin on the top of her head. Her eyes fluttered closed when he began rubbing her arms in soothing circles.

"Clark?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you really mean it?" Lana's eyes were now open and she leaned her head back to look up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, although he knew what she meant.

"The letter," Lana simply said.

Clark sighed again and closed his eyes. When he opened them, she was still staring intently at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Clark said softly. "I meant every word."

"Even the part where you said that you still loved me?"

Clark nodded his head and avoided her eyes.

"Clark, look at me," Lana whispered. She gave him a small smile when he finally focused his eyes on her. "I love you too."

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming?" Clark joked.

Lana gave him a sad smile. "But, I don't think that…I don't think I'm ready to do it again. I'm not ready to try again."

Clark nodded, avoiding her eyes again.

"You really hurt me, Clark," Lana said softly, knowing that although it was hurting him to hear it, he needed to hear it.

"I know I did, Lana," Clark said quietly. "And, if I could, I would erase every little thing that I've done to hurt you."

Lana glanced at the bed, picking at a loose thread in the blanket. "But, you can't, Clark. You can't redo it."

"I know."

Lana could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes, but fought them down. "I really wish things could go back to the way that they were before…but there's so much between us now. And after today, I think there's going to be even more."

"Yeah…" Clark took an uneasy breath. "Lana…I'm sorry about the kiss."

"I'm not."

Clark looked down and saw her smiling.

"You were always a good kisser, Clark."

"Thanks, I guess," Clark said, blushing. "You weren't too bad yourself."

Lana hid her smile. "So, what now? Where do we go from here?"

"Depends," Clark replied, thoughtfully. "Where do you want it to go?" He glanced down and saw her looking at him.

"I really want it to happen between us, Clark, I really do," Lana confessed. "But, with your track record…I think it's just best for us to be friends…"

"Oh."

"For now," Lana finished. "We'll see how it goes from there."

"So, there's still a chance?"

Lana nodded. "If you want it."

"I want it," Clark assured her.

"Just…promise not to disappoint me this time," Lana whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"I promise."

"Good."

"Lana?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to have this." Clark handed her the letter.

Lana accepted it and felt a twinge of guilt. "Clark…I know how many times you've had to explain to Chloe the meaning of privacy, but I don't think I'm in the mood for one of your lectures. I'm sorry for snooping around, though."

"Don't worry about it…I'm sort of glad you did," Clark admitted. "That note was meant for you to read anyway and it just happened that you read it today instead of tomorrow."

Lana nodded and leaned back against him. She closed her eyes and then opened them again when she remembered why she had come here in the first place. "Clark, what time is it?"

"A quarter past eleven. Why?"

Lana slowly got up and stretched her arms, careful not to hit him in the face. "We still have to visit your dad."

Clark eyes widened and he mentally hit himself on the head. "I totally forgot."

"Hey, a lot happened this morning," Lana said. "Between hauling me back to my senses and seeing me knock down the fence with my car, I'm sure your dad won't mind if we show up a little late."

"I guess you're right," Clark got up and helped her get off his bed. "I take it you're done driving for the day."

"I'm done driving for the entire week," Lana joked as Clark pulled her down the stairs.

"Well, in that case, let me offer to drive you to school this week," Clark offered. "It's the least I can do since it was my fault you knocked our fence over and damaged your head lights."

"How did you do that anyway? Appear in front of the car all of a sudden?" Lana asked curiously as she followed him out the door.

"My car or your car?"

"Your car." Lana followed him to the red pickup truck and allowed him to open the door for her. She got in and waited for him to get in to continue the conversation.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Clark smiled his mysterious Kent smile. "You want to really know?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Clark," Lana whined. "You promised to be honest."

"Sorry, I was just teasing you," Clark apologized as he brought the car to life. Lana had to wait until he brought the car out of the driveway and he didn't speak again until they were cruising down Hickery Lane, on the way to Smallville General Hospital.

"I super sped in front of your car," Clark finally answered.

"Super sped?" Lana turned to look at him, seeing if he was pulling her leg. His eyes were on the road, however and his expression didn't give anything away. "What do you mean by super sped?"

"I have super speed—at least, that's what I call it," Clark explained, a small smile playing on his face. "It means I can run fast—faster than anyone can see me."

"Really?" Lana narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Are you serious? Or just pulling my leg?"

Clark shook his head, glancing at her. "I'm serious. I have super speed."

Lana leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "You know, if you weren't Clark Kent, I would have never believed you," she stated a few moments later.

"What does being me have to do with it?"

Lana sat up and stared at this profile. "I don't know…you're just Clark."

"Well, that was enlightening." Clark stopped to let a squirrel cross.

Lana smiled. "One moment you're there, and the next you're not."

Lana waited for him to say something, but he didn't offer anything else. Mentally shrugging, she turned to her right and rested her head on her seat, staring out the window.

"Lana?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…"

She sat up again. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the fair with me after we visit my dad," Clark finally got out. He kept his eyes on the road to avoid looking at her reaction.

Her brain said no, but her heart said yes. Lana bit her lip and figured why not? "I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. But as friends."

Clark's heart sank at that condition, but nevertheless, he was going to Smallville's annual fair with Lana Lang. His heart felt lighter already just thinking about it.


	6. An Evening at the Fair

"Lana, why don't you just buy my dad some balloons?" Clark asked as he wandered around Smallville General Hospital's gift shop.

"You know, Clark," Lana began, "you could've just gone to see your dad first." She bent down slightly to look at 'get well' cards on the bottom rack.

"I was being polite and waiting for you—but now I realized that when Lana Lang goes shopping for a 'get well' present, she goes all out," Clark said, indicated the bunch of cards and a balloon in her hand.

"Well, I'm just trying to narrow down my choices, Clark," Lana said, rolling her eyes.

"Remind me to never go shopping with you." Clark watched as she picked up another batch of cards.

Lana laughed. "Don't worry…if we ever go shopping together, the only job you have to do is to carry my bags," Lana joked.

"In that case, I'm going to take your suggestion to go see my dad now," Clark said, backing out of the gift shop, almost toppling over an elderly lady.

Lana laughed as he profusely apologized to her. She then went back to picking out the best card in the batch she had in her hand. She had put the balloon back, deciding that maybe a balloon was a little too much.

"Your boyfriend sure is handsome."

Lana spun around and saw the old lady behind her, examining a bouquet of lilacs.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend," Lana said, blushing. "We're just friends."

"Hmm…" The lady went back to examining the lilacs, peering at them through her spectacles. "That's too bad. He sure is a fine catch—polite too. You can't find men like that around these days. Do you know what I mean?"

Lana flushed even redder. "Yes, I do," she said politely.

"These days, men spit and curse at every chance they have. Now, back in my day, all the men were gentlemen. They would open doors for you and even carry your shopping bags. That's when the sex was better too—men would come rushing home after work, begging for it. I remember when my husband did. Nowadays, they're all working late, probably having an affair with the blonde chick that's half their age tending the local bar."

Lana didn't know whether to laugh or to nod.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I babbling again?" The lady turned to Lana and put down the lilacs. She extended a bony hand that Lana shook. "I'm May Sparks—you can call me May."

Lana smiled. "I'm Lana Lang. And, you can call me Lana."

"Lana…what a pretty name," May commented. "I'm here visiting my grandson—he broke his leg in a soccer accident. Such a violent sport, don't you think so?"

"Yes, very," Lana nodded. When May looked at her expectantly, Lana added, "I'm here with Clark—he's the one who bumped into you. We're here visiting his father."

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" May peered at her and Lana felt as if she was under a microscope.

"Umm…no, we're not," Lana told her. "We used to date," Lana shared.

"Ohh…well this seems like a juicy story," May said. "Why don't you tell me about it while you pay for that card?"

Lana smiled, beginning to warm up to May. "I'd love to."

Clark stopped in front of room one hundred and two. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Clark?"

He smiled at his mother who was sitting in a chair next to his father. "Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Son," Jonathon greeted, indicated that he move closer to the bed. He clasped Clark's hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked, feeling a lump form in his throat from seeing his dad lying in a hospital bed.

"I feel as healthy as a puppy," Jonathon said with a smile. "Now, if only your mother and the doctors would let me out."

Clark and his mom shared a look.

"Dad, I have to admit—you look fine to me," Clark said. "But, I'm sure the doctors have their reasons for keeping you in."

"Yeah and their reasons stink," Jonathon stated. "I feel fine and you just said that I looked fine."

"Jonathon, I think it's best that you stay for another day," Martha said, patting her husband's arm.

"I thought you had trouble breathing, dad," Clark said, looking around at the equipment, not seeing a single respiratory helper.

"I did. But, the doctors say it was just an allergic reaction to something. I'll be fine, Clark."

"I know," Clark looked down. "Dad, I know I should've been here yesterday…but I was scared."

Clark saw his dad glance at his mom.

"Clark, there's no reason to be scared. I'm not going anywhere, son." Jonathon readjusted himself in the bed. "An allergic reaction to who knows what won't stop me from feeding the chickens and giving you a lecture here and there."

Before Clark could reply, Lana walked in with a card in her hand.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Lana said.

"Lana…this is a surprise," Martha said with a pleasant smile on her face. She turned to Clark and tried to gage his reaction. Clark kept his face down.

Lana paced closer to the Kents and placed the card on the bedside table. "Well, Clark asked me here…so…"

"Oh, really?" Martha looked at her son, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah," Clark muttered, knowing that his mother was probably concocting a scheme to set him and Lana up. "Lana helped me with the bake sale yesterday."

"The bake sale I told you to cancel?"

"Clark and I didn't want your hard work to go down the drain—I hope that's okay," Lana explained, wringing her hands nervously.

"No, I'm just surprised. Thank you." Martha hugged her and then embraced her son, much to his embarrassment.

"Umm…they only had a teddy bear and a balloon with 'I love you' on it, so, I just got you that, Mr. Kent." Lana waved to the card. "It's sort of plain…"

Jonathon picked up the card and smiled. "No, it's great. Thank you, Lana."

Clark could have sworn he heard Lana let out a breath. He looked at her curiously and she blushed.

Martha noticed the displays of 'affection' between the two. "Well, it's such a beautiful day. What are you two up to today?"

"Oh, Clark asked me to go with him to the fair later," Lana blurted out. When she noticed that both parents were staring at Clark curiously, she added, "As friends."

"Well, in that case─" Jonathon glanced around then looked at his wife. "Martha, can you give them some money—I don't have my wallet."

Martha quickly dug in her purse, pulled out some bills and handed them to Clark.

"You don't have to do that, Mrs. Kent," Lana said, shaking her head. "I have money and─"

"Lana! Don't argue with them," Clark joked. "Free money is free money." He stuffed the bills in his pocket and thanked his parents.

Lana felt herself being pushed out of the room by Clark who had a hand on her back.

"Let's go before they change their minds," Clark said, laughing.

"Bye, have fun!" Martha called as Jonathon waved.

Lana laughed some more as Clark grabbed her hand and began speed walking down the hallways to the exit.

"Clark, slow down! We have the money now—there's no need to run."

He glanced back at her. "Believe me, Lana. If you knew my parents, you would run."

Lana giggled.

"Whoa!" Clark cried. He stopped suddenly and caused Lana to crash into him.

"I'm so sorry!" Clark exclaimed.

Lana peaked her head out from behind his tall frame and saw May Sparks with her lilacs and teddy bear.

"Two in one day—this isn't some kind of plot to run me over, is it?" May said, glancing at Clark up and down.

"No, Madam," Clark said, looking at his shoes. "I was just─"

"He was just excited about the fair," Lana explained, stepping in. "Hi, May."

"Hello, Lana." May beamed at her. Then, she turned to Clark. "Don't worry about it." She waved her hand as if it was nothing.

"You two have fun now," May walked passed them and winked at Lana.

Lana blushed and Clark and her continued walking, their hands still joined together.

"Lana, is it just me or was she checking me out?"

Lana took one look at his freaked out expression and laughed.

"So, now that I've officially kicked your butt at bumper cars, what do you want to do now?"

"Find another game that you won't beat me at."

Lana laughed and popped another piece of pink cotton candy in her mouth. She and Clark were at Smallville's annual fair, ambling along in the evening light. The afternoon had faded into the spectacular beginnings of an orange and pinkish sunset. Before it had only been them and a few anxious kids with their parents who were brave enough to face the afternoon heat. Now, more of the couples and students of Smallville High flocked to the fair in hopes of reliving some of pre-prom stress of finding a dress and tuxedo.

"I think I know a game," Lana commented, coming to a halt.

"What?"

"That one." Lana shifted her cotton candy to one hand and used the other to point to a booth in front of them.

Clark glanced at it and a confused look crossed his face. "You want us to compare our strength?"

"No, I want you to win me something," Lana said, pulling him toward the booth, eyeing the stuffed animals hanging from the top of the booth.

"And which lovely plushie does Miss Lang want?" Clark asked, smiling at her.

Lana pointed and her eyes seemed to light up.

"I should have known." Clark laughed and viewed the white unicorn plushie.

"Please," Lana whined, tugging on Clark's arm as if she were seven years old.

"Okay, alright," Clark said, chuckling. He dug in his pocket for his wallet and pulled out some bills. He waved it at the person in charge of the booth.

Rudely, he grabbed it from Clark and asked, "What are you going for?"

"Umm…that unicorn."

Surprisingly, the guy laughed. "You'll never get that one, kid. No one's done it yet."

Lana watched as Clark's eyes narrowed and there seemed to be a determined glint in there.

"You know what…why don't we try another booth, Clark?" Lana suggested, not wanting to cause any tension between Clark and the idiot running the booth.

"No, I'll try my luck with this one," Clark said firmly.

The guy handed him a metal mallet instead of a wooden one. Clark took it without much effort and Lana was beginning to wonder if that was also part of the mystery of Clark Kent.

Clark staggered over to the flimsy board with a bell at the top. He lifted the mallet effortlessly and hit the bottom of the board that would push the metal object to make a _ding_ with the bell.

_Ding!_

Lana's eyes widened as Clark dropped the hammer to the ground and walked back to the booth.

"So, do I get the unicorn?"

The guy looked at Clark suspiciously and then sighed. He shoved the unicorn at Clark's face and turned back to reading his playboy magazine, grumbling loudly.

Lana smiled when Clark dropped the unicorn in her arms. They continued strolling along the booths, occasionally bumping into a classmate.

"So, how did you do it?"

Clark looked up from the ground and replied, "What do you mean?"

Lana smiled uncertainly at him, hugging the white unicorn closer to her. "Lift that mallet without a sweat."

Clark avoided her gaze and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess I've been working out."

"Or, maybe it's another one of your amazing abilities."

Clark looked up, surprised. He quickly hid his shock and found the ground interesting again.

After a moment of silence, Clark finally said, "Maybe it is."

A small smile twitched at the corners of Lana's lips.

"Oh, look, Clark!" Lana exclaimed, pulling his hand suddenly. "The ferris wheel!"

Clark followed her line of vision and saw a huge wheel spinning, carrying its passengers up into the golden sky.

Clark felt his hand being tugged in the direction of it and put his foot down, pulling Lana back.

"Umm…Lana…I'm not sure about this…." Clark stammered. Then, noticing a pout coming onto her angelic face, he hastily added, "But, if you want to go on, I'll go with you."

To his astonishment, Lana threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"What was that for?" Clark asked with a smile when Lana released him.

"For being you," Lana said quietly. Lana took hold of his hand again and led him to the line.

After a few minutes, the pair was at the front of the line. The operator had just unloaded the previous group and Clark and Lana were next.

"Ladies first." Clark held his hand out in front of him, indicating for Lana to go first.

Lana giggled and was about to put her foot down on the cart when someone called out.

"My baby! My baby! Where is she?"

Murmurs ran through the crowd like a wild fire. Lana glanced at Clark and saw him looking at the wheel, concentrating on something. His eyes widened and Lana suddenly knew why.

"Oh my God!" Lana gasped, pulling on Clark's arm in fear. "Clark, she's still up there!"

More murmurs and then shouting ensued in the crowd. Everyone was gazing up at a seven year old girl who was jumping up and down on one of the carts. She seemed to have not a care in the world, but below her was a different story.

"My baby! Someone saved her!" the mother sobbed.

"Look!" someone else shouted.

Lana snapped her head back up and saw Clark climbing the wheel.

"Oh my God…" Lana whispered, fear coursing through her. Why did he have to play hero now?

Lana and the crowd watched as Clark made the journey up to the highest cart. Lana almost screamed when Clark lost hold of a bar. To her and the crowd's relief, Clark plunged on.

When Clark finally reached the girl, a thought unexpectedly struck Lana's mind. How was he going to coax her down?

After viewing a few fruitless attempts of Clark's, Lana slipped through the metal bearings that kept the line in order.

"Hey, get back here!"

Lana ignored the operator and cried, "Clark!"

Lana saw him glance down and she was almost certain that he wouldn't recognize her from how high up he was. But, he did.

He waved and Lana waved her unicorn back. She pointed to it and then to the girl. Clark began to climb back down quickly.

Lana handed the stuffed unicorn to him as soon as he jumped down from the big wheel.

"Be careful," Lana warned, trying not to inflict worry in her voice.

Instead of speaking, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it once.

Lana's breathing grew harsher. She tried to not think of the possibility that he could slip and—_ Stop it,_ Lana ordered, shaking her head.

Lana's state of mind became calmer after Clark began the descent down the wheel. He was carrying the girl in one arm and the other concentrating on the trip downward.

She let out a sigh when Clark jumped the last metal bearings. She made her way over to him, trying to get a hold on her emotions of relief.

"Clark…" Lana whispered. Then, realizing that he still had the young girl in his arms, she took her from him and went over to the crowd, trying to spot the frantic mother.

"My baby!" The mother took her daughter from Lana. Lana smiled when she showered her daughter with kisses and hugs. The bond between a mother and daughter was certainly unique—instead of spankings and reprimanding for disobeying, there were smiles of relief and cries of "Mommy!"

"Thank you for saving my little girl," the young mother said to Clark who was standing behind Lana. "I don't know how I can thank you…."

Behind her, Lana could sense him blushing.

"Just seeing the two of you reunited is good enough for me," Clark said with a slight smile. "And it was Lana who thought of giving her the unicorn…"

Lana flushed when the mother directed her attention to her.

"Thank you." The mother gave her a gentle smile and handed back the unicorn.

"Oh, you can keep it." Lana handed back the unicorn to the little girl. "Clark can always win me another one."

The little girl giggled and petted the unicorn.

"Well, I better get going now—my husband's going to have a heart attack when he sees this on the news. Thank you again—both of you."

Clark nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, and Lana, hold on to him—he's a fine catch," the mother called.

"He sure is," Lana said quietly, glancing at a blushing Clark.

"Clark Kent to the rescue—again," Lana commented a few moments later. The two of them were walking back to Clark's truck since the media kept following them, trying to get Clark to do an interview.

"Hey, I would have never even got her down if it wasn't for you," Clark said with a grin. "You're the one who thought of giving her the unicorn."

Lana laughed. "I just put myself in her shoes—what would Nell always bribe me with when I was seven?"

"A stuffed horse?" Clark opened the car door for her and jogged around to the driver's side.

Lana waited until he got situated, then replied, "Actually, it was a doll with red hair—sort of my replacement Barbie."

They both laughed.

"Aren't you going to start the car?" Lana asked after a few minutes of silence.

Clark glanced at her and asked, "What do you think of a horror movie-a-thon?"

Lana stared at him, taken aback. She smiled slowly. "Throw in a couple of chick flicks and I'm in."


	7. Taking a Chance

Thanks for your replies.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that you played hero yesterday?" Chloe demanded the second Clark step foot in the Torch's headquarters. As usual, Chloe Sullivan was at her computer typing away, a cup of coffee nearby. 

"How did you know?" Clark replied, setting his backpack down on a chair. A smile was still plastered on his face, due to the fact that Lana had given him a kiss on the cheek for giving her a lift to school.

"Practically half the school knows, Clark." Chloe got up from her chair and threw today's _Smallville Ledger _at him.

Clark's smile faltered a little when he saw that they had printed an article about his heroic stunt yesterday at the fair.

"Wait…this isn't right," Clark said. "_After the mother of the seven year old thanked him profusely, Kent was seen leaving the fair with his girlfriend, Lana Lang of Smallville High."_

"Which brings me to my next question, are Clark Kent and Lana Lang giving it a second attempt at the matters of the heart?" Chloe sat back down on her chair and held up her head with her hands, waiting for a response.

Clark suddenly grew nervous, like he was in an interview. "Chloe, the newspaper had it wrong…." He said evasively.

Chloe turned her attention to the computer and pulled up a word document. "Yeah, but the picture speaks for itself—_The Ledger_ _did_ get a photo of you and Lana holding hands."

Clark walked over to the back table and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Well…friends can hold hands too…."

Chloe looked up from the computer. "Yeah, but you don't see the two of us holding hands, do you?" she asked him skeptically.

Clark put the coffee mug down and looked her in the eye. "Chloe, as much as I would like for Lana and me to get back together—it's not going to happen. At least, not for a while."

"Let me guess—you're not ready to let her in, yet?"

Clark glanced down at the steaming mug of coffee. "Actually, I am. It's Lana who wants to take things slow."

"Really? Wow…and this coming from Clark Kent?" Chloe asked, leaning back in her chair. "Why the sudden change in habit?"

Clark sighed and looked at the coffee as if blaming it for the interrogation. "I guess I'm tired of being afraid."

Chloe nodded. "Well, if you need any advice on how to handle this new position, I'm willing to help."

"Thanks, Chloe," Clark adjusted his backpack on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, noticing that he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Chloe, has Lana mentioned anything about me to you?" Clark asked, playing with a loose thread on his shirt.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said she hadn't," Chloe said, taken aback for a second.

"Oh." Clark looked down at his shoes, then at the clock. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Okay."

He headed for the door, but halted when Chloe called him back.

"Clark, did you really mean it when you said that you were willing to let Lana in?"

He turned around and a pensive expression crossed his countenance. "I did. Why?"

She glanced at the computer screen and Clark wondered if she had written down questions to ask him.

"It's just…you weren't there to see Lana after you left for Metropolis the summer before our junior year. She was really hurt."

There was a pause before Clark spoke up. "Chloe…I know that I made some bad decisions in the past—okay, a lot of them, but if anything─"

"Look, Clark, just hear me out. She's probably already told you this, but you really did hurt her. So please, don't say you're going to do one thing and then don't do it." Chloe looked up, but he was avoided her by staring at his shoes.

Finally he looked up and said, "I swore to myself a long time ago that I wouldn't hurt her."

"Good. Because, I don't think that Lana could handle it if you broke her heart again," Chloe said quietly. "I mean, as much as I love you as a friend, you do have the certain tendency to─"

"I know, Chloe." Clark cut her off. "Thanks for watching out for Lana."

"Hey, I'm watching out for you, too," Chloe assured him. "I don't want to see a repeat of last year."

Clark nodded and sent her a weak smile. He adjusted his backpack strap on his shoulder and turned to walk out the door. Just before completely exited the door, he twisted around again and said, "I'm sure the right guy's out there for you, Chloe."

"Thanks, Clark." Chloe watched him leave with a sad smile on her face.

"Well, I guess it's back to being the third wheel again," Chloe said to herself, focusing her attention on the article in front of her. With a sigh, she went back to the life that was Chloe Sullivan.

**Later At the Talon**

Lana sighed in frustration and ran a brush through her silky dark hair again. She gathered her hair up in her hands again and tried a bun. Looking at the style in the mirror from side to side, she let her hair down.

_Why is this so hard? It's not like I'm dressing up to go see Clark…._

Lana blew air from her mouth and put her head in her hands. She then stood up and decided that the hair would come later after she applied her make up on.

She grabbed a brush and began to add blush to her cheeks. Next came the eye shadow and mascara. After taking a look at the final product she ran the sink water and stuck her head under it, ridding her face of the makeup.

"Why is this so hard?" Lana exclaimed to no one in particular. She wiped her face and this time only added a bit of blush to her cheeks and a little mascara.

She then went over to her wardrobe and chanted the phrase, 'Clark doesn't care what you wear' in her head. She pulled out her favorite pairs of jeans and then a signature pink shirt.

Moments later, she was dressed and ready to visit Clark—not that that required any dressing up or hair styling.

"Hi, Chloe," Lana greeted as soon as she spotted the blonde haired reporter amongst the crowd at the Talon.

"Lana, hi!" Chloe pulled out a seat and patted it to indicate for Lana to sit.

"Watcha up to?" Lana asked cheerfully, taking a seat.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at her cheerful tone, but let it slide. She pushed a notepad at her with what Lana was sure were words, but she just couldn't make them out.

"Prom Royalty is overrated," Lana read off the top of the page.

"My annual rant," Chloe explained with a pained smile. "I write about how 'king' and 'queen' are just popularity contests and that you don't even have to do anything to be nominated but stand there and look pretty."

"And yet, I see Clark Kent as one of the nominees for King," Lana commented, squinting at the list of possible kings and queens.

"Thanks to the magic of jocks and cheerleaders, of course," Chloe said, taking a sip of her latte. "I mean, it's not like I'm not happy for the guy. It's just that─"

"Prom royalty is pointless and just a popularity contest," Lana finished with a smile. "Hey, at least it's someone who's actually a decent human being."

"And the fact that he's not that bad looking does help, doesn't it?" Chloe asked Lana, watching for her reaction.

Lana blushed. "Okay…I'll admit…I did nominate Clark Kent for King."

"Hah! I knew it!" Chloe cried, laughing. "Don't be too hard on yourself for buying into this whole prom tradition…I also nominated him and other people too."

"And you call yourself a prom pessimist," Lana said with mock disbelief.

"Hey, I try," Chloe replied, laughing.

"Chloe, are you going to prom?" Lana asked thoughtfully.

"Depends—are you asking?"

Lana laughed and shook her head.

"Despite my negative article about prom and my attitude toward prom royalty, I'm going," Chloe said seriously. "I mean, it's the last big thing before graduation—after that it's good-bye Smallville."

Lana nodded. "Yeah, it is the last big thing."

Chloe peered at her with thought. "You're not going, are you?"

Lana shrugged. "I don't know…I don't have a date."

"I bet Clark wouldn't mind giving up one lonely night to take you," Chloe said, sipping her latte.

"Chloe, Clark and I aren't anywhere near going to prom together," Lana said out loud, trying to convince herself that her words were true.

"Okay then," Chloe said in an I-don't-believe-you tone. "If you change your mind, I'm shopping for my dress this weekend."

"I'll be sure to call you if I do," Lana replied. She glanced at the clock and wondered how she could excuse herself without Chloe asking any questions.

"Hey, you look nice tonight," Chloe said suddenly, saving Lana from conjuring up an excuse. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Lana blushed. "Who says it's a guy?"

"So, you decided to get all dressed up to just see me?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow. When Lana didn't respond, Chloe added bitterly, "Let me guess—Clark?"

"Chloe, Clark and I are just friends," Lana replied, a bit hurt at her tone.

Chloe sighed and gave her a pained smile. "I know, Lana. I'm sorry."

Lana nodded and shifted in her seat. "Chloe, do you still—I mean, do you have─"

"Do I still have feelings for Clark?" Chloe finished for Lana.

"Yeah." Lana glanced her lap and wringed her hands. "Chloe, I know that it's none of my business, but why don't you just tell Clark how you feel?"

"I did tell him," Chloe said, sighing. "I told him a long time ago. He knows that I still like him. He just doesn't care."

"Chloe, that's not true," Lana said, defending Clark.

Chloe looked up and Lana could see tears in her eyes. "Isn't this funny? It's like our sophomore year all over again. You and me sitting here; discussing Clark and his feelings for the both of us. Except that this time, I have no hell of a shot with him."

Lana bit her lip, not quite knowing what to say.

"Lana," Chloe began, leaning across the table, her hands in front of her, "the fact is, Clark was and still is madly in love with you. If I were you, I'd take the chance before the clock runs out."

Lana watched in despair as Chloe gathered up her notepad, pens, and latte. Lana thought of calling her back, but let her go. She needed to clear her head before she talked to Chloe again.

**The Loft**

"Burning the midnight oil?" Lana asked, using the one line that was overly said.

Clark looked up from the notebook on his lap with widened eyes. "Lana."

She walked up the remaining steps and settled next to him the couch.

"I wasn't expecting you." He threw his notebook on the desk in front of them and turned his full attention to her.

"Yeah….Well, I think I just had a fight with Chloe…and I guess I ended up here," Lana answered, taking the time to notice his bluish green eyes.

Clark nodded. He put his hands together and offered, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lana shook her head. "Maybe later."

He nodded again, not knowing what else to say.

"So what are you up to?" Lana asked, taking a look at his notebook. "Writing more notes to me?"

"Haha…no." Clark picked up the red notebook and handed it to her. "Actually, I'm supposed to be interviewing one of the nominees for Prom King or Queen."

Lana scanned the room and replied, "And, unless you're really good at hiding people, I don't see anyone in here except for yourself that is a candidate for King or Queen."

Clark shifted in his chair and said, "Well…since I'm one of them, I figured that I could interview myself. No one knows me better than me, right?"

Lana snorted with laughter. "Clark, you're such a dork."

"Hey, it's better than sitting down with one of those cheerleaders and interviewing them."

"Hey, I was one of those dimwitted cheerleaders once," Lana remarked.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you quit," Clark joked.

"Alright then, Mr. Quarterback," Lana began, poking him in the chest with a finger, "you can interview yourself and look like a dork in front of the entire school."

"Fine, I'll look like a dork," Clark exclaimed. "It's better than spending thirty minutes of my life interviewing Dawn Stiles."

Lana giggled and leaned back on the couch. Then, she sat back up. "Clark, is your dad okay?"

Clark nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, he's home now. My mom's making him rest a lot so he's probably sleeping."

"That's good," Lana said, sharing a smile with him.

"Lana?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for being there for me... You know…when my dad was…"

"Hey, I figured that all the times that you've been there for me, I at least owed you one," Lana commented.

The two lapsed into silence. After a few minutes, Lana got up and walked over to the window. Clark followed shortly after and gazed into the night sky.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Clark said, noticing the glum expression that had suddenly appeared on her face.

Lana gave him a weak smile and asked, "Do you ever wonder if things happen for a reason?"

Clark scrunched up his face. Wasn't he the one that was pondering matters that concerned destiny and fate?

"More then you know," Clark replied evenly. "Why?"

She shook her head, her earrings swinging from her ear lobe. "I've been doing some thinking, that's all."

"Does it have anything to do with the fight you and Chloe had?" Clark asked, putting his hands on the edge of the window.

"In a way, I guess."

"What did you guys fight about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"About you, actually." Lana glanced up and smiled at his alarmed expression.

"About me?" Clark asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I feel flattered, but yet scared at the same time."

Lana nodded slowly. "Chloe still has feelings for you, you know."

Clark looked out the window and into the star-filled sky. "I know." He paused, then confessed, "Lana…as much as I want to return the feelings…I can't. I'm in love with someone else."

Lana kept her gaze on him and although she already knew the answer, asked, "Who?"

"You."

Lana's lips parted in surprise as he reached out and took her hands in his.

"Clark…I…"

"I love you, Lana."

Lana glanced at their linked hands. Tears filled her eyes. "Clark…I…" She swallowed, frustration beginning to clog her mind. "Clark…I…"

He smiled sadly. "Lana…it's okay. You don't have to say it right now."

"Clark…I really want to…I do…" Lana gazed at him with tear-filled eyes, willing him to understand.

"Hey, it's okay." He brought a hand up to cup her wet cheek.

"No, it's not." She shook her head vigorously, tears spilling down her face. "I'm scared, Clark."

"So am I," Clark whispered back. He smiled weakly at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Clark…if this happens…there are so many people we could hurt…Chloe…you….me…" Lana said softly, her voice breaking.

Clark's heart broke at her words. He swallowed and kept his gaze on the floor so that she wouldn't see his tears.

But, she saw them.

"Clark…?"

He looked up and saw her wet flushed face. "Lana…people are going to get hurt…but don't you think that this is worth it?" He kept his eyes on her, waiting anxiously for her answer.

"Prove it," Lana whispered.

"Prove what?"

"Prove to me that this—us—is really worth it."

Clark's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Lana…"

"Kiss me," she breathed.

Clark's lips parted as he felt Lana's breath close to his face. He knew he shouldn't…but…

After checking out her facial expression—parted lips and closed eyes—Clark leaned down and kissed her. He brought his hands around her small waist and drew her closer to him, catching a whiff of the strawberry scented shampoo that she used. He massaged his lips against hers and felt blood rushing south. The kiss lingered and then faded.

Clark gently untangled his lips from hers and pulled away. Her eyes were still closed and he still had his hands on her waist.

"Lana?" Clark said softly after a minute had gone by. He watched with awe as her eye lids fluttered open to reveal the most beautiful set of eyes he had seen. Tears trickled out of her exotic eyes.

Clark swallowed, alarmed that he had done wrong by kissing her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lana replied in a shaken voice. She blinked away her tears.

"Lana, I'm─"

She bought a finger to his lips. "Clark…don't be sorry. I'm glad it happened."

"But, you're crying," Clark murmured, bringing a hand to her tear stained cheek. "Did I do something wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have─"

Lana shook her head to the best of her ability since Clark's hand was still rested on her cheek. "No, Clark. You're perfect."

"Then why do I feel like crap right now?" Clark joked, brushing away her tears with his thumb. "I made you cry."

"Some tears are happy," Lana whispered, smiling weakly at him.

"Are those happy tears?" Clark breathed, caressing her face.

"Happy because I got kissed by someone who loves me with all his heart," Lana said softly. "Sad because I can't have that someone."

Clark felt his heart break as she sniffed some more. He pulled her tighter to him and kissed the top of her head. "Who says you can't have that someone?"

She looked up and replied softly, "Fate."

An expression of shock momentarily crossed Clark's facial features. He bit his lip and sighed. A heavy silence engulfed the room and for a moment, all that could be heard were two hearts beating as one.

"Clark?" Lana slowly untangled herself from his embrace and rubbed her eyes. A moment later, she could've sworn her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were on her and Lana could see a jumble of emotions in them. Adoration, affection, tenderness, and most of all, love, could be clearly read in them.

Lana swallowed and took a shaking breath. To break the tension, she forced a laugh. "I feel like a hypocrite. I mean, I'm the one who told you that I wanted to just be friends and then I go around and tell you to kiss me."

"Yeah…I guess that part is true," Clark admitted lightly. "It just proves that maybe we can't settle for friendship. Maybe we need more."

"Maybe we do," Lana replied. "I'm just afraid that if we go too fast…it'll end too soon."

"I know." Clark sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

Outside of the loft, the chirping of crickets could be heard. Night had fallen over the Kent Farm. Lana also sighed, knowing that she should be heading back to her apartment soon.

"Well…I better get going," Lana stated. "I have a stack of homework waiting for me back at my apartment." She turned to leave, but felt a tug at her hand.

"Lana, wait!" Clark tugged at her arm, pulling her back towards him.

"Clark, what is it?" Lana asked, mystified at his sudden change in behavior.

"I…" He grabbed her hand and sighed in frustration. "It's just…I'm tired of waiting and hoping for this—us. I don't want to wait any longer…I mean, the year's almost over and…" Clark paused, trying to find the right words. "I just think that if we don't take the chance…it may never come around again."

Lana blinked. This was actually coming out of Clark Kent's mouth? "Clark…I─"

He shook his head. "You don't have to say anything right now. Just…sleep on it, please?"

Lana nodded, trying to take this all in. "I will."

Clark smiled. "I'll see you later then?"

"Later," Lana whispered, turning to descend the steps, her head spinning.


	8. Revelations

A/N: **KuzImKoolLikeDat**, your review made me laugh! Haha…I had no intention of making them seem lesbian. You don't have to worry about Chlana in this fic…. Lana and Chloe were just joking around…girls (at least my friends and I) like to do that all the time—and no, we're not lesbian. Anyway, NO offense to anyone.

* * *

That night, Lana twisted and turned, trying to rid of the ideas and thoughts that Clark's mini speech had provoked. Dreams of him caressing her body and kissing her until no end plagued her mind. Finally, after some more tossing and turning, she threw the white sheets off and grabbed her cordless phone on the bedside table.

"What am I doing?" Lana asked herself out loud, placing the cordless back on the night stand. She fell back down on the bouncy mattress, playing with a loose string in the sheets. After some debating, she glanced at the clock. 12:49.

She sat back up and picked up the phone, dialing the number to the Kent Farm. After the first ring, she hung up. Throwing the cordless on the bed next to her, she sighed and ran a hand through her long hair.

Several minutes passed of thoughts and hopes. Maybe she could do this after all…

Dialing the number again, Lana waited eagerly for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" The tired voice of Mrs. Kent sounded over the line.

"Mrs. Kent…I'm sorry for bothering you so late," Lana apologized, picking at a hole in the bed spread.

"Who's this?"

"Lana Lang."

"Oh…Hi, Lana." She could tell that Mrs. Kent was trying hard to suppress a yawn.

"Umm…Can I talk to Clark? I know it's really late, but…" Lana requested pathetically.

"Oh, of course." She could hear footsteps padding across the hallway and into Clark's room. Mumbles from Clark were exchanged to his mother. Lana couldn't help but giggle when she heard Clark shoot up once his mom had announced who was on the other line.

"Lana?" he answered breathlessly.

"Clark…hi," Lana breathed, twirling her hair in her fingers nervously.

"So…"

She gave a nervous laugh. "Umm…I couldn't sleep…."

"Me either."

"Yeah….Well…I'm feeling tired now, so I'll just go," Lana lied, mentally kicking herself.

"Wait!" Clark cried over the other line. "I mean—stay."

"Stay?"

"Lana…I want to apologize for the stuff I said earlier…. I had no right to say what I did…. If anything, you should be the one saying that stuff."

Lana bit her lip and laid back down on her sheets. "Are you really sorry?"

A pause on the other line.

"Be honest," Lana said softly.

A sigh. "No…I'm not," Clark admitted quietly. "I'm afraid that I might've scared you away."

"You didn't scare me away, Clark," she whispered, wishing that she could see his face.

"Good."

"Good."

"So…why the call at one in the morning?" Clark asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I was just thinking about all the stuff that you said earlier…and you're right," Lana said slowly. "I don't want to wait any longer either…I want this."

"Lana…you don't have to make any decisions now," Clark said quietly.

"No…Clark, I want this," Lana stated firmly. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Silence on the other line.

"Clark?"

"Lana—I love you."

She smiled, feeling as if she was on cloud nine. "I love you too," she whispered.

"So…does this mean that you'll go on a date with me?" he asked, suddenly sounding nervous. "Not for kissing or anything—but just to talk."

"Talk?" she repeated.

"Yeah…talk about us…about me…"

"About you?"

"I don't want anything between us anymore…I'm ready."

Lana smiled some more, pleased that he was finally going to open up. Maybe this time it would work.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Clark," Lana replied happily.

"I promise that I won't disappoint you."

"I believe you," Lana whispered. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Lana…I have to go now…. I have to wake up early to do the morning chores."

"Oh, right. Of course," she said, sad that he had to go.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Bye, Clark," Lana said softly, hanging up. With a huge grin on her face, she slipped back under the covers and fell into a pleasant dream.

* * *

The next day, Clark woke up fairly early with a smile. Not once did it falter while doing his morning chores either. During his shower, he burst out in an out-of-tune song. Yup, the day was going well for Clark Kent.

"You're up early; considering the fact that you were up half the night," Martha commented as Clark bounced down the stairs, a grin still plastered on his face.

"I figured that I'd get a head start on this lovely day." He surprised his mother by giving her a kiss on the cheek and sat down at the table, waiting for his breakfast.

"Now something must be wrong if he just used the word, 'lovely'," Jonathon announced as he also took a seat at the table.

"Well, be glad we have a jubilant Clark instead of a gloomy Clark," Martha joked, bringing over two plates of eggs for her boys.

"Well, I hope that that smile won't go away because you still have your chores to do," Jonathon said, digging into his breakfast.

"I already did them," Clark said, chewing over his eggs also. "These eggs are great, mom. Did you add something in them?"

Martha looked over at him in surprise. "You're certainly in a good mood—I can't remember the last time you complemented my eggs." She smiled at him and took a seat next to him.

Clark shrugged. "Is it such a crime to be happy?"

"No, of course not," his mom contradicted. "I just haven't seen you so happy in such a long time. It's a nice change."

Jonathon cleared his throat and got up from the table, dumping his plate in the sink. "Well, just be sure that grin of yours is still there when you get home from school. We still have that fence to mend."

His father turned to leave when Clark called him back. "Dad, maybe you should take a break for a couple of days."

Jonathon sighed and glanced at his wife before turning back to his son. "Clark, as much as I would like to do that—this farm still has to be kept running. Besides, I'm feeling fine. It was just an allergic reaction."

Clark got up and dumped his empty plate in the sink. "But, the doctors don't know what you were allergic to—what if it's still out there?"

"Well, telling the cows and chickens that I'm allergic to some unknown won't exactly go well with them," Jonathon said, smiling. He gave his son a thump on the back. "Clark, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Clark took a seat next to his mom again and heard the screen door _clank_, announcing that his dad went out.

"So…what did you and Lana talk about last night?" Martha asked curiously.

Clark took a swig of his orange juice and eyed his mother. "Just some stuff."

"Stuff, huh?" Martha repeated, rearranging the place mats.

"Are you prying? Clark asked playfully, remembering the last time he had used that line. He got up and threw his red backpack over one shoulder.

"No, of course not," Martha retorted with a smile. She also rose and went over to the sink.

Clark fidgeted with the shoulder strap of his backpack, suddenly appearing nervous.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

He took a breath. "I want to tell Lana my secret."

Clark could've sworn he heard a plate break.

Martha turned around and looked at her son. He was serious.

"Mom, before you say anything─"

Martha smiled at her son. "Sit." She pulled off her yellow gloves and sat at the table, pulling out a chair for him.

"First of all, why do you want to tell her?"

Clark blinked, taken aback from his mom's approach of the situation. "I guess…I don't want any more secrets between us. I'm tired of all the times I have to lie to her just to cover up my abilities. It's not fair to her or me."

"And why else?" his mother asked, reaching over and patting her son's hand.

"I love her," Clark confessed, not feeling the least bit embarrassed admitting it to his mom.

Clark watched as his mother's wrinkled-face break into a smile. Although he had never actually thought of his parents as particularly old, something about his mother right now changed that.

"If you love her, then tell her," Martha said with a kind smile.

Clark grinned. "Thanks, mom." He got up and gave her a hug complete with a kiss on the cheek.

Martha Kent watched with sad eyes as her son exited the door with a huge grin on his face. Although she had made him happy by giving him her support, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. Her son was growing up.

* * *

Clark cautiously opened the door to Lex Luthor's study, not wanting to alarm his friend. It had been a while since he'd been the mansion. For the past year, he and Lex had been slowly drifting apart. It wasn't like he had been avoiding Lex or anything—their schedules just didn't fit anymore. With Lex having to run off to Metropolis for business meetings and such, Clark had found that he barely knew his friend anymore. Age, something that didn't seem to matter much before, was starting to now. While Clark was still in high school, filling out forms and such for college, Lex was in the fully fledge business world where only the strong survived.

Age wasn't the only thing hindering their relationship, as Clark had found. Perspectives of the world and opinions on good and wrong were also. Over the years, he had observed little things that had put Lex apart from himself. While he, Clark, had always been careful and cautious about endangering people, Lex had not only put himself in danger numerous times before, but he had pushed limits to their friendship. Spying on his family for instance, or snooping for clues about Clark's aura of mysteriousness. Lex had called Clark a brother several times before, but now, Clark wasn't so sure about that. He wasn't sure if he wanted someone as cunning, manipulative, and possibly destructive as a brother, or a friend.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to come in?"

Clark blinked and looked up. He smiled uncertainly at his friend, who was perched on his chair at his desk. He stepped into the room and tripped over a box.

"Whoa…careful there, Clark!" Lex said, standing up and walking towards him. "I have some valuable heirlooms in that box that you nearly squashed."

Clark smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Lex." He shoved his hands in his pocket and glanced around. "What's with all the boxes?" He indicated the various boxes scattered around the room. "Are you remodeling?"

"No, not at all," Lex said, chuckling. He gently prodded the box that Clark had tripped on and pushed it out of the way. "I may be rich, Clark, but I know how to put my money to good use."

"Right," Clark walked over to the couch, the only furniture besides the desk and chair left standing in the room. "So, you still haven't answered my question yet."

Lex pondered Clark for a moment before asking, "Where's your mom?"

"She had a shift at the Talon to cover…. She told me to tell you that she was sorry she couldn't make it…." Clark explained, wondering why Lex kept putting off his question.

"That's too bad…. I had a business proposal for her," Lex said, waving his arms in the air for Clark to stand up.

He obliged and allowed the two men who had come to take the couch, take it.

"Really? I hope it wasn't too important…. I can tell her to drop by tomorrow," Clark said offhandedly.

"On the contrary, I was and still am going to offer my share of the Talon to her," Lex spilled, watching the movers take his desk and chair.

"What? Why would you do that?" Clark asked, confused.

"Because I'm moving to Metropolis."

Clark's eyebrow's furrowed. "Why? Smallville gotten too boring for you?"

Lex chuckled. "Not at all. I can never imagine this town to be boring—the opposite of what I had predicted before I first came here."

"Lex, I don't understand…." Clark said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Then why?"

"Clark, have you ever sat down one day and wondered about the future?" Lex asked, his expression pensive.

"Well, sure; college," Clark said.

"No." He shook his head. "I mean, what you want out of life. What kind of legacy you want to live behind."

Clark viewed Lex for a moment before saying, "I don't know…. I haven't really thought about that."

"Well, I have and I've decided that Smallville isn't exactly the best place to leave behind a big impression on the business industry," Lex said animatedly. "You have to go to the big city for that."

"So, you're leaving to run LuthorCorp?" Clark asked slowly.

"Yes and no. LuthorCorp is just one part of the equation. The other part is about change and moving toward greater things," Lex explained. "My father's gone now, Clark. I no longer feel guilty about taking over his assets."

Clark nodded, remembering when Lionel Luthor's death had been all over the media.

"Well, I'll miss you," Clark offered, breaking the silence. "It won't be quite the same around here without one of your LexCorp experiments gone awry."

Lex smiled slightly. "And with my move also comes the loss of your family's supply of free fertilizer."

Clark faked a smile, remembering his dad's sudden allergic reaction. "Lex…you haven't added anything new in the last batch of fertilizer, have you?"

"Well, my team of scientists have been tweaking the formula a bit to insure its effectiveness."

Clark fidgeted with a loose string on his red t-shirt. "Lex, I don't know if you've heard, but my father recently had an allergic reaction to something on the farm. Is there any chance that the fertilizer…"

"Clark, I assure you that the fertilizer is perfectly safe," Lex said firmly. "Besides, I let you come into the manufacturing room and see how it was made."

"So what you're telling me is that it's just made out of crap, dirt, and some secret stuff that you refuse to tell me?"

"Yes, and I promise you that there are no meteor rocks in it."

Clark nodded, although he still had his suspicions. Every time he got near the stuff, a wave of nausea would wash over him. His guts told him that kryptonite was the secret ingredient that Lex had mentioned, but his nature to give people the doubt of the benefit argued with that. The only reason that Jonathon and Martha Kent had agreed to be the guinea pigs in the testing was mainly because of Clark and his pleading to give Lex a chance.

"Okay, in that case, I'll pick up another bag on my way out."

"Actually, I have two bags right over there." Lex pointed to two sacks up against the wall. "The last ones. If you like, you can wipe me clean of them today. The fertilizer is going on the market soon after we get it approved."

Clark walked over to the sacks and bent down to retrieve then. He straightened up without them when colorful papers on top of a box caught his eye.

"What are these?" Clark asked curiously, picking them up and waving them.

Lex grinned. "I'm hosting a post prom bash for the seniors. With no doubt, the media will find its way in and that's when I'll officially announce my departure to Metropolis."

"A business party?"

"A business party for me—more graduation fever for the seniors."

Clark laughed and grinned. "I'm sure that my fellow classmates will love it—another chance to spike the punch bowls."

"Speaking of prom and punch bowls, who is Mr. Quarterback taking to prom?"

"Actually, I don't think I'm going to go," Clark said, his mood declining. "I don't have a date."

"Who's the girl?"

"What?"

"Well, the star quarterback and nominee for Prom King shouldn't have trouble getting a date," Lex said rationally. "There must be some girl by the name of Lana Lang involved in your dateless situation."

Clark shrugged uncomfortably. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to share his love life with Lex at the moment. It had been a while since the two of them had really talked and now, standing here, Clark felt as if he and Lex were strangers. Sure, they still knew each other's doings and whereabouts, but that was it. No heavy emotions were needed and no earth-shattering secrets were revealed.

"Well, I'm going to get going now. Unfortunately, the homework doesn't stop in mid-May," Clark said, breaking the silence.

"Don't forget the fertilizer," Lex reminded.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Lex," Clark nodded towards him and lifted a sack of fertilizer. He was about to lift the other one when he realized that it would be too heavy for a normal man to carry. He could feel Lex's eyes resting on him.

"Lex, I'll have to come back for this one—it's too heavy," Clark lied, beginning to walk out the door.

"That's fine," Lex replied.

A moment later, he came back.

"Well, I'll see you later, Lex." He picked up the final sack and started to head out. The last image he saw of Lex was him pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number.


	9. Pandora's Box is Opened

Note: Thanks for you reviews. The second part of this is in Clark's POV.

* * *

Lana stood on the steps of Smallville High with her hands crossed in front of her. The weather was sunny and warm—the perfect concoction for a lazy Friday afternoon. Students rushed out of the double doors behind her and Lana was soon swept down to the bottom steps. As she descended the remaining steps to stand off to the side, her eyes traveled to all the couples who had hooked up over the past year. Rosa Burns and Edwin Johnson were off to the side, quietly showing their affection by handing holds. The bolder couples like football star Trent Woods and cheerleader Erica Thompson were making out by Trent's truck. As she eyed the happy couples, a surge of jealousy ran through her.

They had everything that she had ever wanted, it seemed. Hope, happiness, and most of all, love. Lana sighed and wondered if she would ever find that. Maybe it was too much to ask for.

Lana allowed herself to slip back into the past, to the time of oak trees and picnics. She allowed warm strong arms to envelope her petite body and protect her from all lows. She allowed promises of hope and love to be whispered into her ear. Most of all, she allowed herself to love and to be loved back by someone just as much.

Unconsciously, her mind had drifted off to the past. Back at the present, however, someone was trying to grab her attention.

"Lana? Are you okay?"

Her eyes flew open and startled at the sight in front of her.

"Clark." Lana uncrossed her arms and nervously wringed them in front of her.

He looked at her with a funny expression and repeated, "You okay? You looked like your mind was somewhere else."

"It was," she said quietly. A tense silence fell between them. A moment later, she brightened up and asked with a smile, "So where are you taking me?"

Clark smiled with relief, glad that the awkward silence had passed. "It's a surprise."

**Clark's POV**

I watch as she polishes off the last meatball. The ending to a fine meal or the key to Pandora's Box? I view helplessly, knowing that the time is near, as she picks up her napkin and wipes her succulent lips, ridding them of my mom's spaghetti sauce.

"Clark, are you okay?" she asks me. "You barely ate anything." She scoots towards me and reaches for my seemingly frozen hand.

"I'm fine," I reply hoarsely, knowing that it is now time. But, how do I casually bring it up?

She looks at me with a disbelieving expression—she can read me so well. Lana lets the topic drop and snuggles up in my arms. Almost robotically, my arms go around her. We fit together like two puzzle pieces. It's a shame that I'm about to kill the comfortable vibe.

Somewhere inside of me, I know that Lana would never look at me any differently than she does now, if she knew that I was alien. That's the thing about love—it blinds you. It causes you to think irrationally and look beyond a person's faults. But, sometimes, I find myself wondering the 'what ifs'. _What if_ Lana Lang stops loving me because I'm the alien that caused the meteor shower that killed her parents? _What if_ she is simply grossed out by the fact that I'm from another planet?

_Stop_, I tell myself. I've come too far to back out now. It's now or never. I'm done with all the lies. I don't want to—I don't _need_ to have to lie to the woman I love. I love her and she loves me. What more do I need?

"Clark?" she calls my name softly.

I smile apologetically. "Sorry. I was just thinking about some things."

"I could tell," she says, leaning her head against my chest. "You looked like you had the weight of the world on your shoulders again."

I nod and finally an idea comes to my head about how to begin.

"Lana, do you ever wonder what's out there?" I ask, looking up at the stars.

"Out where?" she asks curiously, lifting her head up to view me.

"There. In space."

Lana looks up and then back at me. "You mean aliens?"

She stares at me for a bit and uncomfortably, I lower my eyes. _I am not going to chicken out now,_ I chant in my head.

I let a blanket of silence fall on us before I speak up again.

"Lana, do you see those stars over there?" I ask, stroking her hair tenderly, knowing that it may be the last time I'm allowed to do so.

"Which ones? I see a lot of them," she jokes.

I laugh nervously and point to them. "The ones that form a wolf."

She squints at the night sky for a moment before finding them.

"Do you see the eye? The missing eye?" I prompt.

"I see it," she says slowly, not quite understanding what I'm getting at.

I take a breath before stating, "That's where Krypton used to be."

"Kryp—what?"

I look down just in time to see her face contort to confusion. After a minute, she shifts around so that she's now directly facing me.

I swallow, knowing that she's waiting for me to say something. It takes a while for the words to come out. "My home planet."

To my surprise, instead of flipping out, she laughs. But it isn't one of joy.

"Clark…what are you trying to say?" Lana asks nervously, looking at my scared face.

I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. I can almost swear that my heart was beating loud enough for her to hear.

Suddenly, her eyes widen and her expression softens. A small smile appears on her angelic face.

"Clark…it's okay." She reaches for my hand.

I find myself unconsciously squeezing her hand tightly in mine. I need her support now more than ever.

She reads me with her exotic eyes. Even in the fading light, I can see them shining with hope.

"Lana…I can't…" I finally reply, my voice raspy. I avoid eye contact with her, knowing that I have disappointed her and myself once again. Why is this so hard?

"Please tell me, Clark. Let me in," she practically begs me. I glance up and notice tears in her eyes.

_Why did I have to start this now?_ I ask myself angrily. I hate myself for doing this. For getting her and my hopes up. For actually believing that this could work between us. I can't even get the darn words out!

"God…I don't know why…" I begin, letting my frustration out. "Lana, I've practiced this over and over…and…" I stare into her eyes, pleading her to understand.

"Clark, I love you," she declares. "It'll be alright. I promise." She looks up at me earnestly, awaiting my response.

"I don't want to lose you," I whisper, suddenly feeling vulnerable. It's as if I'm finally taking off my mask and letting her _truly_ in.

"You won't," she says softly, but firmly. "Clark…if you don't open up to the ones you love, you'll always be alone. Don't shut me out now. Not when we're so close."

I hold back my tears and wipe away a falling tear on her face. She's right. I can't shut her out now. I shouldn't be afraid of what her reaction will be…I_ know_ what it will be.

"Lana, that missing star—the eye of the wolf—was my home planet. It was called Krypton."

"You're home planet?" she breathes.

I nod my head weakly, suddenly drained from all this thinking. But, I know I have to go on.

I look down before saying, "Lana, I'm not exactly from around here—earth, I mean."

"So, you're an alien?" she says harshly, a little harsher than she means.

I cringe and she softens her expression again, squeezing my hand.

"Clark…I didn't mean it like that," she tells me, pleading me to forgive her. I already have.

"I know," I say quietly, avoiding her eyes again.

I hear her take a breath. "Okay, so you're from another planet. I can live with that. I mean, you're not green as far as I can tell and you don't have any extra limbs."

I glance at her and she manages a small smile at me.

"There's more," I say in a flat tone. She looks at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Lana…the day that I arrived on earth was the day of the meteor shower."

Her eyes widen. "A coincidence?"

This is it… "Lana…I arrived _with_ the meteor shower."

Silence. I can hear crickets in the distance and the lake water gently splashing up against the dock that we are sitting on.

"Is that why you were so afraid to tell me?" she asks softly. "That I'd blame you for my parents' deaths?"

"I didn't want you to blame me for your parents' deaths; even if it was my fault."

"Clark," she begins gently, "how could it had possibly been your fault? You were only a baby." She looks at me with eyes filled with compassion.

I hang my head, ashamed that the thought of her blaming me even crossed my mind.

"Clark, it wasn't your fault."

I gaze at her. "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

Lana's face breaks into a smile. Instead of replying, she hugs me tightly.

"I'm surprised that you haven't run away from me yet," I say, hugging her back just as tightly.

"I'm surprised that you underestimated me."

"I'm sorry," I whisper, stroking her hair.

"You should have told me sooner," she says, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know." It's all that I can offer her. My head is still spinning from the fact that she hasn't bolted yet.

"I love you."

I pull back from the lengthy hug and repeat the words to her too. "I love you, too."

She smiles and wipes away her tears, leaning her head against my chest again.

"Lana, I still have more to tell you," I murmur.

"Can it wait until morning? I'm still trying to take this all in," I hear her say into my chest.

"Of course." I place a kiss on the top of her head. She sighs in content.

After a moment of reflection, I lay down on the blanket, bringing her with me. I feel some movement as she snuggles up beside me, her head on my chest.

I watch her as she glances at me one more time and finally closes her eyes. Soon, I can feel her soft breathing as she drifts off to sleep. I too, shut my eyes and tenderly run my hand through her silky hair. Sleep claims me soon enough and I allow it to, trying not to be afraid anymore.


	10. New Beginnings

The next morning, Clark awoke to the sounds of birds chirping all around. His first thought was he had pulled another walk in his sleep to the middle of no where. But, when he tried to move, something, or rather someone was preventing him from sitting up.

"Lana." He looked down with dazed eyes and saw her head lying on his chest, her hair spread about. The second thought that came into his mind was: _Oh God, we had sex!_

But, that wasn't right either. He didn't feel any different. And he was positively sure that if he and Lana Lang ever had sex, the moment would be seared into his memory.

After a moment of wondering how sex with Lana Lang would feel like, the memories of last night suddenly hit Clark like a tidal wave.

Frantically, he glanced at his watch. 10:16. _Shit._

He sat up and gently began shaking Lana awake. After a few shakes and calls of her name, she began to stir.

"Clark?" She opened her eyes and blinked several times to take in her surroundings.

"Hey," Clark greeted. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"What happened?" Lana asked, rubbing her eyes, trying to take in her surroundings.

"We must have fallen asleep," he said quietly, helping her sit up.

"What time is it?" Lana asked groggily, burying her head in Clark's chest to block the bright morning sunshine.

"10:20," he replied, feeling his stomach do some flip flops as Lana closed her eyes and leaned against him, attempting to doze off again. He gently pried her off of him and said, "Lana, you need to get up. I have to get back to the farm."

She opened one eye and glared at him. "Clark, I'm tired and it's Saturday."

Clark sighed and allowed her to lean her head against his chest again. After a few minutes, he shook her out of her snooze. "Lana…you really need to get up now. My parents are probably freaking out." He paused, waiting for her to move. When she didn't, he continued. "Besides, wouldn't you rather me take you home so you can sleep in your warm bed?"

"No, you're just as comfortable," Lana's muffled voice said.

After several minutes, Clark decided to take drastic measures. He stood up, bringing her with him and scooped her up in his arms like a groom would with his bride.

She groaned and opened her eyes, squinting to avoid the sun's rays. "Clark, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice coming out raspy from the lack of water.

"Carrying you to the car," he replied, figuring that he would go back for the blanket and picnic basket later once he had dropped her off in the backseat of his truck.

"What? We're leaving already?" She shook her head to clear the cobwebs that had formed overnight. When he didn't reply, she cried out for him to stop.

"Lana, what's wrong?" Clark asked, stopping in his tracks. He set her down when he noticed that she was wiggling in his arms, wanting to get down.

"N-nothing," Lana said quickly, rubbing her eyes to rid of the sleep. "It's just…"

"What?" Clark prompted, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What is it, Lana?" He scanned her face for any signs that could help him understand what she was feeling. Nothing.

Lana unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself and smiled. "I don't know. I feel…"

"Sick?" Clark interrupted, afraid that their sleep over out at the lake had proved ill for her. He could never forgive himself if something happened to her because of him. The last thing he needed was Lana to get sick with the flu or a cold while out on an excursion with him.

She shook her head and laughed, noting the concerned expression on his face. "Clark, I'm fine. I feel great."

"Then what is it?" he asked, running out of explanations for her bizarre behavior.

Lana held her arms in front of her and said, "I feel…_spontaneous._"

"Spontaneous?"

"I feel like doing something unpredictable," she said, walking back to the edge of the dock with Clark following her.

"Unpredictable?" he repeated, watching her come to a stop at the end of the dock. At first, he thought that she was going to jump in, but instead, Lana glanced at him.

"How about a swim, Clark?" Lana invited, her eyes shining with anticipation.

"A swim?" Clark echoed, dumfounded. "Lana…I don't think we should…" He trailed off, his voice lost as Lana Lang began to strip off her shirt.

He gulped; his Adam's apple bobbing. "Lana…what are you doing?" He lowered his eyes abruptly away when she began to shed off her jeans.

"I'm going for a swim, Clark," her voice said as if it were that simple.

After a moment of sheer will power of not looking up, Clark finally folded. Clark had to bite down a gasp when he saw Lana Lang in all her glory. Her bra and panties had been discarded along with her shirt and jeans.

Not caring if he saw her, she dove in, making a splash. After a few seconds, she resurfaced and looked at Clark expectantly.

Clark shook his head to clear it of smutty thoughts. He was dreaming, right? Lana Lang naked and waiting for him to join her? The scene seemed vaguely familiar to a dream that he had had over a year ago.

"You coming in, Clark?"

Clark's eyes traveled over to Lana. A small smile was on her angelic face (although, right now, the situation wasn't exactly innocent), inviting him in.

Clark debated whether or not to join her and eventually, the bad, naughty side of him won. Heck, he was already in trouble as it was with his parents—would another half an hour of fun matter?

He quickly threw off the binding clothes and hopped right in with her, causing a huge splash.

Lana laughed as he shook his head like a dog to rid of the water. Her heart picked up a faster rhythm as he moved closer to her. She smiled at him, feeling his hands on her waist to hold her up and stop her from having to tread water.

"This is nice, isn't it?" she asked, resisting the urge to reach out and trace the outlines of his perfectly sculpted chest. "Just the two of us…no worries…no secrets…."

Clark's breath caught in his throat as she moved even closer, her breasts lightly touching his chest, eliciting a familiar throb below. He took a breath and tried to form a question that he had been meaning to ask quite a while ago. "Lana…are you okay? I mean, is everything okay between us? Are you okay with me being…you know…?"

Lana looked up and saw doubt clouding his eyes. In a split second, it was all replaced with love and hope as soon as their eyes connected.

"Of course, I am," she replied softly. "Clark, I don't care if you're from another planet or if you have extraordinary abilities…all that matters is that you're here with me." She reached up and caressed his face, smiling.

Her smiled slowly faded when he started to lean in, his mouth mere inches from hers. Almost automatically her arms went around his neck and her lips parted of their own accord. His eyes traveled to hers, seemingly asking for her permission. She willingly gave it to him by closing in on the few inches and connecting their lips.

The kiss heated up quickly, causing Lana to melt literally in his strong arms. She reluctantly pulled away when the need for air was too great.

"I love you, Clark," Lana whispered quietly, wondering if he had heard her. But he did; he always did.

"I love you too, Lana." Clark pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of head, despite her wet hair. "I always will."

**Clark's POV**

I drag my feet toward the door of the yellow farmhouse and slowly push the screen door open, knowing it will be unlocked. As I had predicted, I find my parents sitting at the dining table, the phone in the center.

"Clark," my mother says with relief in her voice. Although my father doesn't greet me with a hug, I know that he's grateful that I am home.

"Hey, Mom," I say, hugging her back. I feel guilt in the back of my throat for keeping her so worried. There are bags under her eyes and I can tell that she hadn't slept very well the night before.

"Clark, where have you been?" she asks me, pulling back to get a good look at me. My hair is still slightly wet from my morning dip with Lana.

"I've been out with Lana," I say, offering no more information.

So far Dad hasn't said anything. A good or bad sign?

I'm about to find out as he asks me to sit. Mom takes her seat next to him and I sit directly across from Dad.

"Clark, where have you been this morning and last night?" Dad asks me and suddenly I feel like I'm in an interrogation room and Dad's the sheriff.

"I was with Lana," I repeat again. "I invited her out to Crater Lake yesterday and we must have fallen asleep there." I watch as my parents exchanged glances.

After awhile, Dad asks, "Did you and Lana have sex?"

It takes a moment before I recover from the bluntness of the question. "It's none of your business if we did or not," I say quietly and attitude-less. I'm in trouble as it already is; no need to add to the heap.

"Clark, did you or did you not have sex with Lana?" Dad repeats again, much to Mom's protests.

"I just told you," I say evenly. I'm not about to share mine and Lana's sexual status/repetition. It's nobody's business.

"Jonathon…" Mom warns my father.

But he plunges on, assuming that Lana and I did do the deed. "Clark, we don't even know what the consequences of you having sex are. What if─"

"Dad," I interrupt. I can feel anger flaring up inside of me. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but sometimes he can be a bit…overbearing. I'm turning eighteen this month…maybe it's time for him to accept the fact that I'm not the boy who used to ride in the tractor with him or spend my afternoons watching him milk the cows.

Dad opens his mouth, but closes it after a stern warning from Mom.

"Clark, why don't you go upstairs? I have to talk to your father," Mom tells me with a small smile.

I rise from my chair and make my way up the stairs to my room. I make a stop at the bathroom, grabbing a towel to dry my wet hair. Once my hair is dry, I quickly enter my room, shutting the door. With a sigh, I flop on my bed and rest my eyes for a minute.

After awhile, I can hear the voices downstairs getting louder. I'm tempted to use my super hearing, but for the moment, I ignore the urge. Instead, I look at my desk with thought.

There are a few family photos in the corner. My trigonometry book is open and several crumpled papers surround it. My eyes scan over the few remaining items; pens, paper, and a book I borrowed from Chloe. Nothing that a high school student wouldn't have. My eyes pause at my bedside table. I sit up with a frown, noticing that a frame had accidentally been knocked over. I pick it up and a smile tugs at my lips. The picture is one of Lana and me under an oak tree.

My thoughts wander to the events of last night and this morning.

**Flashback**

_This is your life, are you who you want to be...This is your life, are you who you want to be…This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be…When the world was younger and you had everything to lose…_

I watch out of the corner of my eye as Lana leans over and turns the volume down slightly so that we could talk. I can only guess about what she wants to talk about.

"Lana, have you ever been to the caves?" I ask, glancing at her and then looking back at the road in front of me.

She nods her head, her hair still wet from our morning swim. "Why?"

"There's something that I want to show you," I reply simply. It's time that she knew about my Kryptonian heritage.

"Okay. When?"

"Tonight. Is that okay?"

She nods and no more is said. Nothing else needs to be said.

**End Flashback**

I open my eyes to the sounds of Dad raising his voice downstairs. After a quick debate, I use my super hearing. What I'm hearing so far isn't pretty.

"For heaven's sake, Martha, what do you expect me to say to him?" I hear Dad say.

"Nothing," Mom replies. I can hear her sigh.

"Nothing?"

"Yes, Jonathon. Nothing."

"Martha, our teenage son just spent the night out with a girl doing who-knows-what. On top of that, he's just told us that Lana knows his secret! How can you be so calm about this?"

"First of all, that girl is not some girl that Clark randomly picked off the streets. It's Lana Lang, our former neighbor! Remember when she used to come over with Nell and help bake cookies with us? It's the girl that Clark has liked since he was a toddler. Do you really expect our son and Lana to be that rash enough as to have sex on their first date?"

"Martha, he's a teenage boy! I remember when I was his age—guys were out every night screwing some random girl."

"Then, you also remember how touchy you were when your father criticized you for every little thing," I hear Mom say quietly.

"Yes, but─"

"Jonathon, the fact is that our son is growing up. His eighteenth birthday is this month. We have to trust him and his judgments now. If he told Lana his secret, then there's nothing that we can do. We have to believe that Clark knows what he's doing. He's not stupid, Jonathon. He knows that there are people out there willing to do anything to exploit him and his abilities. But, that doesn't mean that he has to go hide in a hole like you want him to do."

Dad sighs. "I don't want him to hide, Martha. I want him to be happy, with or without his abilities. It's just…we're his parents, we're supposed to be protecting him."

"We can't protect him forever, Jonathon," I hear my mother whisper. There's silence and I lean against my pillows, emotionally drained, as if I were the one arguing, not them. My ears perk up again when I hear Mom speak up again.

"Jonathon, you should talk to him."

Dad sighs. "You're right, Sweetheart. You always are."

Now would be the time to tune out, so I do. I run my hand through my hair, ruffling it up. After a moment, I hear footsteps and knocks on the door.

"Come in," I say, knowing that it will be my mom. Dad and I usually never talk directly after an argument or discussion. It gives us time to cool our heads and come back with rationality.

"Hi, Clark," Mom greets. She walks over to me immediately, setting the tray of sandwiches on the bedside table. She then sits on the bed and I sit up. Suddenly, I feel like I'm seven again and she's about to read me a bed time story to lull me to sleep.

I take a sandwich and mumble my thanks to her through mouthfuls of ham and bread. I don't really have to eat to survive, but I enjoy the taste of food and I'm not about to give it up.

Mom waits until I get through one sandwich to talk.

I reach for another sandwich and ask, "Where's Dad?" I act as if I don't care.

"Outside tending to the fence," my mother replies.

I chew and swallow. "Oh."

She sighs and ruffles my hair. "I wish you two weren't so stubborn. You'll be going away to college soon. I'd like to have at least one peaceful family meal where you two aren't bickering over something—may it be as small as how much pepper to add to the soup."

I lower my sandwich from my mouth and return it to the plate for the time being. I don't know what to say exactly, so I remain silent.

Mom cocks her head at me, examining me. "I guess it would be pointless to ask why your hair was wet earlier."

I smile sheepishly. "Lana and I went for a swim this morning."

"I see."

I nod and remember the stress and worry written on her face before. I feel guilt bumbling in the pit of my stomach. "Mom, I'm sorry for worrying you and Dad."

Instead of scolding me, she sighs. "I wish you had called."

There is sad look on her face and it looks as if she's finally seeing me for the first time. Afraid that I caused the sadness in her eyes, I ask, "Mom, are you okay?"

She smiles to reassure me that she is, indeed, alright. "I'm just going to miss you once you leave for college."

I swallow, feeling a lump rise in my throat. I still haven't told her. "Umm…Mom?"

"I'm not sure that college's the best thing for me right now," I say slowly, not wanting to shock her too much.

Despite my precautions, she looks alarmed. "What? Why not?"

I shrug, not quite knowing the reason myself. "You know how some people take a year off before going to college to discover what they really want in life? Well…that's what I'm going to do."

"Clark, honey, I know that living in another city with new people can be overwhelming at first, but it doesn't mean that you should give up on the college dream," Mom says to me.

"I know, but that isn't it," I say, shaking my head. Alright, well that's partially it, but no need for her to know that, right? I really did mean what I said earlier about the self discovery part.

"Clark, is this about Lana? Is she planning to stay in Smallville too?" my mom asks me with a knowing smile.

I smile and bite my lip. She's caught me. "Well…that's part of it."

"Clark, I know how much you like her, but you can't let that stop you from living life," my mother tells me with a small smile.

"Mom…I've spent forever trying to win her heart back…and now that I finally have it, I'm not going to let it go. I love her," I say firmly and stubbornly, not ashamed at all that I admitted my love for Lana to Mom.

My mother smiles sympathetically. "I know and I'm happy for the two of you. But, I just don't want you to be held back."

"I won't," I assure her. "I'm thinking of commuting to Central Kansas."

"With Lana?"

I sigh. "Mom…I haven't told her about this yet. So, don't be mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her or you." Mom stares at me for a second then asks, "Clark, are you sure this isn't about me or your father? About the farm?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said it wasn't," I say quietly. I can see her beginning to protest, so I add, "But, Mom, most of this doesn't have anything to do with the farm or you and Dad. This is about me and what I want in life. I want be with Lana. Now that we've been given a second chance, I can't let it slip through my fingers. Not again."

For some bizarre reason, there are tears in my mother's eyes.

"Mom, what─"

My eyes widen as she reaches over and hugs me. I hug her back and think back to when I was a toddler. I remember following her around everywhere. I would sit for hours and watch her in the kitchen, baking my favorite desserts. I recall helping her pick out the weeds in the garden, viewing her through curious eyes as she tended to the flowers. As I reminisce, my eyes start to water too.

I take a breath when she pulls back and wipes her eyes.

"You're growing into such a fine man," she tells me softly, pride shining in her eyes. "Your father and I are very proud of you."

Instead of replying, I nod, not trusting myself to talk. I bite my lip to hold back my tears.

After a few minutes, she gets up and heads toward the door. I call her back.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." It's not specific, but I know that she knows what I'm thanking her for.

She smiles and descends the stairs, probably to clean up lunch.

I lie back on my bed, ignoring the sandwiches on the bedside table. Then, I sit up and frown, something hitting me. Mom never punished me, did she?

I tap my pencil on the trigonometry book impatiently, frustrated that I can't get the correct answer. I flip to the back of the book to check again and look back at my answer. Darn. My answer hasn't changed.

Throwing my pencil down, I stretch and wonder what time it is. I should probably be calling Lana soon to pick her up. I stand up and walk over to window of the loft, watching the sun set.

My mind wanders to how Lana will react to my heritage. There are so many aspects to it; even I don't know all the answers. I can only hope that I will be able to explain it in a way that she will understand. I need her to understand. Even with my parents, I haven't told them everything concerning my Kryptonian roots. I guess I was always afraid that they'd be hurt about me wanting to find out about my past.

"Clark, are you up here?"

I whip around and see my dad climbing the stairs. I remain silent and return to my desk, going back to tapping the top of my pencil on the math book. The truth is that I gave up on my homework a long time ago. I just needed an excuse to tell my mom for wanting to stay up here.

"Clark?"

"Hey, Dad," I say quietly, bits and pieces of his and Mom's earlier conversation plaguing my mind. I wonder what he wants to talk about considering we haven't spoken to each other since my homecoming.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready," Dad tells me.

"Thanks," I say, not looking up from my trigonometry book, pretending to be deep in concentration.

"You're welcome," Dad replies. I wait for him to leave, staring at the book, but not really seeing it. When he doesn't leave, I look up.

Now that he has my attention, he clears his throat. "Clark…your mother told me about you staying in Smallville."

I avoid his gaze and stand up, walking over to the window, my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Clark, I didn't come up here to argue," he says quietly, walking over to where I am. I shift over to allow him room to stand next to me at the window.

"Then why did you come up here?" I ask, a bit curious. Like I said before, him and I never talk after an argument. We usually like to let things roll over.

"To ask you if that's what you really want."

"That is what I really want," I say firmly. I can feel his gaze on me, but I continue staring out the window, admiring the orange and yellow hue the setting sun makes.

"Maybe we should get back to the house; Mom's probably wanting for us," I suggest, but not making any action.

"No, son. I need to talk to you first."

"There's nothing to talk about," I say stonily. I admit that a part of me is still mad at him for trying to invade my and Lana's privacy this noon.

"Yes, there is," my father says stubbornly.

I turn to look at him and wait for him to start talking.

"Clark, why are you really staying in Smallville?"

I bite my tongue and try not to get mad at him for butting in on my life. I honestly don't know what I'm getting riled up at for. I mean, it's just a simple question. Mom asked me earlier; why can't I answer it again without being uncivil?

"Dad…I don't expect you to understand this, but Smallville's my home. Everything and everyone that I know is here, including you and Mom. I can't just pick up and leave everything behind for a college degree that I can get at any college around here," I tell him sincerely.

He swallows and studies me for a minute. "But, it doesn't mean that you can't come back and visit. You're not abandoning us, Clark. You're living your life. That's why your mother and I have spent the past fifteen years raising you for. So that you could go out into the world and offer something."

I shake my head, knowing that he doesn't get it. "Dad...it's not just you and Mom."

"Lana?" he guesses, smiling a bit.

I nod and sigh. "Lana's given me another chance and now that I have it, I can't screw it up. I can't disappoint her and myself again. I love her and she loves me. What more do we need to make it work? I've already told her my secret and tonight I plan to wrap it all up with a tour of the caves," I tell him earnestly.

My dad looks at me and sighs. "Clark, I know you love her, son, and I'm sure that she feels the same for you. But, sometimes, things come up in life, no matter how much we have it all mapped out. Just when you think you have a handle on life; it throws you a roadblock of some sort. I just don't want you to get your hopes up and Lana's."

I nod and try to process the advice he told me. I know he's right, but I can't help but feel excited. Like something worth-while is going to happen tonight. I can feel it; a ball of energy out there somewhere just waiting to burst. Like my and Lana's waiting and heart ache is finally going to pay off. I just hope that for once, it won't come crashing down on us.

My dad slaps my shoulder, shaking me out of my thoughts. I follow him as he leads the way down the stairs and to the house.

As I walk, I look at the fading orange tint, a splash of blue mixed in to show the transition between day and night. I wonder if that ball of energy is somewhere out in the vast sky, waiting to be set free. Tonight seems like a night for new beginnings.


	11. Prom Spree

**Lana's POV**

Clark leans over once more and gives me a kiss on my cheek, making me melt inside. Instead of letting him know the effects he has on me, I smile and thank him for the wonderful night and morning. I hop out and skip away before I can run back to his red truck and shower his face with kisses. I'll do that when he asks me to be his steady. As I practically float through the Talon's double doors, I quickly scan the counter for any sign of Mrs. Kent. I let out a breath of air when I see none. Today must be my lucky day, I conclude.

I notice some of the regular Saturday caffeine-addicts staring at me oddly, but I ignore them. I know that I must look like a mess. My hair is still wet from my morning dip with Clark. I try to ring some of the water out, but all it does is call more attention to me. I bite my lip and decide to head upstairs for a nice warm bubble bath. I only wish that Clark was upstairs in the tub waiting for me.

A devilish grin replaces my innocent one and I try to suppress it. No such luck. I head for the shelter of my comfy apartment, hidden away from the curious eyes of the on-lookers. Surprisingly, I begin to hum to an out-of-tune beat. Wow. I must be really happy today. So happy that I mindlessly trip on one of the stairs. Instead of cursing, I giggle. What is up with me today?

"That's what I'd like to know too," a voice behind me says amusingly.

Opps, I must have said that out loud. I whip around and come face to face with Cindy Adams.

"Cindy! Hi!"

"Hey, Lana," she greets, eyeing my wet hair and my disheveled appearance. She doesn't say anything though.

"What's up?" I ask, glancing around the coffee shop for Mrs. Kent.

Cindy notices this, but again keeps shut. That's what I like about her. She can stress you out to the point of yelling sometimes, but she always had a knack for knowing whether or not to pursue a certain topic. Kind of reminds me of a familiar farm boy. Gah. I'm thinking about him yet again.

"Oh, well, Chloe stopped by for you. She said something about the two of you having a shopping date today in Metropolis."

Shoot. I can't believe I forgot! I'm surprised that Chloe would even show up, considering our last conversation. I'm about to run upstairs and call Chloe now, but I realize that Cindy is still awaiting my reply.

"Thanks, Cindy. How long was she waiting?"

Her eyes glance up as she tries to remember. "About…an hour. She said she had to run to The Torch to finish up an article, but she'd be back at lunch to see if you were back from wherever you were." Cindy pauses and looks at me, probably wondering what I was doing this morning. Thankfully, her 'sense' kicks in and doesn't question me.

"Okay…well, I'm going to run up and take a quick shower." I guess that bubble bath will have to wait. Maybe I can persuade Clark to join me. Ugh! Stop thinking about him! "If Chloe shows up, tell her I'll be down soon."

Cindy nods and I run up the stairs and into my apartment, locking the door behind me. I hastily shed my dirty clothes from my body and grab some fresh ones and underwear on my way to the bathroom.

I run the water in the shower, warming it up and decide to brush my teeth. Hmm… I wonder if my breath stank this morning. After I'm done giving my teeth a good scrub, I hop into the shower, letting the water rain down on my body, enjoying the sensation. A smile crosses my features as I think back to an hour ago. Clark and me naked in Crater Lake. The smile on my face grows bigger as I imagine Clark's hands on my body, caressing me. Things were heating up too. Luckily, we both came to our senses before we did anything rash.

The truth is that I always pictured my first time to be with Clark. Call it a fantasy or whatever, but I will never love anyone else as much as I love Clark Kent. He makes me feel safe and loved. He's been there for me through the good and the bad. Although we've both tried to push each other away more times than I can count, we always found our back to each other.

Despite his secrets, I find myself falling more and more in love with him every second I spend with him. It's weird. I thought going to Paris would help me get over him, but it just got worst. Instead of thinking about him during the day, I thought about him day _and_night. I would wonder what he was doing and if he missed me.

It saddens me that his future is destined to be greater than mine. Just his past is overwhelming enough. I can feel hot tears running down my cheeks along with the warm water. I hastily wipe them off even though there is no one but me to see them. I don't want to cry. I want to be glad for Clark even if he doesn't know what greatness lies ahead of him. I don't even know why _I_ think his calling is bigger than mine. I guess, it's just a gut feeling.

After all the soap is rinsed off of my body, I shut off the water and dry myself. I quickly throw the pair of jeans and simple blouse that I had selected on. I make my way out of the apartment, grabbing my purse on the kitchen counter.

As I walk down the stairs, I see a bob of blonde hair sitting at the Talon counter. I square my shoulders and start coming up with greetings. "Hey, Chloe" sounds too friendly for the beginning of a post-argument conversation. Maybe, "I'm sorry, Chloe?" Nah, too sentimental. Ugh. I decide to keep my mouth shut and let her start it off.

Apparently, as I find out, she also has the same idea in mind when I approach the counter top.

"Umm…hi?" I say, then mentally slapping myself because that was not the impression that I wanted to make. That sounded timid and scared.

Instead of greeting me back with the same shy attitude, she goes right into it. "Look, Lana, you're probably wondering why I'm even here since it's clear that you blew me off this morning, but I really can't stand this awkwardness between us. I hate us fighting. I don't even remember what we were fighting about," she says all in one big breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cindy looking on curiously, but she turns her head when she catches my attention.

"So, can we just put this all behind us? I mean, it's almost the end of the year and I would really hate it if we stopped being friends because of one stupid argument," Chloe continues. She pauses and looks at me, awaiting my reaction.

I smile with relief and hug her. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

We both laugh and it helps to break the ice.

"So…are we okay now?" I ask, pulling out of the hug.

"Like peanut butter and jelly," Chloe chirps back.

I grin and suddenly I find that I can't stop smiling.

"Are you feeling okay, Lana?" Chloe stands up to get a better view of me. "You seem like you're…"

"Glowing?" Cindy finishes. She blushes when she realizes that she's been caught eavesdropping.

Frankly, I don't care because Cindy is one of my closest friends. We met our freshman year on the cheerleading squad. She was the only girl who didn't stuff their bra or spread nasty rumors around about people. She and I were best friends that year, but after I quit the squad, we started growing apart. We reconciled during junior year right after Dawn Stiles spread vicious rumors about her and Ben Grey having sex in the boy's locker room. I never found out the whole story behind that; I just knew that Cindy needed a shoulder to cry on, so I lent her mine. After that, we started hanging out more since Cindy quit the squad and took up a job at the Talon. I'm not as close to Cindy as I am to Chloe, but how could I ever be? Chloe opened up her home to me and treated me like a sister. My relationship with Cindy is a lot different from Chloe's, but I'm glad to have such wonderful friends in my life.

I snap out of my daze when I hear Chloe calling my name.

"Oh, sorry," I say quickly, focusing my attention on them again.

"Cindy and I were just talking about how…different you are today," Chloe informs me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, knowing exactly what they mean.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cindy says, leaning on the counter.

"What is?" I ask, getting annoyed that they know more about me than I do about myself.

"You and Clark," Cindy simply replies.

My eyes grow wide and wonder if Cindy saw Clark's truck pull up in front of the Talon this morning. If she did, then she must think…

"You and Clark had sex," Cindy squeals. Chloe gasps and quickly turns her head my way, looking for any sign of verification.

"Shh!" I hush them, glancing around, still paranoid that Mrs. Kent is going to jump out from behind one of those Egyptian columns.

"Lana, when did you and Clark become an item?" Chloe asks, hurt apparent in her eyes.

I shake my head and reply, "We're not, Chloe. Cindy is just jumping to conclusions," I say, glancing at her sharply.

Cindy takes that as a cue to shut up and go refill some coffee mugs.

Chloe is still staring at me, waiting for an explanation of some sort.

"Clark invited me to Crater Lake last night to talk," I tell her. "I guess we must have fallen asleep. Clark drove me back to the Talon this morning and Cindy must have seen his truck and assumed that we…did it."

"So, you didn't have sex?" Chloe asks.

I shake my head and am relieved when Chloe smirks at me.

"So you were out all night with Clark?"

I groan and know that she's not going to let this drop.

"Chloee," I whine.

She just laughs at me and pulls me up from my chair. "C'mon, let's go shopping. You still have a lot to tell me."

We link arms and she practically drags me out the door, already starting on enlightening me on what styles are in this year for prom dresses.

Another teen bopper? I swiftly flip the page of _Teen People_ to find yet again, another teen bopper. I give up. I fling the magazine underneath my seat and resume tapping the heels of my boots on the shiny floor of _Meg's Prom Dresses._

Okay, so it's not exactly Metropolis, but at least everything is on sale. _Meg's Prom Dresses_ only comes into Smallville once a year during Prom season, renting what used to be the Fordman's store as space. Nowadays when it's not Prom season, the Fordman's store serves as a flea market for the frequent bargain hunters. The place is nearly packed, last minute shoppers looking for bargains on prom dresses.

I quickly pull my feet back in, allowing for two girls from school to pass by.

"It's full," I tell them, noticing them glancing under the stalls to check for any empty ones.

"Oh, thanks," the taller one of them says and they quickly exit the fitting room. I look under my seat for the magazine again and instead of reading it, I put it to use as a fan. They really need to get some air conditioning in here.

"Chloe, are you done yet?" I call. I've been waiting patiently for her to finish trying on a dress, but now my patience is running out. I glance at my watch. It's 6:29. I promised Clark that I would go down with him to the caves later. I'm guessing that he's going to tell me more about his heritage and give me a demonstration of his powers.

To be honest, I didn't feel anything when he told me his big secret. It was all numbness at first. In fact, it still hasn't really sunk in yet. The man I'm in love with is from another planet. Who would've thought?

My opinion of him still hasn't changed. He's still the man who has saved me and countless others from the dangers of living in Smallville. He still makes my heart beat faster when he's in eyesight and his smile melts my heart. He's my rock and I'm sure that I am his. His caring nature and selflessness attracts me to him and makes me fall more in love with him with every passing minute I spend with him. I still love him and always will. I don't know how many times I've stressed that to myself and to him. It's just that now, the final puzzle pieces are finally coming together. The puzzle of Clark Kent is becoming clearer and if I can just find the last pieces, maybe there is a puzzle piece for me too.

I hear the fitting room door creak open and my thoughts of Clark vanish as Chloe emerges in...capris and a fun-tee?

"What happened to the dress?" I ask, standing up and searching for the powdery blue dress that she brought into the fitting room. I already have my dress.

"I'm buying it," Chloe replies and I notice the dress in her arms.

I shrug and follow her out of the fitting room. As she waits in the line, I hurry to an empty seat by the fitting room entrance. I check if Chloe is looking and then whip out my phone. I know that I'm probably breaking one of the major rules of girl's- day-out, but I can't help it. I need to hear his voice.

I sigh when there are no messages from him. I hope that he's not grounded. I start to dial his number when a hand snatches the phone away from me.

My face burns red when Chloe catches me.

"And whose number were you dialing?" Chloe demands, her hands in her hips in mock anger.

I smile and blush some more. She's already guessed.

"Lana, you haven't forgotten the biggest rule of girl's-day, have you?" she asks me, handing me back my phone.

"No guys?"

"Yes, and I hate to remind you, but Clark Kent is a guy too," Chloe informs me.

"No he's not; he's my baby," I tell Chloe, trying to keep a straight face.

Chloe's face contorts into confusion and then to false disgust. "Eww…okay…please don't ever refer to Clark as your 'baby.'"

I laugh at the disturbed expression on her face and am pulled to my feet by her.

"So, what now?" I ask as we link arms again, our usual shopping buddy stance.

"Shoes!" she replies excitedly.

I groan. I don't want to be mean, but I really want to get back to my apartment now. Clark could call any minute now and I don't want to miss him. I could tell by the way that he invited me this morning, that the caves are important to him. They must have some significance to him or he wouldn't have tried so hard to preserve them during our sophomore year. My guess is that they have something to do with his past. The symbols on the cave walls look…alien. I've only been in there a couple of times and I'll admit that they freak me out.

"Umm…Chloe…I just remembered…I promised…umm…Cindy that I'd help her close up the Talon," I fib, knowing that she'll never believe me. But, I have to talk to Clark now. I need him to know that I'm okay with his secret. I never actually said it yet.

Chloe glances at me and then at the Talon from across the street from where we are standing. We are outside of _Meg's Prom Dresses_ now, about to head to _Shoes Galore._

"But, Lana, the Talon doesn't close until eight."

"I know…but…today we're closing early," I make up, knowing that it's a terrible lie.

Chloe continues to stare and I begin to spill the real reason I want to get back home. When I'm finished, Chloe doesn't say anything at first.

"Chloe…?" I ask, wondering if she's mad that I lied to her.

"Lana, can I ask you something?" She pulls me to the side to allow the customers to exit from _Meg's Prom Dresses_.

I nod.

"What's really going on between you and Clark?"

"To be honest…I'm not sure," I say slowly. "We're taking it one day at a time."

"Well, I guess it would be pointless to tell you that Clark's still madly in love with you," Chloe says, tucking a stray of blonde hair behind her ears.

"And it'd be pointless to say that I'm still madly in love with him," I say quietly. There's a bit of tension between us now. I know that Chloe still isn't exactly over her crush on Clark. But, I also know that she's trying to move on.

"Look, Lana, I don't want a guy to get in the way of our friendship," Chloe says.

"I don't either," I tell her earnestly. "So…what are we going to do?"

"Well, first, you're going to promise me that the two of you will get it right this time."

I nod and smile.

"And second, you're going to promise to stop moping around. It's time that you and Clark stop being stubborn and just accept the fact that no matter where you run off to, you're always going to end up together again."

I sniffle a bit and hug Chloe. "You have no idea how much your support means to me," I tell her, trying not to cry. Like I said before, Chloe's like a sister to me. I want her to be happy for me and vice versa. Even without her support, I would've still pursued a romantic relationship with Clark. But now that she's given me her blessing, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted. I'm sure that Clark will also be enthusiastic. I always felt that he was torn apart between me and Chloe. He didn't want to hurt Chloe, but he didn't want to give up his love for me either.

Chloe pats me on the back and waits for me to regain my composure.

I pull away a moment later and I notice tears in her eyes too.

"You know what? Go home and talk to Clark. I can go shoe shopping another time," Chloe announces.

"Are you sure?" I question, glancing at the Talon and then back to her.

"I'm positive."

We hug once more before I cross the street and head into the coffee shop that I worked so hard to build. I spot Mrs. Kent behind the counter and she waves at me. I blush and wave back, wondering what Clark told her about our morning venture. I decide to ask him later and run up the stairs to my home.

Just as I'm finished unlocking the door, I hear the phone ring. I briskly shut the door behind me and drop my purse on the couch. I run to the phone and pick it up.

"Hello?" I answer, sounding out of breath.

"Lana?"


	12. Digging Up the Past

Lana's POV

I wrap my jean jacket closer to my body. Although it's not cold at all, I can't help but shiver in anticipation of what may take place tonight. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but all I know is that it's the beginning of something that I've been waiting for since that fateful day under the oak tree with Clark. Something beautiful…magical…something that can't be simply squashed down to a few adjectives. Some people search for a lifetime for it and never find out. Others find it, and then lose it. I, Lana Lang, am fortunate enough to say that I have found what everyone else is out there looking for. And guess what? It's still in my grasp and for as long as I can, I am never going to let it—or rather, him—go.

I push a lock of hair away from my face as the light breeze billows my dark locks around. We're lucky; it's a cool night compared to the past couple ones. Lately, it's been a scorcher. Seems like spring decided to take an early vacation and let summer take charge.

"Lana?"

Clark's voice brings me out of my reverie and I turn around, putting on a small smile. He returns it with a much bigger one that melts my heart and causes butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

I follow him to through the entrance to the infamous caves. Clark takes out a flashlight from his back jean pocket and flips it on.

It takes some time for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and I suddenly wonder why we have to come here at night. Is it because what Clark has to tell or show me can't be overheard or seen by anyone else? Is it because he's nervous and he's trying to hide it by the blanket of darkness? Or, is it just something as simple as he had other obligations in the day just like I did?

"You think too much."

I turn my attention to Clark and I can see a joking smile on his face. Instead of replying, I take the flashlight from his grip and start leading us deeper in the caves. I'll admit, being here in the dark frightens me, but I know that Clark would never let anything happen to me. All the more reason to love him even more.

"Are you scared?" Clark asks me, standing by my side as I shine the light on the symbols.

Does he have some mind reading ability that I don't know about? I glance at him and again, don't respond. He notices my glance and inches closer to me.

I decide to play along and step closer to him too, my arm touching his. "Just a little bit. Will you hold me?" I say in my best damsel-in-distress act. Usually, I dislike how girls are portrayed as weak and defensiveness—always needing a big, strong guy to save them. But, this time is an exception.

Almost instantly, his arms go around my waist and I lean against him. I'm no longer concentrating on the foreign symbols right in front of us, but on the warmth that his God-like body radiates.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he whispers in my ear, giving me goose bumps.

I gently turn in his embrace so that I'm facing him, my back to the wall. I look into his greenish eyes and am immediately entranced by them.

"Why don't you show me?" I say in a voice that I don't even recognize. It's oddly seductive…not me at all. But then again, Clark brings out emotions in me that I never thought I had.

His lips draw closer to mine, his eyes on my slightly open mouth. But, my eyes on are on his and soon he realizes that, bringing his eyes up to meet mine. I try to convey a message through my eyes to him: What are we doing?

Instead of replying, he eagerly lowers his head and his mouth hungrily attacks mine. It isn't one of his usual tender, soft kisses, but a desirous and passionate one. I gasp against his mouth, not used to him kissing me this way—but I don't mind at all.

He's panting now and so am I. Suddenly; I am up against the wall, his hands timidly exploring my body. As much as I'm enjoying his sudden desire for me and my body, I know that I need to stop this before both of us lose our cool all together. So, I gently put my hands on his chest and pull my mouth away from his. His hands have stopped their exploration of my body and are resting on my hips.

For a few moments, I'm afraid to look at him and instead, take his hands off my hips and hold them. Soon, I can feel him responding, squeezing my hands tenderly.

"Lana?" His voice comes off as hoarse and he clears his throat. I can sense an apology ready at his lips, but I shake my head and bring a finger to his lips.

No words are spoken. They don't need to be.

Clark grasps one my hands tighter and reaches to the ground, picking up the flashlight that I had dropped in my haze. I follow him in silence as he leads me deeper into the caves. We stop once we hit a wall and the end of the cave.

"Clark?" I ask quietly, noticing that he's studying the wall with intense concentration.

He views me for a second before shining the light directly at the wall. There are no symbols on this wall. My curiosity mounts as he begins to speak.

"Lana, do you remember when I was missing last summer?"

My eyebrows knit together, wondering how I could ever forget. Last summer in Paris was the best and the worst. I had a wonderful time in a new city with new people, but as the weeks grew into months, I was beginning to miss Smallville. Especially the farm boy who had stole my heart in my freshman year. Once I caught wind from a frantic Mrs. Kent that Clark was missing, I went into a deep state of depression. My new friends tried to cheer me up, but most of the time, I didn't understand half of what they were saying and I'm sure that it was vice-versa. And to top it off, two of my other friends were poisoned and presumed dead. It was then that I knew I had to return to Smallville.

So, I caught the nearest plane ride back home and miraculously, when I arrived at the Kent Farm, Clark Kent was indeed, well and alive. I could've hugged him right there and then, but decided against it. That was the beginning to our awkward relationship. It wasn't until a week ago that we started talking again. If someone had told me in the fall of last year that Clark and I would be standing here, holding hands, I would have never believed them. But, here we are.

"Lana?"

I blink and look up to find Clark's eyes studying me. It's hard to tell what he's thinking at the moment because of the lack of light.

"I remember," I simply tell him. I can feel him squeeze my hand slightly, and then release it. He walks up to the wall and places his palm on it.

I'm about to ask what he is doing, when he speaks up again.

"Lana…for three months, I was stuck in here," his says gravely.

Instead of getting more answers, my mind conjures more questions. "Stuck in…there?" I gesture vaguely at the wall that his hand is on.

He nods and I get the impression that there's more to this than meets the eye. I come to a decision to let him take his time revealing all there needs to know about Clark Kent. I saw how nervous he was last night and I now feel some regret for putting him on the spot. For as long as I live, I never want to see Clark squirm like that again…. It breaks my heart to know that I'm responsible for his squirming. But after last night, I know not to push. Instead, I wait patiently for him to continue.

"Lana, do you remember the stuff that I told you last night? About being from another planet—Krypton?"

I nod. "How could I forget?" I say quietly.

"Well…" He pauses for a moment, staring at the cave wall. "I don't know exactly how to put it…" Clark scratches the back of his neck nervously.

I know that I made a decision to let him take his time, but if I keep on doing that, we'll be stuck here the whole night and possibly the rest of tomorrow. I stifle a yawn and walk up to him, taking his hand again. I'll admit; I'm drained from last night, our morning activities, and my shopping date with Chloe. Even though my mind is fully awake, my body is telling me that sleep is required if I want it to function properly tomorrow. So, I give Clark's hand a quick squeeze, subtly telling him to keep going on.

Apparently, he took notice of my earlier attempts to stifle my yawn. Although I can't see it in the dark, his expression is one of concern.

"Lana, maybe we should─"

I shake my head firmly, knowing that if we stop now, we may never find the strength to do this again. Dragging ourselves to the caves in the middle of the night, Clark finally opening to me, and I standing by his side, patiently waiting for him to share his innermost feelings and thoughts to me. No—we may never be able to do this again. At least, I know I won't be able to.

At this point, I decide that maybe Clark needs a little encouragement. It was never clear what my reaction was to him being an alien.

"Clark?"

"Hmm?"

I pull him so that he's facing me in the dark. I can't make heads or tails of his facial features, but I need him facing me so that I know that I have his full attention.

"Clark, I love you," I state simply.

"I love you too," he says softly.

"Good," I tell him. "Because I'm not going anywhere. Clark, I don't care if you're from the moon or from the dinosaur era. None of that matters because when you love someone, you love them unconditionally with all your heart. You being from another planet has nothing to do with my feelings for you. I love you," I hopefully drill into his head.

He takes an unsteady breath and that's my cue to press on.

"I'll admit that I was a bit freaked out at first. I mean, you can't blame me. Who would've thought that you of all people were from another planet? Clark Kent, the all-American, flannel-wearing farm boy. But then I realized that I was acting exactly the way that you didn't want me to react. All I could see at first were little green men, but then under all that, you were still the same. I mean, you hadn't—_couldn't_ have changed right in front of me. You're still kind, brave, and selfless. You still put others before your own safety and you make it a point to be open to different people. And instead of just hiding, you decide to use your gifts to help others. Do you get what I'm saying? You're still the boy next door and all that. You've been through the laughter, pain—everything with me─"

"Lana."

"…and you've always been there for in even in the most confusing─"

"Lana."

"─times of my life. I can't ever imagine─"

"Lana!"

I stop in mid sentence and realize that I've been babbling to myself for the few past minutes. Not only was I sharing my thoughts, but I was trying to sort them aloud too.

"Sorry," I say.

"It's okay."

I wait for him to say something else, but when he doesn't, I decide to do a quick recap out loud.

"Okay…so you're from another planet—Krypton—and for some reason you were sent here during the meteor shower." I pause and wait for him to add anything. When he doesn't, I continue. "My guess is that your parents found your space ship on the farm and took you in."

"Actually, I found them," Clark says, his voice coming out hoarse.

"You found them?" I ask, prompting him to continue.

"They were driving back from the flower shop when their truck was overturned by a meteor. Mom says that Dad was the first to see me." He sighs and slides down to sit on the cool cave floor. I follow his actions and sit as close to him as possible. I can tell that this is hard for him—opening up to me. It's clear that he's probably spent his entire life bottling up his emotions and hiding himself from the world. I can only hope that by the time he's done opening up to me, some of that burden that he's carrying on his shoulders will be lifted.

"So, my parents took me back to the farm and soon after, they faked adoption papers for me with the help of Lionel Luthor."

"Lionel Luthor?" I ask, surprised. Considering that the Kents have had more fall-outs with the Luthors than I probably know about, it's hard to believe that Lionel Luthor would help them out. But then again, this all happened in the past. Maybe the circumstances surrounding Clark's adoption caused the huge rift between the Kents and the Luthors. I mean, I even see Clark and Lex drifting apart and they used to be best friends.

"Did you always know that you were…you know?" I question Clark after a while.

"Well, I always knew that I was different. Ever since I was little…" He trails off and picks at the ground with a stick.

"It must have been hard growing up," I say, my heart feeling for him. Now I'm beginning to understand why opening up to people has never been one of his strong suits.

"It was," Clark says quietly. "I remember always wondering why I couldn't play with the other kids…or why they always had big birthday parties and I didn't. After a while, I guess I got used to it. But, it still didn't change the way that I felt…like I was some freak who wouldn't fit in. Even now, I feel that way sometimes. Like I'm all alone." He swallows hard and I can tell that he's struggling not to cry. I'm finding it difficult not to cry along with him.

"You're not alone, Clark," I tell him sincerely, taking his hand in mine. My hand is so much smaller than his, but they seem to fit perfectly; like our hands were made to fit the other. "I love you and so do your parents. I'm sure that your parents had their reasons for isolating you from the other children."

He nods. "I know they did…my mom apologized to me everyday and tried to explain to me why they had to keep me away from the other kids. They didn't want anyone coming to the farm and taking me away. She told me that if that ever happened, I would never see them again. The thought of not seeing them ever again really struck me hard, so I succumbed to their rules. Eventually, they let me play with Pete. But, I never quite understood why until I got older."

I lower my eyes and think back to my childhood, comparing his and mine. And I always thought I had the more difficult one. Don't get me wrong, I love Nell, but she wasn't exactly my mother. We were more like sisters. She was the older one that bossed me around and I was the younger one, always disobeying her and finding ways to make life harder for her. Despite our odd relationship, I knew that she loved me and vice versa.

But, after hearing Clark's childhood, I'm beginning to appreciate mine a lot more. Sure, Clark had the perfect parents growing up, but it didn't change the fact that he couldn't have birthday parties or play dates. Nell used to spoil me rotten with parties and play dates. She'd go around town, looking for any mother who was willing to let their daughter play with me for the day. I was a lonely child growing up and she sensed that I needed a friend. So, she found Emily. Emily and I had a lot of fun dancing in the rain and playing with dolls. I can't imagine growing up and only having your parents to play with. Mrs. Kent is sweet and all, but she was a busy woman, cooking and baking for the family. Mr. Kent, as I recall, was always working in the fields, trying to provide for his family.

I notice that Clark is also silent, lost in thought like me. After a moment, he breaks the silence.

"Lana, do you remember the night that we officially talked?"

A smile tugs at my mouth, remembering the night as if had just happened yesterday. "Yes, I do. I was at my parents' graves, talking to them when I caught you sneaking around the woods."

He actually laughs a little. "I wasn't sneaking around…I was hiding."

"Hiding from what?" I ask, looking back on that fateful night. I'm not exactly sure when I started falling for him, but I can still remember the sparks from that night. It was something that I had never experienced before and I sure as hell had never experienced them with Whitney. Whitney, may he rest in peace, never could make my heart beat faster like Clark Kent could.

"Hiding from my parents," Clark answers me.

"Your parents?" I ask, recalling that he was crying a bit that night. It was one of the few times that I had ever seen him cry. He normally keeps his emotions to himself.

"You asked me before if I had always known that I was…from another planet…and well…I found out that night."

"You mean you had never known until then?" I ask him, feeling him shift positions so that he is a bit more comfortable on the hard cave floor.

"No. I mean, I had always known that I had abilities that no one else had. I could lift up the tractor with one hand, run from the farm to school in a matter of seconds, and I still had the energy afterwards to do all my chores. But, that night…I found out that I really was _different._ I was truly alone."

I'm about to protest to his last statement, but he interrupts me.

"Until I ran into you at the cemetery. I might have mentioned this to you in passing…but I've…uh…liked you ever since I was five."

I turn my head in his direction and try to make out his expression, but it's too dark. Despite the lack of light, I know that there's a blush on his boyish cheeks. I giggle softly at his admission, thinking how adorable he must have been when he was five.

"And after hearing, at the time, the most ridiculous tall-tale from my parents, I thought, what were the chances of bumping into Lana Lang? But there you were. It was like fate…or whatever you want to call it."

Clark pauses and picks up the flashlight off the ground. He pulls me up to my feet and once again, we face the cave wall.

"My parents finally showed me the ship that brought me here. They hid it in the storm cellar from me for fourteen years...and I had no idea."

"Your life all changed in one moment, huh?" I say silently.

"Everything that I thought I knew…it all changed," Clark says, shining the beam of light at the wall. "All of a sudden, I had all these questions. Why did my biological parents send me here? Did they ever love me? What happened to my home planet?" he says with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Did you ever find the answers to your questions?"

In the faint light, I see him nod. "In our sophomore year, this scientist, I guess you could call him, contacted me. His name was Dr. Virgil Swann. I went to visit him in New York and he told me some pretty weird things. Like I was from Krypton and I was sent to earth for a reason. I didn't believe him then. But then, a while after my visit, I met my biological father."

Okay, now he's lost me. "But…didn't you say last night that Krypton is gone?"

"Yeah, but I guess that Jor-el—my biological father—found a way to preserve himself or his thoughts. It's not really him, but a memory of him. I don't quite understand it myself…. Jor-el told me that I was sent to earth to conquer."

I can feel those headaches coming…. I rub my head and sigh. "Is that why you ran away? Because of what…Jor-el said?"

Clark pauses and I can tell that what he has to say next is going to be difficult. "Lana…I don't think if you know this, but my mother was pregnant around the end of our sophomore year. I…I kept hearing voices of Jor-el and figured that if I destroyed the ship, it would put an end to all my troubles…. But instead, it got worse."

He lowers the flashlight to the floor and I realize that he doesn't want me to see him crying. I remember the day that I found him next to the destroyed storm cellar. He was spewing off nonsense and I couldn't make heads or tails of what he was saying. He seemed so helpless…I wanted to take him into my arms and assure him that everything would be alright, but instead, he pushed me away.

I fight the instinct to give him a hug and let him continue, knowing that if I stop him, he'll never finish.

"Lana…Mom lost the baby. It was my fault. I didn't know what to do…so I ran away to Metropolis. I put on a school ring and it masked my feelings for you and for Mom and Dad. I'll never forget the look in my dad's eyes…he was so heartbroken…."

He's crying freely now and I gingerly take him into my arms, allowing him to cry unto my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Clark…you couldn't have known what destroying the ship would do." He doesn't reply and I don't add anything.

After a couple of minutes, he's finally calm down. I'm relieved because I'm about to start crying too…seeing him like this has only tugged at my heartstrings.

He lifts his face off my shoulder and I wipe the remainder of his tears away, overjoyed that he's not pulling away.

Clark starts speaking again, this time in a flat tone which worries me. He fills me in on where he was last summer…stuck in a cave wall learning about the history of Krypton and its people. To my delight, he informs me that he hasn't told anyone about this including his parents. I'm glad that he's finally learning to open up. I want to be there for him, but I can't until I know what's going on behind that shield of armor that he's constantly wearing.

After he's finished, we fall silent once again. We're now sitting on the floor, Clark's head leaning on me. I can tell that he's emotionally drained and so am I.

"Clark?" I nudge him and he raises his head from my shoulder. This time, I pull him up and off the floor. "C'mon; let's go home," I say softly.

We hold hands as we walk out. The sky is pitched black and I know that Clark needs to get back to the farm before his parents find out that he's missing.

"You want me to drive?" I ask as we pause at his truck.

He nods gratefully and I slide into the driver's seat while Clark sits shotgun.

I drive back to the Kent Farm in silence and suddenly realize that we have a dilemma. How am I going to get back to the Talon?

I glance at Clark and he's looking out the window, although I have no idea what he's looking at since it's completely dark. I know that I can't turn around and drive myself back to the Talon. Who will drive Clark back to the farm then? I doubt that he's in any shape to drive.

I decide that I'll worry this later and just concentrate on getting us to the farm.

We arrive there thirty minutes later and Clark sluggishly gets out of the truck. I kill the engine and follow him.

"Lana?"

I stop.

"How are you going to get back to the Talon?" he asks me, noticing that I'm still with him. He moves closer to me and I shrug.

"I'll call Chloe for a ride…or maybe you could lend me your truck?" I suggest, knowing that the first option is out. Chloe would flay me alive if I called her at midnight, the time that it is now.

Clark appears thoughtful and then he simply states, "Come in with me."

I must have not heard right. Did he just invite me in?

From the faint light coming from the porch of the yellow house, his eyes widen, realizing the double meaning behind his words.

"I mean—not for anything─"

"It's okay, Clark," I say, smiling a bit. "I'll borrow the truck if that's okay with you…." I trail off to stifle a yawn.

Instead of replying, he pulls me close to his warm body, enveloping me. "You're not going anywhere tonight, Ms. Lang."

I giggle, surprised at his upbeat attitude. "Is that an order, Mr. Kent?"

"Yes it is. We'll camp out in the loft tonight. I'll grab some sheets from the house for a makeshift bed for me and you can take the couch."

I nod, too tired to protest. The next thing I know, he's carrying me in his strong arms, up the stairs of the loft. I lie on the couch and try to wait for him to bring the blankets, but sleep pulls me in. Soon, I am drifting in the realm of dreams, thinking about a certain farm boy.


	13. Double Standards

Note: Thanks for all the reviews.

**Kal-El's Gurl**: I tried to continue the story in third person, but I kept hitting writer's block. I should have thought about what POV I would be using for the story before I started…. Now it feels like the whole story is screwed up.

Anyway, I hope that this chapter is okay. And if you have any suggestions for the title of this chapter, please tell me. I can't come up with anything at the moment. Thanks again for reading.

Clark's POV

The next morning, I wake with a start at the mooing of the cows and squawks of our rooster, Henry. How on earth did I manage to wake up earlier than Lana?

I groggily rub my eyes and ruffle my hair. Sitting up, I see Lana sprawled on the couch, the red and blue checkered blanket tightly wrapped around her body. After several yawns are out of my system, I quietly get off my make-shift bed on the hard floor and stretch. Making my way to the window, I gaze out at the vast plain known as home to me.

Unconsciously, my mind begins to drift back to the night before.

Last night was a blessing in disguise. Not only did Lana confess her love to me many times, but I was able to pour out all the demons hidden inside of me for years. I opened up not only to Lana, but to myself as well.

I'm ashamed to admit that I feel like I haven't given Lana enough credit for her strength and intelligence. How she could handle everything that I had to tell her last night is beyond me. I couldn't even handle it myself. I bawled like a baby in front of her. I'm not too embarrassed though because afterwards, she told me that it was good that I'm finally letting go of the past and the feelings that are associated with it. And she's right. I feel a lot better this morning than I ever did.

For one thing, I was able to get the one thing off my chest that had been bugging me since my return home from the caves last summer—something that I haven't even told my parents or Pete. It's not like I didn't want to tell them…I was just afraid that they wouldn't understand. What would my parents say if I told them I was stuck in a cave wall for three months learning about my Kryptonian heritage? With my luck, Dad would probably have a heart attack or even worse…lecture me on how dangerous Jor-el is and that I should just ignore all the warnings he's given me…and so on. Mom would be more understanding, but she would get these sad eyes…eyes that tell you that she doesn't want me learning more than I already do in hopes of keeping me on the farm. Pete…he's in Wichita and despite our daily correspondence by e-mail, I can tell that he's still stressed out over my secret. Part of me wishes that I hadn't told him, but he insists that I did the right thing. And Lana…

Afraid that she can hear my thoughts, I quickly glance at the couch to make sure that she's still asleep. Hearing her soft snores, I smile slightly. Part of me wants to wake her from her slumber, but the other part knows that I should let her rest for the time being. We'll have plenty of time to talk later.

I'm aware that I still have a few more things to confess to her. Like the fact that I'm staying in Smalville next year would be a good topic opener. I can imagine it now:

"_Hey, Lana, guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm staying in Smallville next year!"_

_She squeals and jumps into my arms._

"_Yay! Now we can be together forever!"_

_I smile goofily and add, "Can we also hump like monkeys?"_

"_Of course, baby! Anything you want."_

"…_then can we do it right now?"_

_Lana jumps down from my arms and proceeds to shed off her clothing, ripping her bra and panties off._

And of course, the rest would be us doing some pretty graphic things. Needless to say, my fantasy will never happen.

I can only guess what Lana's reaction will be to my decision. She could react in so many ways that just thinking of them makes my head spin.

Would she be thrilled that our relationship doesn't have to end or be stressed when the summer ends? Or would she be upset that I'm throwing away my future for her, much like the reaction that I got from Dad? Would Lana be disappointed on the outside, but on the inside, secretly excited that I was finally going to step up to the plate for our relationship? All these questions, but no answers. Not yet, anyway.

If I want answers, then I had better do something about it, I decide. Today I'll tell her about my decision and maybe throw in a demonstration of my abilities if she's up to it. I know that she probably has many more questions for me and I'd be happy to answer them for her. I'm done with the lying and deceiving. I've already opened the door; I might as well close it so that we can open another one together.

Remember that ball of energy waiting to be released? Well, I think it has finally burst, giving way to something beautiful and forever. Deep down, I know that I'll never love a woman the way that I love Lana. She's my first and will always be. No one will ever take her place in my heart. It sounds like something in a romance/tragedy novel, but it's true.

I made a promise to myself a long time ago. If Lana gave me a second chance, I swore to myself that I wouldn't screw it up. No matter how difficult or how many obstacles stood in the way of pure happiness, I would overcome each and every one of them because that's how much I love her. If fate was cruel enough to drive us apart, then I'm sure that I would be determined as hell to defy it.

This past year, I haven't exactly been keeping my word to my promise. Not only had I gone out of my way to avoid Lana, but I acted like a coward. But I shouldn't dwell on my mistakes or the past because it does nothing to move you forward. I know that now.

I spend a couple more minutes gathering my thoughts and strategizing a game plan. When I'm ready, I head to my desk and write a quick note to Lana. I make my way over to the couch and right when I'm figuring out where to place it, she stirs.

"Clark?"

"Hey," I whisper, taking her hand and placing the note in it. "I'll be right back, okay? Read the note."

I quickly kiss her forehead, knowing that she's probably confused. I hope that my note makes up for it.

I descend the stairs of the loft and within several strides; I reach the yellow farm house filled with precious childhood memories. I spot Mom in the kitchen window making breakfast. The smell of eggs and bacon waft through my nose and I inhale deeply. I make a mental note to bring some breakfast back to Lana in the loft.

I enter the house quietly and I sigh a breath of relief when I only see Mom in the kitchen. It's too early in the morning to face Dad's wrath. Although, I'm not completely sure why I deserve his wrath.

"Clark," Mom says pleasantly enough to me.

"Hey, Mom," I go over to her and give her a kiss on the cheek for reassurance that she's on my side.

"How did it go last night with Lana?" Mom spoons the sizzling bacon on a plate and I take it to the table for her.

"Umm…it went well," I say uncertainly. "How did you know that I went to the caves with Lana last night?"

"Your father told me." She begins to stir the batter for the pancakes and I watch.

"Where is Dad anyway?" I lean against the counter and I'm about to reach over and grab a fresh muffin from a tray, but she slaps my hand away. I feign hurt and rub my hand.

"Outside doing your chores." She glances up at me with an expression that says that I should go out and help.

I ignore it and instead ask, "Why are you making so much for breakfast?" I notice the large quantities of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and muffins—not that I'm complaining.

"Well, your father and I got to talking…"

Uh-oh. This isn't good….

"…and we decided that maybe we should invite Lana over for breakfast today. Considering that she knows your secret now, your father and I thought that this would be an opportunity to welcome her into the family, just like we did Pete." She says this all in one breath while pouring the batter into the pan.

"Why do I get the feeling that you had more to do with this than Dad?"

Mom ignores my comment. "Clark, why don't you call Lana and see if she's awake? Ask her if she wants to join us for breakfast."

"Umm…" Shit. What have I gotten myself into? If I tell my mother that Lana slept with me in the loft last night, that could lead to a lengthy lecture from Dad.

"Mom…I have a confession to make."

"Oh?"

"I…umm…"

"You…?"

I glance up from my shoes and notice the smirk she has on her face. What's going here?

"Oh, Honey, I'm just teasing you. I saw you and Lana out in the loft."

I blink. "What?"

My mother continues cooking the pancakes and I tap my shoe, waiting for an explanation.

"When I went to wake you up this morning, I assumed that you would be in your bed. But you weren't, so I got a bit worried. I told your father about needing something from the barn and I went to check if you were there."

"Does Dad know…?"

"No, I didn't tell him."

I sigh in relief. "Thanks, Mom."

"Your welcome, but don't expect me to cover for you next time. The next time you pull an all-nighter with Lana, well, you're just going to have to deal with Dad."

I nod. "So what did you tell Dad about my whereabouts?"

"I told him that you drove Lana home last night and was too tired to head back into the house, so you just camped out in the loft. At least, that's the theory I tried to get him to believe."

She hands me a plate of muffins and I bring it over to the dining table. We continue our conversation from across the room.

"But didn't Dad want to come up to the loft to check on me?"

"Yes, but before he could, I laid down the suggestion of inviting Lana over for breakfast and that took you off of his mind for the time being."

"You're a sly one, Mom," I say with a smile.

"So…is Lana still in the loft?"

I nod and grab a muffin. "I'm going to head back up there. I'll see you in a bit."

I hide the muffin behind my back and make my way out the door.

Before stepping down the porch, I take a quick look both ways, making sure that Dad isn't in sight. In seconds, I am back in the loft due to my super speed.

I slow down once I get to the top. Lana is at the window, her back turned to me. I make my way toward her, keeping as quiet as possible.

My element of surprise is ruined when I step on a squeaky floorboard. She spins around, alarmed, but her countenance relaxes once she sees that it is only me.

I join her at the window, enjoying the light morning breeze playing across my face. I dare not say anything to ruin this moment between us. The sun is now high above the horizon, casting its glow on Lana, giving her an ethereal effect. I close my eyes and let this moment become etched into my memory.

Once I am certain that it's burned into my memory, I open my eyes to find a pair of greenish orbs staring at me intently. My eyes slowly travel to her plump lips and I bend down to kiss them.

The kiss is tender and sensual, unlike our kiss last night in the caves. We take our time showing our love for each other and we could've gone on like this forever, but our need for air was too great.

I pull back and notice a coy smile playing on her lips.

"I hope that that muffin is for me because I'm starved."

It takes me a moment to remember that I still have a muffin in my hand.

"Well, it's gonna cost ya," I say teasingly, hiding the muffin behind my back.

To my surprise, she leans in for another kiss. This one is more passionate than the last one.

When she is done with her payment, she reaches around and grabs the muffin from me. She breaks off a piece and hand feeds it to me.

"Hey, I can feed myself," I say indignantly.

She ignores my comment and tells me to open my mouth. I do so and for payback, I manage to lick a few of her fingers.

As I wait for her to finish the muffin, I go over to my desk to prepare to show her my abilities. I grab some candles from the drawer and set them on the table in front of the couch. Lana finishes the muffin hastily and goes over to the couch.

"What's this for?" she asks, picking up a candle.

"Lana, how much do you know about my abilities?" I ask, setting up the candles and gently taking the one in her grasp.

"Umm…Well, I know that you're impervious to heat and you can run really fast."

I nod and take a seat on the couch next to her. "You want me to go slow or fast?"

"Fast."

"I have super speed, super strength, heat vision, x-ray vision, super hearing, and my skin is bullet proof."

"Umm…. How about slow, this time?"

I grin. "Okay…. Let's start with you do know. I have super speed—you saw that when I ran in front of your car, thus causing you to ram into our fence."

"Right," Lana says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And when we did that bake sale, you saw me use my bare hands to take the tray of cookies─"

"Muffins."

"—muffins out of the oven."

I pause and glance at her, making sure that she's following all this.

"And you said that you were…?"

"Bullet proof?"

"Yeah, that." She pauses and glances around the loft at anywhere but me.

"You're not freaked out…are you?"

"What? No," she says quickly, shaking her head firmly. "It's kind of a relief, actually."

"What do you mean?"

Lana finally fixes her gaze on me and she smiles uncertainly. "It's…comforting to know that you can't get shot. I mean, when you watch the news and hear stories about people being killed everyday by bullet wounds, it gets kind of scary."

"Yeah, but this is Smallville, Lana. Not Metropolis."

"Yeah, I know. But when you get to thinking that your life could end by a simple walk to the market…or crossing the street to the dry cleaners…" Lana trails off and starts wringing her hands.

I take hold of them to get her to stop because it's making me nervous.

"Well, to be honest, I've never really thought much about that," I admit, tracing her hands with my thumbs. "It's usually people that I care about like you and my parents that I worry about."

"'Cause you're indestructible, huh?"

Right now would be the ideal moment to tell her about the effects that kryptonite has on me, but I refrain from telling her for now.

"Except when it comes to you, of course," I reply with a grin. "When I'm around you I have this tendency to forget what I'm saying or drop things."

"Are you calling me a magnet for accidents?"

"No, I call it love."

She giggles and demands me to finish my show-and-tell.

Twenty minutes later, I'm done showing her my gifts—or curses, depending on how you look at it.

Somehow, we went from the couch to the floor, with Lana's head resting on my lap. I know that we should probably head back, but there's still the matter of my decision to take care of.

"Lana, have you ever thought of going back to Paris?"

Her eyes open at my question, but she doesn't answer right away. Instead, she chooses to drive me crazy by turning her head in my lap until she is comfortable.

"I've thought about it," she admits, twisting her head to gaze up at me with exotic eyes that always seem to take my breath away.

She smiles at me and I stroke a hand through her hair.

Lana continues. "But…I don't know…. Paris has just lost some of its appeal to me. It's just not the same anymore now that I've seen it. You know…I was really lonely in Paris. I missed Smallville…and you, even though I couldn't admit it to myself back then."

I nod.

"But who knows? Maybe I'll go back someday."

"By yourself?"

"Well, I was thinking of convincing this very handsome, plaid-wearing farm boy to come with me."

"I'm pretty certain that he would agree. After all, spending a night in Paris with a beautiful and attractive lady like yourself is an offer that no one can refuse."

"You think?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." I grin as she sits up in my lap and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"How about you? Any big plans for the future?"

"Besides spending a couple nights with you in the city of light and romance? Nope, my calendar is completely open."

"Haha. No, seriously." She sits up a little straighter and her expression is serious.

Time to spill the beans about my decision. "Lana...before I say anything, I just want you to know that your decision to stay in Smallville next year has nothing to do with this."

Okay, that wasn't a complete lie. Wait—yes it was. Her decision has everything to do with this, but I mean; I would have followed her to Paris if she decided to go there for school next year.

"Oh…Clark…please don't tell me…"

"I'm staying in Smallville next year."

Okay, this was _not_ the reaction that I had hoped for. I knew that I was prepared for different reactions, but a part of me can't help but feel disappointed because she's not as thrilled about this as I hoped that she could be.

"Clark, why? I mean, if it has nothing to do with my decision," she demands, sounding a tad upset.

"Lana…I'm sorry, but I lied. This has something to do with you decision, but…"

"But what, Clark?"

A tad upset was an understatement. "Lana, please try to understand…"

"Understand what, Clark?" she says rather hotly. She softens her tone a bit when she notices my taken-aback expression. "Clark, please don't throw away your future for me…don't throw away all your hard work and all those football scholarships…" She pauses to recollect her thoughts. "I would hate it if I was the reason for you giving up your future."

"Now you're starting to sound like my dad," I say, noticing the bitterness in my voice.

"Maybe he has a point," she shoots back, scooting out of my lap, pulling her hands out of my grasp.

"Maybe," I say, scooting closer and taking her hands again. I need her to understand…if she doesn't, I might just loose her forever. "But, Lana, please listen. I love you. If I don't do this…then we may never get this chance again. I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I would do everything in my power to make this work if you gave me a second chance. You and I both know that if I go off to college in Metropolis or who knows where, we'll never get the chance to let our relationship grow into something more…stable." I pause to let the words sink in.

"We could have a long distance relationship…. A lot of people have long distance relationships from as far as different countries," Lana says half heartedly.

"Yeah, but how many actually last more than a few months?"

She doesn't answer and she knows that I am right.

"I could follow you to Metropolis…even Florida if you wanted to go to school there…." Lana says, saying it to convince herself rather than me.

I shake my head. "I can't let you just pick up and move your life for me."

"Clark, you're just contradicting yourself!"

"Lana─"

"No! I don't want to talk about this now, Clark," she says exasperatedly, pulling her hands out of my grasp yet again.

She gets off the floor and I follow her down the steps of the loft.

"Lana…" I try to grab her arm, but she flinches violently and I stop.

She closes her eyes, trying to block out the hurt expression on my face.

"Clark, please…let's just go have breakfast with your parents. We can talk about this later."

I nod and follow her to the house, keeping my expression neutral, not letting her know how much that she has hurt me. God, I royally messed up this time, didn't I?


	14. Matters of the Heart

Lana's POV

I can hear Clark dragging his feet like a neglected puppy following its master. Guilt boils and toils in my stomach, a wave of nausea overcoming me. I quickly push it down and for a second, my step falters. Behind me, Clark's pace quickens and he's about to rush to my side when I blurt out, "I'm fine."

His expression falls and he nods, resuming his stance to the back of me, his hands in his pockets. I try to wipe out the dejected and hurt look on his face, but it's no use. It only makes it worse.

I know that I probably shouldn't have snapped at him earlier or pushed him away, but to be honest, his decision scares the heck out of me.

Let's say that he does stay in Smallville. He would still be on the farm and I would have the apartment above the Talon. We would have the luxury of 24/7 visiting hours like we do now, even if one of us decides to commute to Central Kansas. And then what? Our relationship would probably get pretty serious and hot and heavy. We'd get to know each other inside and out. We'd be the perfect couple this town's ever seen. What happens after that?

After a couple of years, we'd get hitched, move into the Kent Farm or another relatively similar house and then come the babies. I would end up becoming a home keeper while Clark goes out and tends to the fields or something. Babies would turn into kids, teenagers, and then full fledged adults. Clark and I would retire and enjoy our remaining years together and visit with the grandchildren. I'd probably end up dying first and soon Clark—if he can die, but that's for another time.

In about a minute or so, I've just mapped out my future and Clark's. God, it's incredibly dull, isn't it?

Don't get me wrong, I love Clark to death and I would be thrilled to be his wife and to have his children, but I can't help but wonder if there are other options out there. Somewhere along the line, I, or even Clark, is going to look back and wonder how our life could've been so much different. Yes, I want to marry him, have his children, go through potholed streets of life, and grow old with him, but I also want him—_us_ to have no regrets along the way. I don't him or me to settle for something that we will eventually grow to hate.

Clark has so much to offer to the world... I realized that a long time ago, but now I'm beginning to understand the enormity of it all. With his amazing gifts, I'm sure that he could make a positive difference in so many people's lives.

It would be a shame for me to hold him back from his full potential—something that he doesn't even recognize yet. If Clark stayed in Smallville for me…because of me, I would never forgive myself. Isn't that what love is? Selflessness…wanting your loved one to do more…become more…

As these thoughts are spinning inside of my head, I barely register Clark calling my name until a small tug on my arm brings me back to my senses.

I spin around and I am met with a chest covered by a thin fabric of red. Clark is easily and ridiculously about the tallest guy in Smallville. Standing at a little over six feet, he puts the other guys in the town to shame, in my opinion, of course. Then again, I'm sort of bias.

"My dad just pulled up in the driveway and I'm going to help him unload," Clark tells me. He's careful to keep his voice neutral.

I nod and he continues.

"Umm…you go ahead and start breakfast with my mom. We won't be long."

There's a pause before he finally turns to head toward the figure near the red pickup truck.

Before I know it, I'm calling him back.

He stops in mid-step and turns with a quizzical expression.

I take a deep breath. "Clark, I'm sorry about earlier…for snapping at you."

He doesn't say anything for a moment. I'm not sure what I expect or want him to say.

After a minute, he takes his hands out of his pockets and strides over to me. He takes my hands in his and looks me in the eyes.

"Lana…maybe I shouldn't have pushed you too hard to accept my decision…but you have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you," Clark says sincerely. "If you're not happy with my decision then tell me and we'll figure something else out together."

"You know…the reason I got so upset in the first place was that you didn't include me in your decision making. You just told me straight out that you staying in Smallville and you expected me to accept that," I say softly.

He glances down before back at me. "I realize that now and I'm sorry. But I really mean what I said. If you're not happy then we'll figure something else out together."

I take a breath and nod. "I know that, Clark. But right now, I need some space to sort things out."

I swear that I just heard Clark's heart break. It pains me to know that I just broke it, but I know that he'll understand. He always does.

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah," I whisper. "Clark, please understand. I just need a couple of hours to think things through. But, I swear to you that I'm not giving up on us."

"Right," he says in the same flat tone.

"I love you," I offer, glancing away.

He nods, but he doesn't return it. After a moment, he pulls away, his shoulders slumped. I watch with tears in my eyes as he walks away.

Clark's POV

"I love you."

I nod and open my mouth to say the same, but the words are stuck. Something else that she said earlier is still ringing in my ears. _"But right now, I need some space to sort things out."_

I'm not sure how it happened, but it did. I release my grasp on her hands and begin to walk away. I order my feet to stop, turn around, and drop to my knees and beg Lana for forgiveness, but they won't listen.

I sigh and barely register my dad waving me over to help him unload the bags of fertilizer from the bed of the pickup truck. It's like my mind is stuck on replay or something and I can't get it to stop analyzing Lana's words.

I understand why Lana needs space right now, but reason doesn't always go well with the heart. Her words still sting like hell, no matter how hard I try to convince myself that she's probably right.

I shouldn't have pushed so hard to get her to agree with my decision, but with all due respect, I thought that she would have at least given me some credit for stepping up to the plate in our relationship and taking a chance for once.

If there's anything that I've learned here this morning is that women are more complicated than Kryptonians and their cryptic warnings and messages.

Standing here and making assumptions isn't going to do any good at all. The best thing to do is to wait for Lana to make the next move.

"_But, I swear to you that I'm not giving up on us." _

I close my eyes for a split second and remember her pleading expression, wanting me to have faith in her.

"I do have faith in you, Lana," I mutter under my breath. "I love you."

Now, these are the words that I should have said to her once she let slip the three magical words.

Alas, it's too late now.

I jog the few remaining steps to the truck, hoping that a little manual labor will take my mind off of Lana and my mistakes.

"Well, you're finally up," Dad comments as soon as I am near the truck.

It takes me a minute to figure out what he's talking about.

"Oh, yeah. I got in late last night," I say in what I hope is in a nonchalant way.

"Yeah, your mother told me." Dad grunts as he attempts to lift a bag of fertilizer from the back of the pickup.

I take the bag off of his hands and set it down near the other ones. Then, I pick up the last two bags and toss them to the floor.

"So, how did it go last night in the caves with Lana?"

"Umm…" I brush my hands together, making it look like I'm trying to rid them of dirt. "She took it all pretty well actually."

"That's good to hear, son." Dad slaps my shoulder to show that he's proud of me. "Shouldn't you be picking up Lana right about now? Your mother mentioned breakfast with her."

"Oh…I already did," I tell him, cursing myself for not making up a story already. "She's in the house with Mom."

"You took your mother's car?"

"Yeah." I shove my hands in my pockets.

"Well, c'mon then, let's get these bags to the storm cellar."

"Dad, what happened to the fertilizer from Lex?" It's a simple question, but it certainly caught my dad off guard.

"Dad?" I glance at him and gather the remaining bags off the floor.

He snaps out of it. "Well, what do you think happened to them, son?" Dad replies with a laugh.

"We ran out," I answer slowly and follow him to the storm cellar. I'm about to follow him down when he stops abruptly at the top.

"Clark, why don't you head back to the house? There's no point for the both of us to miss out your mother's chocolate chip pancakes," Dad suggests, keeping his tone light.

"No, it's okay, Dad." I shake my head. I'll admit that I've been more worried about him than usual since his allergic reaction. I begin to move forward, but my dad is blocking the entrance into the storm cellar. What's going on?

"Clark, I'll be fine. You go ahead. I'm sure Lana could use some company."

"Actually, Lana and I aren't exactly on good terms right now," I confess, shifting a bag over my shoulder.

"Why? I thought you said that things went well last night," Dad comments, temporarily forgetting about the fertilizer.

"I told Lana about my decision to stay in Smallville and she wasn't exactly thrilled about it," I admit, sighing.

Dad seems to study me for a moment before speaking up. "To be honest, I wasn't particularly thrilled with your decision either—not that I don't want you to stay here with your mother and I. Now, you already know my reasons behind my reaction, but do you know Lana's?"

I open my mouth, and then close it, realizing that my dad is right. I don't know why Lana was so upset over my decision.

"Son, if you really want to get to the bottom of this, you have to know what's bugging her."

I nod and think about his words. At the same time, I move past him and begin to descend the stairs to the bottom of the cellar.

"Clark─" Dad puts a hand on my shoulder and stops me from going any further.

"Dad, what's wrong? It's not like you found another space ship and stashed it down there," I joke.

He relaxes his grasp on my shoulder and I start the descent down again. When I reach the bottom, my eyes go wide.

Stacked right in the corner of the cellar are the many bags of fertilizer that Lex offered us.

I spin around and look to my dad for an explanation. He offers none and descends to stand by my side at the bottom of the steps.

"Dad, why did you put the fertilizer that Lex gave us down here?" I ask curiously. My tone is neither accusatory nor angry.

Dad sighs and throws the bags of fertilizer on the floor. "Clark, you have to understand that Lex isn't exactly the most trustworthy person. I know that he allowed you inside the plant to see how he makes the stuff, but we don't know what he's doing behind closed doors."

"But I thought you and Mom were okay with receiving fertilizer from him," I say, confused, dumping my bags of fertilizer of top of his.

"Your mother was, but I wasn't," Dad replies simply, scratching the back of his head.

I nod. "I only wished that you had told me early. I never liked this stuff much anyway."

Dad peels his eyes off the LexCorp fertilizer and sets them on me. "Why not?"

"I feel sick around them sometimes," I reply, not noticing the alarmed expression on my father's countenance.

"And why the hell did you not tell your mother or me?" he demands.

I turn to face him, surprised at his reaction. I didn't think that my comment would get that much of a reaction out of him. But then again, I thought the same with Lana.

"Dad─"

"Clark, why didn't you tell me? We should have gotten rid of this stuff ages ago then!"

"Dad, you're overreacting─"

"Am I?" He strides over to the fertilizer in the corner and shakes a bag. "For all we know this stuff could have Kryptonite in it!"

"Dad! Lex said that it didn't," I say quickly, but realize my mistake.

"Clark, you can not trust Lex Luthor!" Dad yells, starting to cough.

"But, Dad─" I force down the urge to yell back at him. With a pang of guilt, I remember his weakened heart due to Jor-el and me. I have to get him to calm down.

"Dad, let's get out of here. I'll get rid of the fertilizer and we won't ever have to talk about it or see it again," I say with a forced composure.

He coughs some more and nods. I let out a breath of relief and wait for him to pass me and ascend the stairs. But that moment never comes.

"Dad?" I run over to his side and gingerly pat him on the back as he continues to cough. His coughs become more violent and soon I have to help him to stand.

"I'll get you some water," I offer quickly, preparing to super speed back to the house.

"Clark…" Dad manages to choke out before coughing one last time.

"Dad!" I cry as he goes limp in my arms. I lay him down and notice that his chest is beating up and down rapidly.

"No…" I whisper. Flashbacks of him in the barn lying on the ground with a hand over his heart come to mind.

"Mom!"

Lana's POV

Once he becomes just a figure in the distance, I wipe my tears on the sleeve of my jacket and try to compose myself. I take an unsteady breath and head toward the yellow house.

I don't regret saying what I did to Clark because it's the truth. I do need some time to sort things through and I am definitely not giving up on us.

I'm sure that he understands or will come to understand. But what hurts the most is that he didn't say anything when I told him that I love him. I understand that my words probably pain him, but for him to just stand there and nod is…not very Clark Kent of him. I know that a person isn't who they are in any one moment, but it doesn't change the fact that I now have some doubts about his feelings for me.

I take a breath and pause at the fence of the house. I push my thoughts to the back of my mind for later.

After a moment of trying out relaxing techniques—which, might I add, don't work at all—I straighten my shoulders and start in the direction of the door.

The screen door is propped open and just as I'm about to knock, Martha Kent's voice calls out for me to come in.

"Hello, Lana," she greets with a warm smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent," I reply. I've always been a bit envious of Clark and his parents. From an outsider's perspective, they seem like the perfect family in every way. Nobody would have thought that a farmer and his wife were harboring an alien.

"C'mon in, Lana," Martha says, leading me into the kitchen. Plates of food covered by plastic are laid out on the counter and the smell of bacon hits my nostrils.

"Would you mind helping me set the table?" Martha asks me.

"Sure," I immediately go over to the drawers and pull out eating utensils while Martha sets the food down on the table and unwraps them from their plastic coverings.

I follow her to the dining area and help set the utensils and napkins in their rightful place. I sniff the air filled with the aroma of Martha Kent's wonderful cooking. A pang of grief hits me as I wish that my mother were still alive to cook me these extravagant breakfasts. Clark doesn't know how lucky he is.

"Everything looks wonderful, Mrs. Kent," I say politely, taking off my jean jacket and going over to the coat rack near the door to hang it up.

"Thank you, Lana. I'm glad that you could make it." She gestures to the table in telling me that we should sit.

I take a seat with her sitting next to me. To my surprise she reaches over and takes my hand.

"Are you okay? No offense, but you look a little beat."

I guess my eyes gave me away. "Actually…" I stop and wonder if I should tell her. Would she tell Clark?

"You can tell me, sweetie. I won't tell Clark," Martha says as if reading my mind. She smiles at me reassuringly and I smile back.

"This morning Clark told me about his decision to stay in Smallville." I pause to gather my thoughts. "And…I sort of have mixed feelings about it."

"I think I understand how you're feeling," Martha says with a knowing glint in her eyes. "A part of you is glad that he's staying and another is worried that if he stays, he'll never fully tap into that potential of his."

I blink and laugh. "Were you a mind reader in another lifetime?"

Martha laughs and says, "Just a mother's intuition. And besides, Clark only told me yesterday about his decision and I had mix feelings like you do now."

She squeezes my hand and continues. "Lana, I don't know what else to say except talk to him. He loves you very much and I'm sure that if you just tell him how you feel and listen to him, you two will figure something out."

"Thanks," I say, hoping that she notices the sincerity in my voice.

"Your welcome. Anytime that you want to talk, I'll be here."

I'm about to reply when Clark bursts into the house, out of breath, something that rarely happens when it comes to him.

"Clark, what's wrong?" Martha stands up abruptly and goes over to her son. I follow, concern written all over my face.

"Mom…it's Dad. Something's wrong…I─"

"Clark, honey, take a breath. I can't understand─"

"Mom, Dad's in the storm cellar. I think…" He trails off and notices me behind his mother. "I think that he's having a heart attack."

It takes me a moment for me to register what has been said. Martha, however, is already out the door, running toward the direction of the storm cellar. She cries behind her to call an ambulance.

I run over to the phone and dial 911.

"911. What can I do to help you?"

"Get an ambulance over to the Kent Farm. Jonathon Kent is having a heart attack." I hang up the phone as soon as the operator tells me that one is on the way. I jog over to Clark and notice that he looks like drained.

"Hey, are you okay?" I cup his cheek in my hand.

"Yeah…I just can't believe that this is happening all over again. The doctor said that he was doing fine the last time we went to Metropolis…."

"Hey, your dad is a survivor. He'll be alright," I say firmly, turning his head to look at me. I grab his hand and usher him out of the house to the storm cellar. Although I'm keeping up a brave front on the outside, on the inside, I'm terrified. Oh, God. If Jonathon Kent doesn't pull through for some reason…


	15. Request

Note: This is sort of a filler chapter. I have to get through several of these kind of chapters to set up for the next big event. Thanks for reading.

**Lana's POV**

I hate hospitals. The smell of medicine hanging in the air and the sight of orderlies wheeling in the injured is enough to drive anyone to make a beeline for the nearest exit. Fortunately, or unfortunately, which ever way you look at it, there's only one hospital in Smallville which means that the city council can pour their whole budget into one place and not have to spread the money around. Thus creating purple stained walls, the myriad of souvenirs and get well cards in the gift shop, and the luxurious waiting room that we are now sitting in.

Clark is sitting adjacent to me while his mother is on his left. Ever since we arrived here, he's been staring straight across the room in a daze. I'm not sure whether or not he wants me to reach out to him, so for the first half an hour of this dreadful wait, I focused my attention on a tearful, but brave Mrs. Kent.

Martha Kent is now speaking to one of the doctors and he motions her away from us, possibly trying to shield us from the news that he has brought. During this moment, I sneak a quick glance at Clark who is still in that trance-like state of his.

After a couple of minutes, Martha comes back.

"How is he?" I ask immediately.

She sighs, but to my relief she smiles. "The doctor says that he's doing okay, but he's not exactly out of the woods yet. Dr. O'Brien, that's Jonathon's cardiologist in Metropolis, is expected to fly in tomorrow morning to check on him and run a couple of tests."

I exhale and nod. I turn to Clark. "That's good news, right Clark?" I reach over and grab his hand. That and the sound of my voice seem to snap him out of his stupor.

"Y-yeah. Great news." He releases my hand abruptly and stands up, shocking both me and Martha. "I'm going to get some coffee."

Without waiting for an answer, he leaves the room in search of coffee.

"Lana, why don't you go follow him and see what's been bothering him this whole time?" Martha suggests quietly.

"Are you going to be okay, Mrs. Kent?" I ask, standing up.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll be in Jonathon's room if you need me."

There's a reassuring glint in her eyes and I nod and head toward the direction that Clark stalked off to. I already have a feeling about what's eating him up.

**Clark's POV**

I turn the corner and am met with the sight of a coffee machine. Standing in front of it, I dig in my pocket for my wallet, but only find lint.

"Great," I mutter, realizing that I've left my wallet at home. I sigh and sit on the floor next to the coffee machine, ignoring the stares that I am getting from the others in the cafeteria. I close my eyes and lean my head against the wall, feeling drained.

"You know, there are tables and chairs if you wanted to sit."

I keep my eyes closed, knowing who it is. "Did my mom send you?"

"She's worried about you, Clark, and so am I." I feel her sit next to me and take my hand into hers.

I open my eyes and turn my head to the right to get a good look at her. There are slight bags under her eyes from the events of the morning and our late night yesterday. She looks as exhausted as I feel, which is saying a lot.

After a while, she speaks again. "Clark, please don't shut me out. Not now. You always do this whenever something goes wrong…." She views me with a pained expression and I sigh.

"Lana…" I pause to gather my thoughts. "I'm sorry…I didn't realize…" Another pause and after a moment, she places her hand under my chin to turn my head her way.

"Clark, you shouldn't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault," Lana says firmly. She says it so convincingly that I might just begin to believe her.

"Lana, you don't know what happened down there... If you did, you wouldn't be so sure," I tell her quietly.

"Clark, I'll never believe that you're responsible for your father's condition and neither should you," she replies impatiently. "Clark, your mother needs you! Don't just sit around and feel sorry for yourself!"

I flinch when she raises her voice. She notices this and softens her voice. We ignore the stares that we are getting.

"Clark, you're not the only one suffering. I know that you feel guilty for this, but you have to believe me, it's not your fault—no matter what happened in that storm cellar. I love you and I know that you would never do anything to jeopardize your father's health intentionally. Your mother knows this, too."

Her words affect me deeply and I begin to wonder if she's right. I will always feel some responsibility for whatever goes wrong in my life and I know this. I guess that's just the kind of person I am. I can't do anything about this except accept that what's done is done and move on. As if reading my thoughts, Lana speaks up right on cue.

"Clark, it's okay to wonder about what you could have done differently, but you have to realize that you can't undo or fix the past. You can only go forward and try to learn from your mistakes. If you don't, you'll always have regrets," Lana expresses softly, squeezing my hand.

I take a breath and squeeze back, bringing her hand to my trembling lips. I place a kiss on it as a thank you. Suddenly, I have an urge to tell her about what happened down at the storm cellar.

When I am done, she hugs me tightly and I sob into her shoulder. This is the second time that I've cried like this in front of her. Nonetheless, she assures me that it doesn't make me look any weaker in her eyes. In fact, it's the opposite.

After my sobs have subsided, I pull back and wipe my tears away with the back of my hand. Lana helps by rubbing her thumbs tenderly around my eyes.

I take a breath and try to smile at her, but it comes out weary. She doesn't seem to mind though.

"You okay?" Lana asks with concern evident in her eyes.

"I am now. Thanks to you," I add. "God, I don't know what I would do without you."

She laughs. "I think that you would manage on your own, Clark. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. And I'm not just talking about physically."

I don't know exactly what to say to this, so I remain silent. Finally, she stands and attempts to pull me to my feet. I chuckle slightly and get myself up.

We start to head in the direction of the intensive care unit, but I suddenly remember why we ended up in the cafeteria in the first place. I tug on her arm gently. She turns around with curiosity evident in her striking eyes.

"Lana, you wouldn't have to have two dollars on you, would you?" I ask sheepishly.

"I think I do. Why?" She cocks her head at me in a cute manner that she can only pull off.

"Well, I kind of remembered why I ended up in here."

"And why's that?"

I jab my thumb in the direction of the coffee machine that started this whole thing. "Coffee."

She stares at me and starts to laugh. I can't help but join in.

We're in front of room 102 in the intensive care unit now. Through the blinds of the window, I can see Mom speaking to Dad quietly. Neither of them notices Lana and me standing near the door.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

Lana conveys with her eyes darting back and forth from me to the room that I should go in.

"I'll wait out here," Lana says softly.

As much as I want her to come in with me, I need some time alone with Dad first. I nod at her and hold eye contact with her for a few more seconds before taking a breath and entering the room.

Being so involved in their conversations, both of my parents look up in surprise. Mom's the first to react to my appearance, though.

"Clark, come here." She pats the spot next to her on Dad's bed, but I shake my head and opt for the chair adjacent to the bed instead.

I let Mom chat with Dad for a couple more minutes, wrapping up their conversation with a kiss and a hug. Finally, Mom hugs me and excuses herself from the room, joining Lana outside in the hallway.

Once she's gone, there's a tense silence in the room before Dad breaks it.

"Son, I know what you're thinking."

"You do?" I want to ask, but I remain silent.

"Clark, come here."

I scoot my chair closer and take his hand. I try to the block all the tubes and machines from my sight.

"Despite what you may think, this is not your fault. I've had a weak heart before all of this and I should've listened to you when you told me to calm down."

He's about to say more, but I hold up my hands. "Dad, before you continue, Lana already told me all of this. She told me that I shouldn't blame myself, too."

"And she's right. You know that, right?"

I don't answer right away. "Dad, a part of me is always going to blame myself for this and many other things, but I know now that I shouldn't linger on any of this." I pause and think back to Lana's words. "I have to move on and enjoy life."

Dad breaks into a smile and I follow suit. He squeezes my hand.

"I'm glad you listened to Lana. And I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

We continue talking for a few more minutes about his condition and how this will affect the farm. Eventually, Dad gets into his old habit of making a list of things still needed to be done around the farm. Despite being hooked up to several machines, he's still the same old Dad. After assuring him that I would do everything that needed to be done, we fall into a comfortable silence.

A question forms in my head during this period and my desire to ask it burns to the point where I might explode with anxiety if I do not.

"Dad, do you think the fertilizer had anything to do with…you know?"

My question catches him off guard. In spite of this, he gives me an answer.

"I honestly don't know, son. But listen to me: I want you to go back to that storm cellar and get rid of that stuff. Don't let anyone else near it. Not even your mother or Lana for that matter."

I nod and stand. "I'll do it now. I can run back to the farm and tell Lana and Mom that you need something from the house."

Dad nods and agrees with my plan. I'm about to exit the room, when he calls me back.

"Clark, be careful around that stuff. We don't know if it can affect you either, but you're our best bet."

I swallow and turn back, giving him a hug. "Get well soon, Dad."

Once I explain to Mom and Lana about Dad's need for some books to keep him entertained, I zip back to the house before either one of them protests my departure.

Down at the storm cellar again, I try to block the images and memories of my dad violently coughing and collapsing in my arms. I take a breath and close my eyes, a technique that I've seen played out in television numerous of times.

Deciding that I don't want to spend another minute in here than necessary, I haul the bags of contaminated fertilizer up the stairs and out in the open. Only under the bright blue Kansas skies am I then faced with a dilemma. Where the heck am I going to dispose of this health robbing fertilizer?

**Lana's POV**

The Kent house is seemingly sluggish and slow without its two primary caretakers around. Jonathon Kent is resting in the hospital, being carefully watched over by various tubes and machines. Martha, being the loving and caring wife that she is, is still at the hospital with her husband, opting to stay overnight with him. Clark would have stayed with them, too, but Martha's orders were clear. He was to return to the house and get some sleep for school tomorrow. As for me, I was offered the choice of returning to my apartment or staying at the farm with Clark. Naturally, I opted for the latter.

"Clark, maybe you should get some sleep," I call out to him, suppressing a yawn. It's a little past eleven at night and the two of us are camped out in the loft. It's been a hectic day; as if last night wasn't hectic either.

Despite my lack of sleep and our morning tensions earlier, I know that Clark needs me now. Once visiting hours had been provoked for the day, Clark and I returned to the farm, emotionally drained. In spite of our exhaustion, we still found the energy to sit—or in Clark's case, pace—around aimlessly and do absolutely nothing. Instead of getting starting on our precious hours of sleep before dawn, we headed for the loft and sat in silence. For awhile, all that could be heard was the sound of two persons' breathing in sync.

Finally, unable to keep a strong stature, Clark broke down and sobbed uncontrollably in my arms. Although a little taken a back at first, I did my best to rock him and soothe him, whispering that it was going to be okay even though I didn't exactly believe the words myself.

After crying for what seemed like an hour, he lifted his head off of my shoulder, stood up, and stalked off to the window. He hasn't budged from there since and I haven't tried to get him to move.

I stand up from the couch and walked over to the window. Clark shifts slightly to the right to make room for me. We stand in silence for a few more minutes before I ask, "Are you okay, Clark?"

He nods and I notice bags under his eyes. Taking his hand, I tug gently and begin to lead him down the stairs and out of the barn. Once inside the house, I shut and lock the doors and windows while Clark watches me do this with glassy eyes.

"C'mon." I grab his hand and drag him upstairs. I feel like his mother, ordering him to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. While Clark is washing up in the bathroom, I go over to the closet and pull out a spare pillow and blanket for the couch downstairs.

I wait for another five minutes to pass before knocking on the bathroom door. "Clark?"

He emerges, looking slightly better than before since all evidence of the day's events have been washed down the sink along with water. He steps out of my way once I indicate needing to use the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him heading toward his room.

Once my nightly hygiene has been taken care of, I head to his room. Clark is sitting on his bed, looking like a lost puppy.

I swallow the lump growing in my throat and sit next to him. "I'm going to sleep on the couch in the living room. You can sleep here, okay?"

Clark is too tired to protest to my proposal. I try to read his thoughts, but I'm too drained and spent from the day's events. Hugging him and kissing him softly on the lips, I turn to leave.

"Lana, wait─"

I spin around. "What is it, Clark?"

"I don't want to be alone…"

He trails off, but I know what he means. I smile tenderly and cautiously lie down on his bed. He follows my example, lying next to me. I stroke his hair and try my best to comfort him once again as he starts to cry.

**Clark's POV**

After jotting down a quick note to Lana and placing it next to her sleeping body, I rush off to school. It's still pretty early and there are only a few cars parked in the student parking lot. I check my pocket once again and march through the double doors of Smallville High.

Up ahead, I see a bob of blond hair and a coffee in her hand.

"Chloe!" I call and I see her stop. I jog up to her.

"Hey, Clark! I heard about your dad, is he okay? If there's anything that I can do─" Chloe rambles.

I cut her off, "Chloe, I'm sort of in a rush right now. But thanks for your concern."

"Anytime."

I wait for her to open the door to The Torch and follow her inside. I check my watch, knowing that Lana could be waking up any minute now.

"Okay, so spill. Why the urgent call at six in the morning?"

I fidget in my jacket pocket and pull out a bag. "I need you to analyze this."

Intrigued, Chloe takes it from my hand and examines it. "What is this, Clark?"

I take a breath. "I don't know. That's why I need your help."


	16. Phone Call

**Lana's POV**

"I don't know, Chloe…it's been three days and he still hasn't asked me." I sink into the plush couch that The Torch has to offer. Chloe hands me a coffee with an expression of sympathy.

"Maybe he's just working up the courage to ask you," Chloe suggests, shrugging. "You never know; he could ask you this afternoon."

I laugh under my breath. "No…It's okay. I guess I'll just sit this one out. I mean, it's only the one night out of your high school career that is the most memorable besides graduation." I guess that my countenance visibly saddens since Chloe rushes to my side and pats my back.

"Aww…If you want, I can drop some hints to Clark today about it…."

I shake my head. "No, it's okay. I have the receipts to my dress and shoes…I can still return them…." I trail off, drowning in self pity.

I don't blame Clark for his missing enthusiasm for prom. I don't even think the poor guy knows that prom is tomorrow night. The past couple of days, although he's been attending school and getting the farm work done, it's almost as if he's not really there. His body is there, but his mind isn't. I've dropped by the farm after school just to keep him company and sometimes cook him dinner, but we don't end up saying much. In spite of this, I know that he appreciates my frequent visits and showering of food. I see it in his eyes even if he doesn't smile much anymore.

Martha Kent, don't get me wrong, is a wonderful mother, but she's only stopped by the farm once during the past three days and that was only to get Jonathon some more books. I know that she's worried about her husband, we are all, but I wish that she could comfort Clark a bit more. When I mentioned this to her, she simply smiled and shook her head. I remember her exact words, "Oh, sweetie, Clark doesn't need me. He already has _you._"

I suppose that she meant it as a compliment, but I still had some doubts about her words until last night. I was putting my many years of living without a cook in the household to use by preparing spaghetti for Clark and me when I told him about our conversation.

Once I got to the part about my doubts about Martha's comment, Clark responded, "As much as I miss my mom, Lana, she's right. I don't know what I would have done without you these past three days. I know that I haven't exactly shown it lately, but I love you and I'm glad that you're here with me."

His comment made me blush and after enjoying a candle light dinner—Clark's idea, despite my protests—we made out for the first time in the past three days. I suppose that one could call us an item of sorts.

"You know, I'm a little surprised that he hasn't asked me yet considering that we had a nice time last night," I tell Chloe, figuring the rim of my mug.

She rubs my back and sits on the end of the couch next to me. "Well, you know how guys are, Lana."

The bell rings right then, signaling a ten minute warning. I sigh and get from the couch, handing my cup to Chloe.

"Well, we'd better head off to Shepard's class. I hear that he's scheduled another pop quiz," I inform her, slinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my history book.

"Lana, you haven't tried dropping any hints about prom to Clark, have you?" Chloe inquires, also grabbing her purse and books.

"Believe me, I've tried," I say, chuckling. "Clark's wonderful and all, but sometimes I wished he weren't so dense."

Both Chloe and I start giggling at that. I wait for her outside of the office as she locks up.

"No matter how gorgeous or sweet they are, Lana, just remember that guys will be guys—meaning that they are prone to their clueless moments and idiotic performances," Chloe professes as we head off to class on the first floor. "But hey, you gotta give Clark credit for the candlelight dinner last night though."

I simply laugh and nod, allowing Chloe to lecture me about the behavioral and social skill of men. I can tell that she's trying her best to lift my spirits about prom.

Once we hit a lull in the conversation, I jump at the opportunity to bring up prom again.

"So, Chloe, you never got around to telling me who you were going with to prom," I announce, enjoying watching her squirm.

"Well…you know Tim Burton, right? He's in our Lit. class?"

"Uh-huh."

"He asked me to prom on Monday," Chloe confesses quietly, as if her words would somehow wound me.

"That's great, Chloe!" I surprise her by hugging her.

"Yeah, it is," Chloe says, realizing that I'm genuinely happy for her. "Did you know that Tim sometimes does freelances for The Torch? And he's up for valedictorian?"

"Really? No, I didn't know that." We round a corner and Chloe continues telling me more about him.

Although I truly am happy for her, a part of me can't help but notice a twinge of sadness. I've spent the past four years dreaming about my prom night and now that it's finally arrived, I'm going to be stuck at home, flipping through the channels, and finishing off a carton of ice cream.

**Clark's POV**

"I'll see you both later." I rise from the chair to the right of the bed and hug both Mom and Dad. Dad is still in the intensive care unit despite his slight improvement yesterday. But today, it seems as if all the improvement from the previous days and nights have vanished and Dad is now back to the beginning again. He wheezes every now and then and his heart rate is plummeting. Dr. O'Brien, his cardiologist, is flying in from Metropolis again to determine whether or not he should be moved to another hospital in Metropolis for further treatment. If Dad does get transferred, Mom would have to pack a bag for herself and for Dad in order to stay in Metropolis with him.

For me, it won't be much of a problem to still visit him. It takes only a matter of minutes to make it to Metropolis with my super speed. But I'm sure that Dad would rather stay in Smallville; the closer to home, the better.

As for the cause of all this…I'm still waiting for word from Chloe about the sample of fertilizer I gave her to analyze. I know that I'm potentially jeopardizing her health by exposing her to it, but I need to know what is in that stuff. Somehow, if I find out what it's composed of, maybe there's a way that it could help my dad. I know that if I went directly up to Lex and demanded him to tell me what he made the fertilizer out of, he'd never tell me. Thus, the reason for Chloe's help. The last time I talked to her, she informed me that she would have results from her insider at LexCorp around tomorrow night.

"Bye, sweetie." Mom's voice jerks me out of my reverie and I exit the room. After checking that the hallway was indeed empty, I zip off to school for my afternoon classes.

Mom phoned in today for me and excused me from my morning classes so that I could spend the morning with my parents at the hospital. If it weren't for the fact that Dad could get transferred tonight to Metropolis, she wouldn't have called in.

I arrive at the high school a couple of seconds later and make my way to The Torch, knowing that's where Chloe and Lana would be.

I push open the door and to my surprise and disappointment, only find Chloe there, typing steadily away on the computer, no doubt finishing up one of her deadlines.

"Clark, nice of you to drop by," Chloe greets without bothering to look up from her word processing program.

"Hey, Chloe."

"I hate to disappoint you, but Lana isn't here, as you can see."

I step inside and take a seat next to her. "That's fine. I guess I'll hang out with you for lunch today."

She looks up from the computer and glances at me. She then stands and goes over to the temp layout that she has laid out. "Well, I'm glad. We haven't really had a chance to talk since your dad was admitted to the hospital."

I nod. "Yeah. So, what do you want to talk about?"

She looks over at me and I turn the chair in her direction. "Let's start off with your dad and then progress to Lana."

"Umm…okay." I say, unsure of what to expect. I sit up a little straighter in my chair and explain to her about Dad's situation and his possible transfer to Metropolis. When I'm done, she is silent.

"Wow…Lana told me all of that this morning, but it didn't seem so serious then." Chloe pauses and then adds, "Only now when I hear it from you, do I fully understand what you're going through."

I say nothing and she continues.

"Well, let me just add before we digress from the topic that your dad is a fighter and I'm sure that everything will turn out fine. If you need anyone to talk to besides Lana, I'm here for you," Chloe says sincerely, holding eye contact with me.

"Thanks, Chloe."

She nods and understands that the topic is now closed. "Since we're done with that, can I now ask you why you haven't asked Lana to prom yet?"

I blink in shock. "I thought prom was next week."

She laughs. "Newsflash, Clark: Prom is _tomorrow night_. Haven't you seen all the posters in the hallway posted by Dawn Stiles and her posse? It's been the talk of the school for the past two weeks." Chloe shakes her head at me as if disappointed.

"Crap," is all I can say right now. My mind is boggling with things needed to be done before tomorrow night. But before any of those things can be done, I need to do the obvious thing: ask Lana to prom.

"Crap is right," Chloe says, amused. She laughs and suggests, "Clark, if I were you, I'd get in that line full of junior and senior males who conveniently forgot to buy their prom tickets until the last minute."

**Lana's POV**

I kill the engine and lean over to the passenger's seat to grab two paper bags full to the rim with groceries. Once I have them balanced in my arms, I somehow manage to unlock the door and step out. Closing it with my behind, I make my way to the yellow farm house. To my delight, I find Clark perched on one of the chairs on the wrap-around porch.

He gets up from his seat immediately once he notices me struggling with the groceries.

"Thanks," I say once he lifts the weight from my arms. I follow him in and get a whiff of his cologne.

Clark smiles at me and sets the bags on the counter, peeking at the items I bought.

"I took it upon myself to stock up your fridge for the remainder of the week," I explain to him.

"Lana, you didn't have to do that."

I shrug and reply, "Well, I wanted to. Now help me put these groceries away." He grins as I attempt to put away a box of cereal on the one of the top cabinets. I feel his eyes on my exposed midriff due to my stretching and tippy-toeing. I finally manage to shove the cereal away and move on to the produce.

Clark snaps out of his daze and moves to put the cans away in the pantry.

"I thought that you would be in the west pasture fixing up that fence," I comment, attempting to strike up a conversation as we work.

"Yeah…well, I decided to take a break and spend today with you."

I spin around and peer at him, making sure that I heard correctly.

"What? Can't a guy spend some time with his girlfriend?" Clark asks innocently. I grin inwardly, noting the silent change in our status.

"Not if that guy is trying out new cologne to seduce his girlfriend," I remark.

He brings one of his hands to his chest in mock shock. "Me? Try to seduce the sweet and chaste Lana Lang?"

I laugh, enjoying our playful banter. "Yes, you, Clark Kent."

We laugh and continue chatting about our day. I inform Clark about Tim Burton asking Chloe to prom, yet again, dropping him another hint in hopes that he will get it before tomorrow night. But of course, he glosses over it quickly and moves on to the concerns for his dad.

By then, we are done putting away the groceries and are now sitting on the porch, enjoying iced teas, courtesy of Lipton. We hit a lull in the conversation and I take the time to reflect on the progress made in our relationship so far.

We've come a long way, I decide, sipping my iced tea as Clark stares out into the distance. From a cheerleader to the co-owner of a now well-known coffee shop to the girl who went to Paris and supposedly lived it up, I've grown and changed, and so has Clark. He went from the boy next door to my own personal hero and the town's to…well, an alien? As bizarre as this is, somewhere along the line, I, Lana Lang, fell in love the complex and guarded boy—excuse me, _man_—who is now sitting to the right of me.

Despite the fact that we've both grown and changed, one of our many habits hasn't. Clark and I usually have the habit of burying old arguments and conveniently forgetting them. As much as I hate this, I'm to share as much blame for this as Clark. I haven't bothered to bring up the subject of Clark's decision to stay in Smallville and neither has he. The time just isn't right…especially not with Jonathon Kent out of commission and in the hospital. But then again, when is the time ever right to discuss old, heated arguments?

A creak to the right brings me out of my thoughts and back to the present. Clark is shifting in his seat, his glass of iced tea empty on the small table between us. I wonder how he managed to finished so fast since I've only drank half of mine.

I set my glass on the table next to his and decide to ponder this another time. I bring one of my legs up to the chair and tuck it under my other one. After sitting in this position for a while and staring out into the setting sky, I turn to Clark. He looks deep in thought as I once was a few minutes before. I clear my throat, indicating that I want to speak. He turns to me and I know then that I have his full attention.

"Clark, I want to talk about your decision to stay in Smallville," I say quietly, but firmly, silently telling him that he's not going to squirm his way out of this.

"I thought you needed time to sort this out?"

"I do. I mean, I did. And I have." I pause to recollect my thoughts. Clark's eyes bore into mine, pleading me to…to what? Not break his heart again? No, Clark, I don't think that I can even do that again, I think, for mine would break along with yours.

"Lana?" he prompts.

I lick my lips. "Clark, I've already told you part of the reason for me reacting the way I did to your decision. But, there's something else." I pause again and glance up at him. He looks slightly bewildered, but nonetheless, I press on.

"Clark, the other reason why I was so worked up when you told me was because…I was scared."

"Scared of what?" he inquires gently.

I take a breath. "Scared that if you stayed in Smallville…we would end up like the older couples that I see in restaurants and even The Talon. They look like any other older couple, but they're not. They don't hold hands…he doesn't open doors or pull out chairs…and they don't touch or kiss. And it's the same routine every day…."

Clark is silent for a minute, trying to digest my clumsy descriptions. "Lana…I'm trying here, I really am…but I don't get it..."

My expression must have turned crest fallen because he then adds quickly, "But maybe if you explain it again. A more general statement, though."

"Clark, they don't have passion," I say, trying to get him to understand. "They don't laugh together or even talk…they just do it out of habit…routine. They've fallen out of love, but they don't even bother to move on because they don't realize this. They've forgotten what it means to love and to be loved back."

Clark still looks slightly puzzled and he attempts a small smile to humor me, but it fails horribly.

"Do you get what I'm trying to say?" I demand.

"Lana…I get it. So there are couples out there who fall out of love and don't realize it because they're so absorbed in their routine."

"Exactly."

"But…"

"But what?" I snap without meaning to.

He opens his mouth, but shuts it, as if contemplating whether or not to say what he has to say. The glare that I'm sending him, however, decides for him.

"Lana, I understand all this, but what does this have to do with us?" Clark asks quietly. I open my mouth to reply, but he hastily cuts me off. "I mean, what does this have to do with your reaction to my decision? Why are you scared?"

"Because those examples of old couples that I've just described…well, I don't want us to end up like them!" I cry, frustrated. "Clark, if you stay in Smallville, it means that we're going to continue to date here, marry here, have kids here, grow old here, and eventually die here! Don't you get it? We're going to end up staying here our whole lives!"

He doesn't say anything at my outburst. I swiftly rise from my chair and go over to lean on the rail of the porch. I half wish that I hadn't brought this up again…I could have easily left this alone and continue my attempts at getting him to ask me to prom. And yet, I didn't.

As much as I hate that we're arguing; this is better than lying to ourselves that everything is alright when it's not. We were going to get this out eventually, why not now?

I hear a slight creak and footsteps. Clark is standing behind me and he speaks in a quiet and grave voice.

"You don't want any of those things to happen?"

At the sound of his heart broken voice, I begin to cry softly. I turn around.

"Of course I do, Clark. I just don't want either of us waking up one day and wondering how life could have been so much different if we had decided to date other people…or maybe even leave Smallville." I sniff and try to avoid his gaze. "Clark, I just don't want you to wake up and wonder how your life would have ended up if you had decided to date the leggy blonde at the bar or the secretary at the office. I don't want to be the reason for you having regrets on your life."

At this, I begin to lose all resolve at composing myself. I give a large sob and I feel his arms wrap around me.

"Lana…please don't cry. I mean, I haven't even decided whether or not I'm going to go to Central Kansas and you've already planned out our whole life."

I attempt a small laugh, but it comes out as a wrenched sob. "I'm sorry," I whisper into his chest.

"No, don't be." He lifts my head from his chest and I do my best to wipe away my tears. "Lana, I told you that if you weren't happy with my decision, we would work something else out. Isn't that what we're doing now?"

He continues to look at me, expecting an answer. I nod. When I don't offer anything else, he goes on.

"Lana…I really don't know how you manage to come up with these things…me waking up one day regretting that I married you and had children with you…." Clark pauses to glance at me, making sure that I'm listening. "Lana, you must know now that my life's ambition is to marry you? Have kids, too, if I get lucky."

Despite myself, I manage a tiny laugh. This satisfies him enough and he plunges on.

"Lana, whether or not I want to stay in Smallville isn't really the question. The question is: do _you_ want me to stay?"

It only takes me a split second to reply. I pull away slightly from his chest and look up, holding eye contact with him. "Yes. I want you to stay."

He remains silent, still holding eye contact with me. Finally, he speaks.

"Good. Because honestly, I would have stayed anyway."

I stare at him and burst out laughing. One minute I'm sobbing onto his clean shirt and the next I'm laughing hysterically. What's up with me?

As my last giggle fades, I glance at Clark and find an amused smile there. I'm relieved to find the tension between us gone.

"Lana, promise me that you won't go about mapping our future without me?"

"I promise," I say sheepishly, feeling slightly foolish for getting worked up over something that hasn't even come to pass. "And you have to promise me that you won't go around making decisions concerning our future without me?"

"Definitely."

"Glad that we have that straightened out," I say, ignoring a nagging feeling. I've forgotten something…but what?

I realize what this is as I continue to gaze at Clark and his handsome features. There's so much potential there to offer to the world…. Is it selfish of me to not want to let him go in spite of my thoughts earlier of feeling guilty if I didn't? I push the thoughts to the back of my mind vainly, in hopes that they will disappear and leave us alone to enjoy this moment.

The sun has long past settled and the beginnings of dusk are showing. We stand on the porch, taking pleasure in each other's company and this time of the day.

"Lana?" Clark's voice sounds nervous for some strange reason.

"Hmm?" I look up at him and see a small blush on his boyish cheeks.

"Would you like to go with me to prom?"

I blink, not certain that I heard correctly. "What?"

"To prom. Umm…do you want to go…with me?"

I gape at him for a few minutes and then hastily reply. "Yes. Of course I'll go with you."

He opens his mouth to reply when we both turn to the ringing of the phone from inside the house. He goes in and I follow to start dinner.

I go to the fridge and pull out defrosted raw steaks. I then begin to pull out other ingredients and utensils that I will need, while at the same time, listening in on Clark.

"Tonight?" Clark inquires, pacing around with the phone.

"Alright. I will. That's fine." Clark mutters, agreeing to something.

There's a pause as I assume the task of pouring oil on a pan and turning up the heat on the stove. An outburst from Clark nearly makes me pour the whole can of vegetable oil in.

"What? Are you sure, Mom?" Another pause and a reply from Clark. "But how? That's impossible."

Clark falls silent, clearly rattled and growing frustrated. "But─"

After several more grunts and "uh-huhs", Clark hangs up the phone. I turn from the stove and call out to him.

"Clark? What did your mom say?" When he doesn't reply, I grow concerned. I turn off the stove and make my way to the living room where he is hunched over on the couch; his head is in his hands.

"Clark?" I step toward him gingerly, not knowing what to do.

"Clark? Are you okay?" I ask, taking a seat next to a hunched over Clark.

He finally looks up, tears streaming down his face. I immediately take him into my arms.

"Lana…my dad is going to be transferred to Metropolis."

I wait for more, but he doesn't add anything. "Well, Metropolis is only three hours away, Clark, and I'm sure that with super speed, you can visit him almost daily," I tell him soothingly.

"That's not all. Lana…my dad needs a heart transplant or he's going to die soon," Clark croaks, clinging on to me.

I sit there in shock, barely registering that tears are welling up in my own eyes. No…not now. Not when everything is finally falling together…


	17. Theories

**Lana's POV**

My heart goes out to the Kents. They've been through so much…it isn't fair that another obstacle has been laid down in their path. But then again, when has life ever been fair?

Ever since that devastating phone call from his mother, Clark has taken to wandering the house like a zombie. I've tried to reach out to him numerous times in the past hour, but he either ignores it or tells me that he doesn't want to talk. The groceries that I've brought over for dinner are still sitting in the fridge and cabinets, unused. I've lost my appetite and I'm pretty certain that Clark has too.

Martha Kent should be arriving soon to pack and pick up her overnight bag. Over the phone, she informed Clark that she would be following her husband to Metropolis. There's no word on if Clark is following her too.

I hear a noise at the door and after sending a glance in Clark's direction; I get up and open the door.

"Hello, Lana."

If Martha Kent looks surprised to see me here, she doesn't show it. Instead, she hugs me tightly.

"Mom?"

We pull away from the hug and Martha goes over to hug Clark who is now standing behind me. I shut the door and instead of following them to the living room, I go to the kitchen and make a pot of tea.

I take my time doing this task to allow time for Clark and his mother to speak. As great as the Kents have been to me over the years, I'm not exactly family yet, although Clark insists that I am.

Once I hear the kettle whistling, I go over to the stove to pour three cups of tea. After setting them in a tray that I find in the cabinet overhead, I make my way into the living area where Clark and his mother are still quietly conversing.

I clear my throat, announcing my presence. "I made tea."

"Thank you, Lana," Martha says in a grateful, but tired tone. Her eyes are red from crying and there are bags under her eyes. I glance away, not wanting her to find out that I've been staring.

I set the tray on the coffee table and take a seat in the armchair a little ways from the couch that Clark and his mother are perched upon. Martha and I both reach for a cup of tea, but Clark's cup is left untouched.

"Lana, honey, would you like to stay here for the night or return to your apartment?"

I lower my cup from my hands and again, glance at Clark. His eyes are unfocused and staring at the ground. It doesn't even seem like he heard the question.

"If it's okay with you, I would like to stay here," I answer, looking at Martha.

After tearing her eyes away from her son, she replies, "It's fine with me." She looks relieved and offers me a small grateful smile.

A moment of silence passes, and finally, Martha sets her half empty cup on the table. "Clark, did you pull out my overnight bag from the closet?"

It takes him a moment to respond. "Huh?"

"My overnight bag. The one that I told you to pull out over the phone."

"Oh, yeah. It's upstairs in your room."

Martha excuses herself and leaves the room, heading upstairs.

After debating some more, I stand and sit next to Clark on the couch. I reach out and hand him his cup of tea still sitting on the tray.

He hesitates, but finally accepts it, taking a sip before lowering it to his lap.

"How are you holding up?" I ask gently.

"I guess that I'm still in shock," Clark admits.

"I think that we all are." I manage a small smile and reach over to his lap for his cup. I take a sip, having finished mine due to nerves. I set it on the table and take both of his hands into mine.

"Mom's going to stay with my granddad in Metropolis for a few days. That's why she's upstairs packing," Clark says quietly.

"Are you going with her?"

He shakes his head. "Mom won't let me. She says that I should finish out these few remaining weeks of school before making any rash decisions."

I look at our joined hands and back up at him. "She only wants what's best for you, Clark. I'm sure that she's already told you this, but these few remaining weeks are crucial…the school could take away your diploma if you lose too many credits…even if it's the end of the year."

"I know, Lana." Clark sighs and gently squeezes my hand. "I'm just afraid that if I wait too long, he won't be there anymore…."

I bite my bottom lip, not quite knowing what to say to that.

"Your dad is going to pull through this, Clark. He has to," I whisper to him, but they're empty words.

**Clark's POV**

I rub my face with my hands and lean back in the chair, exhausted. I was barely able to get to sleep last night, especially with Lana upstairs in my room. Add to the fact that my dad could die if he doesn't get a heart transplant soon, and you have the perfect concoction for the worst night of sleep in your life.

I yawn and drain the last of my coffee. I glance over to my right at my dad. He's still sleeping. I wish that he would wake soon because I really don't want Mom to find out that I skipped school today to visit Dad.

I glance at the clock hanging on the far wall; thirty minutes passed eight. Mom should be coming in soon….

I sigh and debate whether or not to wake him. All the same, I don't want him to have another heart attack when he wakes to see me sitting by his side.

With a furtive glance at the clock on the far wall, I decide that it doesn't seem like my dad is going to wake anytime soon. Standing, I gather my things and prepare to leave, disappointed that I won't get to talk to him until this afternoon.

I stretch and crumple the empty Styrofoam cup in my hand. As I am doing this, I hear a moan.

I turn quickly to my dad in time to see him stir.

"Dad," I say in surprise.

"Clark?"

Hastily, I take a seat again so that I will be somewhat level to him.

"Son, what are you doing here?" Dad croaks out. I look to my left for the pitcher of water and pour him some, helping him get it down. At the same time, I allow myself to think up of various replies to his question.

"I came to talk to you," I answer slowly. "Umm…I only have a half day of school today because the dance committee needs the afternoon to set things up for prom tonight."

Instead of reprimanding me for skipping school, Dad says, "You're going to prom with Lana, aren't you?"

I blink and nod.

"Good…good. Life's too short to miss out on things like that, Clark," Dad says, a glazed look on his face.

I swallow the lump growing in my throat. Not quite knowing how to respond to that, I tell him, "I'll be sure to have Chloe snap some pictures of me and Lana for you…."

"Thanks, son."

I wring my hands in my lap nervously. Silence falls upon us before my dad finally speaks again.

"Clark, I heard the doctor and your mother talking a heart transplant."

I look up in surprise.

"Clark─"

"Dad," I interrupt, "they…the doctors are searching for donors right now…they'll find a new heart for you soon."

"I'm not worried about that, Clark. I'm worried about you and your mother." He sighs and closes his eyes, tired. I remain silent, letting him finish what he has to say.

"Clark, listen to me: if anything happens to me─"

I stop him, shaking my head. "Dad, nothing is going to happen to you," I say loudly. "You're going to get better and get out of here."

"Clark, please."

"Dad…"

"Clark, promise me that you'll look after yourself and your mother. Sell the farm if you have to…" He trails off and I can't help but notice how fragile and weak he looks, lying in the hospital bed. I take a shaky breath and allow him to continue.

"Clark, you and I both know that there's a narrow chance of me getting a transplant before my heart gives out. Just promise me that you'll do this."

"Of course," I answer automatically.

I wait a while to se if he has anything to add, but he doesn't. His breathing has slowed to a deep rhythmic pattern. I rise, knowing that my mom would be arriving soon from Granddad's house.

As I gather my backpack and empty coffee container, I come to the realization that I don't want to head back to school as I had originally planned. The office would ask a dozen questions as to why I missed most of first period and not only that, but Chloe would probably be hounding me all day about the article that was due yesterday. And Lana…

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of voices outside the door. After a quick glance at Dad, I super speed out the door, back to Smallville.

**Lana's POV**

Somehow, I manage to squeeze my way through the crowd of prom enthusiastics gathered at the bottom steps of Smallville High. After weaving through several more cliques and groups, I finally make it to my car.

After some digging in my purse, I finally fish out my keys and nearly drop them when I hear my name being bellowed from behind.

"Lana! Lana!"

Spinning around, I spot a bob of blonde hair pushing its way through a group of over achievers.

"Hey, Chloe," I greet, noticing a manila folder in her hand. "Do you need a lift home?"

"No, I drove my car here this morning," Chloe responds, a little out of breath. "I actually need to ask you for a favor."

"Okay, shoot," I say, assuming that she wants me to help her with her hair or something for prom.

"If you see Clark before tonight, can you tell him that I need to talk to him? If not, I'll just find him tonight."

"Sure. I'm on my way to the farm right now," I say, curious about what Chloe and need to talk about.

"Thanks, Lana," Chloe says, sounding relieved. "I would have told him myself, but I haven't seen him all day."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him today either," I comment, omitting the fact that I spent the night at the Kent's.

"That's strange."

"I think that he might have gone to Metropolis this morning to visit his Dad," I offer, fumbling with my keys.

Chloe nods and I begin to unlock my car door.

"Well, thanks again, Lana," Chloe says, sensing the end of our conversation.

"No problem." I pull open the door and slide in. After starting the engine, I lower the window.

"I'll see you tonight, Chloe," I say, smiling slightly, looking over her shoulder. "It looks like someone else is waiting for a chance to have a word with you." I point and Chloe turns.

"Tim!" Chloe exclaims, clearly surprised.

I chuckle and pull out of the parking lot.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm in the Kent's driveway, the tires of my car spewing up gravel as I pull to a stop. It was only this morning that I was here.

Slamming the car door shut, I make my way to the yellow farm house. It's obvious that no one is inside; the windows are shut, the curtains drawn. I check the time on my cell phone and conclude that Clark must have made it back from Metropolis by now.

Instead of entering the house, I turn and make my way to the barn. Once I reach the top of the steps, I immediately spot Clark sleeping on the couch, a blanket drawn over him.

I sit the on the edge of the couch and call his name. I hate to wake him, but I need to talk to him.

"Clark?" I stroke his hair and get an immediate response.

"Lana?" He stirs and blinks several times to get his surroundings.

"Hey."

Clark sits up to allow room for me to sit next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," I respond, smiling slightly at his mused up hair. "I missed you at school today."

Clark yawns, still a little disoriented. "I was in Metropolis visiting my dad."

"How is he doing?"

Clark glances at me before lowering his gaze. "Not so good."

"I'm sorry," I say quietly, knowing that there's not much I can say to console him. I hesitate before reaching over and grabbing his hand.

We sit for a while in silence before I break it.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" I comment, nodding at the blanket.

"Not with you upstairs and Dad in the hospital." Although his tone is grave, Clark manages a small smile.

I force a smile back for his sake. "Have you eaten anything today?"

"Not since breakfast."

"I'll go inside and warm up something." I suggest, beginning to stand, but Clark tugs on my hand.

"Lana, wait─"

"Yes?" I sit again and look at him. He's staring at our joined hands.

"Lana, about prom─"

"Clark," I cut him off, "if you're not up to it, I understand."

"No, it's not that," Clark says hastily, raising his hands. "I just haven't gotten a tux yet or a limousine…and well…"

"Oh." I try to keep my expression neutral, but he sees through it.

"But I'm sure that I can talk to Lex and─" He stops abruptly and a dark expression overcomes his features.

"What's wrong?" I squeeze his hand.

Clark shakes his head, the darkness in his expression fading.

"It's nothing…."

I continue to stare at him, nonetheless, trying to read his thoughts.

"You know, I can always tell when you're being less than truthful," I say, recycling on of my lines that I used on him that fateful day under the oak tree.

Clark smiles at the memory and confesses, "Okay…so maybe there is something…."

"I thought so."

Clark shifts in his seat and glances down at our still joined hands before starting. "Lana…do you remember the day that my dad had a heart attack?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, you probably remember that we were down in the storm cellar. We were arguing over fertilizer─"

"Fertilizer?" I question, bewildered as to why Clark and his father would be fighting over something as trivial as that.

"Well, just not any fertilizer—Lexcorp fertilizer. You see, Lex approached us around the end of last year and asked if we would be willing to be part of trial-run that he was conducting with a new batch of fertilizer." He pauses and I give his hand a quick squeeze. This seems to give him the strength he needs to continue.

"Mom and Dad didn't want to do it, but I managed to convince them for the sake of my friendship with Lex," Clark says in monotone.

"The past year, Lex and I haven't been doing so good…our friendship is falling apart, as much as I hate to admit it. It's not like I avoided him or anything, but…with Lex in Metropolis taking over his father's company and me concentrating on finishing out my last year of high school…things just aren't what they used to be between him and me."

"Clark…you and Lex can still work things out."

"No…I don't think so…not anymore…" Clark says, shaking his head.

"Well, why not? I mean, you and I drifted apart and I came back from Paris…and look at us now."

"Lana, that's different…."

"How?"

Clark smiles at my attempt to cheer him up. "Well, for starters, I'm not in love with Lex and even if I was—which will never happen, trust me—I would never forgive him for what he did."

"And what's that?" I ask, almost afraid to find out.

"He lied to me. He lied to me and my family. And you know why he did it? For money…so he could get his stupid fertilizer approved."

I stare at his clenched fists, unable to get words out.

Clark sighs and suddenly finds the floor interesting. "Lana…Lex told me that there wasn't any trace of Kryptonite in his fertilizer."

"Kryptonite?" I inquire tentatively.

"Another name for the meteor rocks."

I shake my head, thoroughly confused. "Clark, I don't understand…the fertilizer contained…kryptonite, and that led to your father's heart attack?"

"Well, that's partly it…but I can't prove it," Clark says, sighing. "Lana, before I add more to Lex and the fertilizer, I need to tell you something."

I exhale, wondering what he has to say.

"Kryptonite…the meteor rocks…well, not only can it give normal people powers, but it's the only thing that can hurt me. And…I'm pretty sure that if I'm exposed long enough to it, it can kill me."

I continue to gawk at him, unable to process his words. Then, something strikes me. "Oh, Clark…my necklace."

My free hand instinctively goes to my collarbone where the rock used to sit upon so many years ago. And I used to think there was good luck left in that rock.

"Lana…it's okay. You didn't know."

"But I should have." Thinking back, now I remember all the times that Clark tripped around me. I used to think that he was born clumsy or that he was so smitten with me he was simply too busy staring at me to bother watching where his feet were carrying him.

Clark, sensing that I need a couple of minutes to reflect and gather my thoughts, remains silent until I'm ready.

"So, Lex lied and put fragments of kryptonite in the fertilizer," I say slowly, recapping out loud. "But you and your parents had no idea and continued to use it?"

Clark shakes his head. "I thought the same, but the day of my dad's heart attack, I learned that my dad had actually been sneaking in store bought bags and storing Lex's fertilizer in the storm cellar."

"So you got mad at him?"

"Actually, no. I was relieved that he didn't use the fertilizer on any of the produce because whenever I was near the stuff, I felt sick around it. I should have told my parents about it, but I didn't." He stops and his face stiffens. "Maybe if I had told him sooner…Dad wouldn't be in the hospital."

I shake my head fiercely, not believing a word. "Clark, you can't blame yourself for this. You didn't know."

"But that's the thing, I should have. I mean, the only I get sick or feel even remotely sick is when I'm around kryptonite. Only when I told Dad about this in the storm cellar, he got mad at me…."

Clark trails off and I wait for him to continue.

"Lana, when I told my dad that I felt around the fertilizer, he demanded to know why I didn't tell him or Mom before. I argued back and I guess things started to spiral downward from there. He started coughing and that's when it happened…."

"Oh, Clark, it wasn't your fault," I say gently, scooting closer to him on the couch and turning his face in my direction.

"Lana, if I had never convinced my parents to accept Lex's fertilizer, maybe my dad wouldn't need a new heart or my mom wouldn't be so worried about him."

"Clark, it's easy to say that if things hadn't gone a certain way, then the outcome would be different, but it's not always the case. Fate has a funny way of finding a person, no matter what the circumstances are." I lean over and kiss him briefly on the lips. "And besides, if this hadn't happened to your dad, then maybe that fertilizer would be approved. What if hundreds others die at the hands of that fertilizer?"

This gets the wheels in his head spinning, but not in the way that I had hoped.

"But, that's the thing—I don't have any proof that Lex actually put Kryptonite in the fertilizer. I'm not even sure that my dad had a heart attack because of the fertilizer and not because we were arguing. Don't you see, Lana, it doesn't matter—Lex will find a way to get that fertilizer approved—with or without our signatures."

"Clark," I begin, taking his face into my hands, "if you really want to stop Lex from getting his fertilizer approved, talk to Chloe. If anyone can help you bring him down, then it's her."

"I already have," Clark admits. "I gave her a sample of fertilizer to analyze, but she hasn't reported anything back to me yet."

I open my mouth, and then close it, suddenly remembering. "Clark, Chloe asked me to tell you that she needed to talk to you. She said to see her tonight at prom or at Lex's senior bash afterwards."

Clark's frustration diminishes and a look of determination replaces it.

"Maybe she has something…."

I nod and suddenly pull out my cell phone. An hour and half has passed since I arrived here.

"Clark, can you still find a tux before tonight?"

He looks taken aback by the urgency in my voice. "Yeah, I think that I can manage."

"Good." I stand and kiss him again, this time a little longer than the last.

"Where are you going?" Clark calls as I begin to descend the steps.

"To get ready for tonight."

"But…it's only three."

"I know," I call back, waving 'good-bye' to him.


	18. Prom

Note: Feel free to pop in "You and Me" into your CD players while Clark and Lana are dancing!

**Clark's POV**

Standing in front of the full length mirror in the loft, I curse whoever suggested that men should wear tie a bow around their necks for formal occasions such as prom.

I glance at my left wrist, but remember that I set my watch off to the side. My mind backtracks to where I last put it. I make my way over to the old desk, leaving the tie hanging around my collar.

Damn. If I don't get this tie on straight soon, I'm going to be late. I walk back to the mirror and attempt to tie the perfect bow around my neck. Now would be a great time for Dad or Mom to walk up those steps and offer to help me, I decide. Pete would even do, but I know that none of those three people would walk up those steps anytime soon.

And Lex? If push comes to shove, then sure, I'd gladly accept Lex's help. I might have to take a few calming breaths through clenched teeth to keep my temper under control, but if it means that I would actually be on time for once to pick Lana up, then I'll take all the help that I can get.

As I untangle my fingers from the ribbon to start over again for the umpteenth time, my mind drifts back to my conversation with Lana earlier. Although all evidence so far points to Lex adding Kryptonite into the fertilizer without my knowledge, there's still a sliver of doubt. I guess that it's just my trusting nature, but a part of me wants to believe that Lex had nothing to do with my dad's heart attack and that someone must have smuggled in the Kryptonite without his knowing. I mean, Lex was my friend before all the lies and deceit, right? Why would he lie to me about something as trivial as the ingredients in his fertilizer?

The first answer that springs to mind is money. But then again, why would Lex care about money? The old Lex I knew didn't care about it. But, maybe I never really knew him at all…just like he never really knew me.

Whatever the reason behind his motives, the suspicions are still there and they're not going to go away until I find the truth. With so many lies in my own life, the truth seems like the only thing that keeps me sane sometimes…with the exception of Lana, of course.

I force myself to concentrate on the task at hand and push away the whole fertilizer business. One way or another, I'll find out the truth tonight from Chloe. No point in worrying about it now, not when Lana is waiting for me and counting on me to have a good time tonight.

After deciding that my attempts to straighten my bow are fruitless, I super speed out of the loft and to the truck, already a few minutes late. Time always seems to be against me, doesn't it?

**Lana's POV**

After looking at the mirror again to reassure myself that nothing was out of place, I smooth out my elegant white prom dress and glance at the alarm clock on my night stand. Clark should be here any minute now.

I decide to move away from the mirror before I start analyzing my reflection. A pimple that I should have covered up…a loose strand of hair that should have been tied up with the rest of my hair…yeah, I really need to get away from this mirror.

Putting some space between the mirror and myself, I make my way into the makeshift kitchen and pour some water out of a pitcher. After draining the last drop, I start picking up around the apartment. A magazine left open to a page about tips on makeup goes under the coffee table…a book on painting techniques goes back in the book shelf…hair ties and bobby pins go back in a small bag of accessories…junk mail makes its way to the trash… Soon, I've scoured the whole apartment for odds and ends and Clark still hasn't shown up.

After sticking the broom back to the closet (that's when I decided that I had gone a bit too far), I take a seat on the couch and fight the urge to go over and straighten a stack of books. I glance at the clock over on the far wall and notice that Clark is thirty minutes late. I always knew that Clark had a knack for being late for the simplest things, but this was ridiculous.

I debate whether or not to give Clark a call in case he had forgotten, but then decide to wait another five minutes for him. At the end of the five minutes, just as I was dialing his cell number, there was a knock at the door.

I sigh and roll my eyes. Some things never change, do they?

I swing open the door and say, "Clark, you're late─" I stop in mid-sentence, staring the bouquet of flowers in his extended hands. They look hand picked, but then I spot a price tag.

"Umm…yeah, I know, I'm late," Clark says awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I had to stop at the market to get some flowers…."

I take the flowers and sniff them gingerly. "Thank you, Clark. They're beautiful."

Clark sighs in relief, glad that I'm too mad at him.

"I'm going to put these in a vase," I say, walking over to the sink and filling a vase with water. Seeing that Clark is still standing at the door, I wave him in.

He stands in the middle of the room, hands in pockets, glancing around the interior of the place since he's only been in here once before. I feel his eyes on my back, giving me chills—good chills.

After I'm done angling the bottom of the stems, I place the flowers in the vase and set it on the kitchen island. I pick up my purse and make my way to Clark, who's still staring at me.

I clear my throat to get his attention. "Ready to go?"

Clark snaps out of his daze. "Yeah. Umm…after you."

I'm about to walk past him, but pause at his appearance. Something's not right….

"There." I straighten his bow tie with a smile and he blushes. "That's better."

Clark chuckles nervously and follows me out of the apartment. After locking, the door, I descend the steps, Clark right behind me. Before I get the chance to make it to the door, I feel his hand on my arm.

"Lana?"

"Yeah?" I turn around.

"Uh…you look beautiful," Clark says after a beat. "I mean, you look amazing. Breathtaking, even."

I smile and despite myself, I feel a blush. "Thanks. You don't look half as bad either." I wink at him and begin to feel my nerves slip away.

**Clark's POV**

With one wink from her, I feel my nervousness from earlier vanish. I follow her out of the door, hurrying to open the passenger door for her. She smiles at me as she passes me, slipping into the car.

"Sorry…I tried, but I couldn't find a limousine available anywhere in Smallville," I explain to her, sliding into my seat and starting the engine. "They must be all booked."

She merely shrugs as if she could care less. "That's okay, Clark. I think that the dance already started so there might be less people out in the parking lot." She pauses and then adds, "I'm just glad that you were able to find a tux."

I laugh and pull out onto the street, heading in the direction of Smallville High. Minutes later, Lana's prediction of less cars and people in the parking lot is proved wrong.

"Looks like everyone is late, huh?" I say, carefully weaving my way through the crowd.

"Let's just park here, then," Lana suggests, pointing to the side of the sidewalk.

"Are you sure? We'll have to walk a bit further."

"A little exercise never hurt anyone, Clark," Lana replies, gathering her purse.

I do as she says and run around to her side to open the door again. To my delight she hooks her arm through mine as we make our way to the school.

I pull her to the side a couple of minutes later to make room for a motorcycle to pass through. The driver is decked out in a tux and his date is holding on tightly to his waist.

"What a way to make an entrance," I comment, pointing to them.

Instead of agreeing or laughing, Lana remains silent in thought.

"Clark?"

"Hmm?" We're inside the school now, on our way to the gym.

"You never did tell me why you were acting so strange in Metropolis."

I look at her and my step falters for a second. "You mean…in that night club?" I know exactly what she means, but I ask anyway.

She nods and gazes up at me. I pull her off to the side near some lockers so that no one will overhear us.

"Remember what I told you about Kryptonite? Well, there's also a red kind…it's different from the green one. Instead of hurting me, it strips me of any inhibitions that I might have."

"And that's why you were acting so…forward?" Lana asks, putting together the pieces quickly.

"Well, forward is one way of putting it…more like an asshole is how Pete and I used to describe it," I say, shrugging. "But you don't ever have to worry about me on Red K again…I've given it up."

Lana smiles at that. "So, how did you find the red Kryptonite anyway? The ones I've seen are all green."

"Our school rings…the company substituted the rubies for red Kryptonite."

"I remember reading about that in the Torch a while ago…." Lana says, hooking her arm through mine again and leading the way back to the decked out gym.

People are still piling in as I hand our tickets to the photographer by the double doors. Lana and I strike a pose and smile for the camera. Moments later, we walk off, our vision filled with little white spots from the flash.

"The committee has really outdone itself this year," Lana remarks, looking around the gym at the party lights and silver stars hanging from the ceiling and the stage where the band is warming up for their next song. "They've even managed to get Lifehouse here."

I nod and don't bother to add that Lex actually got Lifehouse in Smallville.

After a couple of minutes of small talk with the people around us, I realize that Lana is waiting for me to ask her to dance. I excuse myself from my former football teammates who keep harassing me if Lana and I were indeed, 'doing the deed' tonight. Not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind, but who am I kidding? We just got back together…I highly doubt that we're both ready for it. Still, it's not as if I hadn't thought about…doing it with Lana.

I make my way toward Lana who is chatting with Cindy from the Talon. Cindy notices me and excuses herself, a knowing smile playing on her face.

"Hey, I thought that I had lost you there for a second," Lana says, looking as beautiful as ever.

"I don't think that that's possible, Lana," I say seriously.

Lana smiles and points to the crowd. "Looks like Chloe is having a good time with Tim."

It takes me a moment to spot them in the massive crowd, but I do and I see them dancing and laughing.

Taking the hint as a cue to act, I inquire, "May I have this dance?" I extend my hand and she takes it.

"I thought you'd never ask," Lana replies jokingly as she leads us to the dance floor.

"Sorry, I'm sort of slow on these things…." I offer an apologetic smile and she chuckles.

"I've noticed."

I grasp her hand a little more tightly and place my hands on her waist gingerly. Soon, we're too caught up in the moment to care what others around us think. I manage to pull off several spins and dips successfully and Lana laughs at each and every one of them, clearly enjoying herself.

The music for the first half is upbeat and fast, and people are constantly bumping into each other. Once, I nearly managed to knock a dancing Chloe off her feet, but she shrugged it off amid Lana's and Tim's laughs. After several songs, the band announces an intermission and the DJ over on the side of the gym immediately takes off, playing today's hip hop.

I bend down and say softly, "Want to take a break?" into Lana's ear since the crowd around us is mostly made up of rambunctious dateless guys who are showing off their moves to the ladies around them.

"Sure," Lana calls back a little breathlessly and follows me out of the crowd. We head to a half occupied table and Lana takes a seat. Chloe and Tim joins us a moment later.

"I guess we'll go get some drinks," I offer and Tim follows me, leaving Lana and Chloe alone to chat for a while.

Tim and I spoon punch into cups in silence. Out of the corner of my eye, I study him. His eye glasses are replaced by contacts tonight, his hair neatly parted and combed.

I clear my throat, attempting to make small talk. "So, how are things going with Chloe?"

Tim looks up, but if he's surprised by my question, he doesn't show it. "Good. She's great. She has a lot of…spunk."

I nod and say, "Yeah, well that's Chloe. Once you get used to it, she's really fun to be around."

"I've noticed." Tim takes a drink out of his cup and glances at Chloe. The look on his face is similar to the one that I have when I'm around Lana.

Right then and there, I decide that Tim is just a regular guy trying to find the perfect woman. Nothing out of the ordinary and nothing to be worried about—not that I was.

I take a sip of punch and look in Lana's direction where she and Chloe are talking animatedly.

**Lana's POV**

"What do you think they're talking about?" I ask Chloe, nodding toward Clark and Tim who are over by the punch bowls.

Chloe shrugs. "You know how Clark is…probably making sure that Tim isn't a meteor freak or something."

I laugh and lean a little closer. "Well, you and Tim seem to be having a good time."

"Tim's smart, funny, and best of all; he didn't laugh at my meteors-make-freaks theory when I told him about it."

"Really? Wow…he must be something…."

Chloe fidgets with the strap of her purse as if contemplating whether or not to say something.

"What is it?" I prompt her.

"It's just…Tim has been really great to me and I don't want him to turn out to be…oh, let's say, a meteor freak or a psychopath."

By her expression, I can tell that she's serious about this. "Chloe, is it just me or are you acting a little paranoid here? I mean, I know this is Smallville, but like you said, Tim's been great so far, right?"

Chloe stops fidgeting with her purse and sets it down on the table. "You're probably right, Lana. I'm spending way too much time in that office of mine…. It's just that I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to falling for guys."

"Chloe, do you like Tim?"

She looks up at me, a little taken aback from my bluntness. "Well, yeah. What's there not to like?"

I nod. "And have you noticed anything unusual about him? You know, anything that would send up a radar for Wall of Weird material?"

"Not at all."

"Then why are you worrying over this?" I ask, smiling reassuringly. "Chloe, I see the way that he looks at you…he really likes you. Give him a chance, okay? And stop worrying over this."

Chloe gives a small laugh and sighs. "You're right. I mean, what am I doing worrying over something like this on a night like this?" She gestures around the gym and I laugh.

"So, I didn't see you and Clark pull up. When did you and Clark get in?"

I open my mouth to answer, but Clark, who has just arrived with Tim, replies for me.

"Lana and I were a little late…old habits die hard or something like that," Clark says, handing me my drink.

I smile at his response and take a sip of punch. A couple of minutes later, Chloe and Tim are off on the dance floor again, leaving Clark and I alone at the nearly deserted table.

Clark drains the last of his punch and sets his empty cup down.

"Do you want to dance some more?" He offers, noticing that I'm nearly done with my drink as well.

I shrug, not really caring. "Not really. I sort of need a break…catch my breath from your well-practiced moves."

"I seriously doubt that my dance floor moves could make you breathless."

"Well, they did."

"Wow…I'm that good, huh?"

"I can see your ego growing," I tease, looking over at him.

A loud shrill noise interrupts our conversation. We both turn to the source of the racket. Mr. Jennings, one of the English teachers is tapping a microphone, testing it. The students gathered next to the stage covers their ears frantically, shouting at him that it works.

"C'mon, let's get closer." I stand and grab Clark's hand, cutting a path through the crowd.

"Lana…do we really have to?"

"Yes." I pull him along until we're as close as we can get. Clark reluctantly responds to my tugs and stops right behind me.

Once Mr. Jennings figures out that the microphone does indeed work, he announces, "Well, it's that time again. Time to announce Smallville High's Prom Queen and King." He pauses for what I suspect dramatic effect. Instead, the crowd hisses for him to continue.

"Okay…and the Prom King for the class of 2005 is…Trent Woods!"

Through the clapping, I turn and notice Clark's countenance visibly relax.

"Sorry you didn't win," I offer, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Clark smiles and shrugs. "I'm actually glad I didn't."

"And…the Prom Queen is…Dawn Stiles!"

Around me, I hear some girls murmur their reaction—most of them negative. One even calls Dawn a foul word.

Behind me, I hear Clark sigh as we both have to listen to Dawn Stile's speech, which, might I add, is even duller than mothballs.

The crowd gets restless soon and Mr. Jennings has to shoo Dawn off the stage so that the band can play some more. This time, instead of upbeat tunes, the songs are slower and couples all crowd the dance floor.

Clark takes my hand and leads me to an open spot where we begin the typical high school shuffle. We get through several numbers before the band announces that the last song of the night is coming up. I take the moment to ask Clark about our plans afterwards.

"Do you have anything planned afterwards?" I ask him, still in his arms.

"Nothing in particular." He pauses, appearing thoughtful. "Why?"

"I don't know…I don't want the evening to end just yet," I confess, feeling his arms tighten around me. Around us, people are already leaving, wanting to head off the traffic jam to Lex's mansion for the senior bash.

"Well…we could always go back to my place," Clark suggests.

I look up at him. "And do what?"

Clark's eyes widen, realizing the hidden meaning behind his words. "No—not for…I meant…"

I laugh at his embarrassment and say, "Clark, it's okay. I get what you mean."

Just as the last song of the evening begins, Clark reluctantly suggests, "Or…we could go to Lex's senior bash…. I still have to talk to Chloe…."

I nod and don't reply right away, just enjoying this intimate moment between us. I rest my head on his shoulder, his arms pulling me closer. Everyone around us fades away as we sway to the rhythm of the music. Strangely, a lump forms in my throat as I realize that this is a landmark moment for us. We've been through so much together…and now, here we are. Together at prom…dancing away like high school sweethearts, which, I guess, some people would say we are.

I lean back to get a good look at Clark. He smiles at me and bends his head down slightly. Sensing what is about to come next, I meet him halfway, our lips touching and making love. Our tongues intertwine and duel making it impossible for me to think straight. Clark pulls back by an inch and starts to trail soft kisses down the side of my neck.

"Clark…" I gasp when he attempts to nibble my ear. I giggle and pull away. "We're in the middle of the dance floor…." I remind him.

"Sorry." He flashes a smile and begins to lead me out of the gym, taking my hand. Behind us, the final song of the evening is over and so is the occasion. Nonetheless, I know that there will be scattered parties throughout Smallville tonight. Some of them wild and on the fringe of involving the police and others quiet and intimate.

A couple of minutes later, Clark and I are out in the school parking lot. The summer night air is crisp and refreshing, a nice change to the stuffy and warm environment in the gym. At least, when we get to Lex's mansion, there will be air conditioning.

"Clark?"

"Hmm?"

I move back so that Clark can open the passenger door for me. I slide and wait for him to get into the car before continuing.

"We're going to Lex's place, right?"

Clark turns the key and the engine comes to life. "Yeah, I reckon so."

I notice that his demeanor has changed from cheerful to…something that I can't quite put my finger on yet.

"Clark, we don't have to go if you don't want to…."

Clark shakes his head and pulls out into the street, his eyes straight ahead. He doesn't speak until we turn into an empty road, a shortcut to the Luthor Mansion.

"Lana, I still have to talk to Chloe and it's obvious that you want to go to Lex's party."

I blink. Did I just detect a note of resentment in his voice? "Clark, I never said that I wanted to go. I suggested it. And like you said yourself, you still need to talk to Chloe. If you'd rather we go back to your place or mine, then fine. Turn the car around."

Clark doesn't respond right away. Nor does he turn the car around. After a tense moment of silence, he says, "Lana…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out the way that it did…."

I nod and try to keep my cool. "Then why did it, Clark?"

Clark shakes his head again. "It's nothing…."

"Nothing would have you that worked up, huh?"

Clark takes his eyes off the road and glances at me.

I bite my lip and stare out the window, looking at the shadows that the trees and an occasional car cast. After a moment of contemplating, I decide that I don't want the rest of our evening ruined just because of this one petty argument.

"Clark, pull the car over."

"What? Why?"

"Because we need to talk."

"Well, we can talk with me driving, Lana."

"I want your full attention though."

Clark glances at me out of the corner of his eyes and after a moment of hesitation, he does as I say. With the engine idling and an occasional car whizzing past us, he turns to me, waiting for an explanation of why we're doing this.

"Clark, I don't want the rest of our night ruined just because you can't tell me what's on your mind. So, either spit it out or turn around and drive me home."

His face is unreadable in the dark, but I know that he's not just going to let me go.

I hear him sigh and shift in his seat until he's facing me as best as he can in the small amount of space he has.

"Lana…I really don't know what came over me earlier, but I'm sorry."

The sincerity in his voice gets to me, but he's not off the hook just yet. "If you had to come up with something for it, what would it be?"

"Well, I guess that I'd attribute it to stress due to my dad's health...and my newfound hatred for Lex."

"Anything else?"

Clark shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "I…" He pauses, trying to figure out the right words. "I'm just worried that what Chloe has to tell me might lead me to do something stupid in front of everyone. I mean, Lex probably has a TV crew in his office, ready to go to announce his departure for Metropolis. And if Lex has to do something with Dad's heart attack…I'm not really sure how I'd react and what I'd do..."

I nod, trying to understand his situation. "Clark, even if Lex put Kryptonite in the fertilizer, there's nothing that you can do to him. You can stop the fertilizer from getting approved and maybe get him to confess his sins to the public, but you know how the Luthors are. Lex will probably worm his way out of this just like his father before him."

Clark doesn't say anything right away. To the right of me, a truck passes by, rattling and shaking the car a bit.

Clark finally sighs. "You're probably right, Lana." He shifts gears and pulls onto the road, in the direction of the Luthor mansion.

"Clark, you know, we don't have to stay through the whole thing. I mean, we can just drop by and you can hear what Chloe found out from the sample of fertilizer." I sit up a little straighter in my seat and brush a strand of hair out of my face.

Clark simply grunts.

"And we can go back to your place once you hear what Chloe has to say. Maybe order a pizza," I suggest innocently, playing with the button on my purse.

"Yeah…that sounds great, Lana," Clark replies absentmindedly, turning the car onto the gravel driveway of the ancestral Luthor mansion. There are cars parked haphazardly in the gravel drive and even more cars honking for the other car to get out of the way.

I frown a bit at Clark's absent-mindedness. I decide to try to regain his full attention again. "And after we finish the pizza, I'll let you lick whipped cream off of me."

"Sounds like a─" Clark begins, but stops abruptly. He quickly turns his head to face me and in turn, nearly crashes into the car in front of us.

"Clark!" I cry, yelling at him to hit the brakes. He does and if it were a second later, there would have been a serious dent in the rear end of the car in front of us and another to Mr. Kent's truck.

Clark curses under his breath and I don't dare breathe a word until there is a clear path in front of us. Clark parks the car off to the side of the drive and turns off the engine.

I bite my lip and can't help but let out a giggle. I somehow manage to turn it into a cough.

"Umm…sorry."

Clark turns to face me and stares at me incredulously. "Lana, I just nearly totaled my dad's truck because of your comment."

"Serves you right."

"What do you mean?"

"You were ignoring me earlier."

"I was not."

"You were too," I huff out indignantly and attempt a small smile. I can tell that he's trying really hard not to laugh by the way that his face is scrunched up. I giggle again and that breaks him.

Five minutes later, we're still sitting in the truck laughing our heads off. It's hard to imagine how the mood drastically changed from tense to comfortable in a matter of a few moments.

Our laughter dies down again and I seize the chance to get a few words in before it starts again.

"Clark, you do realize that we actually have to go in some time soon?"

"Can't we just sit here and continue laughing?"

"Absolutely not," I say in a stern voice. "Now c'mon, be a gentleman and open the door for me."

"Yes ma'am."


	19. Exposed

Note: Thank you for reviewing!

**clana-forever**: Thank you for all your compliments! But I have a long way to go before I even come close to becoming the next J.K. Rowling.

**Clark's POV**

Lana and I are finally in the mansion now, though separately. Lana needed to use the bathroom and after painstakingly looking over swarms of heads, I finally spotted Cindy for her. Girls. I'll never get why they need to always seem to need to go to the bathroom in packs. Is it some unwritten rule in the handbook of being a girl or something?

I empty my drink and set the cup down, knowing that one of the many waiters and waitresses will come to receive it. The mansion is packed with what it seems like all of the seniors of Smallville High. There are couples out on the balcony and I'll bet that some of the more daring ones are upstairs searching for an unoccupied room. The jocks and their girlfriends have separated into two groups now. The jocks are huddled together over by the pool table and the girls are sitting over by the refreshment table, exchanging gossip. In all of these cliques and groups, I have yet to spot Chloe. Even better, I have yet to seen the master and host of this extravagant bash.

I figure that Lex is probably in the office. There are rarely any students in there since the media is hogging up most of the space. Apparently, from what I've heard, he's supposed to make his announcement in a few minutes.

As for Chloe and Tim... Now, if I were an investigative reporter and I smelled the perfect scoop for the school newspaper, where would I be?

Certainly not in this room, I decide as I look around at my former football teammates calling me over to join them in a game of pool.

I shake my head at them and they shrug. I slip out of the room and make a mental note to return there later to check if Lana is looking for me.

I make my way to Lex's office and sure enough, Chloe is there with Tim. Tim is standing off to the side, hands in pocket. He looks uncomfortable and a little overwhelmed by all the cameras.

"Hey, Tim." I approach him with an easy smile. "Not quite your environment, huh?" I gesture at the cameras and microphones set up at the podium.

"Yeah…more like Chloe's. Mine usually consists of books and research papers."

I nod toward Chloe who is unsurprisingly whipping out a pen and notepad from her purse. "Do you mind if I have a word with your date?"

"Go ahead. It's not like she's paying much attention to me anyway," Tim says ruefully.

"When it comes to journalism and getting to the scoop first, Chloe tends to shut everyone but her subjects out. Don't take it personally." I offer an encouraging smile to him and head off to Chloe's side.

"Oh, hey, Clark!" Chloe says, sounding a bit breathless. "Where's Lana?"

"Bathroom." I decide to cut to the chase. "Chloe, Lana mentioned to me that you had to tell me something."

Chloe lowers her pen and notepad and looks around. She jerks her head to the side to follow her out. Once in the hallway, she launches into it, no doubt not wanting to miss her exclusive inside the office.

"I followed up on your theory about the fertilizer and you were right." Chloe takes a breath. "There are traces of meteor rock in it."

The wheels in my head are spinning now. "Chloe, if your information is correct…do you think that my dad's heart attack was because of the meteor rocks?"

Chloe looks at me with pity in her eyes. "Clark…even if my friend over at LexCorp analyzed the sample right, there's no proof that your dad's heart attack was caused because of this fertilizer. Your dad already had a history of heart problems before this. Have you ever thought that your dad's heart attack just happened because…well, it just did?"

"Chloe," I begin impatiently, "my dad and I were down in the storm cellar with the fertilizer when he had that heart attack. He started coughing and he was standing right beside it."

"Clark, I know that you want to blame someone or something for your dad's condition, but sometimes, things just happen for a reason. I'm sorry about your dad, but don't waste your time trying to solve mysteries. Spend the remaining time he has with him."

I shake my head stubbornly. "Chloe, I know that this fertilizer has something to do with his heart attack. I just know it…trust me on this, okay?"

"I do trust you, Clark. It's just…even if you did find a connection between Lexcorp experimental fertilizer and your father's heart attack, what can you do? By that time, it'll be too late for your dad," Chloe says a little desperately.

I refuse to believe her words. "Chloe, will you stop saying that? My dad _will_ get better. What makes you think that he won't?"

Chloe takes a breath. "Clark, you and I both know that there's a slim chance of him getting a heart transplant. I'm just giving you some advice here, okay?"

"You're my friend! You're supposed to say that he'll be alright!" The words are tumbling out faster than I had anticipated.

"Clark!" Chloe holds up her hands in the air, the notepad and pen in one. "Calm down! I'm only trying to─"

"To what? To help?" I yell the words at her. "Well, right now, you're not much help!"

"Clark, despite what you may think, I _am_ trying to help you. You're my best friend and I care about you. I just don't want you to regret not spending enough time with your dad as you could've."

"Do friends tell each other that their dad is going to die? Do they offer no support whatsoever and lose all hope in a bad situation?" My voice is rising louder and louder, attracting fellow classmates that pass by.

"Clark!" Chloe yells, obviously hurt at my words. For a moment, I have the urge to apologize and take them all back, but I don't. Hearing her words…her words of how Dad will die—not might, but will—is too much for me.

Instead of screaming at her some more, I march right into the office full of reporters and over to Lex, who is standing on the podium, ready to make his announcement.

"Lex!" I exclaim and push my way through the media. Near the podium, I am met with Lex's security, but they let me through once Lex gives them the signal. Apparently, he still thinks that we're friends.

"Clark, I'm glad you could make it," Lex greets as I near him. "But as you can see─" he gestures to the room full of people, "─I'm a little tied up right now."

"Cut with the crap, Lex," I say through clenched teeth. "How did you do it?"

Lex blinks as if he has no idea what I'm talking about. "Clark, what are you talking about?"

"Why did you lie to me about putting meteor rocks in that fertilizer that you supplied me?" I ask, my voice rising, capturing the attention of several reporters in the front.

"Clark," Lex begins calmly, "what fertilizer?"

I blink. "What do you mean 'what fertilizer'? The fertilizer that you supplied me and my parents for the farm!"

Lex looks slightly amused. He glances around the room with a smile playing on his face. "Clark, are you feeling okay? I never supplied you or your parents with fertilizer."

"Yes, you did!" I shout, grabbing his shirt. "It's your fault that my dad is in the hospital!" Around me, Lex's security tenses up and the mumblings of reporters grows louder. Several flashes go off from cameras.

"Clark, if you remember, I did approach you and your parents to see if you would be willing to be part of a trial-run for a new type of fertilizer that my company came up with. Unfortunately, your father turned it down. So, I approached another family—the Johnsons, in Grandville—and they reported back to me a few weeks ago. The fertilizer worked smoothly and now Lexcorp officials and environmentalists are going to approve it on Monday."

I shake my head and release him, thoroughly confused. "No—you're lying!"

Lex looks around at the amused reporters who are laughing and shaking their heads like I'm nuts. "Clark, if I did somehow supply you with this fertilizer—where is it then?"

"It's─" I stop and realize something. A grave mistake that I made when I got rid of the fertilizer.

"Clark?" Lex prompts. The room is completely silent, waiting for my answer. An occasional flash from the many cameras goes off.

I grit my teeth, my fists clenching. "I don't have it. I got rid of it."

"You got rid of it?" Lex is smiling now, pronouncing every word loud and clear so that the reporters can take it down for tomorrow's morning edition of the _Daily Planet_.

"I—I left it on your doorstep. I didn't know what else to do with it…." I confess, knowing that no one is buying a word that I'm saying. So, this was Lex's plan all along. He must have realized that the fertilizer had something to do with Dad's heart attack and decided to devise a plan—a plan against me. A plan that would make me out like some crazed man.

A seething rage overcomes me and I find myself moving toward Lex, my fists clenched and raised. Lex's security acts immediately, calling for backup and running towards me. I feel them grab my shoulders, but I shove them aside, sending them flying a few feet. Nothing too revealing, though.

Before I can do any real damage to Lex, somebody in the crowd shouts my name.

"Clark!"

All heads turn and I see Lana running and pushing her way through the mob with Chloe at her heels. Chloe must have gotten Lana.

"Clark!" Lana cries again and I lower my fist. She runs up to me and grabs my arm, trying to drag me away from Lex.

Flashes go off and the murmuring of voices grows even louder. One reporter even has to the nerve to shout out, "Hey, can I get a quote from you?"

I turn angrily toward him, ready to use some foul language, but Lana tugs my arm even harder and I look at her. Her eyes are pleading with me to let it go. I do for her sake and allow her to drag me away from Lex and the podium.

Once we get out of the room, chaos ensues and we can hear reporters yelling out questions at Lex. Some even attempt to follow us out, but Tim and Chloe get there to take care of it, waving us to go.

Once outside, we manage to shrug off some curious classmates.

"Clark, give me your keys," Lana says, sticking out her hand. Although her voice is soft spoken, I know that I have no say in the matter. I hand them to her silently and we get into the truck.

**Lana's POV**

"─and all along, Lex had this planned. He wanted to make me out like some liar or crazed man—and he did. By tomorrow morning, all the citizens of Smallville and Metropolis will know that Clark Kent, good, old American, Kansas farm boy, is a raving lunatic and a liar to boot."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." I scoot closer and pat his leg. Clark had just finished recapping the events at the mansion during my absence in the bathroom; starting with his conversation with Chloe to the sour ending of his friendship with Lex.

"Yeah…usually I make the _Smallville Ledger_ for my heroic acts…but this? The _Daily Planet_ is going to have a field day with this…. I'm not surprised if Chloe is up right now writing away at her exclusive for this Monday's edition of _The Torch_."

"Clark, Chloe's your friend…she would never do that," I say, frowning a bit at his attitude. Clark seems to take notice of this and apologizes.

"I just feel so rotten for treating Chloe like that…she was only trying to help and I just yelled at her." Clark sighs and rubs his face. "I wouldn't blame her if she gives me the cold shoulder at school on Monday."

"Hey, Chloe understands that you're stressed right now. I mean, your dad is in the hospital and it's not as if she was exactly saying the words that you wanted to hear at the moment." I squeeze his thigh.

"Yeah…I guess. It's just…when she told me that my dad _will_ die instead of 'might', I got so scared. It just hit me right then that I'm never going to see my dad working on the tractor or bailing hay again." Clark rubs his face some more and slouches.

I move my hand from his thigh and gingerly rub his back in small soothing circles. I continue doing this until I feel his muscles ease up a bit and he leans back on the couch.

"All this time I thought I knew Lex. I even defended him in front of my dad. I guess I never knew him at all," Clark says bitterly.

"You may have known him at one point…but everyone changes. Some for the better, some for the worse. That's life." I squeeze his shoulder and he looks up from the floor. "It hurts when you lose a friend…especially your best one, but eventually you learn to let go and move on."

"Did I ever tell you how wise you are sometimes?"

I laugh under my breath. "I'm not wise, Clark. I've just been through a lot more than most people our age have." Slowly, my mind drifts to the day of the meteor shower, but I deliberately push it out of my mind.

"Thanks, Lana. I mean, for everything. For dragging me out of there before I really did hurt him…." Clark pauses and I immediately know what he's thinking. "It's ironic, huh? I was just talking to you about not acting stupid in front of all those cameras before we went in and look how that turned out."

I don't know exactly what to say to this. So, I shift in my seat and envelope his upper body, pulling it close to mine. I stroke his hair and I feel him relax.

We sit in that position for a while. Outside, the beginnings of dawn begin to show. They're faint, but I can see them well enough from the couch.

**Clark's POV**

I take in her soft, feminine scent and relax against her. My thoughts drift to the events at Lex's mansion and then to the dance Lana and I shared before the chaos. I smile at the memory and know that it will be forever etched into my mind.

Then, it happens.

I jerk my head up and I hear Lana gasp. She's calling my name, but it's all a blur of noise.

"It is time, Kal-el. The end of the first half of your journey is near. Soon, you must embark on the final one. You have until your commencement before you must return to me. Choose your path wisely, my son. If you venture onto the wrong one, there is no telling if you'll be able to turn back."

The voice and moments fades just as fast as it came. I stand up, feeling confused and scared. What does Jor-el want from me now? And why now? Just when my life was finally coming together…

"Clark?" Lana stands and shakes my arm, trying to get my attention.

"No…" I whisper, my fists clenching.

"Clark? You're scaring me!" Lana cries, almost in tears. "What's going on?"

I turn to her panic-stricken face. "Lana, it's Jor-El."

"Jor-El?" Lana repeats. "What does he want?"

I feel her take my hand, but I shake it off. "I don't know."

"Clark, where are you going?"

"I'll be back, Lana." I take her hand and look her in the eyes. "I promise I will. No matter what happens."

"Clark!"

I hear her call my name and slowly close my eyes. Nonetheless, I super speed out of the loft and to the caves.

"Jor-El! What was that message about?" I yell at the walls. My voice echoes back to me and I try again. "Jor-El!"

Nothing.

I kick some rocks with my shoes and wait.

"I won't listen to you! You can send as many cryptic warnings as you want, but in the end, it won't matter! I _won't_ leave Lana behind like before! I _won't_ return to you!"

No response, so I keep yelling, venting out my anger.

"I've screwed up too many times in the past with Lana and I swore to myself and to her that I won't make the same mistakes again. So guess what? I'm through playing with your mind games! You're not my real father—you have no right to tell me what to do! Leave me and the people I care about alone!"

Suddenly, a bright glow from behind the wall to the right of me shines to the point of blinding. I cover my eyes with my arm and I'm transported into a blue light with no end.

"Kal-el, you are foolish! Living with these people has blinded you from your true destiny! Do you really think that you have a choice in this matter? Do you think that _I_ do? Your destiny was written in the stars far before the destruction of our home planet and your mother's pregnancy!"

"You're lying! You wrote that message in the ship! You created and _wanted_ this destiny for me!" I shout back, refusing to listen to this man—this _thing—_that nearly tore apart my family and ripped me apart from Lana.

"You're wrong, my son. And the sooner you see this, the better off you'll be."

Jor-El's voice sounds tired and grave and I falter before picking up where I once left off.

"What did you mean that I have until my commencement before returning to you? And what paths?"

"You'll see in due time, Kal-El. For now, return to the one that you call 'Lana.' We will meet again."

The blinding light disappears and I find myself in the darkness of the caves with more questions than answers.


	20. Birthday Love

Note: Some fluff to ease the high tensions. Enjoy!

**Clark's POV**

It's Monday now, two days since Jor-El's mysterious message and I haven't heard a word from him since. Lana takes this as a good sign, but she doesn't know how Jor-El operates. When Jor-El plans something, he expects it to happen.

My unexpected visit to the caves in the midst of Friday night and dawn, though brief, rattled Lana a bit. When I returned back to the loft, I found her at the window. After explaining to her what happened, I enveloped her in my arms and we tried our best to decipher the message.

Saturday passed slowly and melted into Sunday. Lana kept me company for most of Saturday and even offered to go with me to Metropolis on Sunday morning to visit my dad. Though Jor-El's message was bugging me as much as it was on Friday night, I kept it to myself. Neither Mom nor Dad knows about it. I plan to tell Mom eventually, but now isn't the right time; especially with Dad in the hospital.

Another thing that I've kept to myself is the incident with Lex at the Senior Bash. It hasn't been easy considering the news coverage it's been given, but I'm just glad that Mom hasn't read the _Daily Planet_ lately.

As for my argument with Chloe…well, she's coming up the hallway just now.

"Hey, Chloe!" I dodge a few people and approach her cautiously.

"Clark! I wasn't sure that I would get to see you today considering the fight we had after prom," Chloe says, smiling slightly.

I follow her into The Torch. "Yeah…about that…I want to apologize for the way I acted and the things I said. I was way out of line and─"

"Clark," Chloe interrupts, holding up her hands. "Did you rehearse what you were going to say?"

I blink and know that I've been caught. "Yeah…sort of." Chloe stares at me in disbelief and I offer an explanation. "I was worried that you would never speak to me again, so Lana had me write down my apology and practice it."

Chloe nearly chokes on her coffee. "Lana? She thought of this?"

"Well, yeah."

Chloe takes a sip of coffee and sets it down on one of the desks. "Clark, first of all, I accept your apology and I hope that you'll accept mine, too. Despite my trying to help, I was part of the reason you went berserk in front of Lex and media. I shouldn't have been so…forward. I mean, you were going through a rough time and I just drove the nail in, didn't I? I'm really─"

"Apology accepted."

Chloe smiles. "Okay, second of all, Lana has really got you whipped, hasn't she? I mean, getting you to write your apology down? That sounds like something that a first grade teacher would do—I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that. Hey, if it works, it works, right?"

Despite her sarcasm, I can't help but smile. "Right, Chloe."

Chloe smirks and sits at the desk, starting up the computer. I move closer to her and look over her shoulder.

"So, are people giving you a hard time about what happened at Lex's mansion? I mean, asking questions?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"No?"

"No." I shrug.

Chloe swivels around in her chair, peeling her eyes away from the computer. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," I repeat. "I know it sounds strange, but no one has asked me anything." I pause. "Although…when I passed some of the football guys, they gave me slaps on the back like they were praising me for something."

"Really?" Chloe appears thoughtful and I wait for her to elaborate.

"Well, I heard some rumors…but they're not completely true."

"What are they?" I ask, shocked that someone would start a rumor about all this. Especially since the _Daily Planet_ and _The Torch _all reported the facts of the heated argument between Lex and me. It's pretty obvious what we were fighting over…actually, what I was accusing Lex of, which just happens to be true.

"That Lex set you up to make you out like an idiot because he was jealous that Lana chose you over him," Chloe says casually.

"What? Who would start a rumor like that?"

"That would be me."

Both of us turn around. "Lana?"

She smiles sheepishly at Chloe and me and drops off her books on a chair.

"Before you two jump to conclusions, I didn't mean for it to come out this way," Lana explains, taking a seat next to Chloe, leaving me the only one standing. "I thought that by telling people about how Lex set Clark up to cover up his tracks, they would spread the word and people would know the truth. But, unfortunately, when the news hit Dawn Stiles and her rumor mill, the words kinda morphed into 'Lex Luthor set Clark Kent up because he has Lana Lang."

Lana finishes and bites her bottom lip. Chloe makes a disbelieving noise and turns to her computer, no doubt writing a follow up on her article in today's edition of _The Torch_.

Lana's still waiting for my response to all this. "Clark…you're not mad, are you?"

"Not at all. I mean, at least Dawn had enough consideration to twist it into me getting the girl."

Lana laughs in relief. "I think you always had her."

**Lana's POV**

Despite Jor-El's message and Mr. Kent's ailing condition, the week has surprisingly been a slow and sluggish one. It's almost as if life is winding down for an abrupt jolt later on.

It's Thursday, the day that Mrs. Kent is supposed to arrive home from Metropolis where she's been staying with her husband. Clark is in Metropolis right now, visiting his father. I guess that Chloe's advice, though a bit blunt, really got to him and now he's spending more time than ever with his father.

I've been in this situation before with Whitney, so it's no surprise that I've been ignored for the most part this week. Clark's been so preoccupied with his dad and the farm that he barely has anytime for me anymore. I don't blame the guy and I totally understand, but sometimes I wish that life for me could just be…normal. Why can't Clark and I just have a normal teenage relationship where all we have to worry about is which party to attend or where our next date would be? But then again, Clark isn't exactly a normal guy and I'm completely fine with that.

My mind consciously drifts back to reality and the situation at hand. The Kent Farm looms ahead in the windshield and I prepare to turn into the driveway. After killing the engine, I grab the groceries in the passenger's seat and make my way toward the house.

Hesitating at the door, I knock tentatively and hear footsteps approach the door. I shift the paper bag filled to the rim with assorted produce and meats to my other arm and wait for the door to open.

"Lana," Mrs. Kent says, pulling the door wider and gesturing me in. "C'mon in."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent." I pass her and go over to the kitchen counter to set the bag down. "I…umm...brought groceries. I figured that your fridge might be a little bare of the usual fruit and vegetables and over stuffed with the left over pizza and Chinese that Clark has been binging on."

"You didn't have to do that." Mrs. Kent smiles and gives me a little hug. "But thank you anyway."

I smile and nod, helping her put away the food. When we're done, she offers me a glass of lemonade and I accept.

"Did you just get in this morning from Metropolis?" I ask her as she hands me a glass.

"Yes, I did. You can tell because I haven't even had the chance to shower yet due to the need to clean up this place." Martha pours a glass of lemonade for herself and sits in the chair adjacent to mine. "I can't believe that outside is exactly the same as I left it and inside is a complete mess."

I laugh and set my glass on the table. "Well, Clark has been working on keeping the farm running smoothly. I guess that he forgot about the inside."

Mrs. Kent sighs and shakes her head. "How is Clark holding up anyway? You must think that I'm a terrible mother for leaving him in charge of everything while I'm in Metropolis."

"No, not at all," I say quickly. "Clark's been doing fine...but I think he's secretly glad that you're back anyway. He's had enough fast food and my tasteless cooking to last a lifetime."

Martha laughs. "Well, I'm sure that he'll get used to it in the future."

Despite the innocent way it was said, I find myself blushing at her comment. It's almost as if she implied that I would be cooking for Clark as his wife.

Martha seems to notice this too as she changes the subject. "So, how are things going between you and Clark?"

"Great, actually. Clark and I finally talked about his decision to stay in Smallville. He asked me if I wanted to him to stay and I told him 'yes.'" I pause and think back to that day. "It's just…I don't want to hold him back, you know?"

Mrs. Kent nods. "Honey, I think we're all trying not to hold him back. Jonathon and I…" Martha stops, recollecting her thoughts. "Clark developed a lot of his abilities at a young age. At four, he discovered strength and at six, speed. Jonathon and I…we wanted to shield him away from the world. Right before Clark started kindergarten; we were still debating whether or not we should let him go. You have to understand…we were scared that people were going to take him away from us because of his amazing gifts. But, we realized that if kept trying to shield him, we would only be holding him back."

"Clark's lucky to have you and Mr. Kent as parents," I say quietly.

Martha smiles sympathetically, as if knowing that I'm thinking about my own parents now. "Lana, I'm glad that you realize that don't want to hold him back, but you also have to understand that Clark is like any other eighteen year old boy. He's scared of the same things as you probably are…college and what the future holds. And because of this, he's afraid to take certain chances or make certain decisions. Sometimes, all he needs is just a little push."

"A little push?"

"Just some support…someone he can go to when he needs help. He used to go to his father with all this…but now that Jonathon is dying…"

She trails off and I choose to leave it at that. Her words make a lot of sense…but at the same time, they're confusing. Am I supposed to give Clark that 'push' so that he will leave Smallville? Or, am I supposed to support his decision?

My thoughts drift from this to the list of things that I have to do back at my apartment. There's a pretty good chance that Clark won't be back from Metropolis until later tonight and as much as I would love to accept Mrs. Kent's dinner invitation later, I know that I shouldn't. I have to set things up for tomorrow. But first…

"Mrs. Kent," I begin tentatively, but she interrupts.

"Lana, I think that you've earned the right to call me Martha. Technically speaking, I've known you longer than I have Clark."

I laugh. "Okay, well, Martha, I was just wondering if you were planning anything for Clark's birthday tomorrow."

"To be completely honest, no. I was thinking of baking him a cake…. You know how we're not too big on birthdays around here."

I nod, remembering the time that she asked me specifically if I could do something special for Clark. "I know that Clark isn't too big on birthdays either…especially his, but I just wanted to do something special."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

I shift in my seat. "At first, I thought of inviting over a few friends for a small party, but I know Clark well enough to know that he won't like that. After throwing around some ideas for an hour, I gave up. Nothing seems original or special enough."

Martha pats my hand. "Sweetie, Clark doesn't need anything fancy…he just needs you."

I grin. "So, he wouldn't mind if I baked him a cake again?"

"If it's from you, not at all."

**Clark's POV**

I yawn and look at my watch. Almost midnight. Mom is probably going to kill me if she finds that I stayed up this late on a school night. I'll just have to tell her that I couldn't sleep, which is the partial truth.

The image of Dad lying helpless on that hospital bed really freaks me out. My dad is the strongest person that I know and yet he's dying.

The thing that has really been irking me these past days is the fact that with all my abilities, there's nothing that I can really do for him. Even if Lex and I were still on good terms, he wouldn't be able to do much. There's only so many hearts available and there are so many patients in need of one. Dr. O'Brien ran the idea of an artificial heart between my mom and me, but we knew that it was pretty hopeless. We barely have enough money to keep the farm afloat let alone an artificial heart that will only keep Dad alive for another month or so.

I sigh and rub my face. My head shoots up when I hear a noise behind me.

"Lana?"

"I hope that I'm not interrupting."

I move away from the window a bit and notice a box in her hands. "No…not at all." I continue to look at the box.

"Good…good." Lana sets the box down on the table stands next to me by the window.

"What are you doing here, Lana? It's almost midnight." Suddenly, something clicks in my mind. It's my birthday?

"Can't a girl visit her guy?" Lana replies mysteriously, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Not at twelve in the morning. Unless, you want some action."

Lana laughs. "Maybe I do." She winks. "Now close your eyes."

"Is that what I think it is?" I point to the box, not bothering to close my eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never find out if you don't close your eyes," Lana teases.

I oblige and hear her struggle to light the candles. Yes, I know that it's a cake.

"Okay. Go ahead and open them."

I do and feign surprise. Lana sees right through this.

"You peeked, didn't you?"

"Not at all," I say defensively. "I just did some deductive reasoning."

Lana pouts and sets the cake back on the table. "Well, lucky for you, this isn't your only present."

"I have more?"

"Of course." I watch as she goes over to the couch and pick up a bag that I hadn't even noticed. She pulls out a rather large flat rectangular object covered with a sheet.

I have an idea what it is, but I keep silent.

"I did this for you, Clark," Lana says softly. She unwraps the sheet slowly to reveal a spectacular painting full with color, texture, and vivid images and scenery. Some of the images are as clear as daylight and others are more abstract, giving you the feeling of staring into another reality. This, I think, is art at its finest.

"What do you think?"

I swallow. "I think that this is…amazing, Lana." I take it from her and trace my fingers around some of the images. The ones that I can make out are landmarks in Smallville. Chandler's Windmill for instance or the oak tree that Lana and I picnicked under. I look up from it and smile at her.

"Thank you, Lana."

Lana shrugs as if it's no big deal. Then, she picks up the cake. "Make a wish."

I grin, remembering what happened next. I carefully place the painting back in its sheet and into the bag that Lana brought along. Placing it on the table, I move toward the candles and gently blow them out.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true." I take the cake from her hands and place on the table. I then lean forward and kiss her on the lips.

The kiss builds to a more passionate one. Almost instinctively, Lana leads me to the couch where we make love for the first time.

Some cynics might say that Lana and I are too young to know what it is to make love; that our lust for each other simply grew to the point where it needed some release. This is not true at all.

Lana and I may have not dated for very long, but I've loved her since that fateful night in the graveyard. She was kind and compassionate to my pain. She made me laugh in my darkest hour. These are only a few reasons of why I fell in love with her. There are many more and if I were to name them, it would be a never-ending list. So, I keep these reasons to myself and hope that one day, she'll let me spout them off, uninterrupted.

Making love with Lana for the first time is something that I will never forget. Watching her face fill with pleasure because of my doing makes my heart flutter and my love for her grow even stronger. After all these years of playing with my telescope and wishing, I finally have her love.

I wrap the blanket tighter around our naked bodies and watch her drift off to sleep. Only then, do I close my eyes and wait for tomorrow to come. With her by my side, I know that I can face anything.


	21. Death

Note: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Grandpa who recently passed away.

**Clark's POV**

"Have you seen my shirt?"

"It's under the table." I sigh and rest my head against the blankets again. It's Friday morning and the two of us are running late. Lana is bouncing around, frantically trying to find her clothes.

My eyes travel over to her semi exposed body. Memories of last night plague my mind and I find it impossible to concentrate on anything other than her.

"Clark, aren't you going to get dressed?" Lana asks, sounding exasperated.

I yawn and sit up on the couch, only in my boxers. I gracefully catch a pair of jeans that Lana throws at me.

"Lana, can't we just skip school today? It's only Friday and I can clear my own absences now that I've turn eighteen."

"Absolutely not," Lana says firmly, buttoning up her shirt. "We only have a few weeks of school left and I plan to enjoy my remaining time of high school."

I sigh and pull up my jeans. Lana throws me my shirt and I begin to pull it on.

"Hurry up, Clark. I still need to get my backpack."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her. One minute I adore her, the next, she's driving me crazy.

"Lana, we're already late as it is; what's another couple of minutes going to matter?"

Lana chooses to ignore my comment.

I grab my backpack over at my desk and sling it over my shoulder. I glance at her; she's running her hands through her hair.

"Lana, you look fine. Weren't you the one who told me to 'hurry up'?"

"Okay, okay." Lana gives up on her hair and begins to follow me down the stairs.

"Did you have a good time last night?" I ask her slyly as we exit the barn.

Lana nudges me with her elbow playfully. "Clark…"

"What?" I reply innocently.

Lana giggles, but suddenly stops. "Clark—your mom."

I turn my head from her and low and behold, there is my mom. Instead of her hands on her hips and a fly swatter made out of kryptonite to punish me, there is a phone in her hand and her eyes are rimmed with red like she's been crying.

"Mom?" I ask, concerned. I throw my back pack on the ground and approach her. Lana stays a few steps behind me.

"What's wrong?" Up close, her face is blotchy and red; it's obvious that she's been crying hard.

"Clark…your father…"

Dread bubbles in the pit of my stomach. Behind me, I hear Lana come to a stop, as if wondering if she should intrude.

"Mom, what is it?" I inquire, my voice sounding oddly distant. I half wish that she won't answer my question.

"Oh, Clark." Mom sobs, covering her mouth with a shaking hand. "He's gone…"

I blink, not quite comprehending her. I ask tentatively, already knowing the answer, "Who is, Mom?"

"Dad…oh, sweetie, he's gone."

Gone…

The word rings in head, repeating itself over and over as if trying to get me to believe it.

"No…" I whisper, barely recognizing the tears streaming down my cheeks. I reach out to my mother and he hugs me tightly. Behind me, Lana hesitantly takes a step closer and soon I feel her rub soothing circles on my back.

You know how the weather seems to typically reflect people's moods and feelings? Like, when it's sunny, people tend to be happy, and when it's raining, people tend to feel sad? Well, in this case, the weather has nothing to do with my mood.

The Kansas sun beats down on us, wilting our stiff collars and pressed dresses. Behind my mother and me, I hear people shifting in their seats, trying their best not to fan themselves with their hands to keep cool. You'd have thought that these people knew not to wear black on a Sunday afternoon like this, right?

Well, it's not like I or the countless others that turned out for my Dad's funeral have a choice. It is a funeral after all. I turn to the right at my mom who is dabbing at her eyes with a wadded up tissue. She feels my eyes on her and turns. I force a small smile for her sake and she takes my hand, gently squeezing it. I peel my eyes off of her; unable to look at her puffy eyes or blotchy face for fear that I will start to cry, too.

Instead, I look around and finally spot Lana sitting with Chloe and her dad a row behind us. She seems to notice my gaze on her and looks up from her lap. She manages a small smile and I continue to gaze at her until I hear the minister speak my name.

The minister offers me a kind, encouraging smile. I glance at Mom one last time before standing and turning around to face everyone. It seems like everyone in Smallville showed up for Dad's funeral. Farmers from all the way in Grandville whom Dad associated with at farmer markets and such, some of Dad's former school mates from way back in the day, and even Pete and his family are all in attendance to pay their respects to this great man.

The only person not in attendance whom I thought would be is Lex Luthor. Although he did lie to my family and me, he did pull us out of sticky financial situations in the past. He even bought our farm for us when we were about to lose it.

As far as I'm concerned, my friendship with Lex is over. I'm not too bitter about it, though. Like Lana said, eventually you learn to let go and move on. And if I haven't already, then I will.

Someone near the front coughs and I remember why I'm standing in front of everyone. Behind me, Dad's casket is open. I could barely bring myself to look at it earlier for the reason that I didn't want that image…that image of him lying there, pale, lifeless, _dead,_ to be my last of him.

I glance at my mom again and she sends a teary-eyed smile at me. I take a breath and begin.

"Well, Mom and the minister thought that it would be nice to say a few words about Dad before…before we bury him." I pause and look around. "To tell you the truth, I didn't really prepare anything to say because…well, what is there to say, really?"

"I can tell you that Jonathon Kent was a loving husband and a kind father. He was a caring person, in general. He cared deeply for his family and would go to the ends of the world for his family and friends. But, none of these things matter unless you knew him for the man that he was. You can sit here and listen to me go on and on and in the end, it would be just a bunch of words."

I lower my eyes and take a breath. "But, for those of you who do know him, I can tell you that he cared for provided for my mom and me. He taught me everything that I know today. And I don't mean how to milk the cows or fix the tractor…. Dad showed me how to always look for the best in people, have faith in others, and to love someone with all my heart. It is because of him that I am the man I am today."

"It wasn't fair that he was taken away from his wife, his son, and his friends so soon. I still have a full life ahead of me. A life that I would have liked to share with him. Dad…he never got to see me grow to my full potential…and he never will. He will never see me married or teach his grandchildren the things that he taught me."

I pause and wipe my tears with the back of my arm.

"And I will never be able to hug him and thank him for showing me what it means to be a man."

I wipe my tears away again and I feel the minister place his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Clark."

I nod and blindly make my way back to my seat. Mom leans over and hugs me, kissing me on the cheek. I hug her back tightly, trying my best not to break down.

The minister says a few more words and soon, Dad's casket is closed and lowered into the freshly dug hole. Mom and I stand off to the side and watch as they do this.

"Good-bye, Dad," I whisper as I watch the workers start to pile dirt on his coffin.

Once the funeral is over, people start to pile into their air conditioned cars, shedding off black suits as they go in. Mom stays behind with a couple of family friends, chatting quietly. Soon, the few that are daring enough to go, will all head back to the house to further mourn for the loss of a great man.

Behind me, I hear footsteps approaching. Suspecting it as Lana, Pete, or even Chloe, I turn around.

"Hey, man." Pete pulls me into a hug, slapping me on the back. I notice beads of sweat running down his forehead.

"Thanks for making it out all the way here," I say quietly, glancing at his family who are over by Mom.

"Hey, your dad was like a father to me, too. I wouldn't have dared to miss this."

I nod as a silence overcomes us.

"I heard about what happen with Lex after prom…Chloe filled me in," Pete comments.

"You're not here to say, 'I told you he was bad news,' are you?"

"Of course not. I'll save that for another day."

"Thanks, Pete. You know…for everything. I'm sure Dad thought of you as a son, too."

"That means a lot, Clark." Pete pauses. "Look…I'm going to be attending Met U next fall, so I might be around Smallville this summer. If you or your mom needs anything…"

"Thanks, Pete."

We hug again and Pete steps aside to give me some space. Not long after he is gone, Chloe shows up.

"Hey."

"Hey." We hug.

"Listen, Clark, if there's anything that I can do…"

"Thanks, Chloe." I nod at her and gets that I want to be left alone with my thoughts for a while. She leaves, too, going after Pete.

Deciding that I don't want to see anymore eyes filled with pity for me, I stalk off to a lone magnolia tree, its branches shading me from the sun.

After a couple of minutes, I feel someone sit next to me. I open my eyes and smile.

"Hey," Lana says. "I hope that you don't mind."

I shake my head. Slowly, Lana takes me in her arms and kisses me on the cheek. This is what I love about her. She always seems to know when I need space or when I need someone to comfort me like now. And, instead of feeling sorry for me, she understands my grief and helps me get through it.

"I'm so sorry," Lana says softly, stroking my hair.

"I miss him."

Lana pulls back and wipes away my tears. "That was a beautiful speech you gave. I'm sure that your dad is proud."

"Don't you mean that he 'would have been proud,' Lana?"

"No. I mean that he _is_ proud. Just because he's not here physically, doesn't mean that he's truly gone. He's watching over you, Clark; just like my parents are over me."

I swallow and close my eyes, drawing her close to me.

Back at the house, long after everyone has left with the exception of Lana who is in the kitchen, cleaning up, I approach my mom. She's sitting at the table, a cup of tea next to her. I take a sit next to her, draping my suit over the chair.

"Mom?"

She doesn't reply right away. Instead she stares into her cup, as if trying to remember something long forgotten.

Over in the kitchen, I can hear the familiar clanking and clinking of dishes being washed.

"I miss him."

I swallow the lump growing in my throat. "I miss him, too, Mom."

She sighs. "It just isn't fair, is it?"

"No, it's not." I take her hand and sit with her in silence, mourning the death of a man who didn't deserve to die.


	22. Financial Crisis

**Clark's POV**

It's been a week since Dad's funeral. I wanted to take a few days off of school for Mom's sake, but she insisted that I go. I think that she's scared that I'm not going to make it to graduation or something.

Things at the house have been unusually quiet since Dad's passing. Usually, when I come home from school, Mom is waiting for me with a plate of freshly baked goods. This past week, though, she's been taking extra shifts at The Talon, trying to save up. The only time I see Mom is in the mornings and even then, we're both rushing to get to our morning activities. I, on the other hand, come home straight after school and start the chores. Now that Dad's gone, it's up to me to run the farm and bring home the bacon, so to speak.

Lana usually swings by near dinner time to make me something to eat since Mom is working. As much as I appreciate Lana cooking for me, I hate that our family is falling apart. Mom and I rarely have anytime to talk or sit and have a family meal together like we did before Dad's passing.

My relationship with my mom isn't the only things falling apart. Lana and I haven't been out on a date since Prom and I can tell that it's putting a strain on our relationship. I nearly snapped at her last night for a reason that I can't even recall. I apologized to her, of course, but I can tell that she was still upset about it today at school, although she tried her best to hide it.

I sigh and put my hammer down. Leaning against the fence, I begin to think of ways to make up my behavior last night to Lana. Nonetheless, they come out fruitless and I find myself heading into the house to get a drink.

I pull open the screen door and my eyes widen when I see my mom sitting at the table, pouring over bills.

"Mom? I thought you had to work," I say, stepping into the house and shutting the door behind me.

Mom glances up from the papers, looking overwhelmed. "Oh, well, I decided to take today off and sort through the bills again."

"How's it looking?" I ask, going over to the fridge.

I hear her sigh and punch in numbers on a nearby calculator. "Not good, sweetie. We're down to our last dollars."

I straighten up when I see nothing but water to drink. "What? That can't be right."

"No, I've triple checked and it's looking grim…."

I close the fridge door and take a seat next to her. "Are you sure? I mean, what about your pay checks from The Talon? And Dad's life insurance?"

"You know that I use my checks from The Talon to take care of the bills there and to buy groceries for us. But, with Lex giving me full ownership of The Talon, I have to put in more money in the coffee shop."

"What about the money that we got from Dad's life insurance? Surely that ought to be enough."

Mom sighs again and turns in her seat to face me. "I thought that it would be, too, but your father's hospital bills are higher than I had expected. They took a huge chunk out of our budget."

I rack my brain for more ideas to cut down on our spending. "You can always refuse to buy the cap and gowns that the school offers. I mean, we could go out and buy second hand ones."

"I suppose so…" Mom says, contemplating this.

"We can ask Mr. Green for a loan. He's an old friend of Dad's and he also manages a farm. I bet he would agree."

"Honey…we don't have any money to pay Mr. Green back if we were to get a loan. It'll just add to our bills."

"Okay, I can get a job then," I say desperately.

"Absolutely not. Right now, you have too much on your plate. With the farm…and school work…I don't want you to overwork yourself. You're not even out of high school yet."

"But Mom," I press, "A lot of seniors at school have jobs…and I can manage. I can get all the farm work done before I head off to work."

But she's resolute. I play with a few more solutions and finally voice one that I never thought I would.

"I can talk to Lex then. I know that we've had our differences…but maybe…"

"Clark, Lex has basically cut all ties with us. He gave me The Talon and he left us sole ownership of this farm. We can't ask for another thing…it's obvious that he wants us out of his life," Mom says quietly, fidgeting with her pen.

That's right, I remember, Lex has moved to Metropolis. "There has to be something that we can do…."

Mom looks suddenly nervous. "Clark…I've been thinking…after your graduation, we could move. To Metropolis. I've been looking at some apartments in Metropolis and─"

"No!" I shake my head in disbelief. "Mom, I can't believe that it's come to this…Dad worked hard to keep this farm in this family. We can't just sell it, pick up, and move!"

"Clark, I know that you're upset─"

Upset doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now. How about betrayed? Betrayed that my Mom is actually _considering_ relocating to Metropolis and selling our home!

"Mom, everything and everyone I love is here in Smallville," I tell her.

"Clark, if we move to Metropolis, I could get a job in business and we could afford for you to go Metropolis University─"

"What about Lana?" I ask loudly. "You can't just expect me to leave her—again."

Mom closes her eyes and pleads for me to listen. "Clark, sweetie, I know how much she means to you, but the fact is, we can't afford this house or this farm anymore."

"We could get a smaller place here…and after high school, I can get a job. With my paycheck and yours from The Talon, we can make it work," I counter, not bothering to remedy the farm issue.

"Clark, we wouldn't be able to pay for your college tuition then. If we moved to Metropolis, I can put my college degree to use and we'd have more money…you'd be able to go to Met U with Pete and Chloe." Mom touches my arm to get me to look at her.

"What about Lana?" I ask stubbornly.

"You can visit her anytime you like," Mom offers.

"It's not the same…. I can't believe that you're actually giving up on this farm. Dad could've made it work, why can't we?" I ask, my voice rising. I stand up and nearly knock over my chair.

"Clark!"

It's too late, though. I'm already out the door, halfway to Lana's apartment.

**Lana's POV**

"I'll be right there!" I shout out to the person knocking on the door. I place the bag of groceries on the counter, having just gotten in from the market. The knocking ceases for a while, and then starts again. I hear my name being called.

I throw my purse on the coffee table and swing the door open.

"Clark?"

"Hi."

I step back to allow him entry and he goes over to the living area, looking a little lost.

"I was about to come over…I just got in from the market," I inform him, shutting the door and following him.

"Oh…is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all." I take in his appearance. His white tee-shirt has specks of dirt on it and his hair looks a little frazzled.

Clark nods and shoves his hands in his pockets. I squint at him, confused.

An awkward silence passes before either one of us says anything.

"Umm…would you like something to drink?" I ask, needing something, anything to do. Without waiting for a reply, I go over to the sink and fill a pot up with water for tea.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Clark sit on the couch, his head in his hands. Wondering about his strange behavior, I leave the kitchen and take a seat next to him.

"Are you okay, Clark?" I ask, placing my hand on his knee.

My touch seems to jerk him out of his daze and he lifts his head. "No, not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He doesn't answer right away. Instead, he takes my hand off of his knee and gently squeezes it.

"Lana…my mom…she's thinking of moving us to Metropolis."

I sit there, stunned, unable to come up with anything sufficient enough to say. Finally, I blurt out, "What?"

Clark sighs and rubs his face with his free hand. "Lana…we don't have enough money to keep the farm or the house. Mom thinks that if we move, she'll be able to get a decent job and I could go to Met U."

"But…what about the farm? Hasn't it been in your family for─"

"Nearly three generations," Clark finishes. "I know, Lana, but Mom…" He pauses, clearly frustrated. "It's really bad, Lana. We're down to our last dollars…even if she didn't want to move, the bank would eventually kick us out anyway."

I shake my head, unwilling to comprehend the reality of this situation. "But…how about a loan?"

"Already pitched that out to my mom."

"There has to be something," I say desperately, turning to look at him.

"Not unless I rob a bank or something," Clark says half jokingly. I frown to let him know that I don't find it amusing.

I rack my brain for more ideas, but none of them seem practical. There has to be something, I repeat in my head. Clark can't go to Metropolis…not now.

The whistling of the kettle brings me out of my thoughts. Clark offers to get it and I let him, trying to cope with the reality that Clark could be gone by the end of the summer.

My eyes drift over the room, seemingly looking for something that could help Clark and Martha's financial situation. More than once, my eyes linger on the canvas and easel that I have set up near the windows.

Clark enters the room again, this time with two steaming cups of tea. He hands one to me and I take, sipping it.

Clark doesn't start on his tea; instead he sets it down on one of the coasters. I can tell that he's deep in thought.

"Clark?" I whisper. He looks up. "I don't want you to go."

Clark lowers his eyes and says in a low voice, "I don't want to go either…but…" He trails off and I know that he doesn't have a say in the matter. As much as he loves me, I know that he would never leave his widowed mother to fend for herself in the big city. That's just his caring nature.

And unless I can come up with some serious cash in the next few days, Clark is going to leave, whether he wants to or not.

* * *

"Chloe, do you know anyone willing to pay some serious cash for an art student's paintings?"

It's been a day and counting since Clark told me of his possible move to Metropolis. Since then, I've been busier than usual. I stayed up until one in the morning perfecting and adding to my project that I've kept hidden from Clark.

Chloe looks at me, a little shocked at my question that came out of no where during our lunch in The Torch. She takes a bite of her sandwich, chewing over my question.

"You plan on going on a shopping spree this weekend, Lana?"

I laugh. "Without you? Of course not."

Chloe laughs and puts down her sandwich. She swivels around in her chair, tapping on a few keys on her computer.

"Well, the big name that pops up is Lex Luthor. I mean, he does own one of the largest art galleries in downtown Metropolis."

"Lex?"

"Yeah, but there are private collectors, too. Although, I'm not sure that they would be interested in a student's work, no matter how good it is." Chloe glances away from the computer screen, her eyes on me.

"So my best bet would be Lex?" I ask, dreading her reply.

"Well, I wouldn't rule him out," Chloe says, sipping her juice. We continue eating in silence until Chloe asks me the one question that I had been preparing myself for.

"Lana, if you don't mind me asking, why are you interested in this? I mean, are you short on money, assuming that you're the art student looking for big bucks."

"Don't we all need money, Chloe?" I answer evasively, hoping that she'll lay off the subject.

"I suppose…" is all Chloe says. I can still see the wheels turning and whirling in her head. For the time being, I ignore them and focus on my plans for tomorrow.

* * *

I readjust my purse strap and hug my large canvas bag to my body. Inside are three paintings, and if I'm lucky, I will probably get two thousand dollars for each of them.

I glance around at the amount of security that the LuthorCorp building has on the outside premises. I push past my intimidation of the building and enter through the elegant glass doors. The receptionist at the table sends me a strangely fake smile. Nevertheless, I approach her anyway.

"Umm…hi," I say, as she taps a few keys on her keyboard.

"Are you with the Metro High students here on a field trip?" she asks, not even bothering to wait for me to answer. "They just passed through five minutes ago—if you hurry, you can catch up with them."

"No, I'm not here for the field trip─"

"You have an appointment then?"

"No, but─"

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to see any members of the staff at Luthorcorp without an appointment. Would you like to schedule one for next week?"

I hold my tongue, frustrated at this so-called receptionist who is smacking her gum so loudly that gum chewing should be listed as one of the many rules around here. "Listen, I really need to speak to Mr. Luthor─"

"No can do, honey. He's a very busy man and without an appointment, I can't let you in."

"But, I'm a friend of his. If you can just talk to him, tell him who I am, I'm sure that─"

Alas, she cuts me off _again._ I fight the urge to strangle her in hopes of her choking on her gum.

"Listen, babe, I've dealt with girls like you before. If you're looking for a consolation prize, Mr. Luthor has already sent them to you. They should arrive in a few days. If they don't, then I guess you just weren't his type."

I blink. "What are you talking about?"

"No need to be all hush-hush about things like this, doll. I understand that you have your needs and that older men appeal to girls like you." She pauses and smacks her gum some more. "Now, listen, I've got work to do, so if you're done here, you can find your way out, can't ya?"

My face grows red, not from embarrassment at having her imply that I slept with Lex Luthor, but anger. "Look," I begin, my voice shaking, "I drove three hours to be here. Not only that, but I skipped school, lied to my boyfriend that I was sick, _and_ I stayed up 'til one in the morning to get these"—I lift my bag up—"done. I am not just going to turn around and roll over for some pathetic receptionist who chews her gum so loudly that the next state can hear her! I am _not_ leaving until I get to talk to Lex Luthor!"

With that, I am escorted out by security. After an hour of relentless pacing, my solution of getting into LuthorCorp comes in the form of pizza.

"Hey!" I wave at a boy who has had the misfortunate of discovering how vicious acne can be.

"Y-yeah?" He straightens his posture and tries his best to look "cool."

"Who are those pizzas for?" I ask, pointing at the stack of pizza boxes that look like they could feed the entire football team.

"LuthorCorp—for a board meeting." He puffs out his chest like he's the official pizza boy for LuthorCorp.

"Really?" I decide to play along. "Wow…that's impressive. You must be really good at…umm…delivering pizzas if you get to into a board meeting." I flutter my eyelashes, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. If only Clark could see me now.

"Y-yeah. I'm the best," he stutters.

I flash him a smile and glance at his name tag. "Well, Greg, I think that's a really cool job you have. I would kill to be in your place." That's right, butter him up for the kill, I think.

"R-really?" He nearly drops his boxes of pizza.

I nod. "You know…do you think that you could show me the ropes? I'm kind of in a sticky situation…I need some cash."

"S-sure."

"Great." I snatch the boxes of pizza from his hands and his hat with the logo of an apricot and a slice of pizza. I put on the hat and proceed to enter the building.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing?"

I glance behind me. "Learning the ropes, remember?" I turn back around and walk through the doors before acne boy can stop me.

When I near the gum smacking receptionist, I raise the box of pizzas high to cover my face. "Delivery for the board meeting."

"Oh, right. Just go on in. Fifth floor, second door on your right," she says, flipping through the latest teen magazine.

I nearly run in and jab the up button for the elevator. Once I'm inside the elevator, I dump the pizzas on the floor and readjust my purse and canvas bag on my shoulder.

The doors slide open and I quickly find the room that the receptionist directed me to. I wonder if I should wait outside for Lex. But it could take hours for him to immerge and I don't have all day. I need to be back by the time school is over in case Clark comes to check up on me.

I feel guilty for lying to him this morning…but if I had told him what I'm doing now, he would have never agreed to it. One, he would have flipped out if I had suggested selling my paintings to Lex and second, he would have never accepted the money anyway if he knew where it came from.

I hear some movement from inside the room, but I can't make out any voices. Suddenly, the doors swing open and people in newly pressed business suits come out. One of them even questions about the pizza.

I wait until they're all gone and sneak into the room. Lex is at the head of the table, putting papers and folders into a black suitcase. I clear my throat.

"Lana." Lex looks up in surprise. His lips curl into a smirk. "Are you here to check up on how I'm doing in the Big Apricot or are you here to aim more insinuations at me like Clark?"

I almost turn to leave then, but I steel myself. I should have known that Lex would have brought up Clark.

"Actually, no. I'm here because I have a business proposition for you," I say in what I hope is a business-like tone. I step forward and slip my canvas bag back off my shoulder, pulling out three oil paintings.

"Very impressive," Lex says, examining them as I lay them out on the table. "But why the three hour drive to when you could have just sent an email?"

"Look, Lex, I really need money for…for my college tuition," I begin, falling back on the story that I had concocted during my three hour drive here. "And I thought that since you own the Metropolis Art Gallery…"

"That I would be interested in paying you for your paintings," Lex finishes, hands in pockets.

I nod.

"Lana, you know that the downtown art gallery was just something that my father built because he could. I personally have no interest in art."

Great, I think. I spent three hours in a car, lied to Clark, and flirted with a pizza boy for nothing.

"Well, I guess that it's your loss," I say, the words spilling out before I can stop them due to my frustration. "Art is something that everyone should have in their lives…and I don't mean just paintings or drawings; music, too, and poetry. But I guess you're too busy to care."

I begin to pack up the paintings. Just as I reach for the last one, Lex picks it up.

"I'll give you two thousand for each piece."

"Make it two thousand and five hundred and you have yourself a deal," I say, surprising myself.

"Deal." Lex goes over to a safe installed in the wall and pulls out a stack of bills.

"I assume that you want them in cash?" he asks, counting out seventy-five hundred dollars.

I nod, blindly aware that I raised seventy-five hundred dollars in a matter of a few moments.

Lex hands me the cash in an envelope. I take it and place it carefully in my purse, folding the canvas bag over so that it'll be easier to carry.

"I'd be careful with that money if I were you," Lex suggests, going over and snapping his back briefcase shut. "There are plenty of muggers out there in the city."

"Thanks." I readjust the strap of my purse into a more comfortable position.

"The Big Apricot's Pizza?"

"Excuse me?"

He points at something on top of my head.

I yank the hat off my head, realizing that I've been wearing it this whole time. I flush and throw the hat on the conference table.

"Well, I'd better get going." I walk across the room toward the door. I pause when Lex calls my name.

"Lana, you have a lot of talent. Don't go wasting it by staying in that small town."

"That _small town_ is my home. And whether you believe it or not, there are a lot of things to stay there for," I say angrily, spinning around.

"Like Clark?"

"Yes, like Clark," I reply, stalking out the door.

Back at my apartment, I glance at my alarm clock on my night stand. Fifteen more minutes until school is out.

I throw down my purse and empty canvas bag, and hurry to the bathroom to take a quick shower before Clark gets here. How I know Clark will be here in fifteen minutes, it's just a hunch.

Ten minutes later, I'm out of the bathroom in a robe, cleaning up the place. I stuff my purse into a drawer so it looks like I haven't been out at all. Then, I rumple up the bed sheets to make it look like I've been in bed all day, curled up with a book maybe.

I then get into bed and pretend to be reading, noting how much time has passed. A minute after 3:15, there's a knock at the door.

"C'mon in," I call, purposely making my voice weak. I try to appear tired which is easy because I am.

Clark enters, carrying his backpack. "Hey. You feeling better?"

I put my book down, making sure to take my time sitting up in bed. "Yeah…I think so."

Clark opens his backpack and pulls out a canned soup. I smile inwardly, knowing that when I actually _do_ get sick, he'll be there to take care of me.

"You didn't have to bring me soup," I say, feeling bad for deceiving him like this.

"It's no problem," Clark says, pouring the soup into a bowl and heating it up with his heat vision. "There was a four for one special at Josie's."

"Still…" I sit up a little straighter and lean back against the pillows, wondering how I'm going to give him the money.

Clark rummages through the cabinets for a while, looking for a serving tray. He finds it and goes over to the pantry for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Crackers."

I cringe, feeling even worse. He's doing all these sweet things for me when I'm not even sick. I bet he'll even spoon feed me, too.

He immerges, carrying a box of crackers. When the serving tray is prettied up to his liking, he brings it over to me. I scoot to allow for him to sit in bed with me.

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor, Lana?" Clark asks, attempting, as I had predicted, to spoon feed me. "You look kinda pale."

"I do?" I consciously bring a hand to my cheek.

He puts the spoon back on the tray and brings a hand to my forehead. "You don't seem to be burning up, though. You must have improved from this morning."

I nod and reach for the spoon.

"Here—let me."

"Clark, I appreciate you doing all of this for me, but, really, I can feed myself." I slurp a bit of the soup to show him. He laughs and I take a bite of a cracker.

In no time, the soup and crackers are gone due to the fact that I haven't eaten since breakfast.

"Wow, someone's hungry." Clark grins and takes the tray over to the sink. "Would you like some tea?"

"Umm…sure," I say, swinging my legs over the bed and pulling out my bedside drawer. I glance at Clark who is busy heating up some water. I pull out my purse and slide the envelope of bills out.

"Here." Clark hands me a cup of tea and I take a sip. Then, I set it down on the table and pat the space next to me on the bed.

"What's that?" Clark asks curiously, pointing at the envelope in my hand.

I don't reply, instead, I allow him to take it from me. Abruptly, he stands.

"Clark, before you say anything─"

"Lana, where did you get this?" Clark asks, stunned at the stack of bills in his hand.

"It doesn't matter where I got it."

"Lana─"

I stand. "Clark, I got it for you and your mom. I-I didn't want you to leave Smallville and the only thing I could think of to get you to stay was if your financial situation was cleared up."

Clark slips the money back into the envelope. "Lana, I can't take this."

"Yes, you can," I say firmly, taking his hand. "Please take it, Clark." I plead him with my eyes and eventually he gives in.

"Lana…I don't know how to thank you," Clark whispers, hugging me close.

"You don't have to. I did this for my own selfish reasons, too. I wanted you to stay in Smallville with me," I say softly.

"I would have stayed anyway," Clark says in a low voice. "Even if I couldn't afford it…I would have stayed. For you."

I smile and we kiss. Eventually, we find our way into bed, making love.


	23. Cap and Gowns

**Lana's POV**

"Can you believe that graduation is tomorrow?" I ask Clark, who is standing in front of me. We're both in line for our caps and gowns.

"Honestly, no. I can't believe that it's been four years already," he says, glancing over his shoulder.

"Time sure does fly," I say, smiling at him. He grins and returns his attention to Mrs. Wilkins.

"Name?"

"Clark Kent."

"Here's your cap and gown, one ticket included. If you want more, see Mr. Parker in A-7."

He nods and gets out of line. I see him stalk off to the side of the hall to wait for me.

"Name?"

"Lana Lang." She looks at her list and highlights what I assume is my printed name in pink highlighter. Then, she peers up at me from her spectacles.

"No tickets?"

"No." I shake my head.

"Here's your cap and gown. If you change your mind about tickets, see Mr. Parker in A-7."

"Will do." I take the boxed package from her and shuffle off to the side where Clark joins me.

I struggle to open the taped box and finally pull out a wrapped cap. Clark watches curiously as I open up the package and pull out the cap, placing it on my head.

"How do I look?"

"Cute," Clark says seriously.

"That's all? Cute?" I tease.

"Well, what were you looking for?"

I put a finger to my mouth, pretending to be thinking. "Hmm…well, I guess sexy or sensual."

Clark grins, clearly enjoying my teasing. "You were looking pretty sexy last─"

"Okay, whoa. Do not finish that sentence there, Clark."

I laugh as Chloe approaches us. "Hey, Chloe. You got your cap and gown yet?"

"Yup and look what else I've got." She steps aside to reveal Pete.

"Pete!" Clark steps forward and they embrace in a 'manly' hug. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you of course! My graduation was last week. I am officially done with high school!" Pete announces.

"What do you say that skip the rest of the day and celebrate?" Chloe suggests. "A pre-graduation outing."

"What about the Torch?"

"Tomorrow's edition has been finished and filed. All I have to do is hit the print button."

I glance at her, a knowing smile playing at my lips. "Why do I get the feeling that Tim gave you an advanced copy of his speech for valedictorian?

"Who's Tim?" Pete asks. Clark slaps him on the back.

"I'll tell you over burgers."

**Clark's POV**

Pete sits back in chair, patting his stomach. "I'm stuffed."

"Who wouldn't be after eating two whole burgers and still managing to woof down fries?"

Pete ignores my comment and sits up a little straighter. Lana and Chloe have gone to the bathroom. Pete and I have learned early on not to expect them to come back until a good ten minutes.

"So, how're you holding up, man? The last time I spoke to you was at your dad's funeral and you weren't exactly doing so well, which is perfectly understandable since you were at a funeral."

I poke around at my soda with my straw. "Things have been…different with my dad gone"

"Different? How so?"

"Just things around the house…it's a lot quieter. Mom doesn't laugh much anymore, but she's doing a lot better than she was a week ago. And we finally secured our financial situation."

Pete shifts in his seat, noticing my evasiveness. "I mean, how're things going with you? You doing okay?"

"If you mean that I'm better than how I was at the funeral, then yeah, I'm fine."

Pete notices my discomfort and changes the subject. "I had to drive by the farm to get into town—I noticed it wasn't exactly a farm anymore." Pete pauses, waiting for me to collaborate.

"Yeah, well, we were having some money problems and we decided that running the farm now without my dad actually costs more money than we make out of it. So, we sold all our livestock, farming equipment, and anything else that we didn't need to Mr. Green. Now, we just own the house and the property. No farming to be done," I explain, omitting the part about a moving scare and receiving seventy-five hundred dollars from Lana.

"Fair enough," Pete says, nodding. "It'll take me a while to not picture your house with any cows and dung."

I laugh. "I'm sure you'll get it right someday, Pete."

Pete shakes his empty soda cup and reaches for mine. "So, you and Lana, huh? When did this happen?"

I grin. "Around the beginning of May. I finally got around to talking to her."

"Well, it took you nearly a whole year to do it, but it looks like things are finally going your way. Just don't screw it up."

Jor-El's message flashes in my mind, but I shove it away, determined not to let it ruin the day. "I'm trying not to, Pete, believe me. Lana's the one. I've known it since I was five."

**Lana's POV**

"Looks like you have me all to yourself now." I wrap my arms around his neck. It's night now and Clark and I are outside his house, leaning on his truck. Chloe has gone home and Pete is inside the house, using the bathroom before crashing at his dad's house for the night.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. What do you plan on doing?" I smile when Clark bends his head, his lips aiming for mine.

Behind us, someone coughs.

"Get a room," Pete says good-naturally.

Clark glares at Pete over my shoulder, although I can't quite tell if Pete receives the glare or not due to the lack of lighting.

"Pete, I bet you must be tired from driving all the way here from Wichita; why don't you head back home?"

"Okay, okay." Pete holds up his hands. "I know when to take a hint. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Thank, Pete," I call as Clark and I wave 'bye' to him. Once Pete has driven off, I turn back to Clark. "So, where were we?"

* * *

I sigh and rest my head against his bare chest, snuggling up to him on the couch in the loft. "Clark?"

"Hmm?"

I hesitate, wondering if asking this question will ruin the moment. "You haven't heard from Jor-El lately, have you?"

I feel Clark tense up under me. "No, I haven't." He pauses. "I wouldn't worry too much, Lana. I think it's come to pass."

I'm not convinced, but I not nod anyway. Clark continues to stroke my hair.

"What do you think that message meant?"

"I don't know, Lana."

"But you told me before that Jor-El doesn't carry out empty warnings or threats. That all the things he says will happen sooner or later," I persist.

Clark remains silent, in thought. "He said that I have until my commencement before I must return to him."

"What does that mean?" I ask, more to myself than to him. "Commencement is the beginning of something and…"

"And it could also mean graduation," Clark finishes. I look up at him.

"Clark…graduation is tomorrow."

"I know, Lana."

"But…"

He shakes his head. "Lana…it doesn't matter what Jor-El says. Dad once told me that I choose my own destiny. No one else."

"Clark, what about that message from Jor-El before you ran off to Metropolis? You tried to run away, but in the end, you did exactly what Jor-El wanted you to. You left behind your parents and me."

"Lana…don't worry about it, okay? Jor-El can do whatever he wants with me. Just know that in the end, I'm coming back to you."

Though I'm still worried, I smile for his sake and lean against him once more.

"I miss him," Clark whispers a few minutes later.

I know immediately who he's talking about. "I bet he misses you and your mom, too."

"Do you think that he'll be there tomorrow? At graduation, I mean."

"Of course," I say softly, speaking into his chest. "He wouldn't miss it."

"Your parents will be there, too?"

"I never doubted that they would," I reply, closing my eyes.

"I love you, Lana."

I smile and whisper back, "Love you, too."


	24. Commencement

_You have brains in your head.  
You have feet in your shoes.  
You can steer yourself in any direction you choose.  
You're on your own.  
And you know what you know.  
You are the guy who'll decide where to go.  
-Dr. Seuss_

**Clark's POV**

"You look so handsome. Your father would have been proud," Mom gushes for the one hundredth time. She touches the lapels of my collar affectionately.

"Thanks, Mom," I say, smiling. Looking around through the mass of red and gold, I manage to spot Chloe and her dad off to the side, Pete chatting with a few people we used to hang around with when the two of us where younger, but no Lana.

Suddenly, the world goes black as someone behind me covers my eyes. I smile, knowing who it is.

"Guess who."

"Lana?"

She drops her hands and steps out from behind me. "Hey there, handsome."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my mom beaming at the two of us.

"Well, I think that I'll go sit now. It's about to start." Mom hugs me and then Lana, leaving us alone as she weaves past the masses of seniors decked out in red and gold gowns and hats.

"You look nice."

"Me?" Lana questions. "Clark, I'm wearing the same thing as you and everyone else are."

I shrug and grin. "Well, I think you look sexy."

Lana laughs and grabs my hand. "C'mon, let's find our seats. I think that Mr. Reynolds is ready to begin."

On our way to the section cut off for the middle of the alphabet, we bump into Chloe.

"Hey, you two! Can you believe that this is it?" Chloe asks, barely able to contain the excitement in of her voice.

"Not really. It seems like only yesterday we were walking through those doors."

"Actually," Lana pipes up, "I think you tripped."

"What can I say? You made me nervous." I grin as Lana and Chloe both share a laugh at my expense.

"Well, I'd better get going," Chloe says suddenly. "I think the S's are starting to miss their only Sullivan."

Chloe heads off to her section and Lana and I to ours.

Once we're seated, next to each other, might I add, the principal takes to the podium, taping the microphone and hurting our ears once again.

"As many of you know, this is a very special time for the seniors of Smallville High and the parents of those students. Today marks the graduation of the class of 2005. A gifted and unique class, I might add. When I first started working as Principal for Smallville High, these young adults that you see sitting before you were merely sophomores, young…"

Lana leans over, whispering in my ear. "You haven't heard from Jor-El, have you?"

I smile, glad to deliver good news. "Nope. It's been a Jor-El free day so far."

Comforted by the news, she leans back in her seat as Tim Burton takes the stage to give his valedictorian speech.

"To the parents of the graduating class of 2005, I would like to say thank you for pushing us and getting us to this day. To my fellow classmates, I have no words to express how overjoyed I will be to never have to spend another class period listening to you all whining about your life and how school sucks."

There's some hissing and booing, but most of the student body gets his joke.

"Okay, for those of you who caught my sarcasm there, thank you for the wonderful memories you have given me of high school. And for those of you who didn't, I would like to say, you made my high school days miserable…."

"Listen," I bend close to Lana's ear, "I know that we have plans with Chloe and Pete after this, but do you maybe what to blow them off?"

Lana smiles, but keeps staring straight ahead. "Hmm…what do you have in mind?'

"It's a surprise."

Lana turns toward me and smiles. "A surprise, huh? Do tell."

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

The clapping of the crowd cuts Lana's reply off as Tim waves to the crowd, yelling, "We did it! Class of 2005!"

After the chaos has died down, the principal begins calling out names.

"Kristenne Abalos."

"Bobby Awayen."

Several minutes later, "Dan Jameson."

"Clark Kent."

I rise from my seat and glance down at Lana. Her encouraging words are, "Don't trip, big guy."

I take to the stage and shake hands with Principal Reynolds and accept my diploma. From the crowd, I can spot Mom, snapping away at her camera. She takes a breather from it and smiles at me, waving. I wave back and join follow the J's to the seats. As names are being called, the middle and end alphabet are constantly moving up seats to eventually accommodate the empty front rows. The names that have already been called follow the line to the back rows and take what were once the end alphabet's seats. Confusing, isn't it?

"Lana Lang."

I look up in time to see Lana walk up to the stage gracefully. She shakes hands with Mr. Reynolds, keeping a smile on her face. I spot Mom also taking pictures of her, too, since no one else is in attendance for her.

Lana eventually catches up with me and takes my hand as we sit and wait for the rest of the alphabet to be called.

"Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe takes to the stage, posed and confident. Mr. Sullivan is clapping the hardest.

"Jack Zamon."

The alphabet is over and all of us rise, ready to tip our caps off. Lana squeezes my hand, smiling at me. I smile back at her, knowing that she is my future.

A heartbeat later, five hundred caps are flying into the air, all coming back down. As caps shower us, I draw Lana to me and kiss her full on the lips. She's a little shocked at the quickness of my actions, but eventually, she's just as into the kiss as I am.

Once we break apart, most of the crowd around us are fanning out, seeking friends and family. Mom comes rushing over to us, tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Mom," I say as she hugs me.

"Oh, it's just you're not my little boy anymore."

"It doesn't mean that I won't need you."

Mom, obviously comforted by my words, turns to Lana. "Oh, and look at you, Lana. It seems like just yesterday when you were dressed as that fairy princess, granting me my only wish." She sniffles and hugs her, too.

Once they pull apart, I bend, whispering into Lana's ear, "Don't mind her today. She's just going through a phase."

Lana laughs and Mom slaps my arm. Behind Mom, I can see Pete and Chloe approaching.

"Well, you two go ahead and celebrate with Pete and Chloe. I'll be at the Talon if you need me."

"Actually, we're just going to do something together—just the─" I stop in mid-sentence, a ringing sound in my ears.

"It is time, Kal-El. You must return to me to begin your quest."

The message is short and simple, but it definitely gets its point across.

I let go of my head, stunned.

"Clark? Clark!" Lana cries.

"Lana…it's Jor-El."

"Jor-El?" Mom inquires, clearly lost. "What does─"

I look up at the both of them. Behind them, Pete is stalling Chloe, noticing that something is up with me. I catch his eye and he mouths, "What's going on?"

"I have to go."

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to leave me and the people I care about alone?" I yell, my words echoing back to me. I turn around in circles, waiting for a familiar flash of blue light.

It comes seconds later and I have to cover my eyes to adjust to the blinding light. Jor-El's voice booms loudly.

"I heard you the first time, Kal-El. But I am afraid that I can not abide to your wishes. You should have known this was coming. I gave you the first message in hopes of preparing you for this moment, but I can see that you are more stubborn than ever."

"I have every right to be! You came into my life, unwelcomed, and expected me to just listen to you and go along with this whacked plan of yours to take over the world! Well, I should have told you this before, but I'm telling you now: Stay away from me! Stay away from my friends and my family! I don't want your guidance; I never needed it!"

"Kal-El, you are wrong. You do need my guidance whether you know it or not. You must begin your quest or this planet that you call home will eventually end in turmoil."

"What are you talking about?" I shout.

"You interpreted the message that I left you in the ship wrong."

I shake my head, convinced that Jor-el is playing more mind games with me. "No, you said, 'They are a flawed race. Rule them with strength.'"

"Yes, that was the message. But you interpreted it wrong, my son. They are a flawed race. You must rule the flawed ones within the race with strength."

I shake my head again, feeling as if I'm in a bad soap opera. "I don't understand."

"Then, perhaps if I showed you."

The world around me shakes and twists, blue turning black. I snap my eyes shut and cry, "Jor-El!"

When I open them again, instead of seeing blue, a face swarms in front of me. I blink twice, unsure of the image in front of me.

"Clark? Clark, wake up, honey."

I feel a hand gently smooth the hair on my forehead and caress my cheeks. I blink again, concluding that I am, indeed, losing my mind.

"Lana?" I whisper groggily. Her expression visibly relaxes and her hands leave my face.

I sit up, rubbing my eyes. This can't be happening. I was just in the caves with Jor-El. How could I have ended up here?

"Clark, are you alright?"

I turn to Lana whose expression takes one of concern now. "I…what happened?"

"You had a bad dream," Lana says, scooting closer to me. We're both in bed. Lana's in a night gown that I've never seen before and I'm only in boxers.

"A dream?" I repeat. "So…the caves and Jor-El…it was all a dream?"

Lana nods, smiling a bit. "You had me worried, Clark. I couldn't wake you for a whole five minutes. You kept muttering stuff and crying out Jor-El's name."

I can see that she's still worried and concerned. I reach out to her and pull her close to me, kissing her on the forehead.

She giggles and pulls away, rubbing her stomach that's under the covers.

"What's wrong?" I ask, afraid that I hurt her.

She smiles. "Nothing…you just hugged me a bit too tight there. You have to remember that I'm carrying another person inside of me."

I blink, not sure if I heard right. "What?"

Lana laughs and begins to get out of bed. "Clark…you must be really out of it today."

"Lana…I don't…" I trail off when I see her standing.

"Clark, what's wrong?" Lana asks, surprised by my behavior. I'm sitting in bed, stunned, gaping at her bulging stomach. She approaches me and puts a hand to my forehead.

"Lana…your stomach…" I stutter, not believing this.

Lana frowns a bit, pulling back to look me in the eyes. "Clark…why don't you lie down and I'll bring you some soup, okay?" She begins to walk away, but I call her back.

"Lana, you're pregnant," I say. It isn't a question, but a statement.

Lana stares at me for a moment and then she smiles. "I know I am, Clark."

"No…we're going to have a baby," I say, believing that if I say the words aloud, they'll eventually sink in.

"In about three months time we are," Lana says brightly, rubbing her stomach. She smiles again, absolutely glowing. "I'll get you that soup."

She exits through the door, leaving me stunned in bed.

"Lana's pregnant," I whisper to myself. "We're going to have a baby."

Five minutes later, I'm still lying in bed, reliving the morning's activities. I rack my brain, trying to think of the events before I landed in this reality.

I was in the caves…Jor-El and I were talking. He corrected my interpretation of the message in the ship and I told him that I didn't understand. Then what?

Jor-El said…he said, "Then, perhaps if I showed you."

"What the hell does that mean?" I think aloud.

"What does what mean?"

I look up and see Lana carrying a tray of soup and crackers. This feels familiar.

"Here you go." Lana sets the tray on the bed as I make room for her to sit with me.

"Thanks." I don't start on the soup. Instead, I stare at her. There are beginnings of aging on her face, but she's still as beautiful as ever. Her eyes…green and hazel holds much more wisdom and experience than the eighteen year old Lana I know. She's aged a couple more years, but, she's still young and beautiful enough to attract the attention of single men, I decide.

Lana notices me eyeing her and she smiles shyly. She's been doing that a lot lately—smiling, I mean. My guess is it has to do with the baby and that whole pregnancy glow.

"Lana?"

"Yes?"

"Can I…I mean…"

"Can you what?"

I lean in and kiss her on the lips, realizing that we're married. I play with her bottom lip, gently sucking it. She tastes the same and feels the same, but there's something different about this kiss than my kisses with Lana from home. There's more experience and boldness in the kiss.

"You're in a strange mood today," Lana comments once we pull away. "But I guess that I can live with it if there's more kisses like that in store for me." She winks at me and my heart literally melts.

"Lana, can I ask you some questions?" I lift the tray of food off the bed and set it on the bedside table.

"Okay," Lana says, snuggling up to me.

"Umm…they're going to sound a bit odd, though," I warn her.

"Well, it's not like I haven't heard any weird stuff coming from you…like, say, you're an alien." Lana laughs and looks up at me.

"Okay, well…remember our graduation?"

"Uh-huh."

"What happened after we threw our caps up and I kissed you?" I mentally kick myself, knowing how weird this question sounds. But I have to know in order to figure out why Jor-El sent me to the…the future.

Lana remains silent for a moment, and I wonder if she thinks I've lost my mind. But I know her well enough to know that she'll go along with this.

"Well…after that, I think your mom came to congratulate us. And then, you took me to the oak tree for a picnic and then to the Chandler's field to show me the sunset and the Metropolis skyline."

I nod. "That sounds about right…if Jor-El hadn't interrupted, I would have showed you all that anway."

Lana lifts her head off my shoulder, slightly confused. "Clark, what's this all about? Does this have to do with your dream?"

The perfect opportune to tell her about how I ended up here, I think. But I don't. I don't want her to act weird around me because I'm not exactly the Clark that she married and created a life with. She seems so happy and comfortable with herself and her life in this reality. If she's happy, then I must be happy in this reality, too. And for once, I want to be selfish and experience what this future Clark is feeling.

"It's nothing, Lana," I answer, shaking my head and smiling.

She doesn't look too convinced but she smiles anyway.

"Okay, well, go get dressed. We're going to your mother's today. I called Pete at the hardware store already and told him that you weren't feeling well." She pats my leg and gets up from bed to the closet to get ready.

I stay in bed for a while, watching her pull out maternity clothes and put them back, deciding on what she should wear. Again, she feels her eyes on her and she looks at me curiously.

"I love you," I say seriously.

Lana smiles at me and says, "I love you, too."

An hour later, we're on our way to Mom's place. In this reality, Lana and I live in Smallville. Lana's an artist—a painter to be more exact and I run a hardware store with Pete. It's not glamorous, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"…and we'll need a crib, too. Do you think that you can build one?"

"I run a hardware store, Lana," I reply, getting into character. "I think that I can manage a crib."

Lana laughs. "You know, you're sounding more like yourself than you were this morning."

"Must be the company," I say, shrugging. I came to a decision that as long as I'm in this reality, I might as well enjoy it.

Lana, satisfied with my answer, grins and leans back in her seat. The rest of the car ride to Mom's house is in peaceful silence.

Once I pull up on the familiar gravel driveway, Mom comes running out to greet us. Her hair has specks of white in it and there are noticeable wrinkles under her eyes, but she looks as healthy as she was in 2005.

"Hi, Lana." Mom hugs Lana and pats Lana's tummy. "How is my grandson doing?"

"He's been acting up more than usual. Last night, Clark and I sat around and just waited for him to start up."

Upon hearing this memory, I smile and wish that I could remember how future Clark was feeling last night.

Mom turns to me and hugs me. "Hey, Mom."

"Clark…Lana told me over the phone that you were out of it this morning."

"I'm fine, Mom," I assure her. "I just had a bad dream that's all."

Mom peers at me closely. "Well, if you say so."

"If you need anymore persuading, Martha, just ask me. He's back to his old self again," Lana pipes up.

"Well, then, let's go inside, shall we?" Mom leads us in and I look around at the display of pictures sitting on the side table. There are the usual pictures I've gotten used to and there are new ones. A picture of me in my graduation gown and cap. Another one of Lana and me posing for the camera. And…our wedding photo.

I pick up the frame that houses our wedding portrait and examine it. Lana looks as happy as she is now and I look pretty content, too. A feeling of melancholy washes over me and I find myself wistfully wishing that I could remember our wedding day. As lucky as I am to be here as Lana's husband and the father of her baby, I also am reminded that I want to get back to 2005 with my eighteen year old Lana.

"Clark?" Lana calls from the living room. I put down the frame and join her and my mom.

The TV is on, switched to a local news channel. On the screen, a fire is blazing, ripping apart the apartment complex. At the bottom of the screen, the headline reads that the fire is, indeed, happening now, in Metropolis.

"Again, this is just breaking news. The apartment complex just apparently caught fire. Police have no suspects at this point since they are, as you can see, still evacuating people out of the building."

Behind the newscaster, a frantic lady is being shown, screaming about something. The newscaster glances down at a report just handed to him and reads, "I have just been notified that a five year old girl is still inside the building. I repeat, a five year old girl is still in the building. Fire fighters are trying to get her out, but they think that she is on the top floor. No word on her condition."

I stand there, stunned. Mom shakes her head sadly, and turns off the TV abruptly.

"I just made some cookies. Do you want any?"

"Thanks, Martha," Lana says, answering for the both of us. Mom gets up from her seat and disappears into the kitchen.

"Clark? Is everything okay?" Lana asks, standing slowly from the couch. She approaches me.

"I have to go save that girl," I say quietly. I turn and run out of the house, onto the porch. Lana calls my name and I stop.

"Clark? What's gotten into you?" Lana demands. She grabs my arm and turns me to face her.

"I don't know," I say truthfully. Lana gazes at me, hurt. I then realize that this Clark, this future Clark, loves his wife and his baby too much to risk his life for others.

"Clark, this morning…and now this…." Lana trails off, confused and hurt. "What's going on? Why won't you let me in?"

"I wish that I could," I say quietly. "But I can't."

Lana glances before looking back at me. After a moment, she says, "You're different. Something's different about you."

"There is something different about me, Lana," I confess, taking her hands. A gentle breeze blows from behind me, lifting her raven hair and casting an ethereal effect on her.

"The truth is, I'm not the Clark that you married and created this life with," I say sadly, placing my hand on her stomach. "I'm not even sure who I am. But I do know this; I love you with all my heart. And I will always love you."

Lana glances away again, staring out at the fields. When she finally turns back, surprisingly, there are tears in her eyes.

"If you're not my Clark…then where is he?"

"I don't know, but I swear that once I do what I have to do, he'll come back to you. And he'll love and protect you and the baby."

She nods and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Take care, Clark," she whispers, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I turn away from her and without a second glance, I super speed out to the caves. Knowing Jor-El, he'll have another surprise for me. I just hope that I will eventually find my way home to the life that I have created and to the Lana that I love and know.


	25. Superman

**Clark's POV**

"Jor-El!" I bellow once I'm in the caves. I wait for the familiar flash of blue.

It comes a second later and I have to cover my eyes to readjust to the blinding light.

"I want to go back, Jor-El!"

"I am afraid that I can not permit you to do that, Kal-El. You are not done here, yet. You have one more reality that you must visit before you can return home."

"One more?"

"Yes. One more before you can return home."

I hesitate before asking, "Did that girl really die? I mean, this reality isn't real, right?"

"Just because you live in a separate reality from this one doesn't mean that it isn't real. These people are very much real. You felt her turmoil when the one you call 'Lana' had to let you go, didn't you?"

I think back, considering his question. Did I feel her pain when I told her that I wasn't her Clark? Did I feel her love for me when I told her that I loved her? Yes, I decide, I did.

"Why are you doing this? Sending me to different realities?"

"You will see in due time, Kal-El."

Without warning, the blue light that I am bathed in twists and changes to purple and then to pitch black. I snap my eyes shut and prepare myself for anything.

When the dizzy sensation finally escapes me, I open my eyes slowly to a shabby looking ceiling. I groan and rub my head. Immediately, I look to my right and left, but Lana isn't there.

"I guess I'm not married in this reality," I say aloud. Looking around the dingy one room apartment, I spot glasses on top of a crooked beside table, clothes scattered on the floor, and newspapers on top of the clothes. There's a tattered briefcase by the door that looks like it's holding a laptop.

I get out of bed and gingerly begin to pick up the clothes on the floor. I retrieve several copies of the _Daily Planet_ and put them atop of the glasses on the table. It strikes me as odd that I have glasses since I don't need them.

I give up folding the clothes and decide to just throw them in the closet. Hanging in the closet are two work suits and a…Halloween costume? I dump the clothes at the bottom of the closet and pull out the costume. There's an emblem on the chest of the suit—a red S lined with yellow. Most of the material on the costume is blue and there are even red boots and cape to go with it.

"Weird," I mutter, wondering why on earth this future Clark would still be playing dress-up. I'm about to shove the costume back into the closet when something hanging out one of the work suits catches my eye. I tug it out and realize that it's a newspaper clipping.

_New Vigilante: Man or Superman?_ the headline reads. I scan the article and almost drop it in shock.

"_I'm_ Superman?"

Unable to process this information, I read the article again. As fast as a speeding bullet…can bend steel in his bare hands…and can _fly_?

Suddenly, the phone rings and I answer it hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Kent! Where the hell are you? You're late!"

"Mr. White?" I ask, recognizing the voice.

"No, it's Casper! Get your ass over here, now! Ms. Lane is waiting for you to get started on that exposé on that new Superman exhibit in the Luthor Gallery!"

"O-oh. Right," I say, not knowing what to say. "I-I'll be right there."

The only reply I get is the dial tone. I sigh and realize I have no idea where I'm supposed to be. Perry White mentioned the Luthor Art Gallery which is in downtown Metropolis. But am I supposed to meet...Ms. Lane somewhere else first?

I groan and look down at what I'm dressed in. A white shirt and boxers. Definitely not going to do for work. I pull out one of the two work suits from the closet and dress quickly.

After that, I look around for anything else that I might need. Wallet…probably in the briefcase near the door…. Something catches my eye on the bedside table. I tug at the shiny clip and pull out a…a _Daily Planet_ badge! I squint at it and notice that in my picture I'm wearing glasses that look vaguely familiar to the ones on the table.

I pick up the glasses tentatively and put them on. When the phone rings again, I don't dare to pick it up. Instead, I run to the door, grabbing the briefcase. After a moment's hesitation, I run back to the open closet and stuff the Superman costume into the briefcase as well.

I step out of the apartment after being yelled at by what I assume is the landlord about my late rent. For first time since I entered this reality, it hits me that I'm not in Smallville, but in Metropolis. The shabby apartment and the _Daily Planet_ badge should have given that away, but I was so preoccupied by the Superman costume and the rude phone call from Perry White.

It takes me a few minutes to navigate where the Daily Planet building is. Finally, I super speed off to it. Once in front of the building, I clip my badge on my wrinkle white shirt and readjust my tie. I enter the building nervously and after looking at the main directory, I figure out where the main headquarters and take the elevator to the seventh floor.

Once I step out, I'm bombarded by a lot of activity. People pushing carts full to the top with mail back and forth, printers going off, and phones constantly ringing.

I walk into the maze of cubicles and am struck with a dilemma. Which one is mine? It doesn't take me long to find mine, though, thanks to a young brunette.

"Where have you been, Smallville? Perry's been going crazy!"

"Sorry…I woke up late," I say pathetically. I squint at her badge clipped to the front of her purple blouse. It reads 'Lois Lane.'

Instead of yelling at me some more, she tip toes and kisses me on the cheek. I stand there, stunned.

"We're dating?" I stammer out, not believing that in this reality I didn't end up with Lana.

She narrows her eyes curiously. "You feeling alright, Clark?"

"Uh…yeah." I say unconvincingly.

Lois continues to look at me some more, but eventually turns away, gathering her purse and a notepad. "C'mon, a taxi is outside waiting for us."

I place my briefcase on the table and pick up a notepad and a pen just for the heck of it. I follow her out, wondering where Lana is in this reality.

Thirty minutes later, we're stuck in a jam of cars. Lois sighs impatiently for the umpteenth time. Finally, she pulls some crumpled wads of out her purse and throws it at the taxi driver's head.

"Hey, where's my tip, lady?" the driver yells.

Lois ignores him and drags me out of the car. "C'mon, if we want to make it to the ribbon cutting of this exhibit, we'd better hurry."

"But…we're still blocks away from the gallery," I say, stating the obvious.

"Well, you look like you work out. Try to keep up, Smallville." And with that, she begins to jog the remainder of the way to the gallery, in heels, no less.

Soon, we arrive at the gallery. There are dozens of reporters and media crammed inside of what looks like a new wing. Lois, being the bolder one out of the two of us, pushes her way through the crowd, insulting some reporters in the process in order to get them to move.

I follow her and mumble apologies where needed. Once we're in the front of the crowd, I am finally able to get a good look at the exhibit. What I see makes my jaw drop open.

Surrounding the newly built room are dozens of paintings and portraits of—of _me_. Granted, I am in a Superman outfit in every one of them, but that's beside the point. The point is, someone liked me enough—no, _Superman—_to want to devote an entire room in an art gallery to me.

I shake my head in disbelief.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Lois says, smiling slightly. I turn to look at her and half hope to feel something, _anything_ for her, but there's nothing. Future Clark might be in love with her, but I'm not.

"Yeah, it's something," I mutter. There's some commotion in front of us, and I turn to my attention to it.

"May I have your attention, please," a man with a slight British accent says. "I would like to welcome you to one of the many expansions of the Metropolis Downtown Art Gallery owned and sponsored by Lex Luthor himself. This exhibit that you are viewing right now is composed of paintings depicting Superman and his courage. Luthor Gallery would like to dedicate this exhibit to the Man of Steel himself for protecting our city."

The man pauses as one of his assistants steps up and mutters something in his ear. He coughs and continues. "Unfortunately, the artist behind all of this art can not be here with us today as she was supposed to cut the ribbon herself. But since I am in charge of this department, I will do the honors."

There's some more mumbling as some of the men fish around for scissors. Finally, they find it and the British man cuts the ribbon.

"Now, if you will step this way, I will be glad to answer anyone's questions."

The crowd veers off to the side, following the man away from the exhibit and into the hall.

I take this opportunity to slip away and into the newly opened exhibit. Up close, the paintings have a familiar essence that feels long forgotten.

It's amazing that no one can connect these paintings to me. I gingerly bring a hand to my face and touch the frame of my glasses. Just a pair of glasses and I can fool anyone about my identity.

I reach out to touch one of the paintings. If I stare long enough at it, I can make out stalks of cornfield and a windmill that look oddly familiar to the one in Chandler's field back in Smallville. I narrow my eyes and bring them a little closer to the painting. Strangely enough, there's a tree in the background along with two figures under it.

Curiously, I realize that I don't know the artist's name. I look down at the small plate under the painting. "Only initials?"

L.L. "Lana?" I whisper, wondering how I could have not realized this sooner.

"Clark?"

I turn at the sound of my name to see Lois standing behind me. She gazes at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She moves closer to me until we're only inches apart.

"Umm…nothing," I lie.

"I thought that I had lost you there for a second," Lois says, a faint smile flickering on her face.

"Well, here I am." I fall back a step when I realize that she's leaning in to kiss me. I turn my head at the last minute and her lips graze my cheeks. She pulls back, disappointed.

"What's gotten into you today?" Lois asks quietly. "You're different."

"You have no idea how right you are," I reply, feeling guilty for hurting her like this. She doesn't deserve this. "Lois, I know you're confused right now, but I'm sure that things will go back to the way they were meant to be. I just…I'm in love with someone else."

She doesn't say anything for a while, gazing at me intently. "With who?"

"It doesn't matter. Just know that once I'm gone, the Clark you know will come back."

* * *

I come to a stop in the middle of an alley and take out the ripped telephone page from my pocket. It wasn't hard to find Lana's address. I figured that if this future Clark lived in Metropolis, then Lana must be Smallville since there was no way that he could have fallen in love with Lois if Lana was in the same city he was.

I stuff the page back into my pocket and step out onto the sidewalk. Amazing, I think. The town is still the same after all these years. The only difference is more modern technology such as pay phones had been installed and more street lamps. I walk along Main Street, peering at some of the shops. I realize I must stick out like a sore thumb because of my business suit, so I shed it off and offer it to a man who looked to be struggling with a financial situation due to the state of his clothes.

I take out the yellow page again and look at the address. I trek backward until I find the right number. I stop in front of what was once The Talon, but now an art gallery.

It doesn't surprise me one bit that Lana remodeled The Talon into the only art gallery in Smallville. My guess is that Lana is still using the apartment upstairs as living quarters.

I take a breath and enter the gallery. The first thing I notice when I step in is the color of the walls. They're white so that visitors will be focused on the art instead of the décor. I glance around at some of the paintings and notice that most of them are by Lana, herself. There are some local artists, though, only a few of their works are on display.

I look around the place, but there is no one else in here. Not even an admissions person. I pat the pocket of my trousers for money in case there's an admissions fee, but then I realize that this is Smallville.

"Can I help you?"

I spin around at her voice. It's her.

"Lana." I take a look at her; she's wearing a simple sun dress. Nevertheless, she looks absolutely gorgeous.

"Clark?" She asks, shocked. And I don't think it's in a good way.

"I'm sorry. I should have called," I say hastily, watching her reaction change from shock to anger.

She shakes her head, her lips tight. "No…it's fine. It's not like you called before or left any message."

"What are you talking about?" I ask slowly, wondering how bad this future Clark had to screw up to be in such outs with Lana.

"You know what I'm talking about, Clark," Lana says, shaking her head. "Look, if you just came here to check up on me or tell me that Lois and you are getting married, then forget it. I'm done playing these games with you."

"Lana!" I call, grabbing her arm before she can run up the stairs. "I'm swear I'm not here to─"

"Not here to what? To hurt me? To break another promise?" Lana says, her eyes narrowing. "I'm through with you, Clark. Just leave me alone."

"Lana." I pull her back and turn her to face me. There are angry tears in her eyes and for a moment, I forget my words.

"What do you want, Clark?"

I swallow and when I'm sure that she's not going to run, I release her arm. "I want to know what happened to us."

"You know what happened to us, Clark," Lana says darkly.

"Please," I say softly, hoping that she'll notice my love for her in my eyes.

Her expression softens and she crosses her arm, suddenly looking not so confident. "Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Nothing," I say, taken aback by her honestly and pain. "I just…please, Lana. I need to know. To fix it."

Lana seems baffled by my last statement, but she goes on, nevertheless. "It was right after graduation. You had run off to the caves and your mother and I searched everywhere for you. Finally, you staggered into the loft—I was sleeping up there, waiting for you. And you started going on about how the world was going to end if you didn't leave. So, you said that you had to go and that you'd come back for me." Lana pauses, obviously reminiscing.

"You never did come back for me. Instead, I spent the next five years of my life confused and hurt. I kept wondering why you just left me without any explanation of any sort. But the thing that kept me going was the fact that you said that you'd come back to me. So, I waited. Finally, after another two years, I saw you in the papers as Superman." Lana stops and glances at the floor, trying to find the right words. "I couldn't believe that you were back. So, I looked you up in Metropolis and I drove the three hour drive from here to see you. I didn't call because I wanted to surprise you."

Lana stops again. I reach out to touch her, but she takes a step back. I drop my arm to my side, trying to cover up my pain.

"When I showed up at your apartment, you were with another woman—Lois. So, I ran back out and you tried to go after me, but by that time, I was already in my car."

"That's all I did?" I ask, stunned. "But why didn't I try to look you up or at least call you?"

Lana laughs bitterly and shakes her head. "Do you honestly think I know what goes on in that head of yours?"

"No, I suppose you don't."

"What are you doing here, Clark?" Lana asks evenly.

"It doesn't matter."

"Clark─"

"Lana? Who's downstairs?" a voice calls from upstairs.

"Just a customer. I'll be right up, Steve," Lana calls back.

"Steve?" I inquire, feeling as if I'd swallow a jar of butterflies.

"My husband."

I swallow and try my best to keep my voice from shaky. "Lana…I really am sorry for all the pain I put you through. It was wrong of me to never fall back on my promise. I just hope that you're happy."

"I am happy, Clark. I love Steve."

I nod my head and look at the ground. "Well, I'm going to get out of your way now." Before she can protest, I'm out the door and on my way to the caves.

* * *

"Jor-El! I want to go home now!" I cry, my heart breaking at the last thing that future Lana said to me. _"I am happy, Clark. I love Steve."_

Blue lights bathe me once again and only when it contorts into odd shapes and figures does it finally hits me that I'm traveling again.

This time, when I wake up, I'm met by darkness all around me. I sit up slowly and grasp that I'm in my graduation gown. I'm back.

"Welcome back, Kal-El," Jor-El's voice rings out.

"What, no blue light?"

"Not this time. I am weak from sending you to those alternate realities."

But you're not alive, I want to say, but I bite my tongue. "Why did you send me to all those alternate realities?"

"To show you that your decisions have consequences. You saw how you, in the last reality you visited, you ended up with the earthling, 'Lois' and not the one you call 'Lana.' Yet, you were a hero in that reality. In the first one, however, you chose to hide your abilities from the world and in turn, a little girl died. Nonetheless, you ended with Lana in that one and not Lois."

"What are you trying to tell me? That I have to leave Lana in order to become what—a Superman?"

"No. The purpose of sending you to those realities was not to push you onto a path, but for you to create your own. You have seen some of decisions made by alternate versions of yourself and you have seen the consequences of them. Use these experiences to choose your own path."

"I don't understand…." I shake my head, confused. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm afraid that I can not answer that, Kal-El. Only you can."

"But…"

"Travel the world if you must. Learn from the many different cultures that this world has to offer. And when you are ready, return to me and I will give you the key to a trove of knowledge."

"What if I don't want to do any of these things?" I say hotly. "What if I just want to live a normal life with Lana?"

"Ah, but you forget, you are not normal. You have amazing gifts, Kal-El. Use them to protect this world that you call home. Your destiny lies in your hands now. Chose wisely, my son, for your decision will affect everyone you love."

"What do you mean if will affect everyone I love?" I shout, but there is no reply. I sink to the ground, confused as ever.

"_Your destiny lies in your hands now."_


	26. The Oak Tree

**Lana's POV**

I stand surrounded by chaos. The sky is filled with angry dark clouds, swirling high above the city. From the ground, the tall skyscrapers and buildings look to be towering, monstrous objects. Buildings and apartment complexes are on fire, smoke adding to the dark sky. Men, women, and children of all ages are frantically running around, avoiding large cracks in the sidewalks. Running from what, it is impossible to tell.

Cars veer into each other, cries for help filling the sky. Yet, am rooted to the spot, not a trickle of fear running through me. I raise my head to the heavens and gradually, my eyes spot a growing light gleaming through the angry clouds.

I smile and close my eyes, feeling the light bathing me. My eyes snap open in time to see a flash of red and blue streak from the firmament. Suddenly, everything stops.

The red and blue figure dashes around to remove cars from the tops of others, put out fires, and fix cracks in the streets and sidewalks. People seem to sense this mysterious figure's presence and they stop fleeing from an invisible enemy. Children smile once more and mothers and father admire their smiles.

I look up once again and notice the clouds clearing to reveal the sun. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the red and blue figure make his way toward me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" His voice is deep and masculine, sending shivers down my spine.

"I am now, Superman," I reply, holding out my arms to him.

His lips curl into a smile and he takes me into his arms. I close my eyes and feel his head lower, his lips meeting mine. His lips dance against mine, making my heart flutter.

When he pulls away, I finally get a good look at him. I smile once I recognize who it is.

"You're safe now, Miss."

"I know am," I whisper back, my eyes closed, "because you're here with me, Clark."

I open my eyes and am met with sunlight spilling from behind the curtains of my apartment. I lay in bed, taking in the powerful emotion from the dream that has seeped its way into reality.

"Superman?" I whisper aloud. I smile as the hazy memory of Clark's face close to mine resurfaces. I always knew Clark would save a lot of people in the future, but in blue tights and a red cape? Leave it to my over-active imagination to conjure such an odd dream.

I lean back against the pillows for a few more minutes, trying to fall back to sleep. But it's a fruitless attempt. The sun is high above the horizon now, reminding me that I have a full day ahead of me.

I get dressed, jeans and a simple white shirt. From the bottom of the closet, I pull out a pair of comfortable walking shoes. After my daily hygiene has been taken care of, I slip out of the apartment, grabbing my purse and keys on the way out.

I check my cell for any messages and am relieved to find one from Martha Kent. After listening to it, I smile and run out the front doors of the coffee shop, heading for my car.

Clark's home and safe, Martha's message had confirmed; which means that I'm wearing sneakers, instead of heels, for nothing.

**Clark's POV**

"'Morning, Mom," I say, passing her on my way to the fridge for a glass of juice. Once the fridge door is out of the way, I am greeted by an icebox full with fruits, vegetables, and meats. Our financial situation has definitely worked out for the best.

I grab the jug of orange juice that Mom took the liberty to squeeze herself and bring it over to the counter. I pour myself some juice and take a large drink from it, having not eaten anything since breakfast yesterday—not that I need food to survive.

"'Morning, Mom? Is that all you can think to say?"

I turn around and place my glass on the counter. Mom is at the sink, taking off the gloves—the yellow gloves used to wash the dishes, that is.

"Umm…how are you?" I say pathetically.

Mom places her hands on her hips, something that I've only seen a few times when she's mad at me. The first time was when I was seven and I came in covered head to toe with mud. The last time was when I was twelve and I had gotten into that whole punk rocker phase with Pete—yeah, I know, hard to imagine.

"How am I?" Mom repeats. "Clark, I have been out of my mind with worry and all you can say is 'morning, Mom' and 'how are you?'"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want an explanation of what went down yesterday! You come home at midnight and tell me that you don't want to talk…" Mom ushers me to the dining table and I follow her, knowing that I have no choice.

"Clark, now, I have tried to be patient and give you space until you're ready to come to me, but do you have any idea how hard that is for me? For me as a mother to have no idea what is going on in her son's life?"

"I'm sorry, Mom," I say, feeling a twinge of guilt.

Mom smiles and places a hand over mine. "Now, would you like to tell me what's going on with you and Jor-El?"

"Well, about three weeks ago, after prom, I got a message from Jor-El saying that I had until my commencement before I had to return to him. And─"

"Three weeks ago?" Mom asks, startled. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because Dad was in the hospital and I didn't think that it would be a good time," I say honestly. "But Mom, don't worry. I had Lana to help me figure this all out."

"Well, I'm just glad that you didn't suffer through this alone."

"There's more. Jor-El clarified the message that he left for me in the ship. I interpreted it wrong. I think that I was sent to protect, not conquer."

Mom's eyes widen. "To protect? Clark, well, that's not that far off."

"I know. Yesterday was graduation—my commencement. Jor-El called out to me again and when I got to the caves, Jor-El decided to send me to alternate realities."

"Alternate realities?" Mom squeezes my hand. "What were they like?"

"Umm…I'm not sure. Everything's sort of hazy," I lie. I hate to do this to her, but I can't risk telling her about the details of yesterday for fear of screwing up the future. Who knows the amount of damage I caused yesterday already.

"But in one of them, I was a hero. I could fly and everything," I say, hoping that I'm not giving too much away. "Maybe that's what I was sent to do. To protect and save people."

"That makes perfect sense. You've already saved so many people in Smallville alone."

"But…the thing that gets me is what does Jor-El want me to do?" I sigh, playing with a loose thread on my flannel shirt.

"You don't have to do anything that Jor-El says you have to do. Remember what your father said? You choose your own destiny," Mom reminds me gently.

"I know that…but maybe this time, I really do need Jor-El," I say quietly, shocking both me and my mom. "Maybe I can't do this alone…. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do or who I want to become."

"Clark," Mom begins, taking both my hands into hers, "don't make any hasty decisions just yet. I mean, this is a tremendous amount of information that Jor-El has dumped on you. No one expects you to just up into a costume and fly around protecting everyone. That kind of thing takes time and commitment. You need to know yourself before you can do that."

I nod. "But what if I don't have time? Just before Jor-El left, he said to me that my decision will affect everyone I love. What if I make the wrong one?"

"You won't. Your father and I raised you to become the man you are today." Mom pauses and smiles. "Clark, whatever decision you make, it will be the right one. Just trust your gut."

"Right now, my gut isn't working too well," I joke. Mom laughs and pulls me into a hug. We break apart once we hear the kitchen door swing open.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything," Lana says, smiling at the sight of me.

Mom gets up from the table. "No, not at all. In fact, I was just making breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

Lana meets my eye and nods. "Sure, I'd like that."

After breakfast, Lana offers to do the dishes for Mom since she's running late for her shift at the Talon.

"Thanks, sweetie," Mom says to Lana on her way out to the door. "Clark, I won't be home until late tonight so I left some tuna casserole for you in the refrigerator. _Don't_ order pizza." The door slams shut, announcing her departure.

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves." I make my way to Lana who's standing by the sink, my arms snaking around her waist.

I hear her giggle. "Clark, as much as I would love to make out with you all day, we really need to talk."

I sigh, knowing that this was coming. "Okay, but can we talk after your surprise?"

"My surprise?" Lana turns around, shutting off the water and pulling off the yellow gloves.

"The surprise you were supposed to get yesterday," I remind her, grinning.

"Ah, yes, the one that you were so mysterious about." Lana watches as I head to the fridge and pull out a picnic basket.

"I hope the food isn't spoiled. I got my mom to prepare all of this yesterday morning, before graduation. But we never did get around to eating it," I explain, holding up the basket.

"Is that all? Just a picnic?" Lana teases. "You're losing your touch."

"We'll see about that." I hold out my hand and she takes it willingly.

Fifteen minutes later, we're at the Smallville Stables. Lana is off to the side, under the shade of a small elm tree that I suggested while I go in and get our horses.

"Hey, Erne." I approach the owner and manager of the stables. "Look, I know that I reserved two horses for yesterday, but can I have them today?"

"No can do, Clark. You know the rules." Erne goes on chopping up a mixture of vegetables and fruit in a pail. "You're going to need to reserve them again."

"But you know that it'll be days before an opening," I say desperately. "Lana's outside with me right now…."

"I'm sorry, Clark," Erne says, shaking his head, not even bothering to look up from his carrots.

I pull out my wallet from my back pocket, glancing around. "I'll give you a ten."

Erne laughs. "A ten? Son, I'd think you'd be better off saving up your money. Jonathon wouldn't want you to go around spending it on something as trivial as this."

"Then why don't you give me two horses for the day so that I don't have to spend my money?" I persist.

Erne lowers the carrot and knife, thinking about my comment.

"You know, Dad really helped you out that one time when he let you house your horses in our stables after the fire," I say casually, knowing that I have him.

Erne sighs and throws the carrots and knife in the pail. "Okay, okay. You get your horses. But only this once."

"Thanks, Erne." I watch as he goes to get them. Moments later, he emerges with two of them.

I take the reins and lead them to the elm tree. I call for Lana to close her eyes.

"Clark, I think know what you're going to bring out. We're at the Smallville Stables after all," Lana calls back, but obliges anyway.

"Okay, go ahead. Open your eyes." She does and smiles nonetheless at the sight of two horses.

"Which one do you want?"

"The white one."

I hand her the reins and grin at the wide smile on her face. I watch as she strokes the horse's head, making cooing sounds. I bend to pick up the picnic basket and manage to attach it to the saddle of the brown horse.

"I haven't gone riding in a while. Since my accident, I mean," Lana comments, turning from her horse to look at me. "It's been nearly over a year since I've been on a horse."

I shove my hands in my pockets, feelings of guilt rushing throughout me. Lana seems to notice this and returns her full attention to me.

"Oh, Clark…I didn't mean…it wasn't your fault, Clark." Lana reaches up to touch my face.

I push my guilt away, not wanting to do this now. "We don't have to go riding if you're not up to it."

"I want to, Clark," Lana says stubbornly, turning back to her horse. "I used to love to ride…I want to be able to do that again."

Lana approaches her horse and after a moment's hesitation, mounts it gracefully.

"I'm taller than you," Lana teases, looking down at me from her added height from the horse.

"Not for long you aren't." I attempt to mount my horse just as gracefully as her, but fail. Lana giggles as I try again. It takes me four attempts to get it right.

"I guess I'm a little rusty," I admit, having gone horse back riding only a few times.

"Where to?"

"It's a surprise." I nudge my horse and it begins to trot. Lana and I ride side by side.

Twenty minutes later, we're at the infamous oak tree.

Despite my earlier struggles with mounting, I manage to get off my horse just fine. Even though she doesn't need my assistance, I help Lana dismount from her horse anyway.

I unfold the blanket that Mom packed for us in the basket and lay it under the shade of the majestic oak tree.

Almost by force of habit, Lana comes to sit between my legs and I hold her tightly.

"You know, you're going to have to come up with more ideas if you really want to surprise me," Lana remarks, turning her head to look me in the eyes.

"How's this for surprise?" I grin and swoop down, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I definitely enjoyed that surprise," Lana says, sounding a little breathless once we pull away for air.

"I'm glad."

Lana smiles and leans against me. "So, we never did get around to talking about what happened to you yesterday."

"Jor-El called out to me again," I say simply, nuzzling my head against the contours of her neck.

"What did he want?"

"He told me that I interpreted the message in the ship wrong. I was sent to protect, not conquer."

Lana shifts so that she can face me in a more comfortable position. "Something tells me that's not all Jor-El said or did."

"Jor-El sent me to alternate universes. He said that it would help me create my own destiny. But I still haven't figured out what he meant by it," I tell her, my earlier frustrations coming back to me.

"Alternate universes?" Lana's forehead scrunches up at the idea of this. "What did you see?"

Remembering my vow to keep a lid on the things that I saw, I decide to tell her only the parts that won't hurt. "Well, in the first one I was married to you and you were pregnant."

Lana's eyes widen a considerable amount. "Pregnant? How far along was I?"

I think back to what alternate Lana told me. "You were three months away from having the baby. You looked amazing. It was like you had this glow."

"Well, I expect to hear all these wonderful things again in the future then," Lana says playfully.

I smile at the thought of experiencing being married to her again. Waking up to Lana, her swelling belly and all, was a sensation that I will never forget and hope to experience again.

"Did you see anything else in the alternate realities?"

"Umm…some bits and pieces, but they're pretty hazy." I hate lying to her, but it's for her own good. I have no idea how she would react if I told her that in the second reality I was dating a Lois Lane instead of her.

"Hey, speaking of hazy stuff…I had a strange dream last night," Lana announces out of the blue.

"A strange dream? Did it involve me?" I inquire.

Lana laughs. "Not _that_ kind of dream, Clark."

"I'll let you know that my ego has reduced to the size of a grape."

Lana giggles and shifts in my arms again. "Actually, it did have you in it, but not in a kinky way. Well, if you exclude blue tights and a red cape as kinky."

I sit up straighter, making sure that I heard correctly. "Blue tights and a red cape?"

"Uh-huh. I remember that it was dark and you flew out of the clouds and suddenly everything was right again."

I stiffen at the mentioning of 'flew.' "Umm…Lana, you say that I was wearing blue tights and a red cape?"

"Yes." She frowns as if recalling something. "There was also an S on your chest. And I remember calling you 'Superman.'"

I gulp.

"What is it?" Lana asks, noticing my sudden discomfort.

"Lana…in one of the alternate realities, I was Superman."

She sits up straighter and turns her head in my direction. "You were…Superman?" She pauses, trying to comprehend all this. "So, are you saying that my dream is…a prediction?"

"Or maybe another sign from Jor-El," I say suddenly, voicing my thoughts. I immediately regret doing so when I glimpse the shocked and scared expression on Lana's countenance.

"Are you saying that Jor-El is planting dreams inside of my head?"

"No," I say hastily, trying to soothe her fears. "I was just thinking aloud. It doesn't mean that I'm right. There could be a lot of explanations…" I trail off once I notice the glare that Lana is sending my way.

"Clark, why is Jor-El taking a sudden interest in me?" Lana slides off my lap and sits to face me.

Missing the warmth of her on my lap, I move towards her, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. "I don't know, Lana. My guess is that he's trying to get to me." I clench my fists at the thought of Jor-El using Lana to get me to succumb to his demands. What ever happened to me creating my own destiny, I want to yell at Jor-El.

"Want does Jor-El want?" Lana asks me softly, her green eyes searching mine.

"To be honest, I have no idea." I pull her close to me again and kiss the top of her head. "But whatever he wants, he'd better leave you out of it."


	27. More Voices

Note: Just a heads up, guys (and gals), this story is almost to an end. I've finished actually writing this fic and I'm going to be taking a break off from writing for a little while since school for me has started up again. Of course, I'll be thinking up of ideas for my next fic. Suggestions are welcomed, of course! And who knows, maybe you'll see a short fic from me soon! Thanks for reading!

**

* * *

Lana's POV**

Clark moves slowly on top of me, his face scrunched up in passion. I reach up to touch his damp curls, brushing them away from his face. We both hit our climax and Clark rolls off of me, his breathing uneven and ragged.

I shift my body so that I'm facing him in the bed. In the moonlight, I can see his body relaxing and his eyes closing. I snuggle up to him and his arms automatically go around my small waist.

"Love you, Lana," Clark croaks.

"I love you, too." I play with the curls until his breathing becomes deep and rhythmic. I, too, close my eyes and allow myself to drift into the world of dreams.

When I open my eyes again, I find myself bathed in blue light coming from an unknown source.

"Hello?" I call out tentatively. I take a step forward and my bare feet comes in contact with dirt and rocks. Definitely not in my apartment anymore.

"Lana Lang," a voice overhead booms.

I spin around, squinting through the darkness for the source. "Who are you?"

"I am Jor-El, the father of Kal-El, whom you refer to as 'Clark.'"

"Where am I?"

"Fear not. Your body is still resting with Kal-El in the comfort of your home. Your mind, however, is here," Jor-El replies.

"What do you want?" I shout, my voice coming out surprisingly steady.

"Kal-El is young and frightened of what the future holds for him. He will not embrace his destiny. He needs someone to help guide and push him toward greater things. I believe that someone is you."

"Only Clark can make his own destiny," I say defiantly. "Even if I were to help you, Clark doesn't take orders from me."

"Ah, but Kal-El is very much in love with you, Lana Lang. You have no idea how much you influence his life and his decisions."

His decisions? My thoughts immediately drift to Clark's decision to stay in Smallville. I would be lying if I said that Clark didn't stay for one sole reason: me.

Instead of voicing this, though, I shout, "Why are you so intent on pushing Clark to leave?"

"Because you and I both know that if Kal-El continues to stay in Smallville, his full potential will never be tapped into. You have fears of this and so do I."

Blood rushes to my cheeks. "You've been reading my thoughts?"

"It was for the well being of Kal-El. I needed to find someone who would be willing to help me."

"I never said that I was going to help you! And stay out of my mind!"

"I will once you understand my concerns."

I cross my arms, waiting.

"Greed and corruption has destroyed my and Kal-El's home planet. Don't let the same thing happen to yours. Kal-El is the only one who can stop this."

"I don't understand…"

"Kal-El's destiny was written in the stars far before the destruction of Krypton. He must fulfill it by traveling to learn more about this world. Only then will he find himself and the answers that lie within him."

"Please, Lana Lang, if not for me, do this for Kal-El. If you love him as much as I think you do, you'll let him go. Kal-El needs to do this, not for the world, but for himself."

The blue light fades, leaving me bathed in darkness. Suddenly, a face swarms in my vision.

"Lana?"

I blink several times to sharpen the image. "Clark? Where am I?"

Clark's brows knit together in concern. "In your apartment."

I feel a pair of hands help me sit up, pulling the blanket up to cover my nakedness.

"Lana? Are you okay?"

I rub my eyes and slowly, my eyes focus on the room in front of me and Clark's concerned expression. "Clark? What happened?"

He visibly relaxes once I turn to gaze at him. "You must have had a dream." He reaches up to brush away fallen locks of hair from my face.

Bits and pieces of my dream come back to me. Jor-El's words echo in my mind, haunting me. As much as I want to believe that it was just a dream, it wasn't. It was Jor-El's way of trying to get me to understand his concerns for Clark's future and this world's.

Suddenly, everything becomes clear. Clark _has_ to leave. Not for Jor-El, not for the world, not even for me, but for _himself_.

My eyes water as I think of Clark leaving Smallville—leaving _me_. I know it's selfish of me, but I want him to stay. I want him to stay so that we can create a life together. But the hard, cold reality is that he can't.

"Lana? Are you alright?" Clark gazes down at me, concern evident in his eyes. He brushes away a fallen tear from my cheek and kisses me on the forehead. My eyes tear up even more at his gesture.

"Clark…hold me," I say softly, slipping my arms around his neck. Clark does as he is told, hugging me close to him, whispering words of comfort into my ear.

"Oh, Clark…" I run my hands through his hair, knowing that this will probably be the last time I do this.

The next morning, I open my eyes to sunlight peeking through the curtains of the bedroom. I groan and roll over to my side, blindly searching for the familiar warmth that Clark's body gives off. Instead, my hand comes into contact with sheets, cool to the touch. I sit up, sweeping my hair away from my face. Memories from last night plague my mind and immediately, there's a sensation of dread in the pit of my stomach.

Of course, that could also be my stomach's way of letting me know that I'm starved. I glance at the clock alongside my bed and take note that it's almost noon. I pull the covers off my body and slip into a robe to hide my nakedness.

I step out of the sleep quarters, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through my nostrils. I smile at the sight of Clark in the make-shift kitchen, only in boxers and a white shirt.

"Something smells good."

Clark turns around, grinning at the sight of me. "Hey…how are you feeling?"

I approach him and he turns away from the stove to give me a kiss on the cheek. "A lot better than last night…. Sorry for keeping you up so late."

He peers at me, considering my answer. "Hey, it's fine. I'm just glad that you're feeling better."

I nod and force a smile. Jor-El's voice keeps echoing in my head.

"Lunch should be ready in a few minutes," Clark announces, kissing me once more on the forehead and turning back to tend to the bacon. "I made some coffee if want any."

"Thanks, Clark." I reach over to the platter of cups and pull out my favorite one—a pink and white polka dotted one. I pour myself and Clark some coffee and bring them over to the small table.

"You know, I was going to serve you breakfast in bed, but you sorta ruined my plans by waking up before the food was ready."

I force a laugh, knowing that Clark is only doing his best to cheer me up. I take a sip of the coffee and place it back on the table, returning to Clark's side.

A few minutes later, he scoops the egg and bacon onto two plates and I help by pulling the toast of out the toaster.

"I'll bring these over," I offer, while Clark gets the utensils and napkins.

"_If you love him as much as I think you do, you'll let him go." _I shake my head, unprepared for the sudden echo of Jor-El's words. My step falters when it starts again. _"Kal-El needs to do this, not for the world, but for himself."_

Suddenly, there's a loud crash as plates of bacon and eggs come crashing to the floor. Clark rushes over.

"Lana? What happened?" He takes my hand and leads me away from the accident site.

"Nothing." I shake my head, dazed. "I just lost grip of the plates. That's all."

He doesn't look too reassured, but goes to the closet to pull out the broom anyway.

"Here, I'll do it," I say, wanting to make up for my clumsiness. Clark shakes his head firmly.

"Lana, why don't you go sit down? I'll get things cleaned up here and then maybe we could go out for brunch."

"Actually, I'm not all that hungry right now," I confess.

"Maybe we'll eat later then?" Clark shrugs as if it isn't a big deal and continues cleaning up the mess I made. Despite the situation, I can't help but smile slightly. I have the most caring and sweet boyfriend in the world.

I slowly pad across the room to the bedroom, having a sudden urge to lie down. I tuck myself between the sheets of the bed and wait for Clark to join me.

A few minutes later, I hear the sound of the closet door closing and footsteps coming closer. Clark slips into bed with me, worry written all over his face.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" He places a hand to my forehead.

I allow him to feel and cup my face, pretending to check my temperature. I know that he's just looking for an excuse to touch me and I gladly let him.

"I'm fine, Clark." I shift so that I'm facing him. I bring my hand up to take his hand off of my cheek.

Clark continues to gaze at me, my words having no affect on him. "Lana…I can tell when something's up with you. What's wrong? Was it your dream?"

"It's nothing," I lie again. The dream is still haunting me and I try my best to push it to the corner of my mind.

His eyes narrow slightly and he frowns. "Lana, you didn't have another dream from Jor-El did you?"

I sigh, playing with the sheets. "I don't want to talk about it, Clark."

It looks like he's about to push some more, but he doesn't. Instead, he relaxes and holds me close to him. "If you want to talk about it, I'll be here."

"I know you will be, Clark," I say softly, tears welling up in my eyes for the oddest reason. "You'll always be here."

**

* * *

Two Months Later**

**Clark's POV**

"Things seem to be going well between you and Lana," Mom comments as I enter the house, bags of groceries in my arms.

"Things are going great," I reply honestly, placing the groceries on the counter. "I'm even making dinner for Lana tonight."

"That's romantic," Mom teases, rising from the table where she was calculating this month's bills.

I look over at the piles of bills and wonder whether I should ask or not. Mom notices my stare and answers for me, "We're doing fine this month, Clark. Now that we have your extra paycheck from Mr. Green."

Mr. Green was an old friend of Dad's. Once the excitement of graduation had settled down, Mom and I had decided that an extra paycheck around the house could come in handy. Since I was familiar with farm work, Mr. Green had offered me a job as a farm hand and I had accepted. I work Monday to Friday, getting the weekends off.

"That's great, Mom." I return to putting the produce in the fridge.

"I'm just worried about the winter months. I don't think Mr. Green's going to need a farm hand around during then," Mom confesses, helping by putting the canned foods in the walk-in pantry.

"We'll manage," I reassure her, repeating our overly-used mantra since Dad's passing. "I'll go around shoveling snow if I have to."

"Well, I'm glad that I don't have to worry about you getting frostbite." Mom folds the empty paper bags and places them in the pantry as well.

Once we're done putting the groceries away, I notice Mom straightening the stack of papers at the table.

"I'll give you a lift to the Talon," I offer as I hand her the handbag sitting on the edge of the counter by the door.

"Oh, no, that's okay, Clark. You should probably get started on setting things up for tonight."

"Actually, I wanted to drop by the bookstore," I say sheepishly, hoping that she won't catch on to my ulterior motive to drive her to work.

Mom gives me a knowing smile as she passes me on her way out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, after dropping Mom off, I'm pounding the sidewalks of Main Street, searching for the tiny bookstore squeezed in between Molly's Hair and Nails and the antique shop.

I ignore the 'No Food or Drinks' sign place in the shop window and enter the crammed bookstore with a cup of coffee and scones anyway. Shelves run from the ground up to the ceiling. The shop seems to be in the middle of remodeling since half of the books are stacked in one corner, being alphabetized and categorized by my girlfriend.

My girlfriend…seems to just roll off the tip of my tongue, doesn't it? I wasn't lying when things have been great between Lana and me. Her reluctance to share that one nightmare of hers in the beginning of June seems like the only hiccup in our relationship so far. Don't get me wrong, Lana and I fight like any other couple. We bicker over the littlest things. Yesterday we were even arguing over what kind of popcorn to get at the theatre. Lana had wanted kettle corn, and even though I'm more of a salt and butter type of guy, I hadn't put up a fight. It was only when Lana found out later, that she had insisted that I go buy myself a bag of regular popcorn. Needless to say, we bickered throughout the whole movie and it was only at the end that I silenced her with a kiss that left her breathless. We ended up being thrown out of the theatre for "doing things that a thirteen year old should never see," as the manager had put it kindly.

"I'll be with you in a second," Lana calls from the back, clearly having not realized that I'm the one who stepped through the door.

"Actually, I have a delivery for Ms. Lana Lang." I hear some shuffling in the back and Lana emerges.

"Clark!" Lana grins as she notices the bag in my hand with the Talon logo on it. "Is that for me?"

"It's gonna cost ya." I smile as she runs into my arms and places a kiss on my lips. I pull away, savoring her taste.

"Is that payment enough?" Lana grabs the bag from me and starts on a scone. I watch her gobble up the food that I brought her.

"Someone's hungry." I laugh when she turns to me, her mouth full of bread.

Once she swallows the food, she replies, "I haven't eaten anything since this morning…and that was only a muffin."

"You want me to run to the market and get you a sandwich?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. I'll just have to wait until tonight to fully satisfy my cravings."

"That reminds me…how does pasta sound for dinner tonight?" I take the empty paper bag from her and hand her a coffee.

"Sounds great," Lana says brightly, sipping the coffee.

"Lana? Are you in here?" someone calls from the back of the store, interrupting our time together.

"I'm in the front Mrs. Andrews," Lana yells back.

"I guess that I'd better get going." I shove my hands in my pockets.

Lana gives me an apologetic smile. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely," I say, leaning in to kiss her. My arms wrap around her petite waist and I feel her hands playing with my hair. My lips brush against hers once, twice, and a third. Unfortunately, a loud cough behind us interrupts us.

Lana pulls away from me to face a fuming, fifty-eight year old Mrs. Andrews.

"You should have taken my mom up on her offer of returning to the Talon," I whisper into her ear. "At least we could make out all we wanted there."

"Oh, and have your mother catch us making out in the back. I don't think so."

I laugh and wave 'bye' to Mrs. Andrews. Walking out of the shop and down Main Street, I can hear Mrs. Andrews lecturing Lana on how sex-crazed the teenage boy's mind is.

**Lana's POV**

"Lock up after you're done, would you, Lana?" Mrs. Andrews calls from the front of the shop.

"Sure, Mrs. Andrews. I'm just going to go through a few of these books." I hear her mumble a 'thanks' and the jingle of the door announces that her departure from the store, leaving me alone.

I check the cat shaped clock hanging on the far wall and take note that it's almost eight-o-clock. Better get going to Clark's. I quickly gather my large tote bag and dump a pile of books into it. I then pull out two twenties from my wallet to cover for the books.

After grabbing the key hanging on a hook in the back room, I lock the front door and exit the store from the back. The alleyway in the back of the store is dark and dim. I hurry to the lighted sidewalk and breathe a sigh of relief at the fixed street light.

"Lana Lang."

My heart lurches at the sound of my name. I stop, glancing around me, but there is no one. Up ahead, I see the lights from the Talon shining brightly.

"Who's there?" I call. But there is no response. I readjust my tote bag on my shoulder and begin a brisk walk to the Talon. Unfortunately, I don't get very far as the voice calls my name again.

I stop, frozen in fear. I'm torn apart at dialing Clark's number on my cell or trying to talk to the voice again.

"Please do not be afraid. I am Lara, Kal-El's birth mother."

I shake my head, confused. Am I hearing things?

My question is answered when the feminine voice speaks again.

"Please, I need to speak to you. Come to the caves where we can talk without interruption or fear of exposing Kal-El's origins."

I open my mouth to reply, but my voice is lost. I look around frantically, making sure that this isn't some sick joke. I hug my bag closer to my body and break into a run to the Talon.

I enter from the back, not wanting to see anyone. Luckily for me, no one is in the supply room at the moment. I dash upstairs to my apartment, slamming the door shut. Throwing my bag to the floor, I sit on the sofa, my head in my hands, going over everything that's just happened to me.

I knew that I shouldn't have ignored that dream…the one with Jor-El voicing his concerns about Clark's future. I was so sure that night…so sure that I had to let Clark go. But the next morning, I couldn't. Just seeing him standing there clad in boxers and making me breakfast made me never want to let him go. So, I lied and told him that nothing was bothering me and for the past two months, I've been slowly trying to push it out of my mind.

I think back to Jor-El's words that have been practically seared into my memory. _"Kal-El needs to do this, not for the world, but for himself."_

"For himself…" I whisper, hoping that saying the words aloud will help me understand what it is that I have to do.

Wasn't I the one who was afraid of holding Clark back?

"_He will not embrace his destiny."_

Is this true? Clark has done about almost everything to avoid the future. He even blew up his space ship that he traveled to this planet in, his only link to his past at the time, it would seem. He ran away from his parents, his mother who needed his love and comfort. And most of all, he ran away from me, after swearing his love for me. Why is that? Why would Clark go to such lengths to avoid his destiny?

"_Kal-El is young and frightened of what the future holds for him."_

Clark may seem invulnerable, but he's not. He has his weaknesses like any other person, and I'm not talking about Kryptonite. How many times have I heard a friend or a classmate talk about what the future holds for them? Talk about their doubts for college and for their careers? Heck, I've even talked to Clark about this a few times.

The fact is: Clark is scared. It's the only explanation of why he's not out there right now trying to figure out who he really is. He's been to the future due to Jor-El's doing…he knows how much positive influence he could have on others' lives if only he embraced the future. Clark has always had a knack for caring for and helping for complete strangers. If he could just put it to use and realize how much he's needed…

"_You have no idea how much you influence his life and his decisions."_

Guilt sinks to the bottom of my empty stomach as I ponder these words. The main reason Clark is staying in Smallville besides caring for his mother is me. But I know that Clark would have followed me to Paris if I had decided to go back. And the worst part is I wouldn't have put up much of a protest.

I love Clark so much…too much. Too much that I'm holding him back from his full potential, I realize sadly. Clark is my life now…I've basically replaced air and water for him. And he's done the same with me. It's not a bad thing…

Clark and I have been so consumed with our love that we haven't noticed other opportunities waiting for us out there. For me…art…and for Clark…the world. As much as I know and would like for Clark and I to tackle these opportunities together, we can't. Clark can do art with me and I could support him in getting a degree in journalism, but I can't…what…travel the world with him? I'll only hold him back like I am now.

The hard cold truth is, Clark _has_ to leave. Like I've thought before, not because of Jor-El's expectation for his future, not even for me, but for _himself_. He needs to do this, even though he doesn't realize it yet.

"_He needs someone to help guide and push him toward greater things. I believe that someone is you."_

What was that adage? If you love someone, set them free? It sounds cliché, but I guess that in this case, it's true.

I owe it to Clark and to myself to do this. Although he's content right now, Clark will eventually get to wondering what else is out there. I could never live with myself knowing that I'm the one who held him back from finding out.

Slowly, I lift my head from my hands, knowing what I have to do.


	28. Set Him Free

**Lana's POV**

The beam of light emitting from the flashlight doesn't do much to help calm my nerves. The paintings on the cave walls stand out, seemingly mocking me, their eyes following my every movement.

I clear my throat, wondering how I'm going to go about this. "Lara?"

There's no reply at my first attempt, but then I try again and this time, there's a response.

"Hello, Lana. Thank you for coming."

Her words sound like they express gratitude for me showing up to a dinner party or something. Nevertheless, I remain polite. "Your welcome."

"You're probably wondering as to why you're stuck in a cave talking to a voice with no body instead of romancing the night away with my son."

"It crossed my mind," I admit, surprised at how conversational she sounds compared to her husband.

"Yes, well, I'll get straight to the point then. As you have probably heard from my husband, we possess great concerns for Kal-El's future and the well-being of your planet. My husband has expressed how much he wants you to push Kal-El to leave to travel the world."

"Unfortunately, from the state of things, it looks like he failed in convincing you. Kal-El is still here, in Smallville."

Her voice has a touch of disappointment in it and I wonder if it's for Jor-El or me.

"No, he did a pretty good job of convincing me…it's just…" I pause, feeling an immense need for her to understand. "I just can't seem to let Clark go. I know how much he needs to go, but…"

"I had the same problem when I had to place Kal-El in the ship that would send him galaxies away from us."

I swallow. "It must have been hard for you…you had no idea if he would have made it or not."

"It was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do as a mother. But I knew that he would never have a chance to reach his full potential if I kept him to myself. So, I let him go, in hopes that one day, he would remember and return to me."

Her words ring my head, trying to get a reaction out of me. Is it just me or is Lara trying to tell me something?

"Lana, I can't tell you what to do and what not to do. I can only share my past experiences with you and hope that whatever decision you make, you and Kal-El will both be able to live with it."

**Clark's POV**

I check my watch again, pacing around the loft. Where is she?

It's half past eight…there's plenty of reasons why she's thirty minutes late, right? Hair…make-up…dress not sexy enough…

I exhale and try to calm my nerves. I take a seat on the couch, away from the romantic atmosphere that the candlelit table and the seafood linguine give off.

Okay, maybe she's still in the security of her apartment, frantically getting ready. Or, even experiencing car trouble. There's no need to send out the National Guard for her yet….

Oh, God, what if she's been mugged on her way to the Talon? Or even worse…ra─"

"Don't go there, Kent," I mutter, closing my eyes. I take a few calming breaths. "It's only been thirty minutes…if she was really in trouble, she would have called me."

I get up from the couch and start pacing again, only to sit back down a few minutes later. Unconsciously, I pull out a velvet box from the right pocket of my black dress pants.

I slip the ring from the velvet and hold it up in the candle light. The thin silver band and tiny diamond in the center shine brightly in the light. It took me a month of careful saving and budgeting, but I finally scraped enough for it.

Footsteps sound from the bottom of the steps and I quickly place the ring back in the box, snapping it shut and shoving it back into my pocket. I don't want her or anyone else for that matter to know just yet.

"Lana?" I call out, padding toward the stairs. From where I'm standing, I can see her head as she takes the stairs, one at a time.

"Hey," Lana breathes when she comes face to face with me. From the faint light from the candles and stars, it looks like she's been crying. Her eyes are swollen red and her attire hasn't changed from this afternoon at the bookstore.

"What happened?" I ask, concern dripping in my voice.

"Clark…" She sniffs and tries to smile for me, but fails miserably.

I take a step toward her and she suddenly runs into my arms. I hold her, a sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach.

I pull back slightly and smooth the hair away from her face. "Lana, what happened?"

She shakes her head and I immediately fear the worst. "Did something happen to you? When you were walking home from the bookstore?"

Realization finally dawns on her to what I'm getting at. "No, no…nothing like that, Clark." She sniffs and wipes away some tears.

The sensation in my stomach fades away for the time being. I help her wipe her tears away and wait for her to regain her composure. When she does, she pulls away from me and notices the rose petals surrounding the candlelit table.

"Oh, Clark. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," voicing the first thing that comes to mind. She gives me a teary smile and I lead her to the couch where we sit in silence. Finally, she breaks the silence.

"Clark…I need to tell you something."

I turn to her, glad that I don't have to devise a plan to get her to open up. It's funny how the tables have turned in our relationship.

"I don't exactly know how to say this…" Lana trails off and looks away. I take her hand into mine and give her a patient smile. Instead of encouraging her to go on, it does the opposite.

"Oh, Clark…I love you so much," Lana chokes, trying her best to keep her voice steady.

I gather her up in my arms and place a kiss on her head. "Hey, it's okay. I love you, too."

"I know you do…which makes what I'm about to do even harder," Lana whispers, glancing up.

I swallow, unsure if I heard correctly. "What's going on, Lana?"

"I…I haven't exactly been honest with you lately."

My heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach. I try my best not to jump to conclusions. "What do you mean?"

Lana breaks down again and I hold her tighter and closer to me. I decide to ask her, hoping that it'll make things easier for the both of us.

"Are you seeing someone else?"

Her sobs stop for a second and her head lifts from my shoulder. "What?"

"I mean…" I pause, not knowing how to put it. I look away from her gaze.

"No…no! Clark, I'm not cheating on you. It's nothing like that," Lana says quickly, sniffing. She lifts a hand to my cheek, caressing it.

"Then what is it?" I ask softly, looking into her eyes that can seemingly pierce through my soul.

She looks away, unable to stand my gaze. "I…I think that you should leave Smallville."

I blink, again, unsure that I heard correctly. "What?"

Lana glimpses my momentarily confused expression. "Clark…please try to understand."

My arms loosen their hold on her and I pull back slightly. "I'm trying here, Lana. I really am."

"You need to go…leave Smallville."

"Lana…if you're trying to break up with me…"

"No! It's nothing like that at all!" Lana shakes her head, her eyes pleading with me to understand.

"Then what is it? A guy sorta takes it that way when his girlfriend tells him to leave," I say harshly, recoiling from her a bit.

My words affect her deeply as she pulls away from me as well.

Regret plagues me as I notice her hurt expression. "Lana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

She doesn't say anything for a while. She stares at the ground, lost in thought.

I try again. "Lana." I reach for her hand and I sigh in relief when she doesn't pull away.

Finally, she looks up, her eyes shining in the moonlight. "Clark, what do you see in the future?"

My brows come together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What do you picture ten years from now?"

I ponder the question for some time before answering. "I guess I see us."

"Is that all?"

"Well, we'd be married and you'd be pregnant with our second child."

Lana smiles at this, squeezing my hand. "What else?"

"A nice house…maybe close to Mom's so that she'd be able to take care of the kids when we need some time to ourselves."

"That's it?"

I think back to the alternate realities that Jor-El sent me to. The second reality is something that I could live without…but the first. My throat grows dry at the memory of the news bulletin of the girl in that fire.

"And I'd be helping people," I add, remembering the feeling of helplessness at not being able not to do anything at all for that little girl.

Lana seems to be happy with my reply for the time being and falls back into silence. I gently squeeze her hand to indicate that she should say something.

"Clark…you have no idea how hard this is for me…I love you so much and I wish that I didn't have to do this…"

I pull her toward me again, grateful that she doesn't recoil. "Do what, Lana?"

"Let you go…" she breathes, stroking my cheek. "The world needs you, Clark."

"I don't understand…"

"You said it yourself. When I asked you want you saw in the future. You said that you saw yourself helping people. Clark, you're not helping anyone by staying in Smallville. Practically all the meteor freaks in this town have been wiped out because of you."

"That's not true," I say, shaking my head. "Why are you doing this?"

"For you." Lana catches my eye and she leans up to kiss me. I savor the feeling of her lips against mine.

I wipe a tear from her right cheek. "Lana…when you asked me about the future, the first thing that came to mind was you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Sometimes, we can't have everything that we want. Sometimes we have to choose," Lana says tearfully, her voice shaking.

"Then I choose you," I whisper, gazing into her eyes.

She shakes her head, unable to keep her anguish in. "No, Clark. You can't choose me because I won't let you."

"Lana─"

"Think about it. Do you really think that you'll be happy knowing that you could be out there saving lives instead of taking care of me and a baby?"

"Yes, I would."

"No, I mean _truly_ happy. Not torn apart between your life with me and to the world. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't be. It's just in your nature…to help people. And no matter what you do or say, you can't convince me otherwise."

"I can balance both," I say desperately, knowing that she's right. The sense of duty that I felt for the girl in that fire was overwhelming…it was tearing me apart to know that I could do something, but I chose not to.

"Maybe you can…in the future. But not now. Not right this moment." Lana manages a small smile. "The world needs you, Clark. It would be selfish of me to keep you here in Smallville all to myself. I could never live with myself if I did."

"Screw the world," I say bitterly. "Lana…all I've ever wanted was you. I love you."

"I love you, too. That's why I'm doing this. For you. You _need_ to do this, Clark. Whether you realize it or not."

I take a moment to think about her words. As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. I've been thinking about this ever since Jor-El sent me to those alternate realities. Wasn't I the one who confessed to Mom that I had no idea what I'm supposed to do or become? And Mom replied, "You need to know yourself before you know that," or something along the lines of that.

What if Lana is right? What if I need to do this? Would I ever be truly happy knowing that I could change so many other lives for the better but I chose not to?

Would it be such a bad thing to just travel the world and see what else there is out there? Maybe learn a thing or two about myself and what I was sent to do…

"Clark?"

I look up and am met with Lana's green eyes, her love for me shining brightly in them. "Lana, I want you to come with me."

"What? Where?" Lana breathes, confused.

"I don't know…anywhere." I shift on the couch and take both of her hands into mine. "Lana, if I'm going to do this, I want you to come with me."

"Oh, Clark…I can't." Her eyes start to water again and I gently rid her flushed cheeks of the tears.

"Please." I'm practically begging her now. "I don't need an answer now…. I just…please, will you think about it?"

She turns away, looking at the candles that have nearly burnt themselves out. Finally, she turns back to me, bringing a hand to my cheek. "Clark…I can't go with you. As much as I want to, I can't."

My heart breaks at her answer. I kiss her hard, knowing that this could be the last time that I do so. Tears begin to form in my eyes at this prospect. Why, just when my life was perfect, does the world always have to keep screwing me over?


	29. Come Back to Me

Note: Last chapter, folks! I want to thank everyone who's been following this fic and reviewing. It means a lot. Now, I'm going to take a break from writing for awhile, but maybe I'll have a short ficlet for you sometime this month or next.

**

* * *

Clark's POV **

"Clark, are you sure that you don't need any more underwear?" Mom calls to me from behind the kitchen counter where she's trying to stuff a bag of energy bars into my already crammed backpack.

"Mom, I think that if I pack anything else, it'll explode," I comment lightly. I watch her from the dining table, now trying to sneak an extra pair of boxer shorts into the bag. Even from here, I can see that her eyes are red and puffy.

It's been a week since that fateful night when Lana first told me that I had to leave Smallville to 'find myself,' as she had put it. Since that night, Lana and I have been spending every waking moment together in hopes that it'll help ease our pain when we both have to say 'good-bye.' The day before yesterday, I took her out to the oak tree that we fed with our secrets and our professions of love. I then attempted to burn a heart with the initials, 'C.K. & L.L.' into the trunk with my heat vision, despite Lana's protest. "I just want to make sure that no one claims our spot as their own while I'm gone," I had said to her.

Yesterday, due to Lana's suggestion, I had spent the morning with Chloe, the afternoon with Pete, and the evening with Mom. My conversations with Chloe and Pete are still fresh in my memory—Mom's not so much because she spent a good chunk of the time crying her eyes out.

"I don't know exactly why you have to go or how you plan on getting there, but I know that you will," Chloe had said to me the moment that I had finished telling her that I had to leave Smallville. "Maybe I'll see you at the Daily Planet someday," I had replied at the time, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

Chloe of course, was skeptical. "Are you serious?" she had asked and I had answered, "Let's just say that after spending four years holed in the headquarters of the school newspaper with you, your enthusiasm for journalism finally got to me."

Pete's good-bye had been a little more sentimental than Chloe's, which is perfectly understandable since I've known Pete as long as I have Lana. He was my best friend growing up and a brother of sorts. We spent hours running around and getting ourselves into trouble when were younger. I remember one particular incident when Pete had tripped over the root of a tree and I had to carry him all the way back to my house, piggy back style. Plus, we had already said our good-byes to each other the year before and that was with the knowledge that we would still be keeping in touch.

Tears come to my eyes as I think back to our emotional farewells yesterday. Pete, unlike Chloe, had been uncharacteristically silent after I broke the news to him. When I had asked him to say something, he had this to say: "I always knew that you'd eventually find your way out of Smallville. You were always going on about Metropolis and New York City when we were younger…. I guess that I didn't expect you to leave so soon."

"I didn't expect to leave so soon, too, Pete. But Lana wants me to do this," I had told him. And he had inquired, "You coming back some day?"

"Of course. If not for Lana, then for you. You're like a brother to me, Pete," I had answered and by that time, Pete had been on the verge of tears. "Clark, I know that I said this before, but I'm saying this again. No one has ever put that much trust in me—your secret, I mean. Take care of yourself, man," Pete's final words had been before we had both sat in silence, reflecting on our younger years.

A particularly loud sob from Mom brings me out of my reverie. I get up from the dinner table and approach her.

"Mom?"

She turns around, a bit startled at my sudden presence in the kitchen. My red backpack that I've had for the past four years is lying on the counter, half open.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, Clark…I'm just thinking of the day that you found your father and me."

I smile, remembering the many times that Dad or Mom recounted this tale to me. "Did I scare you?"

"Oh, heavens, no. We were already shaken up as it is because of the meteor hitting our truck. Though, the last thing that we were expecting was to find you, standing there with a wide grin on your face, next to a spaceship." Mom sniffs and dabs her eyes with a freshly plucked tissue. "Your father was skeptical on actually keeping you, although, you started to grow on him hours later when we brought you back to the house. I think he was just scared of getting too attached and having to give you up if push came to shove."

"I just sorta wormed my way into your hearts, huh?" I hand her another tissue.

"You already wormed your way into my heart the first time I laid eyes on you. I've never told you this, but that day, Jonathon and I were in Nell's flower shop, looking for tulips. And Lana was sitting in the corner, dressed in her fairy princess costume, waving a wand around. Oh, you should have seen her. She looked so adorable."

I laugh, watching my mother's face brighten up as she tells me this story for the first time.

"I came up to her and she asked me if I wanted to make a wish. And I did. Not long after that, you came into our lives."

"Wow…Lana's really something, isn't she?" I comment, amazed at the events that took place before my arrival.

"Yes, she is." Mom looks directly at me and I can tell that she's about to start crying again.

"Mom, don't cry," I say quietly, enveloping her in a hug. "I can stop by Smallville anytime that I want. I'll write, too. Call even, if I have the money."

"I'm not worried about that, sweetie." Mom pulls back. "I guess…there comes a time in every mother's life when their son has to grow up and leave home. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"I didn't either, Mom."

"You've grown so much in these past months. I can't even begin to describe how much you've matured since your father's death. I'm proud of you, Clark. Dad would be proud of you, too."

"Thanks, Mom," I whisper, kissing her on the cheek. "No matter how old I get, I'll always need you."

Mom is practically bawling now. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, Mom."

We stand, embracing each other for a few more minutes before she pulls away, fussing over my backpack again.

"Lana should be coming over soon, shouldn't she?" Mom questions, trying her best to zip up the backpack.

I glance out the kitchen window. The beginnings of dawn are showing now. Soon, all of Smallville will be awake, the usual activities of the town taking place. I can imagine the milk truck, chugging along, bottles of milk clinking. Mr. Green getting a head start on feeding the cattle and Mrs. Andrews opening up shop later in the morning. It's hard to imagine that in just an hour time, I'll be long gone from here.

There's a knock at the door and both Mom and I turn at the interruption, knowing exactly who it is standing behind it. Mom nods at me to go answer it.

"Hey." I step back to allow her in. She's fully dressed and up close, I can tell that she hadn't slept a wink the night before. Her eyes are red and puffy, similar to Mom's.

"Hey," she says, barely audible. She passes me and sends a weak smile in Mom's direction. Mom returns it with an exact copy.

Mom turns to me, knowing that it's time. She hands me my backpack, her hands shaking slightly. I swallow a growing lump in my throat and hug her tightly. Wordlessly, we say our good-byes, knowing that saying them aloud will be too painful for either of us.

I turn away from, wiping my eyes. I then follow Lana outside, shutting the door behind us. Lana and I walk side-by-side to the truck where I open the passenger door for her. Soundlessly, we drive until we hit the deserted road that will take one to the main highway that leads to Metropolis and eventually, other parts of the country.

Lana starts to cry silently once we both slide out of the truck, leaving it on the side of the road. Knowing that no one will be out here until much later, we stand in the middle, Smallville behind us.

I place my backpack on the ground and simply stare out into the distance, pondering what's out there for me. Finally, Lana speaks.

"You got everything that you need?" Lana manages to get out.

"Almost everything, but you," I answer, turning to her. She looks as beautiful as ever, the rays of the rising sun casting its ethereal effect on her.

"Well, you're going to have to manage without me." Lana starts to sob and I draw her to me.

"Shh…it's okay," I whisper in her hair, knowing that it's really not. A lump grows in my throat as tears streak my face. I draw away slightly to pull out a velvet box. I hold it up in front of her.

"Clark…" she begins, but I cut her off gently.

"Lana, it's not what you think it is." I snap open the box to reveal a sparkling diamond and it's thin silver band. Without protest from her, I slip in on her left ring finger. Bringing her hand up to my lips, I kiss it.

"It's a promise ring," I explain. "I was supposed to give it to you the night that I made dinner, but we sort of got side tracked."

"A promise ring for what?" She wipes away some of her tears and gazes up at me, the contours of her mouth forming a small smile.

"A promise that I'll be back someday."

"Clark…"

"Lana, I know that I haven't been very good with promises in the past, but I swear that I really mean it this time. I _will_ come back for you. That is, if you're willing to wait for me."

"Of course, I am," Lana says softly, touching my cheek. "I'll wait forever for you, Clark Kent."

I smile through my tears and kiss her hard. Our tears mingle with the kiss, making it sweet and salty. Bittersweet.

I pull away from her, looking into her eyes that can pierce my soul. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, I place both hands on either side of her face, my thumbs caressing her cheeks.

"Clark? Promise me something," Lana says hoarsely.

"Anything."

"Don't forget me, okay?"

Swallowing the growing lump in my throat, I reply, "Never."

We stand, in the center of the road that will eventually take me around the world. This road, I also know, will take me back to her, my first and only love.

We stand, embracing each other for what may seem like hours, but in reality, only a few more precious minutes together. Lana draws back slightly, knowing that it's time.

I kiss her one last time, savoring her taste in my mouth, realizing that this kiss will have to hold me over for quite some time.

I reach down and shrug my backpack over both shoulders, instead of my usual one. We hug one last time before Lana wordlessly hands me a folded up letter tucked safely in the contours of an envelope. She's written my first name on the front in perfectly formed cursive.

"Don't open it until you're gone, okay?"

I nod, tucking it into the security of my jeans pocket. I glance at her one last time, memorizing the outline of her angelic face, knowing that this image will be one that I will cherish for a lifetime.

I turn away from her, tears silently streaming down my cheeks. I take a few steps away from her before stopping. I turn around and she runs into my arms.

"I love you, Clark," Lana weeps. "You're going to change the world, I know it."

"I'll come back for you," I vow, hugging her tightly. "I love you so much, Lana. Thank you for letting me go."

My final words to her as I back away for the last time. I begin to run, my legs carrying me toward the horizon. Behind me, I can hear her sobbing hard, her heart breaking into little bits and pieces like mine.

Before I know it, I stop in front of the big sign that announces, "Smallville, The World's Meteor Capital." I glance at it and know that I have to go on. Even if she doesn't realize it, I'm not doing this for me, but for her.

As I continue on my journey toward the unknown, memories of Lana and our time spent together come rushing back to me. Watching her from the bleachers performing cheer routines, our eyes locking together from across a room, her adoring gaze after a heavy love making session. A sense of nostalgia overcomes me and I suddenly have a strong urge to turn around and run back into her arms. But I don't.

I close my eyes, minding where my legs are taking me. For a fleeting second, if I concentrate hard enough, I can almost hear her.

"_Come back to me, Clark."_

I will, Lana. I will.

* * *

Look for the epilogue tomorrow! 


	30. Epilogue

Note: Thanks to everyone who has been following this fic and reviewing!

* * *

Lana Lang slowly lowered the paintbrush, stepping back to admire her work so far. She grimaced as she felt another kick coming on.

"Another one, honey?" her husbands voice rang out from behind her.

Without turning away from the easel, she replied, "Yeah. Your super baby really knows how to keep me up at night." Lana reached back for her chair and gingerly sat down, rubbing her active stomach.

"I thought I was the one who kept you up all night," her husband commented. Lana could just imagine a playful grin on his face on his boyish face. She finally turned around as he bent down and placed a kiss on the center of her head.

A smile grazed her lips as she though back to the past eight years. So much had changed since then. After Clark had left to travel the world for himself, Lana had fallen into a state of depression. Nothing too serious, just constant heartache for the man that she treasured above all others in her life. Though, her heartache was alleviated once letters began to pour in from Clark. She never replied to any of them—she couldn't. Clark had been always on the move from one country to the next.

After a long, bleak year, Lana had decided to apply to Metropolis University where she got accepted into their Scholars for the Arts program. With all expenses paid, she attended the university for four years, working hard to earn her degree in the arts. After her graduation, she returned to Smallville to care and tend for the widow of Jonathon Kent and the mother of her first love, Martha Kent.

Of all her twenty-seven years of life, Lana would have to say that that year—post college—was probably the hardest, excluding the year after Clark's departure. Not only was she struggling with memories of her childhood plagued by a familiar farm boy, but she was overcome with bills. She managed to pull through it all with a generous payment by a private collector of the arts.

At age twenty-seven, I'm doing pretty well, Lana thought to herself. With a gorgeous husband that she loved with all of her heart and a baby due in three months, life couldn't get any better for her.

"You sure kept me up last night," Lana teased as her husband picked her up and carried her away from the balcony to the bed.

"How about I keep you up all day and night?" Her husband's grin infectious, as he kissed her on her head, her cheeks, and nose.

"Little Isobel Martha Kent might have a problem with that, but I certainly don't," she replied as his lips connected with hers.

When he pulled away, Lana whispered, "I love you, Clark."

"I love you, too, Lana," Clark replied softly, lifting his head up to gaze into her eyes filled with love for him.

Lana played with the dark curls at the back of his head, perfectly content to spend the rest of the day in bed with him.

Unfortunately, the citizens of Metropolis had other plans.

Clark turned toward the open balcony doors, concentrating on something. If she strained, Lana, too, could hear police sirens.

Lana sighed, knowing that he had to go. "Looks like Superman is needed again."

Clark got off the bed quickly. In a blur of red and blue, he was dressed, ready to face the dangers ahead. Lana sat up, rubbing her stomach tenderly.

"You going to be okay?" Clark asked as he kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be fine. Go get them." She gave him a reassuring smile, watching him take off through the balcony doors.

She had let him go before, eight years ago. And now, she had done the same today, though, this time with the firm knowledge that he would, indeed, come back to her.


End file.
